Final Fantasy 8: The Story 2nd Instalment
by Emerald Princess of Vernea
Summary: The second instalment of a complete novelisation of Final Fantasy VIII. This instalment covers the second disc of the game. See Instalments 1 and 3 for the rest of the story. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_Grace Barton does not own Final Fantasy 8 and is not associated with it or its creators in any way. This is a novelisation of the game and Grace only lays claim to the written form and original scenes and dialogue that do not appear in the game. Everything else is copyrighted to SquareEnix, the creators of Final Fantasy 8._

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VIII [2<strong>**nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Prologue**

"Uncle Laguna!"

Ignoring the faint buzz that had started in his head, Laguna Loire got up off the bed and turned to the door. A little girl, wearing a blue dress and with a bob of chocolate-brown hair framing a round face, ran into the room. On seeing her, a smile came to Laguna's face, as it always did. Ellone was the cutest, most adorable little girl in the whole world, and pity those who did not agree with him. Not that many didn't. Everyone knew that Ellone was a special little girl. Everyone loved her, but especially Laguna.

When Ellone saw Laguna, her large brown eyes lit up, and she smiled also. "There is someone here to see you," she said, running over to him.

"Huh?" Laguna blinked, confused. "Me? What's this person look like?"

Ellone folded her arms and pouted, a sign that she was thinking hard. "He was wearin' funny clothes," she said, nodding. "He's tawking to Raine right now."

'Tawking'… The adorable way she spoke made Laguna's heart thump. She was so adorable… But then Laguna frowned. "Hmm? Is he at the pub?" he asked her.

"Yup!" Ellone replied. She smiled and her face beamed. "That's why I came over to get yoo, Uncle Laguna! Am I a good girl?"

"No, you're not!" Laguna told her. "It's dangerous to be out there by yourself. What if a monster comes and attacks you?"

"It's only next door," replied Ellone, looking down. "It's okay."

"It's still dangerous!" Laguna pressed. He knelt down in front of her. Taking her face in his hands, he lifted her head so she was looking at him. "And since you're such a cute little girl," he told her, "the monsters will especially be after you! They'll catch you and then they'll suck all your blood out! If anything like that should happen, Uncle Laguna's gonna cry…"

Ellone frowned. Her eyes moved as she thought this over. Then, folding her hands behind her back, she said: "I'll be okay." She looked up at Laguna. "I'll just call yoo, Uncle Laguna! You'll come rescue me, right!" She smiled at him, and then she ran from the room.

"H-Hey! Ellone! Wait!"

It was too late. Ellone was already gone, her feet clattering down the stairs. Laguna jumped to his feet, picked up his machinegun from beside the bed, and hurried out after her. The little girl was quick; she was already at the bottom of the stairs and running out. Without hesitation, Laguna went after her.

He found her in the living room, waiting for him near the door. Laguna stopped and put his hand on his chest, sighing. Thank goodness.

When Ellone saw him, her face lit up and she smiled. "I waited!" she announced. She folded her hands behind her again. "Am I a good girl?"

Again with that smile… Whenever he saw it, Laguna wanted to run over to her and give her a tight, tight hug. This time he resisted the urge and just patted her on the head. "Yes, a good girl," he told her.

Ellone smiled. Laguna then turned from her and walked across the living room. Once his back was turned, Ellone quickly smoothed down her hair.

Laguna stopped by a chest of drawers, upon which rested two picture frames. He picked up one of them. Portrayed in the picture was a young couple. The woman was sitting in a chair with her husband standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Both of them were smiling, clearly in love. The other picture frame showed the couple again, a few years older. This time they stood together, holding an adorable baby girl between them. A baby girl with familiar brown eyes…

Laguna smoothed off some of the dust from the photo. "Dear Ellone's father and mother: Ellone's been a good girl today," he said. He looked at Ellone. "Right?"

"Yup!" the little girl replied, and she ran out of the house.

Laguna set the picture back down. Instead of following Ellone outside, he took a moment to look around the living room, as he often did.

The house in which he now lived used to belong to Ellone's parents. It was a quaint little house, lived in by a couple who loved their little girl very much. So much so that when Esthar soldiers invaded their home two years ago and demanded they hand over their treasured girl, they resisted. Their resistance had cost them their lives, leaving poor little Ellone an orphan. Hundreds of bullet holes dotted the living room walls—the evidence of her parent's resistance.

Following her parent's deaths, the then two-year-old Ellone was taken in by Raine, the owner of the pub next door. A year later, when Laguna came to Winhill, he took up temporary residence in the abandoned house. When he saw the damage that had been left by the Esthar invasion, Laguna was left shocked. He was even more impressed by Ellone, who, even after losing her parents, was still able to smile. He knew then just what an amazing girl she was.

Laguna left the house and stepped out into the square. Ellone was waiting for him just outside the door. It seemed his story of monsters sucking out her blood had made her think twice about going off alone, after all. Laguna patted her on the head and then ran out into the street. He looked left and right as he ran over to the pub and stood in the doorway. He then waved to Ellone.

"Ellone!" he called. "Now's your chance!"

"Cha-nce!" Ellone repeated. She ran out of the doorway and, copying Laguna's method of looking left and right, ran to the pub. Passing Laguna, she ran inside.

Before following her inside, Laguna looked around the square. A small group of Galbadian soldiers patrolled the square and guarded the mansion where they had set up their base. This was the only place where the soldiers patrolled, leaving the rest of town undefended.

Winhill was a pastoral village, located in the southern half of the Galbadian continent. It was the only village around for miles, surrounded by the vast fields of the Winhill Bluffs. It was well-protected, sheltered by the Lalapalooza Canyons, but at the same time it was isolated, for those same canyons kept the village cut off from the outside world. There were no roads or rail routes to the village, and was accessible only by the air and the sea. To top it all, most of the townsmen had left the village, summoned to join the army in the fight against Esthar.

So when the Esthar army invaded Winhill two years ago and demanded that the townspeople hand over all the young girls in town, there was no one who could help them. Ellone was among the very few who managed to escape the first invasion. It was thought there would be another, to capture the girls who had escaped, and so Galbadian soldiers were sent to guard the town. As yet there was no sign of Esthar returning.

As for the soldiers, they had little interest in Winhill or its people. Their orders were only to watch for Esthar invasion. Dealing with other problems were none of their concern.

Turning from the square, Laguna entered the pub. Inside, he saw Ellone standing in front of Raine. Raine's face was very stern as she looked down at Ellone. The little girl was unable to meet Raine's gaze and kept her eyes fixed on the floor, shuffling her feet back and forth.

"You understand, Ellone?" Raine was saying. "Now go to your room and play."

Her reprimand done, Raine turned and headed back behind the bar. She brushed back her long, brown hair and then picked up her cloth to continue her chores.

Ellone turned to Laguna and looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed. "I got in twouble," she whispered. She continued to shuffle her feet.

"That's 'cause you broke your promise," Laguna whispered back. "Too baaaad…"

"Laguna!" Raine's head snapped up. Her dark eyes flashed and she put her hands on her hips, scowling at Laguna. "Use proper English when speaking to Ellone!"

Laguna's own face flushed and he clamped his hand over his mouth. "I got 'n trouble," he said to Ellone.

"Toooo baaaddd!" replied Ellone, and she and Laguna giggled. Raine looked at them and shook her head. It was like having two kids and not just one. She then looked up as the man who was standing next to the bar turned and walked over. He stood by the bar and smiled at Laguna.

"It's been a while, Laguna," he said.

Laguna finished ruffling Ellone's hair and looked up. His jaw dropped and for a second he feared he might faint. That slender frame… the dark skin and the long, braided hair. Yes, it was! It was—

"Kiros!" exclaimed Laguna, spreading his arms. He grinned and then knelt down beside Ellone, who was eyeing the man curiously. "He's Uncle Laguna's friend," he told her, "but he's not a bad guy."

Ellone looked back at Laguna and then turned to Kiros. She stared up at him, her brown eyes wide as she looked him over. "Yoo dress funny," she remarked. She then smiled and said: "But you're a good guy, right!"

Kiros folded his arms and nodded, smiling down at her. Ellone grinned and then ran over to the bar. Laguna followed her and stood by his friend. The two sat down on the stools, while Raine continued to clean the worktop. For a moment or two they said nothing and looked at each other.

"You seem well," Kiros said at last, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… You, too," replied Laguna. He was unable to take his eyes off his friend. It seemed like forever since they last saw each other. "Hey, how long has it been? You know, our grand escape from Centra?"

Kiros rubbed his chin. "That was… One would usually call that being chased out…"

Behind the bar, Raine chuckled. "I thought so…" she said. Laguna glared at her, but Raine just smiled and picked up a glass to polish it.

"Well, I would say about a year or so," finished Kiros.

Laguna shook his head. Had it really been a year already? It did not seem even half that time. He, Kiros and Ward had wandered into a covert Esthar mining operation on the Centra continent. Without meaning to, they ended up going up against the Esthar army. The last time Laguna saw Kiros and Ward was when they had 'jumped' from a tall cliff and into the ocean. Remembering his own plunge into the water still gave Laguna nightmares. He shivered.

"I was bedridden for over six months," Laguna said. "It seemed like every bone in my body was in pieces."

"I nursed him back to health," Raine pointed out. She replaced the glass.

"Thank you," Kiros said to Raine, "for taking good care of Laguna." Raine smiled and inclined her head. Kiros turned back to Laguna. "I was able to recover in about a month or so," he said. "Ever since then… I've been searching for you."

"Why?" Laguna asked him.

"After leaving the army…" Kiros shrugged. "Well, just killing time I guess." He looked at Laguna and grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Life's pretty boring without you as entertainment, my man."

"That's a harsh thing to say," Laguna replied. He pouted. "I've been living a productive life here."

Raine put down her cloth and folded her arms. "I think I understand what you mean, though," she said. She looked at Laguna, and he scratched his head.

The two men fell silent. After a moment Ellone, growing bored of the silence, began to run around the empty pub. Raine carried on with her cleaning.

Seeing that Laguna had a number of questions for him, Kiros got comfortable. "So, what do you want to know?" he asked his friend.

"Let's see…" Laguna rubbed his chin. "How's Ward doing?"

Kiros nodded. "Ward quit the army, too," he informed Laguna. "Luckily he found a job, and he's working pretty hard."

"What's he doing?"

"He's a janitor down at the D-District Prison."

Laguna looked surprised. In his mind's eye he saw his tall, robust friend wearing not a soldier's uniform but the mucky overalls of a janitor, and armed not with his oversized harpoon but a mop and bucket. It was… a strange image. "Wow…" Laguna said. "Can't picture him moppin' floors, but I'm glad he's doing well."

"Oh, and he never got his voice back," Kiros added. "You could basically tell what he wants from his facial expressions."

Laguna felt a pang of guilt. Ward's throat was damaged during their escape from Centra, when they had engaged the Esthar army. At the time Laguna had thought it was a temporary thing, something Ward would recover from in time. The incident at Centra was Laguna's fault, he would admit… To think that he might never hear his friend's voice again… it made him feel kind of sad.

Thinking of voices he might never hear again… "…How's Julia doing?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Kiros replied, but he avoided Laguna's gaze.

"You mean Julia, the singer?" asked Raine.

"That's right," said Kiros. "Laguna really admired her and always frequented the nightclub."

Laguna's face turned red. "Shut up!" he snapped. "So what if I did!"

Raine did not seem to notice. "Julia used to sing at a nightclub?" she asked Kiros.

"No," Kiros said, shaking his head. "She didn't sing. She just played the piano."

"Then the first song she released was _'Eyes on Me'_?"

Laguna felt his heart skip a beat. That was the title of Julia's first song? He recalled Julia's words to him, moments before they had parted in Deling City._ 'The many faces you've shown me. Times when you were hurt, worried… Or felt pain deep inside you… Your smile, your face, your eyes…'_ Laguna swallowed. "H-How does the song go?" he asked. His leg twitched.

"You don't know?" Raine asked him, surprised.

"Well, you never let me hear it!"

"I didn't think you listened to music," Raine said. She put down her cloth again. "The song's about being in love… I really like it."

"Heard she recently got married," said Kiros. He looked at Laguna to see his reaction. Laguna's face was a mask, unreadable.

"Oh yeah!" said Raine, snapping her fingers. "To some army general, right? General Caraway or something?"

"I'm not too sure," admitted Kiros. He was still watching Laguna.

Raine carried on, not noticing. "I read in a magazine that her true love went off to war and never came back," she said. "General Caraway comforted her while she was feeling down. That's how they got to know each other."

"…So she didn't wait for the soldier to come back…?" Kiros asked.

Laguna slammed his fist on the bar. "So what!" he barked. "Who cares! As long as she's happy, right? That's all that matters!" He turned away from the bar and knelt down by Ellone, who had come back. "Ain't that right, Elle?" he asked her.

Ellone nodded. "Right!" she said, loud and cheery. "Uncle Laguna and Raine are…"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Laguna cried, cutting Ellone off. He jumped to his feet and waved his arms. "Okay, enough talk about this!"

While he waved his arms, Laguna felt his head start to buzz again. It was a feeling he had felt twice before: once in Deling City and the other on the Centra continent. Laguna had no idea what it was or what caused it. He would have dismissed it as pure coincidence if Kiros and Ward had not felt it, also. It had been a year since he last felt this sensation. He paused, waiting.

_(…Where am I?)_

There it was. It was that silent voice that he could hear, and yet could not make out. Laguna folded his arms. "…I think the faeries are here," he said to Kiros.

Kiros looked puzzled. "…Faeries?" he repeated. He frowned and closed his eyes. He then opened them and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Then our work today should be a cinch," Laguna said, clapping a hand on Kiros's shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to the battles," said Kiros.

Rather than feeling unnerved by the reoccurrence of the 'faeries' as he had chosen to label the sensation, Laguna felt empowered. In those other times when the sensation occurred, it made him feel stronger somehow. It was as though someone else's strength had been added to his own. It was a good feeling, and Laguna felt lucky. Kiros, on the other hand, could not care for the 'faeries' or the strength they seemed to give him. All he wanted was to fight alongside Laguna again. Just like old times.

Laguna lifted his arms up and stretched. "Let's talk later," he said to Kiros. "Time to do some work."

"…Okay," said Kiros, although he had no idea what Laguna meant.

Lowering his arms, Laguna asked: "What's your plan? You're gonna stick around here for a bit, right?"

"Would that be okay?" Kiros asked, turning to Raine.

Raine nodded. "You work for what you eat. If that's fine with you, you're more than welcome," she answered.

Laguna grinned and clenched his fist. Good old Raine… You could always rely on her to aid someone in need. Of course, if she heard him call her 'old'… Well, it was not an exaggeration to say his ears would be ringing for a few hours. Raine was kind and gentle, but she had one fierce temper. She was always telling Laguna off in some way or another, and she kept Ellone in line, too.

The two men left the pub and left Raine to her chores. Ellone stood in the open doorway, her face smiling as she waved them off. Laguna stood on the bridge leading from the square to the rest of town and waved back at her. As always, he felt so guilty about leaving her behind, but he knew that she was safe with Raine.

"Laguna… I have a simple question…" said Kiros, when Ellone went back inside. Laguna turned to him. Kiros folded his arms. "What exactly do you do here?"

Laguna nodded. He had expected this question to come up. "It's like this," he began. "All the working men in this town were sent off to war. The only ones still left in town are old people, children, chocobos, dogs, and cats. I'm sure you've noticed, but the monsters have made their way into town. This here town took real good care of me. So basically, I want to return the kindness."

The former soldier placed his hands on his hips. "You're lookin' at the Monster Hunter of Winhill!" he said, proud. "So as of today, you'll be my assistant. We're to patrol the town up to the town entrance! If we see anyone in need along the way, we help them. That's our basic duty!"

That was just like Laguna, Kiros thought. More than repaying a dept to the people who helped him, Laguna just wanted to help people in need. It was a drive Laguna could not fight, and he did not even try to fight it. It was Laguna's way and nothing more. Kiros just smiled. It would indeed be like old times.

Laguna led the way as the two set out on their patrol. They did not go far before they encountered the first of the monsters prowling about the town. A small group of Bite Bugs were buzzing by the flower shop, drawn by the scents of the flowers displayed outside. The shop was closed and they could see the owner through the curtained windows, watching the Bite Bugs.

Without any hesitation at all, Laguna gave a loud yell and charged in. Pulling out his machinegun, he fired a few rounds past the insects. As he hoped the sound of the gunshots drew the monsters' attention, and they pulled back away from the shop. The insects turned and flew right at Laguna, their long jaws open wide.

When the first of the monsters reached him, Laguna drew back his fist and punched it in the jaw. The insect's exoskeleton was crushed by the blow, and the insect pulled back, its legs clawing at its face. Laguna then turned and fired a shot at another Bite Bug as it flew at him from the side. The insect fell instantly and Laguna turned again to fire at a third, approaching him from the front.

One of the monsters avoided Laguna's shots and swept around behind him. Laguna, too busy dealing with the monsters coming at him from the front and side of him, did not notice. The Bite Bug swerved around and flew at him from behind. Its jaws opened wide, baring its sharp teeth.

"Laguna!" called Kiros.

Laguna started to turn. He saw the bug approaching him, with its jaws wide and screeching, and liquid oozing from its mandibles—poison. It was coming at him too fast for Laguna to strike in time but there was no need, for Kiros moved in and slashed with his Katals. The insect was sliced clean in two and the two halves of it fell to the floor. They twitched and then lay still.

The rest of the Bite Bugs froze, suddenly unsure. Taking advantage of their fear, Laguna turned and fired another shot at them. The insects scattered and flew off. Laguna grinned and sheathed his gun. He turned to Kiros, who was wiping the insect's blood from his Katals.

"I see your skills haven't changed, Kiros," the former soldier remarked.

Kiros finished cleaning his weapons and placed a hand on his hip. "And you still rush into battles blind, Laguna," he said back with a smile.

Laguna grinned and scratched his head. It felt so good, fighting alongside Kiros again. If only Ward were here as well…

There came a rustling sound over by the window, and he and Kiros turned. The flower shop owner—an elderly lady—was watching them. She looked at Laguna, and though she did not scowl at him, she did not smile either. She drew the curtains and did not come out. Laguna scratched his head again, before turning away and running off down the street. Kiros stayed behind a moment, looked at the flower shop, and then hurried after him.

As Laguna had said, there were not many people left in Winhill. Those that were here preferred to stay indoors, avoiding the monsters that now wandered the streets. Those they did see were, as Laguna described, women, children, and the elderly. Even the animals seemed to stay out of sight, afraid of the monsters.

The Bite Bugs were not the only monsters in town. Caterchipillars had also wandered in from the Bluffs, drawn by the scents coming from the town. They found one of these oversized caterpillars prowling around just inside the town entrance. The two dispatched the monster and hurried over to the entrance.

"Alright!" said Laguna. He sheathed his machinegun and wiped his brow. "Our first patrol, complete! We're to report to the commander and asst. commander."

Kiros unhooked his Katals and flexed his fingers. "Commander…" he repeated. "You mean that woman at the pub?"

Laguna spun around to face him. "Her name's Raine," he said. "Raine, okay! She saved my life. And the asst. commander is Ellone."

Kiros looked closely at his friend. He had noticed that there was something… different… about Laguna. Something had changed. He got very touchy when it came to this Raine woman. Kiros started to wonder. "She seems like a really nice person," he observed. He smiled. "But easily taken in by a hotshot."

"…A hotshot?" Laguna asked. He folded his arms and looked at the ground. Was he really that much of a hotshot? The ex-soldier drew his machinegun and rested it on his shoulder. "Okay, let's step up our patrol a notch," he said. "Asst. Kiros, let's come up with a plan after we get back to the base."

Kiros nodded and put on his Katals. He caught sight of movement off to the side and turned his head. An old man was standing in the doorway of the item shop. Like the old lady at the flower shop, he appeared to be watching them. Yet, unlike the old lady, he was scowling at them.

Laguna also saw the old man's look. Turning to the old man, he smiled and gave him a thumb's up. The old man just scowled further and went back into his shop, shutting the door behind him.

The two men headed back through the town towards the square. When they reached Chocobo Lane another group of Bite Bugs approached them. These were more vicious than the first, and tried to bite them with their venomous fangs. Only Laguna's gun and Kiros's Katals kept the monsters at bay, until the lane was littered with their remains.

Once all the monsters were eliminated, the two soldiers paused for breath. Kiros leaned against a fence and wiped his brow. "Hey, Laguna…" he asked. "Are you doing this patrol thing every day?"

Laguna was pacing about the lane, his arms over his head. "'Thing'?" he repeated. He stretched and turned back to Kiros. "What're you callin 'THING'!"

"Weren't you aiming to become a world-travelling journalist?" Kiros continued, ignoring Laguna's outburst. He pushed himself away from the fence. "You've heard of Timber Maniacs, right? I had a talk with the chief editor. He said he's interested in any article related to world travel."

"That's great!" exclaimed Laguna, delighted.

"We should go talk to him sometime."

The smile on Laguna's face faded. He turned from Kiros, so he would not see the troubled frown that replaced it. "Y-Yeah…" he replied, and the two hurried on.

When they reached the flower shop they stopped again. The remains of the Bite Bugs they had killed earlier had disintegrated, leaving nothing but piles of dust. Yet the flower shop doors remained closed, those inside too afraid to come out.

Laguna paced across the dirt-trodden lane. He then stopped and rubbed his chin. "Um," he began, "it'd be okay if we stayed here a bit longer, right?"

"You need time to gather more material?" Kiros asked him. He looked around at the flower shop and the fields of flowers surrounding it, bright and full of colour. "This seems like a really nice town," he observed. "You're gonna write about this place first, aren't you?"

"No way," Laguna said, turning to him. "Can't make this place famous. Too much publicity and you get all those tourists and stuff."

"You're afraid someone might come and take Raine away?" Kiros asked, voicing the words that Laguna neglected to say out loud. "Laguna, you've changed, man."

Laguna turned away from him, unable to meet his gaze. Suddenly he looked up and pointed down the path. "Hey! I see a monster!" he shouted, and then ran off down the lane, leaving Kiros behind.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, Laguna and Kiros found themselves back at Raine's bar. After taking one last look around the square to make sure no monsters were lurking between the houses, the two men went inside.<p>

The bar stood empty. Raine was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Ellone. The tables and chairs were all set out, the worktops polished to a glimmering shine. It seemed that Raine had finished her cleaning already.

When Raine was not working down in the bar, she was usually found in the rooms upstairs, where she lived with Ellone. The door to the upstairs rooms was unlocked, so Laguna opened the door and headed on up.

Sure enough Raine was there, along with Ellone. Both girls were in the living room. Ellone was standing in the middle of the room and was talking to Raine. Raine had her back to Ellone, and appeared to be busy tidying up a bookshelf. Laguna peered over the bottom of the banister, saw them talking to one another, and ducked back down again.

"…What?" Kiros whispered behind him.

Laguna turned from the banister. "Girl talk…" he whispered back. "Let's come back later." He started to head down the stairs.

However, Kiros did not move. A troubled look crossed his face, and he drummed his fingers on his arm. He shook his head.

"Come on!" Laguna said, whispering a little louder. He tried to walk past Kiros, but his friend reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. Laguna stopped, looked at Kiros's hand, and then at his face. He was aware, at that moment, of the buzzing feeling in his head growing stronger.

Kiros must have felt the same, for his grip tightened. "Something inside me tells me to listen," he said softly.

Laguna stared at Kiros.

"Raine… Aren't yoo gonna marry Uncle Laguna?"

Laguna's heart jumped, and he turned back to the living room. He walked back up the steps and peered over the banister. Inside the room he saw Ellone, standing in the middle of the room. His eyes moved from her and went to Raine. The woman still had her back to Ellone, but when the girl spoke Raine placed her hands on the bookshelves and sighed.

"A guy like that?" she replied. She shook her head, and her hair moved over her face. "He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I was the one who had to take care of him…" She turned from the bookshelf, and Laguna ducked down again. Raine paced across the room. "His crude way of speaking… I don't know if his aspirations as a journalist are going to come true… Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it… I can't stand his snoring and he talks in his sleep…" She stopped next to a cabinet and spread her hands.

"But he's really nice!" Ellone insisted. "I really, really like him!" She clenched her fists and looked down. "Raine, Uncle Laguna and Elle should all be together!"

At first, Raine said nothing. Laguna waited, listening.

Raine folded her arms. She wound her fingers in the thick sleeves of her jumper, and her face torn. She then turned around, and Laguna and Kiros quickly ducked down out of sight to avoid being seen.

Luckily, Raine did not see them. "…But you know…" she said, while Ellone walked over to the sofa. "I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world. I don't think he has it in him to live in a quiet country town like this one. Some people are like that…" She unwound her fingers from her sleeves and threw down her fists. "Ouuu," she moaned, "it makes me so mad."

"…Yoo don't like him?" Ellone asked. She looked down, sad.

Raine turned to her. "…I feel the same as you, Ellone," she told the girl. Raine then took a few more steps closer to the sofas, and her gaze fell over the banister. She saw Laguna and Kiros standing there, and her eyes widened. "Oh!"

Realising that they were spotted, Laguna leapt into action. He jumped up from the spot he where he had been hiding, ran up the stairs and into the living room. He leaned over, panting hard.

"Yea!" cheered Ellone, grinning. "Yoo're back!"

Laguna nodded, still panting. He wiped his brow, as though to wipe off sweat. "I came back in a hurry," he breathed. After taking a moment to 'calm' himself, he went over to Raine. Her face was pink, but she did not try to hide her face from him. Laguna, in turn, made no remark on their conversation and went on like nothing had happened. "Here's my report on today's patrol and monster extermination!" he said instead. He coughed and then turned to Ellone, standing at ease. "Including the Buchubuchus and Bunbuns that Assistant Commander Ellone oh-so-hates… I've exterminated thirteen monsters!"

Both Raine and Ellone clapped their hands. "Alright! Thank you," said Raine. "Shall we eat before you get started with the next patrol? I'll call you when it's ready, so just wait in your room. You seem pretty tired. You should take a quick nap."

"Let's eat, let's eat!" Ellone said, jumping up and down. "Let's all eat together!" She stopped jumping and turned to Kiros, who stood at the top of the stairs. "Yoo're joining us too, right Mr. Kiros!"

Looking into those eager brown eyes of hers, Kiros could not say no. He bowed his head and then clenched his fist, indicating that, yes, he would join them for dinner.

Ellone again jumped for joy. "We have me and Raine and Uncle Laguna and Mr. Kiros!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. Raine giggled.

Laguna also smiled. He ruffled Ellone's hair once more before he and Kiros left the pub and headed over to the house next door, where Laguna now lived.

When Kiros saw the damage done to the walls by the Esthar soldiers, he was shocked. He had heard stories of how merciless those soldiers were of late, as well as the rumours that they had begun kidnapping young girls and taking them back to Esthar. At first, he had found it hard to believe them, but now that he could see the damage done he changed his mind. All at once he felt profound sympathy for Ellone and, like Laguna, he was amazed at how cheerful she seemed. Perhaps she was too young to remember it. Or maybe living with Laguna and Raine had given her new reasons to smile.

Laguna took Kiros upstairs to the main bedroom where he slept. "Well now," the former soldier said, standing by the bed, "shall we rest up a bit?"

Kiros nodded and began to remove his Katals. Laguna drew his machinegun and removed the nearly empty magazine. He placed both items on the bedside cabinet and then turned to the bed. Slowly, the smile on his face faded and he stood, still, lost in thought.

Looking up, Kiros caught the look on Laguna's face. "Hm?" he said. He put his Katals on a chest of drawers. "What's the matter?"

Laguna did not reply. Reaching out a hand, he laid his hand on the bed. He let his fingers run across the rough sheets and the old, worn pillow. His lips pressed together.

"I get scared sometimes," he confessed. "Scared of waking up somewhere else… Scared of not seeing Ellone…"

"Scared of not seeing Raine?"

Laguna closed his fingers around the blanket and lifted it up, clenching it tight. "What happened to me?" he asked himself. "I feel… What is this I'm feeling?" Laguna shook his head. He released the blanket, letting it fall back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, please let it be this room when I wake up!" he pleaded. "Please let me be in this puny bed when I wake up!"

Kiros could only stare. He then walked over to the window and looked down at the square, at the quiet little country town that had affected Laguna's heart so much.

"Laguna," said Kiros, "you've changed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Note from the Authoress<strong>_

Hello there, everyone! To those of you who are new to this fic, this is the second instalment in my _Final Fantasy 8_ novelisation. You will find the first part in the first instalment, titled _Final Fantasy 8: The Story._

To those of you who are joining us from the first instalment: welcome back! I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

This instalment is expected to cover the whole of Disc Two of the game. As always, if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, do please let me know.

You will also have noticed that I have changed my name on the top of the instalment. This is my pen-name, and I will eventually change my username on to match. For now, this is me, okay?


	2. Part 04: Chapter 01

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Part Four: The Galbadian Missile Base**

**Chapter One**

…_Where am I?_

Such was Zell's first thought when he finally awoke, returning from the 'dream world'. His next thought was that the bed he was lying on was hard and very uncomfortable. It took him a moment before he realised that it was not a bed at all, but a cold, metal floor. As he realised that, the rest of his memories returned in a rush. The gateway, the sorceress, and the sounds of battle…

Following the battle, the Galbadian army arrived and stormed the gateway. They arrested those inside, including Zell, Quistis and Selphie, still up in the gateway control room. When they were dragged from the gateway and into the street, Zell had spotted Seifer standing with the sorceress. He recalled shouting at Seifer, before one of the soldiers had smacked him over the head with his gun. The last thing he remembered before darkness took him was being thrown into a secure army vehicle and hearing Rinoa, somewhere nearby, shouting Squall's name.

Zell started to open his eyes. As he did so a shooting pain shot through his head, and he closed his eyes again. The painful sensation woke him up fully. Zell groaned and rolled onto his side. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ahh, welcome back, Zell," said a voice. "The 'dream world' again?"

Opening his eyes again, Zell looked up. Quistis was sitting across from him. Selphie was sat beside her, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Rinoa was here, too, sitting next to Zell. The woman's knees were drawn up and she was looking down at the ground, her face creased in worry. Squall was nowhere to be seen. Zell looked around at them, blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh huh," he grunted.

"How's Laguna doin'?" asked Selphie.

Zell rubbed the back of his head and winced. There was a lump there from his struggle with the soldiers. "Dunno…" Zell replied. "I didn't see him." He looked at his hand. There was no blood there. "It's not like I know everything about Ward, but… Well, you know how Laguna and company went to that Centra place and got into a real fix, right?" Quistis and Selphie nodded. "After that, Ward's been all alone. He's working in some sort of prison-like place. And he's bored outta his mind! All he wants is to be fightin' alongside Laguna."

They all took a moment to absorb this information. Quistis folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "So, what is this we're experiencing?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Zell replied, snappy.

Everyone fell into a tense silence. Zell crossed his legs and put his chin in his hands. He was thinking about the 'dream world'. Of Laguna, Kiros and Ward, one of whom he had just been. It was amazing, he realised, was just how much Laguna and his friends had become a part of their lives. Strangest part of it was that he was not even frightened. He should be freaking out, shouting at the rooftops and demanding some kind of explanation. Yet he was not afraid. Somehow, in his heart, he knew that these 'dreams' were nothing to fear. There must be some hidden purpose to them. Thinking all of this made his head throb, and Zell rubbed his eyes again.

Selphie looked at Quistis and Zell, both of whom were very deep in thought. She tapped her fingers on her knees and then fiddled with the hem of her dress. Finally, she looked up. "Well… Since we're prisoners…" she said. "Shouldn't we be trying to break out of here?"

"I wonder what happened to Squall…" Quistis added. "Did they bring him here, too…?"

Zell looked at her and then glanced over at Rinoa. Throughout their conversation, Rinoa remained silent. Her face was troubled and she was deep in thought. She was probably worried about Squall, Zell realised. He was about to say something to reassure her when she lifted her head and looked right at him.

"Um, didn't you say that Ward was working in some sort of prison?" she asked.

"Yeah, so."

"And wasn't he from Galbadia?"

Zell nodded. "Sure, he's a soldier there," he replied. What was she getting at?

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she said, "but aren't you supposed to be Ward in that 'dream world'?"

"Just now I was," replied Zell.

Rinoa waved her hand. "Does this room look familiar?" she asked him.

Zell stared at her and then looked around. _Of all the stupid questi… Hey?_ The fighter paused and took a second look._ Whoa? Wait a sec…_

He took a third look around the room, to make sure he was not seeing things. Yes, this room _did_ look familiar. It should not have been, but it was. He and the others were locked inside a large cell, with nothing but metal walls and floors, and a single door that was the way out. There were no windows so they could not see what lay beyond the cell door, and no home comforts of any kind. Yet thanks to the 'dream world' it was a very familiar sight to Zell.

Rising to his feet, Zell stamped his foot. "I know this place!" he announced. "Everyone listen up! This is the prison that Ward works at! He's a janitor here! There's so many rooms just like this! It's got to be here!"

"There's a prison for political activists in Galbadia…" Rinoa explained. "This must be the place where Ward works! Right here, where we are! I'm sure of it!"

"It's no surprise we're in jail," Quistis remarked. "We did attack the sorceress…"

Rinoa shivered. She did not want to remember that fight, or how it ended. "We went up against the president," she said. "We'll all be sentenced to death…"

"That president is no longer in charge," Quistis pointed out.

Rinoa's shoulders relaxed. Of course, she had almost forgotten that. She had only vague memories of what happened after Sorceress Edea used her magic to take over her mind. Those memories were like a blur or a dream. The only clear memory she had when her mind was released was the two Iguion diving towards her and then Squall, coming to save her. Then the fight… She shivered again.

"Now that Galbadia's in the hands of the sorceress… what's going to happen to us?" she asked.

Nobody answered her. There was no answer they could give. Galbadia, a military superpower, was in the hands of a ruthless and merciless sorceress… They could only begin to imagine what fate beheld them, and they also knew that their imaginations would not even begin to touch reality.

"Things don't look so good…" Selphie said in a low voice. She lowered her head.

Once more, everyone fell quiet. Zell, after a moment, sat back down on the floor and crossed his legs. He folded his arms across his chest and squeezed his arms tight, hoping that the pain would help him think.

_What's gonna happen to us?_ he asked himself. _And where the hell's that guy, Irvine? And where's Squall…? Did the sorceress…?_ He gulped.

* * *

><p>When Squall opened his eyes, he opened them only to find that he was alone. There was no sign of his friends, and he could not hear their voices. In fact, he could hear no sounds of any kind, except for the sound of his own breathing.<p>

The swordsman sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A wave of dizziness hit him as he moved, and he placed his hands on the edge of the bed to support himself. The wave passed quickly, and Squall raised his head.

…_Where am I?_ he asked himself.

He looked around. He was sitting in a small, confined room. It was one of the D-District Prison's solitary confinement cells, though Squall did not know that yet. The solitary cells were designed for prisoners the Galbadian army classed as 'high risk criminals', and prevented prisoners from having any contact with the outside. This included audible contact, which was why Squall could hear nothing except the sounds that he made. There was nothing in the room except for a bed and a door, which Squall did not need to check, for he knew it would be locked.

As his memories of the day before returned, Squall groaned. He held his head in his hands and tugged at his hair.

_I… challenged Edea…_ he thought to himself. _My wound… …?_

Squall's hand went to his chest. The wound made when the sorceress hurled her ice spears and pierced his chest was gone. Even his clothing was repaired, as though the injury had never been. Squall felt the spot over and over, as though somehow, in some form of delirium perhaps, he had missed it. Regardless of how many times he checked, no wound appeared.

_No wound…?_ he thought, confirming the fact. He frowned, confused. _How…? The Galbadian soldiers… …We were surrounded._

Was it the sorceress herself who healed him? Why? For what purpose? She had defeated them; she could have destroyed them easily. Why then, did she choose to spare his life? The more he thought about it the less sense it made. The wave of dizziness returned, and Squall groaned. He shook his head.

From that moment everything was a blur. He remembered hearing Rinoa call out his name, and he remembered seeing her as she leaned over the parade car, reaching out to him. He recalled trying to reach out and take her hand, but his body would not move. Then everything went black. Then… then he heard Rinoa's voice again. She was shouting. Squall had opened his eyes then and saw her kneeling beside him, though her head was turned away. Irvine was there too, along with Quistis and the others. Then everything went dark and he saw… Seifer.

_He was there…_ Squall realised, lowering his hands. _Seifer, leering down at me._ The swordsman clenched his fists tight and rose to his feet. "Damn you, Seifer!"

Almost as soon as he stood, the cell started to shake. Squall staggered and then dropped to his knees.

Outside the cell, a metal crane lowered down and stopped in front of Squall's cell. The solitary cells were kept separate from the general cells and were stored in slots, much like a 'hive'. Metal poles emerged from the crane and went into holes on either side of its roof. The cell was pulled out of the hold, held up by the poles. It slotted into the crane, and latches closed over it to keep the cell in place. Once secure the crane rose up again, taking the cell and Squall to the top of the prison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the general cells on the seventh floor of the prison, Zell and the others looked up in alarm. A loud rumble, much like a small earthquake, shook the room.<p>

"What, what was that loud noise?" asked Selphie, looking around.

After a moment or two the shaking came to a stop and the cell returned to silence. The door to the cell opened and a guard walked in. He was a mean-looking man, and he scowled at the group in contempt. Two more guards, each of them holding machineguns, walked on either side of him.

Zell and the others got to their feet. Zell looked the guard up and down. _I don't like him at all…_ the fighter thought.

The guards entered the cell. The door closed behind them. As it clicked shut, the group realised with sudden clarity the significance of these confined, windowless cells. No windows, no witnesses.

The lead guard walked forward and stopped in front of the group. "It's the sound of your friend being tortured," he said with a sneer.

Zell did not like his tone, any more than he liked the sight of the man. He stormed up to the guard. "What!" he shouted. "Whaddaya mean!"

At once, the two guards on either side raised their machineguns and pointed them at Zell. The fighter ignored them and stood in front of the mean-looking guard, his face stern.

The guard glared back at him. His lip curled. "Shut up!" he shouted back. Snatching a baton that was attached to his belt, he lifted it up. "Don't screw around with me! You understand who's in charge here!"

Angrily, Zell stamped his foot. He clenched his fists, defiant. In response, the guard raised his baton and pressed it against Zell's neck. He pressed it down until Zell could feel his pulse throbbing. The guard moved in close to him, his face just inches away.

"I'm asking you a question!" he shouted, and then he whacked Zell at the base of his neck. The fighter gasped and fell to his knees. He clutched at his neck, still gasping for breath. Zell glared up at the guard, but before he could do anything one of the other guards ran over to him and shoved the barrel of his gun in Zell's face. Zell pulled back away from it.

The main guard kicked him, sharply, in the stomach. Zell keeled over and clutched at his stomach, groaning. The guard kicked him again and Zell winced, leaning over further. The other guard then joined in. Together the two guards kicked him over and over again. With each brutal kick Zell groaned and leaned over further, trying to defend himself from their blows.

Rinoa threw down her fists, unable to watch any longer. "Stop!" she cried.

The two guards did stop, but not before they each gave Zell one more kick to his chest and stomach. Zell muttered something under his breath before he slumped down onto the floor. He lay face down on the ground, clutching at his stomach.

The main guard sheathed his baton. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said. Kneeling down next to Zell, he grabbed a handful of his hair. He pulled Zell's head up and, leaning in close, said loudly down his ear: "Hey man, is there a Rinoa with you?"

Rinoa blinked in surprise. She stepped forward. "I'm Rinoa," she said.

The guard looked up at her. He pushed Zell's head back against the floor and released his hair. "Oh, all right," he said, standing up. "Then come over here." He beckoned to her. There was a cruel smile on his face as he motioned for her to come over to him. The other guards sniggered.

At first Rinoa did not move. The smile on the guard's face vanished and he signalled to the other guard on his right. The guard nodded and then went over to her. He stood beside her and raised his gun.

Zell, still on the floor, lifted his head. "Whaddaya doing to Rinoa, you bastard!"

The guard responded by kicking him again. Zell groaned and held his gut.

"Stop it already!" demanded Quistis.

"Stop."

Quistis, surprised, turned to Rinoa. The woman did not meet her gaze and turned to the guard. "I'll go," she told him.

The guard grinned again. At least one of these prisoners had sense. He nodded his head at the door and Rinoa walked towards it. The other guard stayed close behind her, the barrel of his gun still pointing at her back.

Quistis took a step after her. "Rinoa…" she began, her heart wrenching. She had so much she needed to say to Rinoa, and to apologise for what she had said in Deling City.

By the door, Rinoa stopped and looked back at Quistis. She smiled. It was a quiet, serene smile that was uncharacteristic of Rinoa, who was always free-spirited and full of life. Quistis knew then the reason why Rinoa chose to go with the guards. If she went with them, of her own accord, there was less chance that they would continue to hurt Zell or the others.

"I'll be fine," Rinoa said, still smiling. The smile then faded and she turned back to the guards. "Let's go," she said.

The guards stepped aside. Rinoa, holding her head high, walked out of the cell. The guard with the gun at her back followed her out. The main guard followed them, and then the last went out, keeping a close watch on Zell and the others as he backed out of the door. When everyone was out, the cell door slid shut. It clicked, locking them up once more.

Quistis ran to the door. She pushed on it and tugged on the edges. It was no use. The whipmaster slammed her hand against the door and yelled in despair. She then sank onto her knees, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

* * *

><p>While Rinoa was being escorted out of her cell and taken away by the guards, Squall continued to be thrown about in his cell. He had surmised that the cell was somehow moving, but as to and to where it was being taken, he did not know.<p>

The cell gave one more violent shake and then swerved to his left. Squall lost his fight for balance and dropped onto his knees. His vision swam, for his body had not yet fully recovered from the fight with the sorceress. The cell then gave a gentler shudder and then stopped moving. The swordsman remained kneeling on the ground, panting and staring at the floor.

The cell door opened and Seifer strolled in. He had his gunblade in his hand as he looked down at Squall, a mocking smile on his face.

"Squall, you're pitiful" he remarked, and he made no attempt to hide the smugness from his voice.

Squall, unwilling to let Seifer see him like this, got to his feet. As he stood up straight his vision swam again and he wobbled before falling back. He fell against Seifer, who placed his hand on Squall's shoulder to support him. Seifer then pushed him off and spun Squall around to face him. As he turned, Seifer grabbed him by his hair and forced his head up so he could look Squall in the face.

Their eyes met. As he looked into Seifer's face, Squall could barely recognise the man he once knew. Nothing physical had changed—Seifer's face was the same as it always was, down to the leering, mocking smile. Yet his eyes… his eyes were different. They had a look Squall had never seen before. An harsh cruelty lay there now. For all that Seifer was, he was anything but cruel.

Squall's gaze drifted from Seifer's eyes. Instead he looked at the scar that crossed his rival's face. It was the scar that matched his own, the one that he had inflicted.

Realising what Squall was looking at, Seifer scowled. He tightened his grip on Squall's hair, making him gasp, before he flung Squall away from him. The swordsman fell against the edge of the bed. He lost his balance and fell back, and slammed his head against the wall. He slumped, dazed.

Seifer leered down at him and then turned to the door. "Take him away!" he ordered.

Two Moombas ran into the cell. They hooked their arms underneath Squall's shoulders and began to drag him off the bed. Seifer watched them, and he smiled.


	3. Part 04: Chapter 02

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Two**

After being taken from his cell, Squall was taken to the D-District Prison's most feared place: the interrogation room. The two Moombas led Squall over to a rack on the far wall, and with the help of guards stationed in the room, they lifted the swordsman up onto the wall. Chains were placed around his wrists, and tight iron shackles were clamped around his ankles to prevent him from moving.

Seifer watched as the guards fixed Squall to the wall. He smiled in amusement, enjoying this. Once Squall was secure the guards and the Moombas stepped away, leaving him there.

"I'm sure you can imagine what happens now," Seifer said.

Squall wriggled, and his chains rattled. He could not move his feet at all, and the chains on his wrists gave him only limited movement. The swordsman stopped struggling and looked at the wall behind him. There were a number of holes drilled into the wall, and he could see electric cables running beneath them. Squall had little doubt what they were for. He turned back to Seifer.

"…What do you want?" he asked.

Seifer smiled and raised his gunblade. He pointed it at Squall. "Tell me what SeeD is," he ordered. "Edea demands to know."

"SeeD…" Squall repeated. He closed his eyes. _…A code name,_ he thought,_ for Balamb Garden's elite mercenary force… SeeD… Combat specialists… …?_ Squall frowned. He opened his eyes. "…Don't you already know?" he asked.

Seifer lowered his sword. He ran his fingers along the edge of the blade. "I'm not a SeeD," he replied, and his voice had a touch of bitterness. His fingers reached the blade's tip. He looked up at Squall. "There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD."

"There's nothing," said Squall at once. "Even if there were, you think I'd tell you?"

"You're on my 'tough-nut-to-crack' list," Seifer remarked with a chuckle. "Didn't think you'd talk that easily."

"…Geez, I'm honoured."

Seifer ignored him. "So here's a little somethin' for you," he said.

He turned to a guard standing by a console and clicked his fingers. At his command, the guard nodded and turned to the console he was manning. Grabbing hold of a lever, he pulled it down.

An electric current went shooting through the wall. It emerged out of the holes, passed along the chains and onto Squall's body. Squall gasped and cried out as his body stiffened, straining against the chains. The swordsman writhed. The pain was excruciating. He had never felt pain like it!

This went on for a second or two before Seifer clicked his fingers again. The guard pushed the lever back up. The current stopped and the bolts of electricity flickered and died out. Squall, released from the torturous charge, sagged against the wall. His knees bent a little, as far as they could go with the chains on Squall's wrists holding him up. His head dropped down to his chest, and his hair fell over his face. He gasped for breath.

"Even if you don't talk," Seifer was saying, as he paced the floor, "others will. The instructor, the little messenger girl, or that Chicken-wuss… He wouldn't last three seconds!" Seifer put his hand on his chest and laughed at the thought.

_Th… They're…_ Squall raised his head. "…They're… all here…?" he asked.

"Oh, you bet. But since I like you so much, I thought you should go first." Seifer stopped pacing and turned to Squall. "I was hoping you'd be there, Squall," he said, grinning. "So… how'd I look in my moment of triumph? My childhood dream, fulfilled! I've become the sorceress' knight."

Squall's vision started to swim. His tongue felt numb, and his eyes were heavy. His chest muscles were stretched taut from the electricity, making it hard to breathe. Spots started to dance in front of his eyes, and his head began to bob.

…_Sorceress' knight…_ Squall thought. Through the waves of pain he recalled the words Seifer had said to him, during the SeeD exam. _…His… romantic dream…? _He looked down at his old rival. _But… Seifer… Now you're just…_

"…A torturer," he finished aloud. The spots in front of his eyes grew larger. Squall gave a sigh and then sagged, his head dropping onto his chest. His eyes closed.

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "What did you say!" he demanded, stepping forward. When he realised that Squall could not hear him, Seifer stopped and put his hand on his hip. He grinned. "Passed out cold, eh?" he said with a laugh. "This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me!"

Seifer raised his gunblade. He swung it through the air, smiled as he heard the _whoosh_ of the air as it passed over the blade. After a few swipes he stopped and held it out in front of him. He spun the barrel, and it clicked into place.

"The tale of the evil mercenary vs. the sorceress' knight…" he said. He looked at his reflection in the blade's polished surface, and then looked at the unconscious Squall. "The fun's just started, Squall. Don't disappoint me now."

Seifer nodded his head at the guard. The guard grabbed the lever and pulled it down. Electricity crackled over the wall again. Squall snapped awake in an instant and cried out in agony as he was once again electrified by the wall. He struggled and writhed in his chains, and Seifer watched him, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Selphie tried again. She raised her hands. "Draw… Cure!"<p>

Green light sparkled around her hands and dripped onto Zell. The fighter, leaning against the wall, flinched and gasped in pain as the light touched his skin. The wounds inflicted by the guards did not heal, and the light faded to nothing.

"Ow ow ow…" Zell gasped. He batted Selphie away.

Quistis, kneeling nearby, sighed and shook her head. "It's no use…" she told them. "There seems to be an anti-magic field here."

Zell and Selphie nodded in agreement. Despite Selphie's best efforts to heal Zell's wounds, not a single one had healed. They were just lucky that the damage to Zell's body was not severe; he would only suffer bruising to his neck and torso. If Rinoa had not intervened when she did, it could have ended up much worse. Selphie left Zell to rest and sat down next to Quistis again.

As she sat down, the cell door opened and a peculiar little creature walked in. The creature was known as a 'Moomba', and was usually found in the icy wastes to the north of Trabia. They were probably one of the kindest sentient creatures ever known; Moombas held no ill will towards anyone. Unfortunately, this kindness and their inability to speak the human language led them to be used as servants by humans, and were often treated very poorly.

Moombas stood just a metre in height and were covered in soft, red fur. They had large, gem-like eyes that gazed out innocently at the world around them. Their back and forepaws were large, perhaps too large for their bodies, but they were not hindered by them.

This particular Moomba had been drafted in to work as a servant at the D-District Prison. Though Moombas normally moved about on all-fours, this one entered the cell on its hind legs only. In its forepaws it carried a large tray of food. The tray was wide and looked far too heavy for the Moomba to carry.

The Moomba headed towards Zell and the group. Then, unaccustomed to walking on its hind legs, it tripped over its own feet and fell down. The tray fell from its paws and crashed onto the ground. One of the plates smashed, and food spilled over the floor. The Moomba raised its head and shook it.

"What was that noise!" shouted a voice from outside, and the mean-looking guard walked into the cell. The Moomba got to its feet. When the guard saw the Moomba his face twisted into a scowl. "You again!" he snapped. He kicked the Moomba. The creature yelped and fell back. Selphie gasped, horrified at the brutal treatment. The Moomba curled up into a ball and hid its head in its hands.

Zell stared down at the terrified Moomba. He then looked up at the guard. _Damn him…_ he cursed. _That numskull! I'll stop him!_ Ignoring the pain in his side, Zell got to his feet. "Yo!" he shouted at the guard. "Who do you think you are!"

"Yeah, you big MEANIE!" said Selphie, standing up. Quistis did the same. "Stop that!"

The guard frowned at Selphie. He then walked towards her. Unhooking his baton, he raised it above his head in preparation to strike her. Before he could bring it down, Zell stepped forward and grabbed his arm. The guard struggled, but Zell tightened his grip. He glared at the guard and then shoved him back towards the door. The guard glowered but Zell stood firm and stamped his foot. Selphie did the same, along with Quistis.

The guard paused and looked around him. The three did not move. A flicker of alarm crossed the guard's face. It was three against one. Even though the prisoners were unarmed—their weapons confiscated—they were still a danger.

The guard stepped back again. "Y-You'll regret those words!" he warned them, and then he hurried out of the cell. He closed the door behind him and locked them in.

Everybody stared at the door. For a moment, they could not believe what they had done. They had already seen a glimpse of the guards' brutality. Now they had openly defied them and stood up to them. Next time the guards came, their retribution would be swift and even more brutal.

A soft growling sound drew their attention back to the reason they had stood up to the guard in the first place. The Moomba, still on the floor, lifted its head out of the ball it had curled into. Then the creature uncurled its body and climbed onto its knees. It rubbed its hide where the guard had kicked him. The Moomba then stood on its hind legs and looked up at them warily, its large eyes wide.

Selphie went to the Moomba. "He's so mean…" she said, pouting. She leaned over the Moomba, who stepped back in alarm. She gave the creature a warm smile. "You okay?" she asked him. The Moomba blinked and did not reply. Selphie stood up straight. "Doesn't work so well, but…" She threw up her hands. "Cure!"

Light flashed around her hands and descended on the Moomba. When the light touched it, the Moomba flinched and jumped on the spot. It shook its head and batted at its face, making soft cries. The healing light faded. The anti-magic field prevented the magic from doing a complete job, but it seemed to be enough to please the Moomba. It growled happily, and its eyes were full of warmth.

* * *

><p>The lever was pushed back up, and the electricity stopped flowing over the rack. Squall sagged against the wall, gasping for breath. This pain was unimaginable. His whole body ached, every muscle twitched. Even breathing felt like torture. Squall tried to raise his head, but his weary body would not respond.<p>

Below him, Seifer paced across the room. He came to a stop and lifted his gunblade, placing it upon his shoulder. "Well now, Squall," he said. "I'll ask again. What's SeeD? And why do they oppose the sorceress?"

_SeeD… Oppose the sorceress…_ Squall could only shake his head. His throat was too dry; talking was too painful. He lowered his eyes.

The door to the chamber opened and another guard walked in. He stopped close to Seifer and saluted him.

"Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the Garden are ready to launch."

"Excellent," replied Seifer, and the guard left. Seifer then turned his attention back to Squall. "Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the sorceress," he said.

…_WHAT!_ Squall lifted his head. The movement sent a shooting pain down his neck and shoulders, but he fought it. He stared at Seifer in disbelief.

Seifer shrugged. "It's a pity, really," he confessed. "I grew up there, too… But orders are orders and Edea wants it destroyed."

Squall shook his head. "…N-No…"

"After the Garden's gone," Seifer continued, ignoring him, "the SeeD hunt will begin." He raised his gunblade and pointed it at Squall. "I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down every one of your kind." He laughed. "It'll be fun, Squall. Don't die on me yet." He lowered his gunblade and clicked his fingers. "Continue with the interrogation," he ordered.

The guard saluted, and Seifer walked out. When the door closed, the guard lowered his arm and shook his head. How had it come to this, he wondered, taking orders from teenagers? The guard left the console and went over to the wall rack. He stood in front of Squall and put his hands on his hips, grimacing.

"Ready to talk?" he snapped.

"…I… don't understand… the question…" Squall replied. He lowered his head.

It was true. He _didn't_ understand. What Seifer and the guards were asking did not make any sense. What else was there to SeeD than what he—what _both_ of them—did not already know? The talk of Garden raising SeeDs to 'oppose the sorceress'… What did they mean by that?

The guard was having none of it. "Don't mess with me!" he shouted. He jabbed a stubby finger at Squall. "Edea says you know something! Now spit it out!" The guard ran back to the console. He grabbed hold of the lever. "Talk!" he ordered. "What is SeeD all about it!"

He pulled the lever down. Electricity shot over the wall. Squall screamed and writhed in his chains.

_SeeD… Aren't we… mercenaries… from Balamb Garden… Special forces…?_

The guard pushed the lever back up. The electricity stopped, and Squall slumped against the wall. He gasped for breath. Why couldn't they understand? He did not know anything at all. No matter how many times they tortured him, he would not be able to produce an answer.

The guard turned from the console. "Hm? Yeah, so!" he demanded. He was still waiting for an answer.

_I… I don't know any… anything… W-Why… do you… keep… asking… me… …Just let me die._

He groaned.

The guard heard the sound and spun around. "What's that?" he demanded. He left the console and stopped in front of Squall.

"Your…" Squall began.

"What did you say?"

With the last of his strength, Squall raised his head. The movement caused his head to swim, but he could not pass out yet. He fought against the darkness long enough to lock eyes with the guard.

"Your… breath st… stin… stinks!" he spat.

The guard looked taken aback. Then his expression twisted into a hateful scowl. "Punk…" he said. "You asked for it!"

He ran back to the console and threw down the lever. Squall cried out as his body was electrocuted by the current. Then the guard pushed the lever back up and turned to him.

"How's that!" he asked, grinning wickedly. "How you like me now, huh!"

He threw down the lever again. This time Squall did not scream or yell as the electricity covered him. He did not struggle or writhe in his chains. He accepted the pain as it washed over him. He stared up at the ceiling through the flickering bolts, waiting for death to claim him.

As darkness started to cloud his sight, Squall almost smiled. _…Goodnight… _he thought. He closed his eyes. The pain ebbed away. Squall let out one final breath before darkness finally took him, and he felt nothing more.

"Tch!" a voice said, piercing the darkness. "Completely knocked out cold. Hey! You two Moombas! Watch him!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zell and the others were still locked in their cell. They were unaware of what was going on in the torture chamber with Squall. To their knowledge, they did not even know if he was still alive.<p>

Following the incident with the guard, the Moomba had remained locked up with them. Nobody came to remove him. Almost on instinct, the creature cleaned up the mess it had made with the food trays and then took a seat in front of Zell and Selphie. After its initial nervousness, the Moomba showed no fear towards them now. Their attempts to heal the wound inflicted by its cruel human master had earned them its trust, and it seemed content to sit with them.

As time ticked by, Zell grew more and more irritated. He did not like all this waiting about. After their defiance he had expected more guards to come in an instant, to 'teach them a lesson', as it were. If they were going to do something, why didn't they just get on and do it? Hm, maybe they frightened the guard more than they thought, Zell pondered.

He shook his head, shaking the thought away. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. They had to do something to get out of here. They had to find Squall and Rinoa… and Irvine too, although Zell would be quite happy to leave the gunman behind. _What now…_ he asked himself. What indeed?

"What do we do?" asked Selphie, breaking the silence. "Just stay here? We'll get tortured for sure! I wonder how they'll torture us? I hope it won't hurt!"

"We can't just sit here," Quistis said. "We have to think of a way to escape."

Easier said than done, Zell told himself. He crossed his legs. "Anyone got a plan?"

"Well," Selphie began. She turned to the Moomba, who was watching them curiously. "We could always skin this little guy and wear him as a disguise…"

The Moomba's eyes widened. He jumped up and backed away from Selphie. The creature then fell to his knees and put his paws together. He made a series of soft growls and purrs that were filled with panic. He shook his head, frantic. He was pleading for his life.

Selphie smiled and spread her hands. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" she laughed.

Zell, however, stared at her. _Doesn't sound like you are…_ he thought.

"Well," Quistis interrupted, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "We can't rely on magic here, so we have to go with weapons. We have to get them back somehow…" Her brow creased in thought, trying to come up with a plan. Selphie, after a moment, did the same.

_Weapons…_ Zell thought. He looked down at his hands. _My weapons are these fists o'mine! I could do some serious damage without weapons!_ The fighter jumped to his feet. Excitement filled him. He clenched his fists. _It's up to me, baby!_

"Let me go," he said to Quistis and Selphie. "I'll get the weapons back!"

Quistis and Selphie stared up at him. Then Selphie's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! You worked here as Ward, so you know the place!" she exclaimed.

Zell hesitated. He flushed and scratched his head. _Not really…_ he confessed. _All Ward did was mop the floors…_ He did not say this out loud, though. "Just leave it to me!" Zell looked around the cell, and then turned back to the women. "You two lie down there," he told them.

The women shared a look. Then they shrugged and did as he bade, lying facedown on the cold cell floor. The Moomba watched them, and he tilted his head, curious. Zell walked past him and went over to the door.

"Zell…"

"I hope this works…"

Zell waited unto the two were in position. Then he turned to the door and banged his fist on it. "Guard! Guard!" he called, and banged again. "We need some help! Open the door!"

At first, nothing happened. Then: "What's the problem?" a guard's voice said.

"The women are unconscious!" Zell said back. "I think a snake bit 'em!"

"What…?"

There was a moment's pause. The cell door unlocked and slid open. The mean-looking guard was there again, and he looked even more displeased than before. He laid a hand on his baton and flashed Zell a warning glance. The fighter stepped back away from the door, his palms spread.

The guard stepped into the cell. As soon as he was inside the door, Zell clenched his fists and punched the guard in the stomach. The guard gave a groan and then slumped onto the floor. The Moomba threw up his hands, growling in delight.

Zell rubbed his hands. He turned to Quistis and Selphie, who were getting up. "Well, I'm off!" he said cheerily, and then headed for the door.

A growl behind him made him stop. Zell turned to the Moomba. The creature ran to him, growling. He raised a paw.

"Huh? You wanna go, too?" Zell asked the creature. The Moomba nodded. Zell scratched his head. "Ahh, I guess…" he said. "Just don't get in the way!"

The Moomba nodded again. He ran to the door and waved at Zell before running out.

The fighter stayed behind for a moment. He went over to the guard, lying unconscious on the floor. He picked the guard up by his feet and dragged him out of the cell, dumping him by the wall. Then he returned to the cell and looked in at Quistis and Selphie. The two nodded their heads. Zell gave them a confident grin before he pushed the buttons on the panel, and the door slid shut. Then he and the Moomba hurried off in search of their missing weapons.


	4. Part 04: Chapter 03

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Three**

With Quistis and Selphie waiting for him in the cell, Zell, along with the Moomba, headed out into the prison.

The interior of the D-District Prison was just as Zell remembered it from the 'dream world'. The general cells where he and the others were being held were built inside a tall, cylindrical tower that was comprised of fifteen floors. Twelve of these were dedicated to the general cells, where prisoners who were not deemed as high-risk criminals were kept. The high-risk criminals were locked in solitary cells and kept apart from the rest of the prison's populace, but Zell had no idea where these cells were. Although Ward was a janitor here at the prison, he did not enter the solitary cells.

The fighter stopped at the foot of the stairs near to their cell. He folded his arms, trying to recall the prison's layout a bit more. There was a special floor above the twelfth floor, where prisoners were taken and interrogated. Beyond that there was another floor, and it was on this floor that all confiscated weapons and items were kept. That would be the best place to try first.

Zell turned to the stairs. A big number '7' was engraved on a plate on the inside of the stairwell. So they were already on the 7th Floor, about halfway up the prison tower. Zell turned to the Moomba, who was standing quietly beside him. As he looked down the Moomba looked back up at him, its eyes large and wide.

"Let's do this, shall we?" Zell said, clenching his fist. The Moomba growled in response, nodding its furry head.

The two headed up to the next floor. As they neared the top of the stairs, Zell heard the sound of voices coming from beyond. He stopped and put out his hand to the Moomba. The creature stopped at once and gave him a curious growl.

Moving cautiously, Zell headed up the steps. As he reached the top, he crouched down and peered around the side.

Two Galbadian soldiers were on the next floor near to the stairs. They were not standing guard but appeared to be just standing around. They had their backs to Zell and were talking quite audibly. Zell turned to the Moomba and signalled for him to be quiet. The Moomba nodded, understanding. The two crept forward.

One of the Galbadian soldiers bent down and picked up an item that was lying on the ground. Zell recognised it instantly: it was Squall's gunblade. He recognised the black hilt and the distinctive lion-head chain dangling from it.

The soldier stood up, still holding the sword. He gave it a few swings. "Look at this…" he said, awed by the beauty of the gunblade. "SeeD weapons…"

The other soldier leaned over and examined the weapon. "Is this what they call a gunblade?" he asked.

His companion did not reply. He gave the sword another few swings and then held it out, feeling the weight of the blade in his hands. Zell scowled. The nerve of those soldiers, he thought, swinging Squall's gunblade around like some toy.

As though hearing his thoughts, the soldier put the gunblade back on the floor. He knelt down and began to sift through more items gathered there—the rest of their weapons. "Check these out," he said as he lifted them, "a whip, nunchaku…"

Zell stood up straight. He had had enough. He walked out from behind the stairs and strolled over to the two soldiers. Hearing him approach, the two soldiers also turned. When they saw him they both stepped back in surprise.

"Y-You, an escapee?" one of the two soldiers asked, his voice trembling.

Zell grinned and waved at them. "Yo!" he greeted. "I'm here to reclaim these!"

The soldiers looked at each other, baffled. While they were distracted, Zell raised his fists and charged. Grabbing the nearest of the two, Zell yanked him forward.

"Hey!" the soldier cried out. "What are you doing!"

Zell responded by swinging his fist and smacking the soldier around the side of his head. With the soldier startled by the sudden blow, Zell pulled him off-balance and rammed his elbow into the back of the soldier's neck. Groaning, the soldier collapsed onto the floor.

His companion recovered from the initial shock. Drawing his sword, he ran at Zell. The Moomba saw this and ran in front of the soldier. He grabbed the soldier's leg with his oversized paws and held on tight. The Moomba's added weight caused the soldier to trip and fall facedown onto the ground. The Moomba was on him in a flash. He began to scratch at the soldier's back, ripping his uniform with his large claws. The soldier flailed and tried to reach around to grab him, but the Moomba kept wriggling out of his reach and kept on attacking.

The first soldier was starting to climb back onto his feet. With the Moomba keeping his companion occupied, Zell dragged the other soldier up and delivered another punch to the soldier's jaw. He did not stop there but delivered another punch and then another. The soldier tried to fend him off but Zell broke right through his guard and drove him back. He pushed the soldier and then jumped, kicking the soldier in the stomach. The soldier reeled, fell to his knees, and while he was down Zell punched him squarely in the top of his helmet. The soldier slumped forward, and did not get up again.

Meanwhile, the Moomba was busy grappling with the one remaining soldier. The soldier had rolled onto his back and was trying to grab the Moomba's thrashing paws. He managed to grab hold of one and then the other, and for a moment he thought he had won. Instead the Moomba started to attack with its feet. It then thrust down its head and bit the soldier on the hand. The soldier cried out and released the Moomba, who leapt away. The soldier cradled his bleeding hand.

He looked up. Zell was standing over him. The fighter punched, striking the soldier in the helmet. His fist resounded off the soldier's helmet, and the Galbadian sank onto the floor.

Zell wiped his hands and then put them on his hips. He looked down at the two unconscious soldiers and grinned in satisfaction.

"Piece of cake, baby!" he announced. The Moomba shared his delight by throwing up its paws and issuing a series of happy little growls.

Zell went over to the weapons and knelt down beside them. They were all here: Squall's gunblade, Quistis's whip, and Selphie's nunchaku. There was no sign of Rinoa's Pinwheel, or Irvine's shotgun, though Zell did not dwell on that. He picked up the whip and the nunchaku, shoving them as best he could into his pockets.

Lastly he picked up Squall's gunblade. As Zell held the weapon in his hands he felt his heart thump. For so long he had wanted to see one of these up close. He would never have asked Seifer, and Squall never even replied when Zell asked if he could look at it. Now there was no one to stop him having just a quick look…

Zell ran a hand along the blade. It was very impressive-looking. Zell recalled that it was one of the hardest weapons to master, being both a sword and a gun… It didn't look too hard to use, though. Already forgetting his anger at the two soldiers holding the sword, Zell gave it a few swings. It felt good to hold it. Maybe Squall would let him use it in battle sometime… …Probably not.

The fighter lowered the gunblade and looked down at the Moomba. The two laughed. It was time to head back.

* * *

><p>Squall drifted through an endless darkness. There was nobody else in this darkness but him. There were no sounds except for his gentle breathing. There was nothing else in this world except for him and the darkness. Content and at peace, Squall drifted off into sleep, sinking further and further into the darkness.<p>

As he started to drift off, a small sound reached his ears. It was a familiar sound, one that awakened a memory in the far reaches of his mind. A memory of another time when he was completely alone. It was the sound of rain he was hearing. Squall let his eyes close and let his consciousness head towards the sound of the rain.

Something grabbed his leg and tugged on him. Squall stopped, but he did not open his eyes. He waited, but nothing else came. Squall let himself drift off again. The sound of the rain drew closer. Though his eyes were still closed, Squall saw the darkness begin to clear. An old, rundown building appeared, and it was to this building that Squall's consciousness was heading.

As he moved, something hit him on the side of his face and Squall came to a stop again. He was just moments away from entering the memory. If he could sink just a little further, he would be there. Something yanked on his leg again, trying to pull him back. Squall groaned in irritation and squeezed his eyes shut.

…_Don't hit… my face…_ Squall thought. _…Stop grabbing my… leg… Let me sleep…_

The yanking stopped, as though whatever it was had heard his plea. Squall let out a sigh and started to drift off again.

"Laguna!" a voice said.

_Shut up…_ Squall moaned.

There was a pause. Then: "Laguna!"

…_Laguna?_ Squall's consciousness stopped. That word… it was familiar. Why…?

The yanking started again, this time in earnest. "Laguna!" the voice cried.

…_Laguna!_

Squall's eyes snapped open as everything came back to him in an instant. The buildings and the sound of the rain vanished, and Squall found himself back in the prison's torture chamber. As he jerked awake a sharp pain shot across his wrists, reminding him that he was still chained to the electric wall. The swordsman gasped in pain and dropped his head. His vision swam and for a moment he feared he would pass out again. He fought the darkness and raised his head.

The warden was gone. In his place were two Moombas. One of them was standing on the other's shoulders, and it was this Moomba that had woken Squall from his dark sleep. The creature tugged and yanked at his clothing, patting his legs and batting at his face.

Seeing that Squall was finally awake, the Moomba stopped patting him and jumped off its companion's shoulders. It bounded off towards the console where another Moomba stood waiting.

Squall looked down at the Moomba still standing in front of him. "What?" he asked. His voice was hoarse. "I don't understand."

The Moomba gazed up at him. It then started to jump up and down, its eyes bright. "Laguna! Laguna!" he cried, and his furry face was filled with joy.

The third Moomba, the one waiting by the console, bounded out of the room. The other one, the one who had tugged at Squall, took its place and pushed a button on the console.

The chains and shackles around Squall's wrists and ankles unlocked. Free of his bonds, Squall dropped to the ground. He immediately fell onto his knees. Squall tried to stand, but his head swam and he dropped back down again. Every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire; it was a fight just to remain conscious. Squall noticed blood on his wrists where the chains had cut into his flesh.

In front of him, the Moomba jumped up and down. "Laguna!" he cried.

"Laguna! Laguna!" cheered the one by the console.

Squall breathed hard, his eyes on the floor. Struggling, he raised his head.

"Laguna?" he asked.

* * *

><p>When Zell arrived back at the prison cells the door was still closed. He was so smug after his victory in obtaining the confiscated weapons he did not notice that the mean guard, whom he had dumped outside, was now missing.<p>

Zell punched the button and the door opened. He strolled into the cell. "Yo, sorry to keep ya waitin'!" he said in a cheery voice. The Moomba, standing beside him, mimicked Zell's proud stance and nodded his furry head, growling with pride.

Seeing him, Quistis and Selphie got to their feet. "Zell, the weapons?" asked Quistis.

Zell propped Squall's gunblade up against the wall. He then pulled out the whip and nunchaku from his pockets and held them out. "Voila!" he said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie applauded, jumping and clapping her hands. "Alright!"

She took her Crescent Wish from Zell, and Quistis took her whip. Zell pulled his gloves tight and took a few swipes at the air. "Time to go kick some ass!" he said.

"YES!" Quistis agreed, and she gave her whip a few test cracks.

"Right on!" Selphie said. She swung her nunchaku and then grabbed the bars, pulling the chain straight. The girl hooked her nunchaku back at her side, sighing in contentment. She and the others then turned to the cell door, where the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. Raised voices could also be heard.

"Is this the cell with the uncooperative prisoners?" said the first voice.

"Yes, this is it," said the second, and they recognised it as the voice of the mean guard. "Please give 'em something to really complain about."

A third voice, meeker than the first two, asked: "Should we be picking on prisoners so soon after gettin' transferred here?"

"Just be quiet," the first voice snapped, "and let me handle this!"

The footsteps stopped outside the door. The companions braced themselves as the door opened and the mean-looking guard entered. He looked more nervous than before—their open revolt had apparently shaken the guard's bravado. "Th-These are the prisoners," the guard said, turning back to the door, "Lieutenant Biggs, Private Wedge."

Hearing those names, Zell paused. He folded his arms and lowered his head. _Biggs? Wedge?_ Why did those names sound so familiar?

Two soldiers entered the cell. One was a tall, robust man in a red Galbadian uniform, and the other was a shorter soldier wearing a blue uniform. When the two men saw Zell and Selphie they stopped and stared at them.

Zell and Selphie stared back at them. The memories came back to them in a flash, and they cried out. Major Biggs, along with his subordinate, Lieutenant Wedge, had been amongst the soldiers sent to invade the Dollet Dukedom. The army's real target was the Communication Tower, and it was there that Zell, Selphie and Squall had engaged the two soldiers in battle. They barely escaped with their lives, thanks to one of the Galbadian army's mechanical automatons.

It seemed that Biggs and Wedge remembered them, too, for they also cried out at the same moment.

"S-So we meet again!" Biggs said, and his voice trembled. When he remembered where he was, he calmed himself and then stood up tall. "Now we'll teach you the lesson we should have taught you earlier! I know it might seem cowardly to fight unarmed prisoners…" He laughed, and while he was busy laughing, Zell and the others brought out their weapons and held them ready. "…But I hope you understand our position, too," Biggs continued, not noticing. "Hey, it's a dog eat do…" Now he looked at the group, and saw their weapons. His words faded.

The mean-looking guard fled from the cell. Private Wedge—as he was now—edged up to Biggs. "Uh, they're fully armed, sir…" he said.

Biggs stepped back in alarm. "W-WHAT! H-Ho-How…?" The lieutenant shook his head. "Ahh, hell with it!" he said. He thrust his hand out. "Let's go, Wedge!"

The now-Lieutenant Biggs jumped back away from them and stood in front of the doorway, blocking the exit. He raised his right arm and pointed the machinegun mechanism at the group.

"I was demoted because of you!" he spat. "I'm only a Lieutenant now! I'll get my revenge!"

He opened fire. Bullets rained through the air. Zell and the others separated at once and dived out of the way. Zell dropped to the ground and rolled across the floor, underneath the gunfire. When he reached Biggs he rolled onto his feet and rose again. At the same time he punched upwards, hitting Biggs's arm and pushing it upwards, sending the bullets flying up towards the ceiling. The lieutenant stopped firing and tried to strike back, but Zell dodged and weaved from side to side, keeping out of his reach. Whenever he saw an opening Zell struck with his fist or his feet, keeping the lieutenant on the defence.

Seeing the lieutenant under attack, Wedge snapped out of his shock and drew his sword. He ran towards Lieutenant Biggs, but he did not get for before Quistis ran in front and blocked his way. The whipmaster cracked her whip, striking Wedge in the chest. The private stepped back in surprise and rubbed his chest.

"O-Ouch!" he said, wincing. "They're always trouble…"

Quistis lowered her arm and then pointed behind Wedge. The soldier blinked, confused, and then turned around. Selphie was standing right behind him, and as Wedge turned she swung her nunchaku. The Crescent Wish's metal bar smacked into the side of his helmet, and the star-shaped top left several dents in the metal. The impact caused Wedge to spin and stagger, and he fell onto the floor.

Taking the opportunity to strike while he was down, Selphie ran to him and swung her nunchaku again. Wedge recovered himself in time and rolled out of the way, and the weapon smacked against the floor. Rolling onto his feet, Wedge picked up his sword and thrust it up at her. Selphie barely managed to move out of the way in time as the blade sliced across her leg, cutting a narrow gash.

The private stood up. He then turned his attention back to Quistis, who still stood between him and Lieutenant Biggs. The lieutenant was still engaged in battle with Zell, trying to land a blow. Wedge heard a _whoosh_ as Quistis swung her whip, but Wedge dove at her and thrust out his sword. The sudden attack forced Quistis to abandon her position and jump out of the way.

When Wedge passed her, Quistis swung her whip and hit him in the middle of his back. The private staggered but did not have time to turn before Selphie ran in and used her nunchaku to strike him in the back of the head. He started to turn to the girl, but even as he turned Selphie swung her weapon again. The weapon's chain wrapped tight around Wedge's arm. Pulling Wedge back, Selphie proceeded to drag him backwards until he lost his balance, and the soldier fell onto the floor. He dropped his sword.

Even while he was down, Selphie continued to drag him back. He struggled against her, fighting to free his arm. "I don't wanna be demoted!" he shouted, before he pulled on the chain, yanking Selphie forward just long enough for him to get back onto his feet. Then he ran at Selphie and slammed into her. He shoved her back until they both crashed into the wall.

Raising his fist, Wedge smacked Selphie across the face. He smacked her again, and then again. Quistis ran to Selphie's aid. She grabbed hold of Wedge's shoulders and tried to drag the soldier away from Selphie. Private Wedge seemed to have gone frantic and paid no attention to her. Hooking her arms underneath his shoulders, Quistis pulled him back. Wedge struggled and eventually broke free, but Quistis gave him a shove and he lost his balance. He fell against the wall, smacked his head against it, and then slumped.

For a moment, they thought they had defeated him. Then Wedge shook his head and got to his feet again. Picking up his sword, Wedge charged at Quistis. The whipmaster dived out of the way and was then forced to keep dodging as Wedge swung his sword again and again. He seemed to have lost his mind and was acting on desperation alone. At one stage his sword came very close to Quistis's face, missing her only by a centimetre.

Selphie ran up next to him and swung her nunchaku. The chain wrapped around the blade, Selphie pulled him towards her. She punched him in the face, yanked him towards her, and then punched him again. Selphie pulled on her nunchaku and wrenched the sword from Wedge's hands. With a flick of her wrist, the chain released the sword, and once it was free Selphie swung the weapon and hit Wedge for a third time around the head.

The blow sent Wedge flying into the back wall. He hit his head once again as he fell against it, and slumped onto the floor. Wedge groaned and clutched at his head. He tried to get up, but his vision was swimming. Forcing his head up, he looked at Selphie. He blinked, confused. When had she split into three? The soldier shook his head. It was no matter. He would just get one of them and then go after the rest. The soldier picked his sword up from the floor and charged at Selphie, roaring in anger.

Seeing him approach, Selphie raised her nunchaku. It was not necessary, however. Wedge came running past her and slashed his sword at some unknown foe. His momentum kept him moving forward, straight towards where Zell and Biggs were still fighting.

"Zell!" called Quistis.

The fighter heard her warning and glanced behind him. When he saw Wedge running towards him the fighter leapt out of the way. Wedge gave another angry yell and thrust out his sword. Biggs, in alarm, raised his arms to defend himself, and the blade clanged off his armour. Biggs thrust out his hand and grabbed hold of Wedge's helmet, keeping him at a distance.

"You idiot!" shouted Biggs, angry. "What are you doing!"

He flung Wedge aside, throwing him onto the floor. The private's head cleared. "Yikes!" he exclaimed. "What was I doing!" He got up and stood by Biggs.

Biggs ignored Wedge and turned back to the three SeeD. His lip curled in anger. These punks… They were mere teenagers! Why were they so hard to defeat?

His anger rising by the second, Biggs shoved Wedge aside and charged. Wedge slammed against the wall and smacked his head once more. His vision started to swim.

"Wh-Why…?" he asked, before he slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

Biggs did not notice Wedge had fallen and kept on charging. "We're just getting started!" he bellowed.

The lieutenant raised his gun-arm and ran at Zell. He swung his arm but the fighter ducked beneath the blow and darted behind him. Zell kicked Biggs in the back, but the lieutenant was sturdy and did not lose his balance. The lieutenant retaliated by backhanding Zell and then turned on Selphie. He raised his gun-arm and fired at her, but the girl dodged and the bullets sailed past her.

Quistis ran up behind Lieutenant Biggs and cracked her whip. The tail wrapped tight around his arm and she tugged him back. Biggs kept on firing and the bullets veered off-course, bouncing off the walls and the floor. Releasing the firing mechanism, he tried to turn and shove Quistis away, but she kept her distance and did not relinquish her hold.

With the lieutenant's attention elsewhere, Zell took his chance and ran around to the lieutenant's left-hand side. Lieutenant Biggs turned only in time to see Zell running towards him. Biggs started to raise his arms, but he was too slow. The fighter reached him and punched the lieutenant in the side of his helmet.

The impact caused the helmet to crack. Biggs was thrown off-balance and staggered across the floor. He tripped over Wedge, who still lay sprawled against the wall. Biggs fell and smacked his head against the wall. He almost fell, but somehow he remained on his feet.

He stepped away from the wall. He paused. He wobbled. The lieutenant shook his head and took another step forward. He started to raise his gun-arm, but a wave of dizziness overcame him and his arm fell against his side. Biggs wobbled again. He started to sway from side to side.

"What's below lieutenant…?" he slurred, before he fell forward and landed on the floor with a thud.

Zell turned to Quistis and Selphie and nodded. They sheathed their weapons and then ran through the open door, leaving the soldiers in the cell.

Moments after they left the cell, Biggs raised his head. His head was swimming, just like it was at the Communication Tower. Damn those kids… Another wave of dizziness overcame him and his head started to slump, but Biggs fought the darkness long enough to draw his arm to him and pull a remote control from inside his sleeve.

"D-Don't think you can just walk out…" he said, pushing a button on the console. Then the lieutenant groaned and he fell onto the floor.


	5. Part 04: Chapter 04

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Four**

After leaving the cell, Zell shut the door and joined the women on the walkway. "Squall should be around here, somewhere," the fighter said to them. He folded his arms. "You have any idea?"

Quistis and Selphie shook their heads. Zell then looked at the Moomba, who had also followed them out. The Moomba also shook its head and growled in response. Moombas, who were very sensitive creatures that relied more on taste and scent rather than sight, only remembered people by licking their blood.

The fighter scratched his head and walked over to the banister. They managed to escape their cell, he thought, but now what? D-District was a massive prison complex, with an uncountable number of rooms. Squall could be anywhere within this building. Without any clues as to where he might be, they would have to search room by room. It was not just Squall they had to find, but Rinoa as well, along with Irvine… wherever he was. The fighter started to groan but stopped himself and smacked his fists together. It was simple. If they had no idea where Squall and the others were, then they would just have to search room by room.

His plan turned out to be unnecessary. As Zell led the others away from the cell, a loud growl came from upstairs. The companions turned and jumped as another Moomba came running down from the floor above. The creature stopped at the bottom and jumped up and down, waving his arms.

"Laguna!" the creature cried to his companion.

Zell, Quistis and Selphie stepped back, surprised. For a moment, they thought they had misheard. Then their Moomba ran forward and joined its friend.

"Laguna!" he cried back. The other one nodded his head, and he appeared to be smiling. He then turned and ran back up the stairs. The companion's Moomba jumped and waved his arms also before following his friend upstairs.

Zell ran to the stairs. The Moombas were already gone, bounding up the steps. The fighter blinked. "Laguna!" he repeated, and shook his head. He turned to Quistis and Selphie. "I don't know why," he said with a grin, "but I feel kinda lucky! Let's just go after them, OK?" Quistis and Selphie nodded their agreement.

They were just about to follow the Moombas up the stairs when a siren went off. It was very loud and the companions had to put their hands over their ears to block out the sound. "What the…?" Zell cried. The siren went off on every floor of the prison, echoing throughout the building. A voice then spoke on the overhead PA system, barely heard over the wail of the siren.

"Warning! Escapee alert! Monsters will be set loose on each floor. If escapee refuses to surrender, you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted."

Hearing this, Zell kicked the floor. "Tch! The security alarm!" he cursed. He looked back at the closed cell door. It must have been Lieutenant Biggs's doing. Just like he had done at the Communication Tower, the lieutenant had ensured that they would not have such an easy escape.

The PA system died out, but the siren continued to wail. With no time left to waste, Zell and the others hurried up the steps to the 8th Floor. As they ran out onto the floor they caught a glimpse of the two Moombas, still on the stairs and heading towards the 9th Floor. The companions followed them up.

On the 10th Floor, the companions were intercepted by Galbadian soldiers. The soldiers swarmed across the prison floor, armed with a combination of swords and rifles to recapture the escapees. They paid no attention to the two Moombas, who ran straight past them and up the steps to the 11th Floor. With their route to the stairs blocked, Zell and the others had no choice but to stop and fight.

Once the soldiers were dispatched, the group continued to head up. More soldiers were waiting for them on the 11th Floor, along with one of the Galbadian army's support mechs: GIM47N. This large, yellow robot was one of the army's older battle weapons and was slow in comparison to the GIM52A, its more advanced upgrade. After defeating the soldiers the companions ducked under the robot's swinging arms and ran straight for the stairs.

There was no sign of the Moombas on the 12th Floor. The battles with the soldiers had delayed them, and they had lost sight of the creatures. With nowhere else left to go but up the companions left the general cell floors and onto the 13th Floor, where they were met with the most peculiar sight.

The 13th Floor was crawling with Moombas. There must have been dozens of them, Zell figured, all of them hopping and jumping about, waving their arms in dizzying excitement. Some seemed content to stay where they were, but many more were trying to push their way forward. There was a door at the other end of the path and it was here that the throng of Moombas was thickest.

The companions carefully made their way through the crowd. As they passed, the Moombas threw their arms into the air and cried 'Laguna! Laguna!'

They reached the door. Here the Moombas were the most excited. The Moomba that had joined them in their cell was here, along with his friend. Their Moomba growled happily while his friend pawed at the door. Zell looked down at the creatures. "S'up guys?" he asked them. "Somethin' there?"

The Moombas turned and looked up at him. They growled and then stepped away from the door. Zell and the others shared a glance. The same thought ran through their minds. All of these Moombas gathered here were shouting Laguna's name… Was this the same Laguna from the 'dream world'? Was he waiting for them on the other side of this door? There was only one way to find out.

The door opened, and the companions ran in. It was darker inside the room but their eyes adjusted quickly. They looked around. They were standing inside what appeared to be a torture chamber. There were more Moombas here, gathering around a man lying against the far wall. Zell and the others stared, unable to believe their eyes. It was not Laguna, as they had wondered, but Squall.

Forgetting Laguna in an instant, Zell and the others ran over to him. "Squall!" cried Zell. "You OK!"

Squall looked up. He was a bit pale and looked a bit worse for wear, but he was alive. He did not seem surprised to see them here. "It was hell…" the swordsman replied. He pushed himself away from the wall. He staggered and for a moment it looked like he was going fall. Quistis extended her hand but Squall managed to regain his balance. The swordsman waved his hand to tell her he was okay. He then forced himself to stand upright. He did not sway and kept his balance. Seeing that he was not going to fall, Quistis lowered her hand.

"Let's just get the hell outta here!" Zell said, impatient. He then remembered Squall's gunblade, which he had been carrying. He lifted it. "Catch!" he said to Squall, and threw the gunblade over to him.

Squall caught the gunblade and hooked it back onto his belt. Its familiar weight against his side gave him reassurance—he had felt almost naked without it. He also felt his strength return to him as he held it, another bonus.

Squall stepped away from the wall. The Moombas around him bounded out of the way, allowing him to pass. Their large eyes followed him as he walked behind his friends to the exit. When he reached the doorway Squall paused and looked back at the Moombas. His eyes met theirs. He frowned.

_You know… Laguna?_ he asked in his thoughts. The Moombas, of course, did not reply. Squall turned from them and followed the others out of the chamber.

"Didn't you come here as Laguna in the 'dream world'?" Zell asked him as he joined them. The Moombas gathered outside the room had gone.

"…No," Squall replied after a moment.

"So Squall doesn't know how to get out, either," said Quistis.

"Well…" Zell scratched his head, thinking. "Either way, we kept goin' up and up. I think we better head back down."

"It'd be a pain to go down every floor," Quistis said. She spread her hands and shook her head. "The alarm alerted monsters and security guards everywhere."

"By the way," Zell interrupted, turning to Squall, "how the hell did they carry you up here, Squall?"

Squall turned and pointed. The others followed his gaze and turned around. The crane was in the middle of the floor, dangling over the gap in the centre of the walkway. The solitary cell in which Squall had been confined was still resting inside it.

Zell jumped in surprise. "Whoa! What's this!"

"It's like a crane that can carry a detachable cell from downstairs," Squall said.

Selphie walked to the banister and looked down. The twelve levels of the prison seemed to spiral down beneath her. It got darker the further down it went, and she could not see the bottom. "Oh, so this big hole goes all the way to the bottom," she remarked. "So if we jump ALL the way down, we're outta here."

"Go ahead," Quistis told her, "if you want to be squashed like a pancake." Selphie blushed and scratched her cheek. Quistis sighed.

"Oh yeah!" cried Zell suddenly, and smacked his fist into his palm. "I remember now. We can move this arm by using the panel above and the control room. I remember Ward doing this." The fighter paused. "But we need to operate them both at the same time. Someone needs to stay upstairs and control the panel…"

Selphie turned from the banister and looked over at Quistis. Quistis looked back at her. Both women smiled. Then they walked over to Zell and put their hands on his shoulders.

Zell looked at Quistis. He then looked at Selphie, who continued to smile. When he realised what their simple gestures meant, his eyes widened. "…Me?" he asked. The two women nodded. Zell started to protest but then sagged, giving in. "F-Fine…" he mumbled. "I'll give you instructions from upstairs." The fighter sniffed, rubbed his nose, and then raised his head. "Everyone get inside."

A narrow platform connected the walkway to the crane. Squall and the others headed over there while Zell ran up the steps to the 14th Floor.

The door to the crane control room was open, so Squall and the others went inside. It was a small room and was very cramped; there was little room to move about. Quistis and Selphie piled in. Squall squeezed past them and stood by the main console. He laid his hand on his hip as he looked down at it. Now what…?

"So, this is the arm control room," said Quistis, looking around.

On the console, the intercom crackled. Zell's voice boomed through the speaker.

"Yo, can you guys hear me?"

Selphie jumped and clapped her hands. "Hiya Zell, loud and clear!" she cried.

"So, what do we do?" asked Squall.

"Press the red button on the main panel."

Squall looked down at the panel. There was a whole host of buttons and switches, all with different names and colours. For most of them, Squall could not even begin to guess their use. In the lower right part of the panel was one large red button. Assuming that this was the button Zell was talking about, Squall pushed it down. A small red light flashed above it.

"I'll take care of the rest," said Zell. There was a pause, then: "…There!"

The crane gave a shudder. It then started to descend at a steady, even pace. The group went over to the window and looked out. The crane dipped below the 13th Floor and down towards the 12th Floor. It did not stop there but continued to head down floor by floor. With nothing left for them to do, Squall and the others sat down and waited for the crane to reach the bottom.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the crane reached the bottom of the prison. The crane gave one last shudder and stopped a few metres above the ground. The door opened and Squall peered out. After making sure the way was clear he jumped out, followed by Quistis and Selphie. The three gathered beneath the crane.<p>

"Heeey," said Selphie, "so what are we going to do now?"

Squall looked around. There was hardly anything here, which was a bit unusual. The floor was empty; even the lights were turned off down here. Squall was not familiar with prisons, but even he knew that something was not right. There should be guards, support mechs, or even monsters down here. Not… nothing.

"Well, there's a door over there," the swordsman observed, pointing to the only door to be found on the whole floor.

"And?" asked Quistis.

The swordsman shrugged. "…Let's check it out," he replied.

They headed through the open door. It led into a long corridor that was just as empty as the floor. As they headed down this corridor, Squall once again could not help but feel that there was something very, very wrong here. For the ground floor, it was far too quiet down here. There was not a person in sight and there were no sounds at all except for those they made themselves. The floor was also covered in a fine layer of dust and some dull, golden-brown substance.

The corridor came to an end a little further down. A large metal doorway marked the exit, but for now it stood closed. When they neared it a light flashed on the wall. The door hummed and then slid open.

A wall of sand on the other side of the door tumbled into the corridor. Squall, Quistis and Selphie ran out of the way as the sand poured inside. The sand spread across the ground before coming to a stop. They looked back at the spot where they had stood. If they had not run when they had, they would have been buried beneath the sand.

Squall looked down at the sand and shook his head. "Sand…?"

"…Buried…?" Quistis breathed. "You mean we're underground?"

Of course, Squall realised, folding his arms. Now everything made sense. The D-District Prison was buried underground, beneath a desert by the looks of it. That was why there were no soldiers. There was no escape for prisoners down here. Going down only meant that they would become trapped by the sand. They would be forced to turn around and head back up. The soldiers had only to wait. When the escapees to come back up, as they knew they must, the soldiers would capture them then. Squall cursed himself for not realising their mistake sooner.

"In any case," Quistis said, "we can't get out from here…"

The group turned from the door and headed back down the corridor. Before they could reach the door, a sound from above made them stop. It was a faint sound but gradually growing louder. The three looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Selphie asked.

"Gunfire?" asked Quistis.

"Sounds pretty bad…" Squall said.

The three shared glances. The sound of gunfire was coming a few floors above from where they were right now. It was probably the Galbadian soldiers, they realised, firing at some prison escapee. A prison escapee who was trying to make his way down towards them…

"ZELL!" cried Quistis and Selphie together.

Quistis ran forward and stopped by the door. "Let's get back, quick!" she said to Squall. The swordsman nodded, and the three hurried back into the prison.

* * *

><p>"There he is! Over there! Seize the escapee, dead or alive!"<p>

_Tch! Too many! I'm outta here!_

Zell got to his feet and ran. He was on the 8th Floor of the prison, almost halfway down. With the crane gone, Zell was forced to take the long way down. He ran down floor by floor, trying to catch up with the others.

Not long after he left the control room, the Galbadian soldiers had come out in force. They were armed to the teeth, backed up by their powerful mechs, and they were gaining fast.

Knowing that he stood no chance fighting against the soldiers alone, Zell had no choice but to make a run for it. The soldiers were relentless. At times Zell was forced to stop and fight, but as soon as he found an opening he fled and continued to head down.

His lungs burned, and his muscles ached with each step. He was tiring, and fast. Zell spared a glance back and saw at least two Galbadian soldiers coming up close behind him. Grunting, the fighter pushed his tiring body harder, trying to outrun them. It was no use—the soldiers continued to close in on him. Realising they he could not escape, Zell stopped and turned back to face them.

Seeing their quarry stop, the soldiers sheathed their guns and drew their swords. Zell cast _Fire_. The fireball struck the nearest soldier and sent him flying back. The other soldier dodged his flying comrade and ran in close to Zell. He raised his sword and brought it down. Zell crossed his arms and blocked the blow with his gloves. The blade sliced through the leather, and Zell winced as he felt the blade press against his skin. The warmth of blood followed, running down his arms.

The soldier withdrew his sword and raised it, preparing to strike him again. Instead of blocking it, Zell dived out of the way. Rolling back onto his feet beside the soldier, Zell brought up his leg and kicked him in the stomach, beneath his diaphragm. The soldier gasped and fell to his knees, dropping his sword. While he was down Zell turned and kicked him in the head. The soldier toppled to the floor.

Without even waiting to see if the soldier was still conscious, Zell took his chance and ran. He looked back over his shoulder, but neither of the soldiers moved. Zell smirked and turned his head back to the front—

Something hard smacked him on the side of the head. Zell groaned and sank to his knees, stunned.

The prison warden stepped over him. He had a gun in his hands, and was aiming right at Zell's head. "You bastard…" the warden cursed. "DIE!"

He started to pull the trigger. Before he could fire, a figure jumped up and landed behind him. There was the flash of metal and something long and sharp sliced across the back of the warden's legs. Crying out in pain, the warden dropped his gun. He then fell to the floor, thrashed for a moment, and then fell unconscious.

Squall got to his feet. Wiping the blood from his sword, he looked at the warden.

"Didn't think he'd go down that easy," the swordsman remarked.

Zell opened his eyes. He looked up at Squall in amazement. "Squall!" he cried. He felt his eyes fill up. Overcome by emotion, he got up and ran over to Squall. He dropped to his knees again and flung his arms around Squall's waist, holding him tight. "Thanks, man!"

"W-What!" stammered Squall, shocked by this sudden display of affection. "Let go." But Zell ignored him and instead tightened his grip. Squall grabbed Zell by his hair and tried to forcefully pry the fighter away. "I said, let go!"

Still Zell refused to let go. Growing annoyed as well as uncomfortable, Squall hit the fighter on the head with the hilt of his gunblade. At this Zell finally took the hint and let go of Squall. He got back to his feet and wiped his eyes, still moved.

"Squall! Zell!"

The two men turned as Quistis and Selphie came running down from the floor above. In their rush to find and save Zell, they had actually run straight past this floor and had gone to the floor above. Only when they heard the sounds of battle below did they realise heir mistake and head back down again. When Quistis saw Zell and Squall and the warden at their feet, she sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're all right," she said to Zell.

"Squall, why did you go on your own?" Selphie cut in, turning to Squall. She smirked. "Is Zell that important to you?"

Zell blushed and rubbed the back of his head, both embarrassed and flattered. Squall, on the other hand, covered his face with his hand. Before anyone could say anything further, gunfire suddenly began to rain around them. The companions dropped to the ground. Two soldiers bearing machineguns stood on the other end of the floor, firing at them.

The women crawled across the ground to rejoin the others. "There's no way we can get outta here!" Zell shouted over the roar of the gunfire.

No one replied. Squall frowned. What should they do? There was no other way out. If they tried to go up, the soldiers would gun them down before they could make it past the first step. If they headed down, they would only find a dead end beneath the sand. The swordsman's fist clenched. There had to be some way out!

The soldiers were relentless. They did not let up their fire even for a moment. Squall and the others could do nothing but crouch beneath the rails, waiting for a chance. As they waited, two different shots rang through the air. These were louder and heavier than the machineguns, and were followed by the loud groans of the soldiers. The machinegun fire ceased. With the air clear, the others dared to peer over the banister. The soldiers were slumped over the banister.

Their eyes turned to the stairs. A man was standing there with a shotgun in his hands, which was aimed at the fallen soldiers. The man was dressed in a familiar brown coat and had a large, brimmed hat, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. One of the soldiers started to get up, but the man quickly fired another shot and finished him off. The man tipped his hat to them, his blue eyes sparkling.

There was a playful smile on Irvine's face as he walked leisurely down the steps. He rested his gun against his shoulder as he walked, taking his time.

A woman walked down behind him. Her face was not smiling, like Irvine's, but was cross instead. "Come on…!" Rinoa snapped. "Stop trying to act so cool!" She kicked him in the back, and Irvine fell down the stairs. The gunman rolled until he reached the bottom. Rinoa sighed and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Gee, if only you had agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Irvine responded with a groan. Rinoa shook her head again. Seeing the two of them, Squall and the others got up and ran over to them. Rinoa looked up, and when she saw Squall her eyes widened.

"Squall!" she exclaimed. Her face flooded with relief. Rinoa sank to her knees and let out a heavy sigh. _Squall's alive!_ she thought to herself in joy. _I knew he would be. Squall's ok!_ "Yeah!" she said aloud. She stood up and walked down the steps, stopping in front of Squall and the others.

"Rinoa, you're all right!" said Quistis. She looked just as relieved.

"Uh huh." Irvine groaned and got to his feet. He adjusted his hat. "Of course. Courtesy of my escort."

Zell scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Ah…"

"My father pulled some strings with the military," Rinoa explained. "He told them to get me, and only me, out."

"Then…"

"So this guy here…" Rinoa said, cutting Irvine off. "He came and got me!" She put her hand to her forehead and shook it. "Just me! Knowing you were all captured!"

"Ahh, that's…"

"Isn't that horrible?" Rinoa asked Squall.

Irvine grunted and threw up his hands. "Alright, alright…!" he said. "I said I was sorry. That's why I'm here to help!"

Rinoa turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "After I scratched you to death," she hissed.

Seeing the fierceness of her eyes, Irvine flinched. Squall took a closer look at Irvine's face. The gunman's face was marked with faded pink lines, evidence of a fierce struggle. Knowing Rinoa's stubbornness and her temper, Squall could only imagine the fight she put up. The swordsman resisted a smile. Poor Irvine…

"Uh…" Irvine scratched his head. "A-A-Anyhow, now's our chance."

Squall nodded, accepting the chance to change the topic. "The basement door is buried in sand," he said.

"Of course it is!" replied the gunman. "This place is buried underground."

"Buried?"

"That's right. This prison is…"

"There they are! It's the escapees!"

Everyone dropped to the ground as gunfire started to rain around them once more. Only Irvine remained standing, hiding against the wall of the stairs. Irvine peered out. A number of soldiers had emerged from one of the side rooms and were gathering at the other end of the floor. There were more of them this time and just as heavily armed. The gunman opened the barrel of his shotgun.

"Squall!" he said, as he pushed two rounds into the barrel. "You choose two more party members and head on up. I'll hold 'em here."

"Up?" repeated Squall, looking confused.

The gunman clicked the barrel shut. "Don't have time to explain now!" he said. "The exit's up there, trust me."

Squall frowned. Though he did not like the idea of them splitting up again, there was no other choice. "…OK," he agreed.

"I think I know the way!" Rinoa said.

Squall nodded and then turned to Selphie. "Selphie, you come up with us," he said to her. He turned to the rest. "Zell and Quistis, you support Irvine and then follow us up, understand?"

Zell and Quistis nodded. They shuffled over to stand by Irvine. The gunman opened fire, and across the floor there came the loud groan of a wounded soldier. This caused the other soldiers to hesitate, and Irvine motioned for the others to go on ahead. Squall and his team broke out from beneath the banister and ran up the stairs. Gunfire rained after them as the soldiers recovered from their shock. The bullets clanged against the stairs, but the group were already gone.

When they were safely out of the way, Irvine reloaded his gun and took aim.

"My turn to boogie now," he said, and he opened fire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS<em>**

This is just a quick note to say that I've opened up a new poll on my profile. The poll is for the scenes at the Garden Festival. Readers can vote on which scene they would rather see: the Eyes on Me rendition, or the Irish Jig one. I usually go for the Irish Jig when I play, but I felt it was better for readers to decide which one they want to see. Obviously we're still a ways away from that scene, but that leaves plenty of time for people to vote. Whichever one wins will be the one I write when I get there, so it's all up to you guys!

Get voting!


	6. Part 04: Chapter 05

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Five**

A Galbadian soldier groaned and fell back against the barrier. His sword slipped from his hands and clattered to the floor. Squall, standing in front, swiped his gunblade and pulled the trigger. Flames whooshed around the soldier and he cried out before dropping to the floor.

They were only on the 10th Floor. The soldiers were still coming out in force. Though most of the main force was below, there were still plenty of soldiers around to deal with the group heading up. Even as the soldier Squall had just defeated fell to the ground, one of the side doors on the floor opened and another trio of soldiers emerged. Without waiting for them to catch up, Squall sheathed his sword and hurried after Rinoa and Selphie, who were running ahead.

On the 11th Floor they were attacked by the wandering GIM47N mech. Although clunky and slow, its fists had amazing destructive power. Squall discovered this the hard way when an unlucky blow to the chest sent him crashing into the far wall. A second well-aimed punch forced the air out of Squall's lungs and he felt his ribs crack. Squall fell to the floor, winded and stunned.

Before the GIM47N could strike again, Rinoa released her Pinwheel and sent it flying towards the robot. The projectile swerved, striking the robot on the side of its head and knocking it off-balance. The GIM47N teetered, its arms flailing.

While it was unable to attack, Selphie charged her nunchaku with _Thunder_ para-magic and swung it. The electric charge flicked from the bars on contact with the robot and went shooting through its body. The robot shuddered and smoke began to pour out of the orifices of its 'face'. Stepping back away from Squall, it stood stiff and then fell back onto the ground. After taking a moment or two to heal Squall of his injury, Rinoa and Selphie helped him up and then ran on.

When they reached the 12th Floor they stopped to catch their breath. There were no soldiers around for the moment, but they kept their eyes on the doors and their hands close to their weapons.

Selphie went over to the rail and peered down the hole. The sound of heavy gunfire was still coming from the floors below, meaning that Irvine and the others were still under attack. Rinoa came to stand beside her, and together they looked down. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Selphie asked her.

Rinoa opened her mouth to reply, but Squall got there first. "They'll be fine," he said, much to Rinoa's amazement. Squall placed his hand over his wrist and a pale green light flowed, healing the wounds made by the chains. As the wounds closed he flexed his wrist, testing it. Satisfied, he nodded. "Let's go," he said.

The women nodded and left the rail. They hurried for the stairs towards the 13th Floor.

* * *

><p>Irvine cursed. He reloaded his shotgun and opened fire once more. He had used up more than half his stock of bullets already, and yet it did not seem like he was getting anywhere. For every soldier he shot down another one replaced him. The gunfire got thicker and heavier as more and more soldiers joined the throng.<p>

"Oh, man, this is endless!" the gunman remarked.

"Yo," said Zell, kneeling just beneath the banister, "what's our next move!"

Irvine fired another shot, and another soldier went down. "Hmm…" He held out his gun but did not fire, for he was thinking. While he did so the prison lights dimmed for a moment, though he did not think anything of it right then.

"I got an idea!" said Quistis. "Can't we go up again with the arm?"

"Hey, good idea," said Irvine. He fired his last shots and then sheathed his gun.

"But they gotta operate it from that room upstairs," Zell pointed out.

Irvine made a 'tsk-tsk' sound and waved a finger at Zell. "Leave that to me," he said, much to Zell's annoyance. The fighter clenched his fists, but Irvine ignored him and said: "Alright! Let's head to the floor where the arm's stopped."

Quistis nodded. After a moment, Zell relaxed his fists and nodded as well. They had no other alternative. They had to take a chance that Squall's group would be there. If they were not, then they would be trapped at the bottom of the prison with no means of escape.

Using his gun to cover for them, Irvine signalled for Quistis and Zell to make their way downstairs to the floor below. The two did so, keeping close to the ground as they crawled down the stairs. The soldiers continued to fire. Irvine waited for an opening before he dived beneath the gunfire and raced down the stairs.

Quistis and Zell were waiting for him below. When Irvine came running down the stairs shouting for them to run, they did not waste any time in questioning it. They turned and fled, heading down the stairs to the next floor.

On the 6th Floor, a lone soldier who had been sleeping on duty stepped out of one of the empty prison cells. When he saw the group running towards him with their weapons drawn, he stepped back in alarm. He struggled to unsheathe his sword, but Zell was upon him before he could draw it. A swift uppercut to the jaw was all that was needed to send the soldier reeling backwards. The cell door opened and the soldier fell inside. The door closed, and the soldier resumed his nap.

As they ran along the 5th Floor, gunfire started to rain down on them from above. Looking up, they saw a group of soldiers had gathered on the 6th Floor and were firing at them. After dodging the bullets Quistis swiped her hand. _Thunder_ shot from her fingertips and struck the soldiers. The soldiers cried out and thrashed. Two of them dropped straight to the ground, but one of them continued to flail. He staggered to the rail, tripped, and fell over the edge. He tumbled past the group, still covered in lightning, and fell to the depths below.

They headed on. When they reached the 4th Floor, Irvine ran to the rail and peered down. They were almost at the bottom. He could see the arm, still with the solitary cell inside. They still had a few floors to go.

A bullet pinged off the rail, and Irvine stepped back. Looking up, he could see soldiers mobilising above. They were running out of time. The soldiers were almost upon them, and Squall's group would be reaching the top of the prison at any moment, if they were not there already. They had to get to that arm now, before it was too late.

Daring to peer over the edge again, Irvine judged the distance between them and the arm. There were long, thick cables holding the arm in place. These cables were within jumping distance, he reckoned. If they grabbed those and then slid down, they could reach the crane in no time. The gunman sheathed his gun and turned to Quistis and Zell. He tipped his hat.

"Hey! Hop on!" he shouted to them, and with that, he climbed onto the rail and jumped. He grabbed hold of the cable and slid down towards the arm.

Quistis and Zell ran to the edge. They stared in amazement as Irvine slid down the cable and landed on top of the arm. He waved up at them. A bullet then pinged off the rail. The soldiers were ready to open fire. Quistis and Zell shared a glance before they climbed onto the rail and jumped, one by one. They caught hold of the cable and held on as they slid down to join Irvine on the arm. Bullets started to rain around them, and they hurried to get into the control room.

* * *

><p>While Irvine and the others were making their way downwards, Squall and his team made it to the top floors of the D-District Prison. They bypassed the torture level and headed up to the 14th Floor. To their surprise there were no soldiers here, and so they crossed the floor and went up the last flight of stairs to the final floor, the fifteenth.<p>

The exit was right ahead. The door was wide open, allowing sunlight and fresh air to flow into the room. There were no soldiers here either, and the door was left unguarded. Seizing their chance, they ran outside.

Sunlight fell on them, warm and bright. A bridge stretched out before them, leading to a building on the other side. Selphie ran out into the sunlight and spread her arms wide.

"We're outside!" she cheered. She jumped and clapped her hands. "We escaped! We escaped!"

Rinoa raised her head and ran her fingers through her hair, also glad to feel the sun's warmth on her face. Squall walked past her and went to the bridge. As he was about to step onto the bridge, a siren went off.

"Prisoners may not go beyond this point," a computerised voice said through the speakers on either side of them. "You will be terminated."

The sound of the siren died away. A door opened in the building at the other end of the bridge. Two large robots, GIM52A-class mechs, stepped out. A Galbadian officer in a red uniform ran out behind them. When the officer saw Squall and the others he shouted to the two mechs, who turned and ran across the bridge.

Facing them, Squall drew his sword. "They're coming!"

The mechs were drawing closer. As they picked up speed, they moved into single file and charged forward. The Galbadian officer was also running towards them, albeit slower than the two mechs. "You're not goin' anywhere!" he shouted and, raising his gun-arm, he opened fire.

The bullets shot past the mechs. Squall ran to the front and blocked them with his sword. With the swordsman in plain sight, the foremost mech made a dash forward. Seeing this, Rinoa raised her Pinwheel and released it. The weapon whizzed through the air and struck the mech on its 'head'. Knocked off-course by the strike, the mech swerved and hit the side of the bridge. It spun and tumbled to the ground. The other mech jumped over it and continued to head forward.

With the mech approaching fast, Squall and the others stepped back away from the bridge. Hatches opened in the mech's back, and it unleashed a barrage of magic-enhanced missiles. These projectiles rose up and then turned in the air, guided by magic, and headed towards them.

Squall raised his sword again. He swung it as the first of the missiles struck. The blade sliced clean through the missile and when Squall pulled the trigger, the missile was blown apart. The two halves went flying and fell to the floor, harmless. The swordsman did not stop there but struck again and again, destroying several missiles in quick succession.

Some of the missiles made it passed Squall and approached the others. Selphie struck with her nunchaku, knocking the weapons out of the way. Unfortunately these missiles were not destroyed, and when they hit the walls behind her they exploded. A shockwave from the explosion knocked Selphie off her feet and she was thrown onto the floor.

Rinoa dived aside as several missiles passed her by. The missiles hit the wall and exploded, but she kept on her feet, bracing herself against the shockwave. The Pinwheel came shooting through the smoke back to her, and she stretched out her hand to catch it. Once it was caught she turned back to the others. As she turned her eyes widened.

"Squall, look out!"

Hearing her voice, Squall looked up. The GIM52A was already at the end of the bridge. It did not slow but picked up speed and crashed into the swordsman. Squall only just managed to raise his defences in time, using his gunblade to absorb most of the impact. The collision drove Squall back away from the bridge and through the open door behind him. The robot moved with him, and the two of them disappeared inside the prison complex.

Rinoa started to run after him. She did not get far before bullets whizzed past her, and she stopped. She turned to see the other mech—the one she had knocked aside—heading straight towards her. Its fist was raised, aiming to strike her down as the other had done with Squall. Rinoa fired her Pinwheel but the mech was ready this time, swiping it aside and then continuing to charge. Rinoa had no other choice but to dive out of the way as the robot surged past.

Realising that it had missed, the mech turned and moved after her again. Its body was more agile than that of its predecessor, the GIM47N. It turned with ease and thrust out its fist. Rinoa twisted her body out of the way, but a surprise attack from the robot's other fist sent her flying. She hit the wall and fell to the floor, stunned. Lights on its face flashed, and the robot ran towards her.

After finally recovering from the shockwave, Selphie got to her feet. Seeing Rinoa in trouble, she made to go after her. A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back before slapping her hard across the face. Selphie fell to the floor.

The Galbadian officer stood over her. Panting and out of breath from his long run across the bridge, he glared down at Selphie. Through his mask, his lip curled. He raised his gun-arm and pointed the weapon at her.

"That's as far as you go," he spat, his voice full of hatred. The machinegun gave a click as it loaded.

Selphie stood up. She touched her stinging cheek. "That's pretty low," she said, "hitting a girl." She stood ready and raised her nunchaku. "I'm going to punish you for that!"

She charged. The officer started to open fire, but with a flick of her wrist, Selphie's nunchaku knocked his arm aside. His aim altered, the bullets clanged off the far wall, which was dented from the missile explosion.

Placing her hands on the officer's shoulders, Selphie pushed herself up. The officer raised his arms to defend himself, just as she expected he would. She put her boot on his arms and pushed herself up further, flipping over and landing behind him. She swung her nunchaku and smacked him on the back of the head. The officer gave a groan and fell to his knees, stunned. Selphie grinned and tapped her nunchaku against her shoulder, waiting.

While Selphie was busy dealing with the soldier, Rinoa had her hands full fighting the mech. She managed to dodge the GIM52A's next few attacks but now the mech had her cornered against the wall. It made to strike her and Rinoa ducked. The mech's fist slammed into the wall behind her, piercing the metal. The mech tried to step back but its arm was stuck tight in the wall and it could not get free.

With the mech focused on trying to free itself, Rinoa crawled out of the way. She stood up behind it and started to fumble with her Pinwheel. She had no sooner turned when the mech suddenly managed to free itself and spun around. Rinoa jumped back as its fist came swinging past her. Forced back onto the defensive once again, Rinoa ducked and dodged, trying to keep out of its reach.

This was impossible, she realised as she continued to dodge. This mech was as agile as any human. It was able to keep her on the defensive without providing any openings for a counterattack. Her Pinwheel could pierce its armour, but at this close range she risked injuring herself in the process.

The mech drew back both of its fists and thrust them out together. Rinoa braced herself but the blow broke through her defences and struck her in the chest. The mech drove her back against the wall. Raising its arms, the mech lifted Rinoa off the ground. She was pinned against the wall with the mech's hands pressing painfully against her rips.

Rinoa struggled and kicked, but she could not break free. She beat down the mech's arms, but that was no good either. This was a robot, not a man. Hitting it with fists would do her no good. Instead she swiped her hand and released an electrical charge from her fingertips at the robot's head. As she planned, the shock caused the robot to jolt and loosen its grip.

Placing her feet against its chest, Rinoa pushed. She managed to push the mech back just enough to free her from the wall, and she dropped onto the floor.

The GIM52A continued to shudder, affected by the electrical charge Rinoa had released. Lights on its face 'blinked' as it tried to analyse the situation.

Rinoa got to her feet. She needed to strike now, while it was still trying to think, but how? The robot was far more agile; Rinoa could not begin to match its speed. Nor could she rely on the others for help, for Squall and Selphie were busy with their own battles.

Her only chance was to find some way to match the robot's speed and break through its defences. Rinoa frowned. Didn't Quistis say that magic could be used to enhance the caster's physical or magical abilities? If she could use para-magic to make her body move faster, then she might have a chance to defeat it.

Rinoa extended her hand. She had never tried to use magic this way before; she wasn't sure what would happen. But it was her only chance…

"_Haste!"_

A flash of light surrounded her. The image of a clock-face shone on the ground beneath her. The hands ticked slowly and then sped up, faster and faster, until they whizzed around the clock at unbelievable speed.

Rinoa felt a strange distortion as the world around her seemed to slow down. Everything—from the mech in front of her to Selphie and the Galbadian officer—started to move in slow motion. But Rinoa knew that it wasn't the world that was slowing down; it was her pace that was increasing.

The clock vanished. Rinoa darted forward. She zipped past the mech, who seemed to move in slow motion as she ran by. She saw the mech begin to turn, but Rinoa was already gone. She circled the mech a few times and then stopped in front of it. She fired her Pinwheel and the projectile—also affected by her _Haste_ magic—gave a loud _whir_ as it whooshed through the air at blinding speed. It struck the mech's right arm. With its added speed and strength it sliced right through the arm's joints, severing it, and the arm dropped to the floor.

Within a second, the Pinwheel returned to her. Rinoa ran again, circling another few times before stopping again, this time behind it. She fired the Pinwheel again and severed its other arm. Rinoa did all of this in the space of only three seconds.

The mech turned its head, confused. One second, its target was cornered and on the verge of defeat. The next second it was gone, and before it could analyse this information both of its arms suddenly dropped to the floor.

There was a blur of movement as Rinoa ran around to the front of the mech. She jumped and released her Pinwheel. The mech caught only a glimpse of her before the projectile sliced through its neck joints and severed its head from its body. A charge running through the Pinwheel shot through its circuits, short-circuiting every electrical impulse running through its body.

Rinoa drew back as the robot exploded. The _Haste_ magic faded, returning her body to its normal pace. She watched as the robot was thrown away from her, in the direction of Selphie and the Galbadian officer. She called out to Selphie.

Selphie heard her call and looked up. When she saw the burning mass that was once the GIM52A, she lowered her weapon and dived out of the way. The officer, who had his back to the battle, raised his arm in triumph. His victory was short-lived as the robot crashed into him and pushed him forwards towards the rail. Both the robot and the officer smashed into the rail and tumbled over the edge. They fell out of sight, and the sound of the officer's voice died away.

Rinoa and Selphie glanced at each other. Then they both ran for the prison doors. There came a yell from inside and a second later the other GIM52A came flying out of the door, narrowly missing them. The robot slammed into the ground. Electricity flickered over its body, and the robot was shuddering as though it was in shock. The lights in the robot's face went dark and it slumped, defeated.

Squall stepped out of the prison. He looked down at the robot. Seeing that it was defeated, he sheathed his sword. He then looked at Rinoa, standing next to him. Rinoa looked back at him. The swordsman was sweating and there was a deep gash on his forehead where a well-aimed blow had caught him off-guard. Rinoa sighed and shook her head. She started place her hand on his head to heal the wound, but Squall brushed her hand aside. It was just a cut, nothing more.

Selphie walked over to the robot and gave it a swift kick in its side. It did not move. It was over.

They were just about to head onto the bridge when the intercom inside the prison room behind them crackled and a voice called out to them.

"Hey, Squall, can you hear me?"

It was Irvine's voice. Squall turned and went back inside the prison. A light was flashing on one of the main consoles. It was from this console that Irvine's voice was coming from. Squall headed towards it.

The intercom crackled and Irvine called out again. "Hey! Hey, you guys!"

"Is this what you were talking about?" said Quistis's voice in the background. "What if Squall and the others have already gone ahead?"

Squall stopped by the console. "I can hear you," he said.

"See! I told you we'd be all right! Squall, go ahead and operate the arm."

Squall frowned and put his hand on his hip. "How?" he asked.

There came the sound of a scuffle and then Zell's voice said: "Squall, push down the yellow button on your upper right hand side." Somewhere in the background Irvine muttered something. He sounded disgruntled.

Squall looked down at the console. Like in the arm's control room, there were a large number of buttons and switches laid out before him. There was only one yellow button on the part of the panel Zell described. _Is this it?_ Squall asked himself. He then shrugged and pushed the button.

There was a pause and then Irvine said: "Alrighty! We'll be there in like a second. Wait right there."

"Hey…" said Zell's voice. "Is it supposed to move this slow?"

"So what?" Irvine replied. "What's the rush?" The intercom crackled and died out.

Behind Squall, Rinoa folded her hands behind her. "Looks like they'll be just fine," she said. Selphie, standing beside her, nodded her head.

They headed back outside. Though Irvine had told them to wait, Squall decided that they should not risk staying in one place for too long. At any moment more soldiers could arrive to intercept them. It was best that they kept moving. Stepping over the deactivated GIM52A, they headed out onto the bridge.

When they are almost halfway across the bridge the group came to a stop. They turned and looked over the side. They stared.

All around them there was nothing but sand. Miles and miles of golden sand that stretched out around the prison and into the distance. There was nothing else out there but miles of endless sand, and no signs of life anywhere.

There was another thing that was amiss. The bridge on which they stood was built at the very peak of the D-District Prison, but it stood more than five hundred feet above the ground. Irvine had said they would find the exit up here, but he was very much mistaken.

The D-District Prison was made up of three cylindrical pillars. Each one was immensely tall and covered in large spirals built out of metal plates, almost like drills. Bridges, like the one they were on, connected the three towers to one another. There were no stairs or lifts that could take them down. They were stranded at the top of the towers with no means of escape.

"So…" Selphie said, leaning over the rail. "How do we get down?"

Rinoa shook her head in disbelief. "No way…!" she breathed. "When I came here earlier, it wasn't like this…"

Squall stepped away from the railing and put his hand on his hip. Whatever was going on, there was nothing they could do about it now. They had made it this far, and that was a start. "Let's just head for that structure over there," he said, pointing to the neighbouring tower.

The women nodded and ran on ahead. Squall stayed behind for a moment and looked out at the desert. Well, now he knew why there was sand on the prison's lower levels. The prison was built in the middle of a desert. Yet Rinoa had said that the prison was not like this when she arrived, so what had it been like before? Squall wished he had the time to think about it some more.

He hurried after Rinoa and Selphie. The two women were already at the other end of the bridge, waiting for him. Squall headed towards them.

Before he could reach the end of the bridge, a loud hum started to rumble from the ground below. Squall stopped and reached for his sword as the bridge began to vibrate beneath his feet. These vibrations grew stronger and the humming sound became louder, almost like an engine that was roaring into life.

Squall heard a _click_, and the rails of the bridge suddenly dropped down. The swordsman looked around in alarm. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Seeing the rails drop, Rinoa took a step towards the bridge. She was about to put her foot down when the plates lifted up and moved sharply towards her. Rinoa stepped back, and Selphie also clutched her arm. More plates followed, slotting into a panel beneath the bridge.

Seeing the plates disappearing rapidly, Squall turned and ran in the other direction. The plates on the other side were disconnecting as well, and Squall found himself trapped. He stopped and looked back to where the other plates were catching up with him. Realising that he had nowhere else left to run, Squall jumped onto the rail and dived over the side of the bridge.

The remaining plates retreated, and the hatches locked shut. Once that was complete, the giant metal spirals covering the three prison towers began to turn. They churned up the desert sand, seeming to suck it down beneath the earth.

It wasn't just the sand that was being sucked down. The prison itself was sinking. The three spiralling towers acted like drills, forcing the prison down into the sand. Soon the entire prison would be buried beneath the sand, and anything that was outside would be dragged along with it.

As the towers descended, clouds of sand were thrown into the air. They billowed around the towers like a whirlwind. Rinoa, standing at the edge of the bridge, tried to shield her eyes as she peered through the cloud, looking for Squall.

She saw him about fifteen metres away from the tower. The swordsman was hanging on the other side of the bridge, holding onto the rail, his legs dangling over the swirling clouds. Rinoa looked at him and then looked down at the ground below, which was rising swiftly towards them.

"Squall!" she called, her voice drowned out over the roar of the towers. "Hold on! Over here! Hurry!"

Just hearing Rinoa's voice over the roar, Squall turned his head. He could barely see her through the sand. The sand cleared a little and he saw her shouting for him, and Selphie waving her arms. They signalled for him to head their way. The swordsman glanced down and saw the rising sand.

Knowing he had only moments to spare, Squall started to shimmy his way along the rails towards the tower. The sand cloud grew thicker, making it difficult to see and hard to grasp the rail. Once his hand slipped, and he had to quickly reach up and grab hold again before he lost his grip completely. He was aware of Rinoa and Selphie both calling for him but he was already going as fast as he could go.

The noise of the towers was deafening. The sand grew thicker still, blowing into his eyes, nose and mouth. Squall blinked but kept his eyes open as he shimmied his way along. He had no idea how close he was to the tower. At any moment the sand could rise up over him, suck him down, and bury him forever.

Two pairs of hands grabbed his arms. They pulled him up and dragged him onto the ledge. With Rinoa and Selphie still grasping his hands, the three ran through the sand and dived through the tower doors.

The bridge sank into the ground, as the desert closed above the prison once more.


	7. Part 04: Chapter 06

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Six**

After the climactic events on the bridge, Squall and the group of escapees gathered in what was the D-District Prison's car park. Situated on the very top of the complex, it was the only part of the building left visible once the prison had sunk into the sand.

Everyone was safe and sound. Squall, Rinoa and Selphie had made it into the prison just moments before the churning spires forced the prison beneath the sand. As for Irvine's group, they had managed to escape almost unscathed. They had met up with Squall's group outside, which was where they were now.

At first they were wary, as they stood about at the prison's exit. As of yet, no soldiers appeared to try to recapture them. Irvine assured them there would be no soldiers, for they had too much to deal with inside to bother about them anymore. When Squall quizzed him further, Irvine just smiled and tilted his hat, leaving the swordsman wondering just what the gunman had done to prevent the soldiers coming after them. Whatever he had done it had worked, and so they were able to relax for a little while, at least.

"That was way too dangerous, wasn't it…?" Rinoa remarked.

"Yeah," Squall replied. He was quick to note that Angelo was standing at Rinoa's side. The swordsman frowned. Hadn't they left Angelo behind in Deling City? The dog looked back at him with his large, brown eyes, and wagged his tail. Squall shrugged. Perhaps Irvine had brought him along when he came to collect Rinoa.

"I thought the arms were movin' kinda slow," Irvine said, folding his arms. "They had the submerge system on."

At this, Zell turned and glared at him. Quistis smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. Squall sighed and turned away from them. "Let's just get going," he said. The sooner they got away from his prison the better.

There were two military cars parked in the car park. One was a dull blue-grey colour, and the other one was yellow. "I wanna ride the yellow one!" Selphie announced, and she ran over to the yellow car and dived into the driver's seat.

"I'll take that one, too," said Quistis, and went after her.

Rinoa nodded. "Okay me, too," she said, and she also went inside the car.

Irvine stared after them. "Hey, hey, hey! Ladies?" The car doors slammed shut; the response from the three women.

Laughing at Irvine's crestfallen face, Zell walked over and clapped the gunman on the shoulder. "Let's go, Irvine!" he said, and ran over towards the blue car. Squall went after him. Zell headed straight for the driver's seat, but Squall quite casually brushed him out of the way and got in himself. The fighter started to protest but then sagged and shuffled over to the other side.

Irvine took one last look at the other car before he too shuffled over to the blue one. He got in the back of the vehicle and peered longingly out the window, still hoping that one of the women would change their minds and invite him in.

Zell looked at Squall and rolled his eyes. Squall did not reply and instead turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared into life, and Squall drove the car out of the desert prison. The yellow car with the three women moved out after them. Both cars had special treads rather than wheels, and these pressed down against the desert send, squashing it flat. As soon as they were clear of the prison the cars picked up speed. They headed north, leaving the prison behind.

As they drove along, Squall tried to figure out their next move. This desert, if his memory served him correctly, was just south-east of the Lalapalooza Canyon. It would be almost impossible for the soldiers to find them out here. But their fuel would not last forever, and their supplies were limited to whatever was in the two vehicles. It would probably be enough to get them to one of the major cities. If they could at least get to a city, then they could work out what to do from there.

The temperature inside the car was stifling. Unable to bear it any longer, Zell began to fiddle with the controls. He finally found the controls for the air-conditioning and switched it on full. As cool air began to blow throughout the car, Zell sighed in satisfaction and sank into his seat. Irvine stopped fanning himself with his hat and even Squall sighed in relief. It was much too hot in this desert.

They drove for about twenty minutes before the intercom crackled and Selphie's voice called for an immediate stop. Though Squall was reluctant to lose any of the ground they had gained from the prison, he pulled the car in next to a large metal structure that was half-buried in the sand. The yellow car pulled in beside them, and everybody got out.

After climbing out, Selphie ran past the group and climbed onto the metal structure. Her expression was pained and troubled. This look was shared by both Rinoa and Quistis, as they shifted about uncomfortably on the sand.

Squall looked from one woman to the other. "What?" he asked finally.

Quistis turned to him. "The sorceress is about to launch missiles at Garden!" she cried.

"That's what Rinoa heard from Irvine!" shouted Selphie.

Zell spun to face Irvine, but the gunman just shrugged and shook his head.

Squall folded his arms. So Seifer had been serious, after all. Galbadia really was planning to destroy Balamb Garden. "The only thing we can do now is go back to Garden as soon as possible and warn the students," he said. He turned back to the car. "Alright, let's get in the car and go."

But Selphie did not move. "They're targeting both Balamb and Trabia Gardens!" she cried. She stamped her foot. "We have to interfere with the launch! We have to stop the missiles!" Her eyes filled and she turned away from Squall. She covered her face with her hands, her shoulders trembling.

Everybody stared at her in surprise. This was the first time anyone had seen Selphie so… so upset. The girl was normally so bright and lively, sometimes to a fault. Until now it seemed that nothing could break her ever-cheerful spirit.

Squall hesitated and then crossed the sand to the structure. He climbed up and stood in front of Selphie. The girl kept her face hidden behind her hands, and Squall could tell she was fighting back the tears.

"I just transferred from Trabia Garden!" he heard her say, her voice muffled behind her hands. "I can't just sit around knowing that Trabia Garden is in danger!" Lowering her hands, she looked up at him. "So Squall, please!" she pleaded. She grasped his arms. "Decide who's gonna go to the Galbadia Missile Base, before it's too late!"

Squall pulled his arms free. _It's easier said than done…_ he thought to himself. _What if something happens to the party members I choose…?_

Before he could say anything, Rinoa raised her hand. "Let's take a vote!" she said. Everybody turned to her. "Squall will decide on the party. Squall will return to Balamb because he's the leader. Anyone against this plan please raise your right hand!" When no one did, Rinoa grinned and turned to Squall. "I don't mind which team you put me on," she said.

_But you're an outsider?_ Squall thought, staring at her.

"You're the leader, Squall," said Quistis. "What are the teams?"

_Leader?_ Squall repeated to himself. _I never asked to be the leader._

As he thought this, a faint blast sounded in the distance. Everyone turned to the northeast and watched as several columns of smoke rose into the air. Though nobody said anything, they knew at once what they were: missiles. Selphie's hands clenched tight over her heart as she watched the missiles rise. They soared in a long arc, broke through the clouds and then disappeared from view.

Irvine lowered his head. "I… heard they were hitting Trabia first, and then Balamb," he said, his voice soft.

Selphie's hands fell limp, and she dropped her nunchaku. The strength left her knees and she sank onto the ground. Her head fell forward onto her chest. She did not shake or cry, for the emotion was drained from her body.

Selphie closed her eyes and whispered: "Trabia… I'm sorry… I couldn't stop it… Please let everybody be all right. Please…"

A tear welled up in her eyes and started to roll down her cheek. Angrily, she brushed it away. She then pushed herself back onto her feet and turned to Squall. "That was a miss… right…?"

It was not a question. Squall looked into her face. Her expression was fierce, but her eyes betrayed what she really felt. She knew, as he did, that there would be little chance of a miss. Trabia Garden was done for.

Seeing confirmation of her fears in his eyes, Selphie turned and jumped off the metal structure. She ran to the others and turned back to Squall.

"Squall, we have to report to Balamb!" she said. "Who are you taking?"

"C'mon, Squall!" shouted Zell.

"You have to decide, Squall!" said Quistis.

"Squall, think carefully now!" said Rinoa.

The swordsman looked down at his companions. Even Irvine was nodding. They all expected Squall to make this decision. The swordsman sighed. _I've had it up to here with this leader thing…_ he thought. _Alright, alright… I'll choose._

He looked around. Selphie would want to go to the Missile Base—he knew she would not accept any other decision.

For the others, it was a tough choice. Quistis and Zell were both excellent fighters. Either one of them would be a strong asset to the missile base team. Zell was the stronger of the two, but Quistis was level-headed and unlikely to succumb to fits of temper (Squall, of course, had no idea of what went on in Caraway's Mansion). Squall also knew that Irvine would want to go to the Missile Base to support Selphie. That might not be a bad idea, Squall reasoned. Irvine's skills and familiarity with Galbadia would prove essential for a mission like this.

Squall's gaze then went to Rinoa. Seeing him look at her, Rinoa smiled. Squall did not smile back. Rinoa had said that she didn't mind what team she was put on. But Rinoa was not a SeeD. She was not even supposed to be involved in all of this. If she had any sense, she would return to Deling City, where she would be safe. Of course, Rinoa would never agree to that. Squall sighed. All he could do was ensure that she was kept out of danger as much as possible.

"Okay…" he said. He'd made up his mind. "Rinoa and Quistis, you come with me to Balamb Garden. The rest of you will head for the Galbadia Missile Base."

Everyone nodded, accepting Squall's decision. "I'm on the missile base infiltration team!" said Selphie. "I have to be! They launched missiles at MY Trabia!"

No one dared to disagree with her. Squall turned to Quistis and Rinoa, who would be coming with him to Balamb. _This team will now head for Balamb,_ he thought. _The rest… to the missile base. Should I go with this…_

As he thought about it, he found himself torn. He was tempted to swap Quistis and Zell and have Quistis accompany them to the missile base. But he held firm. Quistis was no longer an instructor, but her experience and wisdom would be more beneficial in spreading the word about the missiles. He just hoped that Zell would keep a level head while he was at the base. But then again, thinking about it, it seemed that Selphie was the one most likely to cause trouble.

"This mission is unlike any other," Squall said. He jumped off the structure and rejoined the others. "It's not an order or a request from anyone… Selphie, do you have some kind of plan?"

Selphie scratched her cheek, thinking. "I think if we take this Galbadian army vehicle, we should be able to make it inside the base," she replied. "But… that's about it. I'll have to think about the rest once we're inside. Do you think that'd be ok?" She then lowered her eyes and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry… I mean, thanks." Selphie bit her lip and raised her head. The defiant look was back in her eyes. "There isn't much time!" she said. "You better hurry to Balamb Garden!"

Squall nodded. "See you at Balamb Garden," he said.

One by one the others went into their respective vehicles. Rinoa, Angelo and Quistis went into the blue car, while Irvine and Zell got into the yellow one.

Nobody said a word as they got into the cars. The enormity of what they were about to do was settling in. As Squall said, this was not like any other mission. The attempted assassination of the sorceress was a regular mission, regardless of its content. This was something they were doing of their own accord—attempting to save Balamb Garden from destruction. Failure on either side could mean the deaths of hundreds of innocent lives.

The car doors closed. Only the team leaders remained outside. Squall and Selphie gazed at each other in silence. This could be the last time they saw one another, if they failed in their missions. Selphie smiled, and then her face grew serious.

"Squall! Hurry!"

* * *

><p>The two teams parted ways. Squall's team headed north, across the Dingo Desert. Rinoa found a map in one of the glove compartments, which pointed out a train station just north of the Desert Prison. Squall was sceptical when Rinoa pointed it out, but after remembering the state of Irvine's face when he tried to disagree with her, he did as he was directed.<p>

To his surprise the map was accurate. The Desert Prison Train Station was to the north of the Dingo Desert and served as the prison's only link to the outside world. According to the map the train's only stop was Deling City, so they would have to go to Deling City and then catch a train to Timber.

Squall was apprehensive about returning to Deling City so soon after the failed assassination attempt, but it seemed they would have no other choice. There was not enough fuel or supplies in the car to get them to Timber. Besides, the Galbadian army would no doubt have set up checkpoints at all the major crossroads. They would be on the lookout for stolen army vehicles.

Squall parked the car close to the station and the group piled out. There was a strong wind blowing, sending sand scattering across the station. The swordsman peered through the sand. An old freight train was parked in the station. The supply cars were made of wood, not metal, indicating just how old the train really was. Galbadian soldiers on the platform were unloading the cargo from these supply cars—shipments of food and equipment for the prison.

There were no guards around, aside from the soldiers. Word of their escape must not have reached this far yet, Squall decided. He turned to Rinoa and Quistis, who stood huddled together, bracing themselves against the sandy wind. Angelo kept his face close to the ground, his fur blown about by the wind.

"Let's take that train," Squall said. The women nodded.

They entered the station. They avoided the platform and ran along the tracks, using the train as cover. The sound of the wind drowned out their movements, and the soldiers were too busy unloading to pay any attention to them.

They slowed as they reached the cabin. There was a single Galbadian soldier inside, checking the engine. Squall was about to draw his gunblade when one of the soldiers on the platform called out, and the team froze. The soldier in the cabin turned and called back before leaving the cabin to help with the unloading. The group immediately took their chance and ran onto the train. Angelo bounded on behind them, his tail wagging.

Squall looked at the controls. It was simple enough to run. The engine was still running and was full of coal. It was hard to believe that people still used coal-fuelled trains in this day and age. Squall released the brake and pushed one of the levers. The train rumbled and started to roll forward along the tracks.

The train pulled out of Desert Station. As they left the platform Quistis turned back and peered out of the door, where she was met with an amazing sight. A lone Galbadian soldier, the one who had left the cabin, was running along the tracks in pursuit of the train.

"HEY! STOP!" the soldier called after them.

"Squall!" said Quistis, turning back to the cabin. "There's a soldier coming after us!"

Squall glanced over his shoulder. He saw the soldier running after them, but he said nothing. Instead he pushed the lever further forward, and the train started to gain speed. Quistis peered back out. Angelo came to stand beside her, his fur blowing in the wind.

The soldier was still chasing. As the train gained speed, he pushed his body harder. "S-Stop the train!" he ordered. The train moved faster still, and the soldier again forced his body to move faster. It was amazing how fast he could move, and he was still managing to keep up. "ERRAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled, and Quistis could hear the pain in his voice. "COME ON!"

The instructor shook her head, amazed at the soldier's resilience. "Oh my…" she remarked. "Just give up!"

But the soldier did not give up. He continued to chase after the train, pushing his body harder and harder. His boot caught on a rock, and the soldier cried out as he tripped and fell hard onto the floor. A cloud of sand rose around him.

Quistis covered her mouth with her hand. "Gosh…" she said. "Hope he's all right."

Squall said nothing, and the train headed on towards Deling City.


	8. Part 04: Chapter 07

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Seven**

"C'mon!" shouted Selphie. "To the Missile Base!"

Selphie dived into the driver's seat. Throwing the vehicle into gear, they set off in search of the missile base. It was a long drive to the base, and she wanted to get there before the army could launch its attack on Balamb Garden. With that thought in mind, she pushed down on the accelerator.

As the vehicle ploughed its way across the Dingo Desert, Selphie did her best not to think about Trabia Garden. She tried to keep her mind focused on her mission: to stop the missiles and destroy the base.

Inevitably, her thoughts were drawn to Trabia Garden. It was the last of the three Gardens to be built in the world, and it had been Selphie's home for as long as she could remember. Its students were trained to become SeeDs, like the students of Balamb Garden. However, Trabia Garden had a much more informal air, and its students were almost like a family. At least, that was what it felt like to Selphie. She had been torn to leave it for Balamb, but in order to become a fully-fledged SeeD, she had no other choice. But now Trabia was…

Selphie shook her head. Just thinking about what might befall Trabia Garden made her heart clench tight in her chest. This was not the time to think of Trabia Garden. Right now she had to do everything in her power to stop the Galbadians from destroying Balamb Garden, too.

The Galbadian Missile Base was located in the southern part of the Great Plains of Galbadia. A wide, rushing river split the desert from the plains, meaning they could not take a direct route to the base. They were forced to go the long way around, following the railroad towards Deling City. Once they were on the plains they veered away from the railroad and headed south.

They reached the base within a couple of hours. Selphie stopped the car on a sloping hill and they all got out. There was no doubt in their minds that this was the base. It was just how they pictured it would be: a number of buildings with metal bunkers and hangers, and a large, clear platform that was the launch area. A thick concrete wall about five metres high surrounded the base, and inside a voice boomed over a speaker, announcing the preparations for the next launch.

Selphie looked at the wall. It ran all the way around the base and from what she could see it was pretty solid and unbreakable. The only entrance into the base was from the main gate, so Selphie and the others got back into the vehicle and drove towards it.

They stopped at the barrier. A single soldier stood guard outside the gate. When the vehicle approached the soldier sighed, put down the cards he was playing with, and came out to meet them. He had a very bored look to him as he noted down the vehicle's registration number and checked it off on his list. Then he came to the window and glanced inside.

"Right, he said, barely able to suppress a yawn, "go ahead."

Selphie blinked in surprise. _Really?_ she thought. _Phew…_

The soldier returned to his post and pushed a button. The barrier dropped and the metal gate dropped down. Selphie drove the vehicle through. Once they were inside, the soldier yawned and returned to his card game.

Selphie smirked as she drove the car through the parking lot. The Galbadian Army really needed to increase the quality of its security checks. If the soldier had taken the time to look properly at the three people sitting in the car, he would have noticed that something was a bit amiss. If the rest of the army was as lax as this, then completing this mission would be child's play.

She parked the car next to a fence. Then she, Zell and Irvine got out and gathered around the car. As they got out, a voice boomed over the speakers.

"Following the launch on Trabia Garden, prepare for the launch on Balamb Garden. All personnel, take your positions."

Selphie wrinkled her nose. _Ewwww…_ she thought, tugging at her sleeve. _This uniform is so itchy and smelly!_

She, along with Zell and Irvine, was dressed in the uniform of a Galbadian soldier. Irvine had found them at the back of the vehicle, stuffed into a crate. They smelt terrible and were so unbelievably uncomfortable—it was no wonder most Galbadian soldiers were short-tempered, Selphie thought. They managed to find enough uniforms to fit all of them, although Selphie's was a little baggy. The girl fiddled with her helmet and tried to stuff her hair behind her ears. Irvine, unable to hide his hat beneath the uniform, stuffed it into the back of the car.

Zell looked around at the base. He put his hands on his hips. "When the hell is launch time!" he demanded.

Selphie finished sorting out her hair. "It doesn't matter!" she replied. Zell and Irvine turned to face her. "We have to stop the missiles! That's all there is to it, right! If there's a door, we go in! If there's anything we can break, we break! And in the end, we blow this place to smithereens!"

"Hey, Selphie," said Irvine with a grin. "I like your attitude! Let's do it up!"

Selphie nodded and turned towards the base. According to the announcement they had just heard, they were still making preparations for the launch on Balamb Garden. That meant they still had time to stop it. She pointed to a nearby building. "Let's get a move on!" she announced, and then ran towards the door.

The door was unlocked, and so the three headed straight inside the base. To their relief there were no guards inside, so they were able to enter unseen. In the room beyond there were two doors leading further into the base. Selphie tried to open them, but both doors were locked. The girl stood in front of the left-side door and slammed her hand against it.

"It's LOCKED!" she cried. Turning away, she examined a console positioned in between the two doors. It was a card-swipe system. Selphie looked at the instructions. "Insert ID card!" she read. "But… we don't have one!"

Behind her, Zell put his hands over his ears. "Selphie, stop yelling!" he told her.

Selphie stopped shouting, and instead stamped her foot. This wasn't right—they couldn't be at a dead end _already!_

Seeing Selphie's despair welling, Irvine came forward and tapped her on the shoulder. "So like… I found this in the car," he said. "Give it a try."

He held something over her shoulder. Selphie, uninterested, gave it only a quick glance. Irvine was holding an ID card—a Galbadian soldier's ID card. Selphie's eyes widened and she snatched the card from his hand. Her hands trembling, she swiped it through the console.

The console beeped. "Verifying… Access granted…"

"Whoo-hoo!" cried Selphie, throwing up her arms in triumph.

The left-side door slid open. Selphie slipped the ID card into her pocket and then ran through the now open door, with Zell and Irvine running along behind her.

They entered a long corridor. There were no soldiers about—they were all busy elsewhere, preparing for the launch. Even so the group kept an eye out as they ran along the corridor, heading deeper inside.

There was a lot going on inside the base. They could not see it, but they _could_ hear it, somewhere deep below them. Much of the Galbadian Missile Base was built underground, out of sight and hidden from the world. Not that its existence was a secret. Galbadia was the only country to own a long-range missile base, with the exception of Esthar, though no one knew if this was anything more than a rumour. The existence of the missile base was a major security threat and cast a dark shadow over the world. This was the reason why Galbadia had held power for so long. No country wanted to risk the launching those missiles.

As they hurried along, Selphie tried to think of what they should do now that they were inside. She was coming up with a blank. Getting inside was the easy part. Now was the hard part: finding a way to delay the launch long enough for them to locate the control room and stop the launch completely. And then… BLOW THE PLACE TO SMITHEREENS!

They turned a corner to a short set of stairs. Here Selphie came to an abrupt stop, causing Zell and Irvine to almost crash into her. Selphie spread her arms to keep the two from coming forward.

On the path at the bottom of the stairs was a door. Standing guard in front of the door was a Galbadian soldier. This soldier was stood very stiffly and did not move at all, his attention fixed on the area in front of him.

_Yikes!_ thought Selphie. _There's someone there! What to do… What to do…_

Her mind raced as she tried to come up with something. Her first instinct was to rush in and beat the soldier unconscious, but that would do them no good. If he escaped he would raise the alarm and then their plans to infiltrate and destroy the base would be ruined. On the other hand, if they did anything to draw suspicion to themselves by running around blind, then the same would happen. Selphie bit her lip. What to do…?

For now, the soldier had not noticed them. Selphie made up her mind and turned to the men behind her. "It might look suspicious if we run," she said in a low voice. "Let's just walk by here!"

Irvine and Zell nodded. They then followed Selphie as she walked down the stairs towards the door. They moved in single file, keeping quiet with their heads held high, trying to look as though they belonged here.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. They walked quietly past the soldier, careful not to look at him as they went. The soldier's head did not move, and he did not seem to acknowledge their presence. They passed him and headed towards the next set of stairs.

Selphie was about to let out a sigh of relief when the soldier's head suddenly snapped around to face them. "Hey! You!" he called. "Stop right there!"

The trio stopped at once. _Yikes!_ thought Selphie. _Do we look that suspicious!_

The guard stepped away from his post. He looked them up and down. "Hah!" he chortled in a loud voice, making them almost jump out of their uniforms. The soldier folded his arms. "Walking in a single file… …Your parents must have raised you well. That's very good manners!" He nodded his head. "Always be thankful to your parents for bringing you up!"

Selphie and the others blinked. Then Selphie stiffened and saluted the soldier. "Yes, sir…" she replied, in as deep a voice as she could muster. It hurt her throat.

_Wow,_ she thought, as the soldier turned and went back to his post outside the door. _That was weird. What a strange man._

She and the others left the soldier and walked—in single file—down the corridor. A second set of stairs, heading up this time, were just ahead. They walked up quietly and, once they were out of sight of the soldier, they broke into a run.

The stairs ended and the group found themselves standing on a path overlooking a wide, open area. There were no soldiers in sight, but the loud drone of machinery filled the room. They stopped and peered over the rails. A large conveyor belt ran beneath them. On this belt were a number of enormous metal crates. The three watched as the crates passed by beneath them and through a large, dark doorway. They wondered what could be in a box that big.

Zell, bored of watching the crates, looked around the rest of the room. He then tugged on Irvine's sleeve. "Hey," he said, "what's that?"

He pointed across the room. Irvine and Selphie followed his gaze. At the far end of the room there was a large… _something._ Whatever it was, it was covered by a large tarpaulin. All they could see were a number of 'bumps', and a glimpse of something blue and silver underneath the edges of the tarpaulin.

Selphie tilted her head. "What _is_ that?" she asked, repeating Zell's question.

Irvine shook his head. "Who knows?" he replied.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," said Selphie. "It's covered up, right? That means it's not being used." She turned from the rail. "Come on, let's hurry!"

They left the platform and headed down another staircase to a corridor on the lower levels of the base. There were two doors on this corridor, and each one was guarded by soldiers. As they did with the soldier above, Selphie and the others did their best to look casual and walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they turned away from the soldiers and headed down a side corridor.

The corridor came out in an open area at the bottom of the missile base. Here there was a wide, open platform overlooking what they assumed to be the storage bay. Here the conveyor belt rumbled past, carrying the large crates across the room and through the door. More crates were piled up against the walls. These ones were being checked by the soldiers, while others on forklifts carried more crates across the floor.

One forklift entered the room, carrying a crate on its prongs. Unlike the others, this crate was open and appeared to be empty. The inside of the crate appeared to have been blasted and was charred black, with smoke still rising from it. Selphie wrinkled her nose at the foul stench of burning metal.

The forklift headed on. Selphie, Zell and Irvine stood at the entrance, looking around them. The girl put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Is this it…?" she asked. "Where's the control room?"

"It's probably one of those other rooms we saw," said Irvine.

"But—they're guarded by soldiers!" Selphie protested, raising her voice again.

Zell grunted and smacked his fists together. "Ah, to hell with it!" he said. "Let's just bust the place up and get out of here!"

Selphie found it hard to resist the temptation. She wanted to 'bust this place up' so bad… but unfortunately they had other things they had to do first. "No," she said to Zell, "we need to find a way to stop those missiles."

Zell sagged and he shook his head, deflated. Selphie turned from him and looked around the floor. Her gaze fell on the open crates, the ones that appeared to have been blasted. These crates had to be the missile containers, she realised. The 'blasting' must have occurred when the missiles were launched. The conveyor belt carried the new crates—the ones that would be used for the next launch.

Selphie mulled things over in her mind. From the look of it, they still weren't quite ready to launch just yet. They still had some time to stop the launch, but how…? "What would Squall do…?" she asked herself. Then an idea came to her. "Maybe we should try and gather some intelligence first," she said to Zell and Irvine. "Perhaps we'll come across something that will lead us to control room."

She looked at Zell and Irvine, seeking their approval. Irvine smiled at her and nodded. By talking to the right people, they could learn something invaluable. They were deep inside enemy territory, trying to infiltrate enemy lines. Without information, they could do nothing. Gathering intelligence was their top priority. Selphie had decided well. This was just the thing Squall would have suggested in this situation.

Zell, however, seemed to disagree. He groaned and scratched his neck. He did not argue, however, and eventually nodded his head, giving his approval.

Selphie turned to the platform. At the far end were two Galbadian soldiers. They were not working and appeared to be lounging about, leaning against the rails. Selphie grinned at Zell and Irvine before leaving them and heading over to the soldiers. She started to jog but then remembered where she was and slowed down. She stopped next to the nearest solder and tapped him on the shoulder.

The soldier turned his head. "Huh?" he grunted. Seeing her, he scowled and turned to her. "I'm busy now," he snapped. "Whaddaya want?"

Taken aback by his harsh tone of voice, Selphie fell silent. She shut her mouth and put her hands behind her back, twiddling her fingers. Well, that was cold, she thought. The soldier, seeing her go quiet, sighed in annoyance and turned away from her. Selphie continued to knot her fingers. What should she say to draw the soldier's attention?

While she was trying to figure this out, the other soldier—who was busy playing with a pack of game cards (did all soldiers play that game?)—raised his head and turned to his companion.

"Oh yeah… Aren't we suppos'ta inspect the circuit room soon?" he asked.

The first soldier raised his head and looked at the ceiling. "Oh, it's that time already?" he asked in mild surprise. "We're doing the real thing today, so there's no way we have time for it."

The soldiers paused. Then the soldier with the playing cards pushed himself away from the rails. He approached Selphie, who was still standing next to them.

"Sorry to trouble you," he said to her, "but could you deliver a message for us? Tell the guys by the missile launcher to go on ahead, and that we'll catch up with 'em later." He saluted her. "Thanks a lot. We really appreciate it."

"Thanks," said the first soldier, giving Selphie a sparing glance over his shoulder.

Selphie blinked, confused, and then saluted. Somehow, she had suddenly been saddled with the task of delivering a message for these two soldiers. Messages… why did that task make her feel so tense? Selphie clenched her fists. Well, she decided, she might have no idea what they were talking about, but if they wanted her to deliver a message then she would deliver it. If she was lucky, she might find out something else along the way.

Leaving the soldiers to their 'work', Selphie returned to the others. "Did you find anything out?" Zell asked her at once.

Selphie hesitated and then sagged. "I, um… We have to go deliver a message," she confessed, "to the guys by the missile launcher."

Zell smacked his forehead. "Selphie…!" he began.

"No, wait," interrupted Irvine. He pushed Zell to one side and stood in front of Selphie. "This could actually be really good. Didn't he say 'deliver a message to the guys by the missile launcher?"

Selphie looked at him, confused. "Yeah…?" she asked. She frowned, and then her eyes brightened. "Yeah!" she said, excited. "We can gain access to the launch room and sabotage the missiles!"

"See?" said Irvine. "Being a messenger can have advantages over direct assault. It can gain you access to places you wouldn't have before. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked, turning to Zell.

The fighter scowled and turned away, folding his arms across his chest. "Hmph!" he grunted. "Pretty boring, if you ask me."

Selphie giggled. Then they moved on, heading back into the corridor where the two soldiers guarded the doors. One of these doors had to be the one for the missile launchers, Selphie assumed. She approached the nearest soldier. When she explained her mission, the soldier turned to the door behind him.

"The missile launchers are through this door," he told her.

He stepped aside, allowing them to enter. Giving her thanks, Selphie and the others passed through the door and entered the room. As the door closed behind them, Selphie, Zell and Irvine came to a stop and looked around in awe.

The room was not large, but it was filled with more of the missile containers. They lined the walls of the room, standing on platforms and clamped into place. The conveyor belt they had seen earlier ended here, depositing the crates it carried. These were then removed by yet more machinery and guided into place against the walls, ready to be launched. So far only one platform was empty.

Seeing those crates, knowing what they contained, made Selphie's face burn. Her mouth went dry. She clenched her fists. Under no circumstances could she allow the Galbadians to launch _these_ at Balamb Garden.

A hand touched her shoulder. Selphie turned to see Irvine standing behind her. He shook his head, and patted her shoulder. Selphie only realised then that she was trembling. She took a breath to calm herself, and the trembling stopped.

There were two soldiers in the room. One was doing nothing in particular and appeared to be monitoring the goings on in the room. The other, however, was walking around the missile launchers. He had a clipboard in his hand and he was writing things down as he moved around the containers, tapping them and tugging at the clamps, checking that everything was secure. Selphie motioned for Zell and Irvine to stay by the door, and then she went over to the soldier.

"S'cuse me, sir…" she said, in her deep voice. "I have a message for you…"

The soldier glanced at her, but said nothing. He finished jotting something down on his clipboard before he put down his pencil and turned to her. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

Selphie started to speak, and then hesitated. _Ah… What was it again…?_ Then she remembered. "It's about inspecting the circuit room," she said. "The maintenance team said they were too busy, so that you should go on ahead."

"Oh, ok. But I'm still not done here, you know…" The soldier drummed his fingers on the clipboard. "Hmmm… could you tell them I can't go just yet?" Selphie nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Selphie rejoined the others and informed them of what the soldier had asked her to do. They nodded and then walked out of the room. Before going after them, Selphie took one more look at the crates. She wanted to sabotage these missile launchers, but as long as there were soldiers around she could not do anything. She would have to wait for a more convenient time. Sighing, she left the room.

They hurried back to where the two maintenance soldiers were waiting. "They said they were too busy to go, too," Selphie informed them.

The first soldier glanced at her. Then he groaned and dropped his head. "Geez… What do we do?" he asked his companion.

The other soldier—who was still playing with that pack of cards—turned to him. "Guess we have no choice but to go…" he said.

The first soldier frowned. "Aahhh, alright…" he said. He turned to Selphie. "Can we ask you to go?"

"What!" The other soldier pushed himself off the rail, almost dropping his cards. "Hey, that's not cool! What if the base commander finds out!"

The first soldier waved his hand. "Ahh, it'll be fine," he assured his friend. "All we do is go and make sure everything's up and running anyway."

The other soldier did not seem convinced. "… Well, I hope you're right…" he said finally, giving in.

"So, that's that," the first soldier said to Selphie. "We're counting on you."

Selphie saluted. "Yes, sir!" she said. _…Whoo-hoo!_ she thought with a chuckle._ Blow the place to smithereens!_

She left the soldiers to whatever they were doing and once again returned to Zell and Irvine. When she told them what she had been asked to do, they cheered and clapped her on the shoulder. Now they were getting somewhere!

Selphie had a good idea where the circuit room was. They ran back through the base, along the corridor and up the stairs, to the first corridor where they had encountered the strange soldier standing guard outside a door.

As she expected the soldier was still there, standing stiffly at attention. The group resumed their single file position as they lined up in front of him.

Selphie saluted him. "The maintenance team asked us to take their place with the inspection," she said.

"Oh, really?" the soldier asked. "Then I guess my shift is over… I'm gonna call in my relief. Go ahead with the inspection." With that he left the door and ran off, leaving the three SeeDs alone.

They went inside the circuit room. It was unmanned, for the base's control systems were so advanced it pretty much ran itself. There were a number of complicated-looking consoles covered with buttons, dials, knobs, switches, and flashing lights. A low hum echoed throughout the room, coming from the machinery. It was all very high-tech, and Selphie did not have even the vaguest idea what any of it was for.

She approached what she assumed to be was the main console. It was the largest of them and spanned almost the whole length of the room. The girl looked down at it and folded her arms.

_This must be the control panel,_ she thought, _but I'm not sure what to do…_

She examined the console. Nothing was labelled. Why did everything have to be so complicated, she asked herself. Was it really necessary to have all these dials and switches? Selphie had a good mind when it came to figuring out technical stuff, but she did not even know where to begin with this console. Where to start…?

_Hit a few buttons here and there…_ she decided. "I'm not sure what to do," she said aloud, for the benefit of Zell and Irvine, "so, I'll just press whatever!"

She started to press random buttons on the console. She flicked a few switches and turned a few dials. Each one seemed to click, beep or flash as she pressed them, but nothing seemed to happen. Selphie stopped what she was doing and folded her arms.

_That's strange… Nothing happened. …Maybe I should try again._

Selphie tried again, pushing more buttons randomly across the console. Still nothing happened. At last Selphie, losing her patience and determined to break _something_ in this base, raised her fist.

"Here goes nothing!"

She brought her fist down on the console. Nothing happened, so she raised her hand and struck it again. A few buttons broke loose. Selphie hit the console again and again. Buttons went flying and the dials were broken off. A screen monitoring the energy levels in the base was smashed, sending glass scattering over the console. Then she stepped back and gave the console a harsh kick in the side.

Finally something happened. The low hum dulled and came to a stop. The lights flickered and then went out, leaving the room in darkness.

Selphie looked up. "Huh? Heeey… The lights went out…"


	9. Part 04: Chapter 08

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Eight**

The circuit room was in total darkness. After a few seconds the emergency lights came on, flooding the room in a dark red light. The humming sound did not return, and much of the console was still dark. The overhead PA system crackled into life and a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Electrical System Malfunction. Maintenance Team: Investigate Immediately."

The PA system crackled again and clicked off. Zell, looking up at it, started to inch towards the door. "We should get the hell out," he said. "Now…"

Selphie stepped away from the console and rubbed her hands together. "Alright!" she said in a cheery voice. She turned to Irvine and Zell. "NEXT!"

They hurried out of the circuit room. As the door closed behind them, the two maintenance soldiers they had met earlier came running down the corridor.

"Hey, you!" the first soldier shouted, stopping by them. "What's going on here!"

Selphie and the others froze. _…Ahh, man…_ thought Selphie. _Really bad timing…_

For a brief moment, Selphie thought to end this charade and begin an all-out assault on the base. They'd succeeded in cutting out the power, but that was only a temporary problem. These two maintenance soldiers would restore the power in no time. No, Selphie decided. They needed the power to stay off so they could continue to infiltrate the base and ensure that the missiles did not launch.

With that thought in mind, Selphie stood at attention and saluted the soldier. "We were just about to go call on you!" she said to him.

This seemed to appease the soldiers. "Alright, then," said the other soldier, relaxing a little. "Let us take care of it."

Then the soldiers ran past the group and into the circuit room. Selphie looked at Irvine and Zell. They both nodded, sharing her thoughts. They could not allow these soldiers to undo the work they had done. Drawing their weapons from beneath their armour, they ran back into the room.

The two soldiers were by the consoles. Before they could turn, the three SeeDs charged and leapt on them from behind. They dragged the soldiers away from the consoles and onto the floor.

"AHHHHH!" the first soldier cried as Selphie pulled him down. "W-Who are you…!"

Selphie did not reply. The two struggled and Selphie won, scrambling on top of him. She punched the soldier ferociously, not holding her punches. When the soldier managed to grab her arms Selphie got to her feet—standing on him—and stamped her boot in his face.

Zell and Irvine were fighting with the other soldier, trying to restrain him. Her job with the first soldier done, Selphie turned and ran over to them. She swung her Crescent Wish. A single, well-aimed blow was all that was needed to send the soldier reeling. He sank to the floor along with his companion. "Ughhh…" he groaned. "Damn it…" He tried to lift his head but failed. He slumped, unconscious.

Selphie stood over the two soldiers. She flicked her nunchaku, caught the swinging bar and then placed the weapon back beneath her armour, out of sight.

Irvine and Zell took charge in removing the unconscious bodies of the two soldiers. They dragged them to one side and dumped them in a corner between two consoles. With the dark emergency lightning, no one should see them if they happened to come in.

Once that was done the trio ran back out into the corridor. Selphie threw up her hands. "Whoo-hoo!" she cheered. "Let's keep movin'!"

Irvine cast the girl an appraising gaze. This was a side of Selphie he had never seen before. There was a wild, fervent look in her eyes and an eager, almost wicked smile. Normally Irvine would have found this side to her exciting. Instead, he felt just a little bit nervous.

…_Geez…_ he thought, feeling his heart thud in his chest. _Selphie can be a little outta control at times…_

While he was thinking this, Selphie turned and ran back down the corridor. Irvine looked at Zell. The fighter shrugged but said nothing. They hurried after Selphie, trying to catch up with her. They knew where she was heading. The disruption caused by the power outage meant the soldiers would be in a state of confusion. They could use this to their advantage to slip in and out of rooms unseen.

They caught up to Selphie at the top of the stairs leading to the launch room. She did not turn but motioned for them to stand with her. The two men did so and followed her gaze, looking down into the corridor.

They saw why she had stopped. A Galbadian soldier was still standing guard outside the launch room door, even with the commotion. The other soldier was here too, guarding the other door. That posed a major problem. Without a solid reason, the soldiers would deny them entry.

Reaching behind her, Selphie started to draw her Crescent Wish. She started to make her way down the stairs, holding her weapon behind her. Zell and Irvine walked down after her. If they struck quickly enough, they might be able to dispatch the two guards without drawing too much attention.

Before they were halfway down the door to the launch room opened. Another soldier stepped out. Selphie and the others froze on the stairs. Luckily they were not seen. Keeping as still as possible, they observed what was going on. When the third soldier came out, the other two soldiers turned and saluted him.

"Hey, could you lend us a hand?" the newcomer said to the two guards. "The power's down and we need some help."

"Uhh, I guess so…" said the launch room guard. His companion came away from the other door and joined him outside. The third soldier nodded and then went back into the launch room.

The other soldier started to follow. He stopped inside the doorway and turned to his companion. "Come on," he said.

The two soldiers went inside and the door closed behind them. Selphie sheathed her weapon. That was a stroke of luck. Now both doors were unguarded. They could not get inside the missile launch room now, but perhaps they could find out what was behind that other door instead. They walked down the stairs and headed towards the door.

Just as they were passing the launch room the door opened and that soldier came out again. When he saw Selphie's group passing by, he stopped and pointed at them. "Hey! You!" he called. "Haven't seen you around before…"

Selphie froze. Her eyes darted about in alarm. _What to do…? What to do…?_

"Well, we need some help in here," the soldier continued, not noticing. "I guess it doesn't really matter who… Do you think you could lend a hand?"

Unable to say anything else, Selphie nodded.

"This way," the soldier said. He turned to the door and then looked back at them over his shoulder. "Follow me." He walked into the launch room. "Unbelievable…" they heard him mutter under his breath. "Power failure at a crucial time like this? What the heck are the maintenance guys doing…?"

Selphie, Zell and Irvine said nothing, but they grinned at one another. It would be a long time before the maintenance guys did anything to restore the base's power. They were enjoying a nice, long nap—courtesy of them.

They followed the soldier into the room. Inside they saw a number of soldiers standing around one of the missile launchers they had seen in the storage bay. The soldiers were gathered around one side and were pushing against the crate. They were trying to move it up against the wall, in line with the others.

Seeing all those soldiers, Selphie was glad she did not charge in. They would have been sorely outnumbered. They went to the soldier in charge. He turned to them and gestured towards the crate.

"Yeah, that's the one," he told them. "Alright, one in between the two guys, and two on either side."

The group nodded and moved into position. Though they loathed the idea of aiding the soldiers in moving the launcher into place, right then they had no other alternative. Selphie took up position in between the two soldiers, while Zell and Irvine stood on either side of them. Once they were in position the soldier in charge raised his hand and then brought it down.

At his signal, the group and the soldiers started to push against the crate. It was unbelievably heavy and even with five of them, the crate refused to move. The soldier in charge egged them on by waving his arms and shouting encouraging words, urging them to keep going. Selphie and the soldiers grunted and groaned and heaved and puffed as they pushed on the launcher, trying to make it move.

Gradually, the crate began to move. When he saw it move, the soldier in charge shouted at them more fervently, spurring them onwards. The wheels of the platform holding the crate started to turn. Everybody pushed harder, trying to keep the momentum going. The wheels scraped across the ground as the crate moved more and more, heading towards the wall.

At last they reached the wall. The crate clicked into place. The platform started to descend, sinking into the floor. With their task complete, Selphie and the others stepped back. They were all panting hard. That was more difficult than it looked!

The lead soldier clapped his hands. "Good work," he told them. "All we need to do now is confirm the coordinates on the control panel. The program should be ready to go." He pointed at Selphie, Zell and Irvine. "You guys get on it."

Selphie saluted, along with the others. _Heeey!_ Selphie thought, her heart racing in excitement. _The control panel! Now we're talkin'!_

They left the launch room and looked around. A new soldier had taken up position outside the other door. The control panel the soldier had talked about was right next to the launch room. Selphie and the others gathered around it.

"Let's just smash this baby!" said Zell, careful to keep his voice down so the soldier would not hear him.

Selphie nodded. _Yeah, bust it up real good! But…_ "It'll be a mega bummer if WE launch the missiles by mistake," she pointed out. "So, should we hold back a little and just mess around with it a bit?"

Zell grunted and folded his arms. "Tch…! Yes, I guess…" he conceded.

Selphie turned to the console. It was operated mostly via a touch-screen, and when Selphie touched it the screen lit up. The log-in screen came up and before she had a chance to think about, the system logged her in automatically.

Once logged in, the main menu flashed up on screen. There were only a handful of options and these weren't too difficult to understand. The console's main purpose was to provide data for the launch and upload it into the missile's targeting systems. The three crowded around the screen, examining the options.

The topmost option was to view the missile data for the upcoming launch, as well as see a simulation of the expected trajectory. The target settings were locked and though they could view the simulation, they could not alter its course at all. Selphie was saddened that she could not alter the trajectory, and consigned herself to messing with the panel's other controls.

In another section she found information on the missiles. An image of the missile launchers, labelled 'CGR2083B' showed up on screen. There was little to say about these, other than that they contained the missiles.

Selphie scrolled along until an image of a missile came up. The label called it a 'Galbadian Army Cruise Missile BAG0003A'. The girl paused, her finger hovering over the screen. So this was what they were going to be firing at Garden. They looked impressive… and powerful.

Zell peered over her shoulder and pointed at the missile. "This is the kind where you set the coordinates…" he explained. "Maybe if we set the error ratio all the way up, it'll lower the chance of a direct hit?"

Selphie frowned, thoughtful. It would be better if they could stop the launch altogether, but it was apparent they could not do it from this panel. They would have to find the control room in order to do that. But in the event that they were unable to stop the missiles, they could at least give Balamb Garden a chance by lowering the chances of a direct hit, like Zell said.

She typed into the console. Finally the data for the error ratio settings came up. It was currently set at a low level, which meant that the missiles would react quickly and with greater accuracy. Selphie used her finger to drag the icon along, setting the ratio ratings to 75%, the highest it would go. Now there was a 75% chance that the missiles, if launched, would miss Balamb Garden.

Lastly she pulled up the upload screen and uploaded the data she had put in. At least this way, Balamb Garden had a chance. She logged out of the computer. All she had to do now was locate the control room, cancel the launch entirely, and then blow the base to smithereens.

They turned from the console. They appeared to be at a dead end. The only place they had not explored was that room the soldier was guarding. That must be the control room, they figured, since it was the only place left. Selphie looked at Zell and Irvine. They nodded back at her. Selphie turned away, took a deep breath, and then strode down the corridor towards the door.

As they approached, the soldier thrust out his hand.

"This place is off limits," he snapped. "You're not allowed up here."

"But we've come to report on the missile coordinate data!" Selphie lied, saluting.

The soldier stared at her, suspicious. Then he relaxed and sighed. "Oh, very well," he said, though he did not sound too happy. "Go right ahead."

He stepped aside. Selphie and her friends went on through. As the door closed behind them, the soldier retook his position. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Did we have someone that puny in our base…?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Selphie and the others entered the control room. They stopped just inside the doorway and peered in. It was just how they thought it would be: a large room filled floor to ceiling with consoles and other complicated devices. A large screen on the left wall was scrolling with data. A world map was visible behind the data, showing the trajectory of the missiles. Big, glowing icons labelled 'Galbadia Missile Base' and 'Balamb Garden' showed most prominently on the map.<p>

A Galbadian officer stood in the centre of the room. Two other soldiers stood on either side of him, manning the consoles. They were working furiously as they continually typed data into the computers in preparation for the launch.

"All systems go, sir!" the soldier on the right shouted.

"Everything's all set, sir!" said the one on the left.

The Galbadian officer heard their reports and nodded his head. "We had some minor setbacks," he said to them, "but proceed as scheduled. We're running behind, but prepare for the final launch phase."

"Roger," the soldiers replied.

The soldier operating the left consoles stopped what he was doing. He pushed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Attention. This is the control room. We are now entering the final phase of the missile launch. Take your designated positions and prepare for the launch!"

Hearing the officer's words, Selphie clenched her fists. Even with most of the base's power out, the Galbadians were still able to complete their preparations for the launch. This was it, then. They had to stop the launch now, at all costs! Selphie ran up the stairs into the room, followed by Zell and Irvine.

The officer turned to them. "Huh? What are you doing in here!" he demanded.

Selphie stood at attention. She raised her hand and saluted. "We've come to report on the missile coordinates!" she replied.

"Oh…" The officer started to relax. He looked away and rubbed his chin. Then he turned and raised his gun-arm, pointing it straight at them. "Don't move!" he ordered, so sharply that Selphie and the others jumped. "I thought you looked suspicious. You're the intruders! No use hiding it now! That salute you just did was completely wrong!" He pointed at Selphie.

Selphie glanced at her hand. The officer was right. The salute she was doing was _not_ the Galbadian Army salute, but the SeeD salute. In her anxiousness, she had performed the wrong one. _Yikes…!_ she thought in alarm. _Well, at least we made it this far. It's about time we rumbled!_

She turned to Zell and Irvine. The three nodded in silent agreement.

The officer, still watching them, stepped back warily. "What are you doing!" he started to demand.

He stopped as a bright white burst from the three SeeDs. The officer cried out and covered his eyes to protect them from the light. The soldiers did the same.

In the midst of the light, the Galbadian uniforms that Selphie and her friends wore were discarded. When the transformation was complete and the light faded, Selphie and the others stood in their own clothing, their weapons drawn.

"TA-DAH!" cried Selphie. She lowered her arms and rubbed at her hands and wrists. "Hooooo, finally. This military uniform is itchy, and it stinks!"

The three soldiers stared. The officer then snapped out of his shock and motioned for his soldiers to come to him. The soldiers obediently left their posts and ran to stand beside their commander. They drew their swords and stood ready.

The Galbadian officer raised his arm. "Time for us to get serious!" he shouted, and he brought his arm down. This was the signal the soldiers were waiting for, and they charged.

Selphie and Zell also charged and met the two soldiers head on. Zell dodged the first swing of the soldier's sword and then struck back, punching him in the chest. When the soldier keeled over Zell yanked him down and then jumped over him. He charged towards the base commander. The officer stepped back as Zell punched, missing him. Grabbing his outstretched arm, the officer swung Zell around and then released him, sending him crashing into the far wall.

The second soldier raised his sword and blocked a blow as Selphie whipped her nunchaku in front of her. The girl switched hands and delivered a backhanded strike, and the chain wrapped around the blade. She yanked but failed to wrench the sword from her opponent's hands. In response the soldier thrust his sword up over his head. The Crescent Wish was pulled from Selphie's grasp. The upward swung sent the weapon flying and it clattered to the floor across the room.

With a yell, the soldier brought his sword down again. Selphie jumped back out of the way. Before the soldier could recover Selphie jumped and landed on his shoulders. She jumped again and when she landed she dropped to the floor as the base commander opened fire.

She rolled across the ground beneath the gunfire until she reached the spot where her nunchaku landed. She scooped it up and then rolled onto her knees. She channelled _Blizzard_ into the weapon as she swung it. Ice shards fired like bullets from the weapon towards the officer. They struck and the officer fell back onto the ground, dazed.

There was a flash of metal, and Selphie turned in time to see a sword blade heading towards her. Quickly Selphie grabbed both bars of her weapon and held them out. The blade caught on the chain between them. The soldier, holding the sword, pressed down on the chain. Selphie grunted as she pushed back, but the soldier was stronger than she was, and she soon started to buckle.

A gunshot sounded and a bullet whooshed past the soldier's face. Alarmed, the soldier jumped back and lowered his sword. He turned to Irvine, standing nearby. The gunman raised his sword and fired, and again the soldier jumped back. The bullet clanged off his shoulder armour, leaving a dent.

As he backed off, Selphie darted forward. Irvine ceased firing as she got within range of the soldier. The girl swung her weapon and its moon-shaped hilt caught underneath the edge of the soldier's chest armour. Selphie gave a yell as she tugged hard and pulled the soldier towards her.

She thrust out her hand and placed it on the soldier's chest. _Thunder_ magic crackled around her hand. It exploded and the soldier was thrown back away from her. He slammed against one of the consoles, causing the screen to flicker.

Across the room, Zell was engaged in a fierce battle with the other soldier. The fighter was on the defensive as the soldier swung his sword in rapid arcs, leaving Zell with no room to attack.

Gripping his sword in both hands, the soldier thrust it at Zell's head. The fighter turned his head aside, and the blade missed him by a hair's breadth. Side-stepping out of the way, Zell ducked down and performed a sweeping kick that knocked the soldier off his feet.

Meanwhile, Irvine finished reloading his gun and raised it. He called out to Selphie, who jumped back from the soldier she was fighting. Irvine fired, and the bullet ripped through the soldier's shoulder armour. The soldier cried out in pain and clutched at his right shoulder. Hearing his comrade's cry the other soldier started to turn, but was then grabbed by Zell and thrown over his shoulder.

Pushing aside the pain from his wound, the soldier turned and charged at Irvine. Irvine smiled and raised his gun again. As he started to pull the trigger, the soldier swung his sword. The sword caught on the underside of the barrel, pushing the gun upwards just as Irvine fired. The shot hit the ceiling.

With the gunman's guard open, the soldier raised his fist and punched Irvine in the jaw. He knocked Irvine back, and while he was off-balance the soldier gripped his sword and thrust it at the gunman's gut. Sensing the impending strike, Irvine twisted his body out of the way. He felt the coldness of the blade as it sliced across his side. He winced, feeling the warmth of blood flowing.

Unfortunately for the soldier his thrust went too deep, and now it was he who was caught off-balance. Using this to his advantage, Irvine ignored the pain in his side and continued to twist his body around. He moved away from the soldier and, once he was clear, he raised his gun and fired. The soldier gave an anguished cry as the bullet pierced his armour a second time. He fell to his knees, clutching at the wound.

The Galbadian officer got to his feet. The last remnants of the ice shards fell from his body and sprinkled onto the ground. He watched his two soldiers as they struggled against the intruders. At first he had thought them simple intruders and that they would be easily dealt with, but as the battle went on he started to have doubts. They were no ordinary intruders, he realised. Their skills were impressive and focused, well-trained. His eyes widened. Could it be that they were…?

"Are they from Garden?" he asked, finishing his thoughts aloud.

He had no time to ponder this thought, for Selphie suddenly appeared in front of him swinging her weapon. Seeing the flash of movement the officer jumped back out of the way, as the metal bar of the Crescent Wish came slamming down onto the ground in front of him. Selphie raised the weapon and placed it against her shoulder. She raised her hand, signalling for the officer to come at her.

"Selphie, look out!"

Hearing Zell's call, Selphie turned. The soldier whom Zell was fighting with had turned from his battle and was now charging towards her. With a yell he raised his sword, but thanks to Zell's warning Selphie was prepared. She dodged the blow with ease and started to raise her own weapon.

A loud yell made her stop. Selphie turned and saw Zell storming towards. His face was an ugly red as he barrelled towards her. Selphie stepped back in alarm. The fighter charged right past her and crashed into the soldier as he was recovering. The impact forced the soldier off his feet and onto the floor, and Zell fell down on top of him. They rolled, struggling with one another.

With the interruption done, Selphie turned her attention back to the base commander. The officer had now recovered from his initial shock and was fumbling to ready his gun-arm. Once it was ready he started to raise it, but before he could fire Selphie was on him again.

The officer raised his arms to guard himself as Selphie commenced a relentless stream of attacks with her nunchaku. She left the base commander with no room to counterattack as she struck again and again. With just a flick of her wrist Selphie sent the weapon flying in all directions. Her attacks were perfectly controlled, and she was able to keep the officer on the defensive.

The officer accepted the blows, keeping his arms raised. He bade his time until an opening appeared, and once it was there the officer thrust out his arms and struck Selphie in the chest. He pushed her away and the girl stumbled back. Losing her balance, Selphie fell onto the floor. While she was down the officer ran at her. He brought down his fist and Selphie quickly rolled out of the way, leaving his fist to smash into the ground.

The officer gave a yell and clutched at his hand. He rubbed his bruised knuckles. That girl… he was going to make sure she went down first. He turned to Selphie.

Selphie was already on her feet. The girl's eyes were closed and she had her nunchaku over her head, swinging it in a wide circle. The air around her weapon began to whistle as she spun it faster and faster. Soon the air around her began to move, forming into a whirlwind with her at its centre.

Zell, Irvine and the two soldiers stopped and stared as the whirlwind flowed around Selphie. It grew stronger, and the wind's whistle turned into a low drone. Zell and Irvine shared a glance before pulling away from the soldiers, leaving them to stare at Selphie.

The swirling winds grew stronger. Selphie's hair was blown about her face and her dress rustled around her thighs. She spun her nunchaku faster until it was almost a blur, carried by the force of the wind.

Selphie opened her eyes.

"_Tornado!"_

The swirling winds erupted. They moved away from her and spread out across the room. The winds caught the officer, who cried as he was pulled off his feet and lifted up into the air. The officer struggled, flailing his arms as he was carried through the air by the winds, but it was no use.

The two soldiers stared in awe as their commander flew through the air above them. They were so shocked by the sight of him flying that they did not notice the windstorm was still growing. The winds caught hold of them and swept them off the ground as well, flinging them through the air along with their commander. They struggled but could not break free. One soldier tried to slash at the air with his sword, but of course it did nothing. As though in retaliation, the winds wrenched the sword from the soldier's hands and sent it flying across the room.

Standing at the heart of the storm, Selphie was the only one unaffected by the winds. Zell and Irvine were at the edges of the room, pressed against the walls, keeping just out of reach. Selphie continued to swing her nunchaku over her head, in rhythm with the drone of the wind.

Above her, the three soldiers cried out as their bodies were battered by the winds. They were like dolls, unable to do anything against the wind.

Knowing that reinforcements could arrive at any moment, Selphie decided it was time to end this. She quit swinging her nunchaku and brought the weapon crashing down onto the ground. Like an axe cutting through wood, the storm was split in two. The winds ceased in an instant. It released its captives, who were sent flying across the room. The soldiers crashed into the ground, landing so hard that both Zell and Irvine winced in sympathy.

Selphie raised her weapon and stood ready. Zell and Irvine came over to stand beside her. They faced the soldiers.

The officer and his soldiers got to their feet. The first soldier did not even take a step before he ground and slipped onto the ground, landing facedown on the floor. The other soldier managed to take just a few steps before he also fell to his knees.

"C-Captain…" he moaned, and then he too slumped onto the ground.

The officer tried to raise his gun-arm. His trembling hand reached for the trigger. His finger hovered over it, twitching. Then his arms fell limp, his hands falling to his sides. He groaned and fell to his knees before falling forward onto the ground.

Selphie sheathed her weapon. "Ok then!" she said. She turned to Zell and Irvine. "Let's stop the missiles, blow the place to smithereens, and get outta here!"

Zell looked around at the control room. "We should be able to stop the missiles from here," he said.

"So like…" said Irvine, "let's just split up and start lookin'."

The group split up and spread out around the room. They started to examine the consoles, trying to find the one that would stop the launch. Selphie took the console on the left side of the room, while Zell and Irvine took the ones to the right and back. Selphie looked down at the console. This was where one of the two soldiers was working before they intervened. She examined it and began to push buttons. Data flashed up on the screen. Selphie stared at it, and her eyes widened. She jumped and pointed at it.

"Heeey! I found it!"

Zell and Irvine turned from the consoles they were examining and hurried over to her. They peered over Selphie's shoulder. Sure enough, the data for the launch had come up on the screen. Selphie felt her throat go dry and her heart started race in her chest as she typed into the console.

"Push this, then that…" She bit her lip, concentrating. "… There!" Selphie pushed one last button and stepped away from the console. "I'm done! Whoo-hoo! All we need to find now is the self-destruct mechanism!"

The group spread out again, searching for the self-destruct mechanism. Selphie took a different console on the far wall and examined it. "Hmmm…" she mumbled as she examined it. "… I don't think it's this one." Leaving that one, she went over to another console. That wasn't it, either.

Selphie stepped back from the consoles. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. None of these consoles appeared to contain the destruct mechanism. Her gaze turned to the door at the far end of the room. That was the only place left to check. She went through the door, followed by Zell and Irvine.

The room beyond was unmanned, and filled with even more consoles. At Selphie's signal the group spread out once more, examining the consoles.

After a minute of searching, Selphie cried out. Zell and Irvine turned as Selphie started to jump up and down in excitement, pointing at the console.

"Heeey! This is the self-destruct mechanism for the base!" she cried. She leaned over the console. "Hmmm… Let's see here…" She began to press buttons on the console. Then she frowned. "Huh? We have to set a time?" The girl folded her arms, thinking. A time limit? How annoying! But then again, they did need enough time to get out of the base before it exploded. Making up her mind, Selphie started to type again. "Hmmm… Let's see here…"

When she finished inputting the data, a red warning light flashed on the console. A computerised voice spoke over the PA system.

"Self-destruct mechanism operating. Ten minutes until destruction. All staff evacuate the base immediately. I repeat…"

"Whoo-hoo!" cheered Selphie, cutting in over the PA. She clapped her hands and turned to the others. "Let's hurry on outta here!"

The men nodded, and they hurried out of the console room. They jumped over the unconscious bodies of the three soldiers and ran out of the door. The soldier guarding the door was gone. They chose not to wait and headed back through the base as quickly as they could, making their way towards the exit.

Following the announcement of the base's destruction, monsters were released into the hallways as part of the base's last defence against intruders. The group encountered one of these as they made their way through the base. A Thrustaevis soared down from above, its beak open as it made its piercing screech.

Knowing they had less than ten minutes to escape the base, Selphie and the others wasted no time fighting it. They ducked beneath its swoop and kept on going, leaving the Thrustaevis behind.

They reached the main corridor. The door leading to the final room was just ahead. Selphie started to pull the keycard from her pocket, but the door slid open automatically as they approached. They ran on through.

* * *

><p>Inside the control room, one of the soldiers stirred. He groaned and raised his head, which was still ringing from the impact. His visor was smashed, and there was blood running down his face. Using his elbows, the soldier dragged his aching body across the ground towards the left console he had been manning. When he reached it, he lifted a hand and grabbed hold of the edge. He pulled himself up and leaned against it. His vision swam, but he fought to remain conscious.<p>

He chuckled. "Heheheh…" he laughed. "It's not over yet…"

He pushed a button. A green light flashed. The soldier chuckled again before his face fell slack. He slumped against the console, sinking towards the floor.


	10. Part 04: Chapter 09

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Nine**

The three SeeDs entered the final room and headed for the exit. Before they could reach the stairs, the room started to shake. Selphie and the others stopped and looked around them in alarm. Somewhere deep below, machinery rumbled.

"Huh? Heeey!" said Selphie, her gaze darting about. "What was that noise?"

Even as she spoke, the rumbling stopped. Selphie looked questioningly at Zell, who just shrugged. Irvine walked past them and went over to the door, which was already open. After taking a quick peek, he motioned for them to come over. Selphie and Zell did so, and they hurried outside.

Outside, the base was in chaos. All of the soldiers had abandoned their posts and were now fleeing for the exit. The main gates were open, and those who could took to their cars and drove out of the base as fast as they could. As a group of soldiers piled into one car, one soldier picked up a cowboy hat that was stuffed into the back of the car. Without giving it a glance, he threw the hat out of the car. The car revved and headed for the exit.

Those soldiers who were not fortunate enough to get in the vehicles were forced to flee the base on foot. All sense of order was lost as dozens of soldiers took to their heels and ran out of the base, heading for the hills. No commanders took charge to organise the evacuation. It was every man for himself. The only thought on their minds was to put as much distance between them and their doomed base as possible.

With all the soldiers around, Selphie and her team were forced to wait until the coast was clear before making their way towards the main gates. Once the last of the soldiers had run by they left the building and hurried towards it.

As they were crossing the car park, the ground started to shake again. The three SeeDs stopped at once and turned to the launch area. As they watched the ground opened up, and the missile launchers they had seen below rose out of the ground. Selphie ran to the fence and thrust her arm through the hole, but there was nothing she could do. The launchers tilted and then fired. A large cloud of smoke spread out across the base, covering everything.

The missiles fired high into the sky. They left a trail of smoke in their wake, scarring the otherwise clear sky. Now they would begin their long journey across the land and the ocean, heading towards their target: Balamb Garden.

Seeing those missiles, Selphie, Zell and Irvine sagged in dismay. They could not believe it. Even after all their efforts, they had failed to stop the missiles. But now was not the time to succumb to despair. The base was now eight minutes away from destruction. There would be time to worry about Balamb Garden later. They had to get out of the base while they still had time.

They headed towards the gates. Before they could reach them they were forced to stop once again as a large vehicle drove up and stopped in their path. It was the vehicle they had seen in the storage bay, hidden beneath the tarpaulin. In the base's last moments the vehicle had been brought out to face the ones who had caused the base's destruction: one final stand from the Galbadian Army.

It was the BGH251F2, or the Iron Clod, one of the Galbadian Army's strongest armoured vehicles. Standing more than ten feet high, it was a colossal metal behemoth of destruction. It was mostly block-like in shape and had six towering engines, three on either side of it. It was covered from head to foot in thick armour that looked impregnable. A large red 'eye', probably some form of weapon, marked the front of the vehicle, along with a multi-barrelled machinegun. Electricity crackled on the front of the machine, and on top of the engines vents opened to release clouds of hot steam.

Standing in front of the Iron Clod was the base commander. When he saw Selphie and the others running up he turned to face them.

"There's no way I'm letting you all live!" he shouted, and he jabbed a fist at them. "It would be inexcusable to Sorceress Edea! I don't want to suffer her wrath!" He turned to the Iron Clod. "Are you men ready?"

From inside the control room, the voices of two privates called back: "Yes, sir!"

The captain nodded. "Alright, let's go!" He ran over to the rear of the MRV and climbed through an open hatch in the back. When he climbed in he pulled the hatch closed, sealing himself inside the vehicle.

Before the Iron Clod, Selphie and the others drew their weapons and held them ready. Did these soldiers have death wishes, they wondered, fighting when their base was about to be blown up? Was their fear of the sorceress so great that it transcended their fear of death? Whatever the reason, it seemed they would have no choice but to fight their way through.

The engines of the Iron Clod powered up, releasing more steam. The large wheels started to turn, groaning under the weight of the vehicle. It started to move forward at a slow pace towards them. The triangle-shaped machinegun turned and the vehicle opened fire, releasing a powerful volley of bullets.

Selphie and the others dived away from each other, spreading out across the car park. Zell leapt backwards, dodging the bullets as they fired towards him. He dodged and weaved and then thrust out his hands. A spark of light formed in his palm and then spread, forming a protective barrier over him. The bullets hit the barrier, which rippled on contact, but not a single bullet passed through.

After a few moments the bullets ceased, and the bullets stopped turning. During this brief reprieve, Selphie darted forward. Time was ticking away; they had no time to waste in holding back. With that thought in mind, Selphie stopped running and raised the Crescent Wish high. She closed her eyes.

"_Summon! Quezacotl!"_

The girl whipped her nunchaku. A current of electricity flowed along the bar and then shot from the tip, firing up into the sky. Dark clouds formed in the clear sky, and thunder rolled within them. Lightning flashed from within those clouds and then shot down to strike the ground. Selphie braced herself for the shockwave of electrical energy coming from the bolt, which made the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

From within the column of lightning Quezacotl emerged. He grew larger and unfolded his great body, spreading his vast wings. The GF raised his head and looked at the Iron Clod as it ploughed across the ground towards him. Lightning began to flicker throughout Quezacotl's body, and the very air around him became charged with energy.

Even at the sight of the GF, the soldiers did not slow the Iron Clod down. So supreme was their confidence in the Iron Clod that they believed it could withstand anything, including the might of a Guardian Force.

Quezacotl drew back his wings and then surged towards the MRV. As he flew forward the electrical currents in his body drew towards his mouth. He fired and released that energy at the base of the vehicle. The lightning exploded and made the ground tremble. It lifted the MRV off the ground and pushed it back. The vehicle crashed onto the ground with a groan, its engines heaving in protest.

The GF flew over the mech. With a tilt of his wings he turned and soared up, before turning and beginning a second pass over the Iron Clod. He fired another bolt of lightning and hit one of the vehicle's six engines. The Iron Clod shuddered as its metal armour was covered in a thick layer of flickering lightning.

Finishing his second pass, Quezacotl turned his wings again and soared upwards towards the sky. The clouds parted for him and he vanished inside, disappearing with a flash of light.

The clouds faded. The Iron Clod settled back onto the ground. Electricity still flickered over its body. Smoke started to pour from the engine that Quezacotl had struck. When the soldiers tried to move the MRV forward something inside the engine burst. Electricity swarmed over it. Seconds later the engine exploded, sending a pillar of black smoke billowing into the air.

"AHHH, Captain!" called one of the soldiers inside the mech.

"It's only one," the captain retorted, "don't worry!" He ordered his men forward, and the MRV heaved into life. The vehicle shuddered and then moved forward. The captain looked at the screen and put his hands on his hips. "Stand by for the beam cannon!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the privates replied.

They brought the Iron Clod to a halt. They strapped themselves into their seats as they made their preparations for the most powerful weapon in the Iron Clod's arsenal: the Beam Cannon. The soldiers too were not messing around. They were going to give everything the Iron Clod had to the fight.

The 'eye' in the centre of the Iron Clod opened up. It started to glow red-hot as it powered up. Waves of coloured energy started to flow around the 'eye', drawn towards its centre. When all the energy had gathered it then fired out in a long-wide beam.

The beam hit the ground and exploded. The explosion ripped the ground apart. Large chunks of rock went flying across the car park, falling like deadly shrapnel onto the ground. Smoke and flame swept over the ground, covering everything.

Selphie lowered her arms. She peered through the smoke, searching for her friends. Through the smoke she saw Zell getting to his feet, but she could not see Irvine anywhere. She called his name and, after a moment, she got an answer from somewhere inside the smoke.

She heard the sound of gunfire, coming from the Iron Clod. Even with the arena covered in smoke, the soldiers were determined to keep on attacking, even if they were fighting blind.

Suddenly she heard an almighty explosion, and through the smoke she could hear the confused and angry cries of the Galbadian soldiers. An icy cold wind blew, blowing away the dark smoke. Again Selphie shielded her eyes, and when she opened them the smoke was gone, replaced by a cloud of ice crystals.

The GF Shiva stood on top of the Iron. Her arm was extended to the side, and more ice crystals were floating around her fingertips. Next to her, another of the MRV's engine towers stood half-broken, with more smoke pouring from it. Shiva placed her boot on the tower, and ice spread out over it. The GF smiled and then stamped her boot. The tower crackled and then exploded. Ice spread around Shiva's body and then shattered, and the GF disappeared.

Selphie stared up at the MRV. With two of its engines lost, the vehicle began to shake. Inside, Selphie heard the Galbadian captain shrieking orders at his men, trying to bring the MRV under control. Realising that the engines were the key to bringing down the vehicle, she turned to Zell and Irvine.

"Destroy the towers!" she ordered.

The others nodded. At that point the soldiers got the MRV under control and opened fire again. The group were forced to separate, dodging the gunfire. Selphie dived to the side, and Zell once again guarded himself by using _Protect._

While the others protected themselves from the bullets, Irvine ran around the side of the Iron Clod. He skidded to a stop and raised his gun, aiming at one of the four remaining towers. He channelled _Thunder_ into his weapon before he fired three shots at the tower. The magic-enhanced bullets pierced the Iron Clod's armour, and the electrical current running through them transferred to the engine. The tower shuddered as its workings were short-circuited, and then it exploded, sending more shards of metal into the air.

Once again the Iron Clod's engines roared in protest. Inside the soldiers were working furiously at the controls, trying to keep the MRV going. A siren was going off, and warning lights were flashing all over the control console. On the engine meter, three of the lights were out.

"Let's just get outta here!" one of the privates called to the captain. He then cried out, as part of the console he was working on exploded and began leaking smoke.

But the captain shook his head. "Can't let them seize this MRV!" he responded. He shoved the private out of the way and took the controls himself. He pressed buttons and then grabbed hold of the joystick, pushing it forward.

The Iron Clod groaned and then rolled forward. Even with half of its engines gone, the vehicle still had enough power to keep on moving. With an angry cry the captain opened fire and released another volley of bullets into the car park, covering the area in a deadly sea of shrapnel.

It was all Selphie and the others could do to protect themselves from the volley. It seemed as though the Galbadian captain had gone mad and was releasing everything that the Iron Clod had, all to bring them down.

Selphie and the others kept on moving. It was all that they could to protect themselves from the bullets. The Iron Clod turned to follow them. With three of its engines gone the Iron Clod was slow in responding, and by the time it turned they had already gone.

Zell ducked beneath the gunfire and charged up to the Iron Clod. He ran around its side towards the rear to where the hatch was. He ran up to it.

The hatch opened as he approached. The captain emerged and he thrust out his hands, with flames circling his palms.

"_Fira!"_ he shouted.

A fireball burst from the captain's hands. Zell braced himself. He was thrown away from the vehicle, swathed in a sheet of flame. The fighter hit the ground. He rolled over the ground, batting his skin and clothing to put out the flames.

The Iron Clod started to turn, and its machinegun started to turn. Zell looked up and saw the vehicle turning towards him. He started to get up, but he moved too late. The Iron Clod opened fire.

A figure dropped down in front of Zell. The bullets struck this figure, and Zell heard the clang of metal on metal. Zell looked up.

In front of him stood a minotaur. THE Minotaur to be exact: one of the two Brothers whom they had obtained at the Tomb of the Unknown King. The GF had his arms crossed in front of him, and there was blood leaking from wounds in his arms where he had used them to block the bullets.

Zell got to his feet. He turned to Selphie, thinking she had been the one who had summoned the GF. The girl shook her head and gestured next to her.

Next to her was Irvine. The gunman smiled at Zell and then tipped his hat. Standing beside Irvine was the GF Sacred. The GF had his mace in his hands and was tapping it into his large palm. He looked at Irvine, who nodded and pointed towards the Iron Clod. Sacred nodded and his lip curling into a menacing grin. Then he GF charged forward, heading towards the MRV. After a moment Minotaur left Zell and ran alongside his brother.

Seeing the two minotaurs charging, the captain jumped. "FIRE!" he shouted.

The Iron Clod opened fire. The two Guardian Forces jumped above the gunfire and descended upon the Iron Clod. Minotaur landed next to the MRV and swung his mace in a large circle. He brought it crashing onto the machinegun barrel, smashing it into pieces.

Sacred meanwhile landed on top of the Iron Clod. He landed with a heavy thud, and his weight caused the roof of the MRV to bend inwards. The minotaur ran across the roof to another of the engine towers. Swinging his mace with all his might, he brought it crashing into the tower. The mace smashed through the metal plating protecting the engine, exposing the engine. The GF swung his mace once more and this time he smashed right through the engine. Sacred swung his mace again and again, continually striking the engine.

One of his blows severed the engine's fuel pipes. Precious engine fluid leaked into the broken engine. When the fluid hit the current it started to crackle. Sacred leapt away from the engine just as it exploded into flame.

The Iron Clod shuddered. More warning lights began to flash on the consoles as even more of the MRV's power slipped away. The soldiers again began to work frantically, trying to keep the MRV together.

"Keep attacking anyway!" the captain ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

With the machinegun destroyed, the only weapon left was the Beam Cannon. The soldiers did not wait for it to charge up, and fired with whatever power they could get from their wrecked machine. The beam fired but with less impact than the first time, and the companions dodged once more.

The strain of using the Beam Cannon caused something to burst inside the Iron Clod. The remaining engines started to quake, and the Iron Clod trembled. A loud siren went off inside the Iron Clod. One of the soldiers held desperately onto the controls, trying to keep the vehicle going. He was failing.

"I can't control it!" the private shouted to the captain.

The captain turned to him. "What!" he started to shout, but then stopped as a violent explosion then ripped through the Iron Clod. Flames burst from the consoles, and smoke filled the cabin.

Selphie and the others watched as the MRV shook and quivered. Smoke began to pour from every orifice, and they could see the hot glow of flames coming from inside the engines. Behind them, Sacred and Minotaur clapped their hands together before disappearing into the earth.

The Iron Clod's engines roared. The vehicle started to almost dance on the ground as explosions ripped it from the inside. It retreated and crashed into the fence, causing it to bend. Another loud explosion sounded, and smoke engulfed the machine. Selphie and the others started to lower their weapons, but they then raised them again as figures came running out of the smoke.

The two Galbadian privates came running out first. They coughed and spluttered, batting themselves as they put out the flames that had caught them. They stopped and faced the group, raising their swords. After a moment the Galbadian captain also emerged, his body ablaze.

"AWWW HOT HOT HOT!" the commander cried. He dropped to the ground, rolling across the dirt. When the last of the flames were out he got back to his feet and turned to the MRV, which was still billowing smoke behind him. "That piece of crap!" he cursed.

"What now, captain?" asked one of the privates.

"It needs repairs, sir!" said the other.

The captain spat on the ground and turned his back on the burning vehicle. He faced the three SeeDs. "We'll kill 'em first!" he said, and with a cry he charged. The soldiers hesitated for a moment before they lifted their swords and charged after their commander.

Raising their own weapons, Selphie and the others charged at the soldiers. The two groups met, and the sounds of battle filled the air. Neither side held back as they gave everything they had to overcome their opponents. They had no time to waste holding back: the unseen clock was still ticking away. The countdown was almost up, and it was now barely minutes before the base was gone forever.

At last the victors emerged. The base commander and his two privates stepped back away from the SeeDs. Their weapons slipped from their fingers, and the soldiers fell to the ground, defeated. Sheathing their weapons, Selphie, Zell and Irvine turned and ran towards the exit.

Except that there no longer was an exit. The gateway, the only exit to the base, was closed. In the midst of the battle, the last of the Galbadian soldiers who escaped had closed the gates, trapping those still inside. Selphie banged her fist on the gate and called out, but there was no one around to answer her.

In desperation the group turned and ran back across the car park. They scanned the immediate area, trying to locate some other way out of the base.

There was none.

They returned to the centre of the car park. There they stopped, breathing hard, and stared bleakly at the gate.

…_Are we locked in?_ Selphie asked herself.

She looked up at the gate, and the high wall that surrounded it. Perhaps they could climb on one another's shoulders and climb out… But no, she realised. The walls were just _too_ high, and there was no time left.

As this cold, harsh fact settled in, Zell and Irvine sank onto their knees. Only Selphie remained standing, though even she was beginning to accept that they were defeated. They were trapped inside the doom base, which was now just over a minute to destruction. Selphie felt her legs start to buckle and she let her head fall onto her chest. She folded her arms and rubbed her shoulders, feeling suddenly cold.

_Squall will take care of the rest, right…?_

She took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and sank onto her knees. She looked down at the ground before her. Reaching out, she placed her fingertips on the dirt.

_It's all over…_

Behind her, Zell got to his feet. He turned his gaze to the cloudless sky. "I've always thought about when this day would come," he said. "Living a life full of battles… I guess you could say I was prepared… But when I think this is really it…" With a cry, he slammed a fist onto the ground. "Damn, it pisses me off!"

The fighter knelt again and fell silent. Behind him, Irvine raised his head. His hat, thrown out by the Galbadian soldiers while they were fleeing, lay just a few feet away. The gunman reached out and picked it up. It was covered in dirt and rock. The gunman brushed the stones and soot away and then looked down at it, his blue eyes soft.

"Squall…" he said in a low voice. "He didn't trust me. That's probably why he put me on this team…" He sighed and then put the hat on his head.

Selphie, listening to their words, raised her head.

…_What are you all saying? …Squall chose us because he believed in us. I'm sure of it! We can do it. That's what he thought when he made this team._

A small smile touched her lips. Selphie turned her gaze upward, watching as the trails of smoke left by the missiles drifted across the sky.

_Isn't that right, Squall?_

The ground beneath her started to shake. Selphie got to her feet, as did Zell and Irvine behind her. A series of loud rumbles sounded from below, followed by an earth-shattering explosion. The nearby hangers were blown apart, sending a cloud of smoke and flame sweeping across the base. The cloud swept over Selphie and the others, who braced themselves as they were swallowed up inside the smoke.

And then… the Galbadia Missile Base exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Part Four]<strong>

**[Coming Next: Part Five: The Truth of SeeD]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS<strong>_

This is just a response to a recent review I had, which I couldn't reply to personally. Yes; one of the difficult things to remember when writing these is to remember to mix up the party selections. I typically use Squall, Selphie and Rinoa, and personally can't see how I'd survive without this combo. Well, Rinoa is optional but Selphie is essential (god bless Full Cure). I have tried to mix up the party selections as best I can and not stick with my favourites. But specifically for this, the Missile Base Mission, I chose Rinoa and Quistis to return to Garden for specific reasons. One, for the extra FMV you have if Rinoa is with you, and two, because I wanted Quistis to be present when the headmaster made a comment to Squall about something she had said about him. I suppose there is also the option of 'deepening the bond' between Squall and Rinoa by having them stay together, but that is a sub-reason. Irvine I knew would definitely be going to the Missile Base simply because of Selphie, and though you do get a comical scene with Zell at the cafeteria if he goes to Garden, I felt Quistis was a more practical choice.

And also a reminder to readers about the poll that is up. If you can't recall: the poll is with regards to the Garden Festival, and whether you want the Eyes on Me version or the Irish Jig version. Please remember to vote for the scene you want to see! Eyes on Me is currently in the lead, so if you want that to change you'd better vote! Or if you want to make sure it stays on the lead, then vote, vote, vote!


	11. Part 05: Chapter 10

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Part Five: The Truth of SeeD**

**Chapter Ten**

After reaching Deling City, Squall, Rinoa and Quistis caught the first train they could get to Timber. When they arrived they discovered that the international trains were up and running again, and so they took the first train to Balamb.

During the trip beneath the Palmaric Ocean, the group said very little. After a while, Rinoa started to put Angelo through some drills to sharpen his skills by making him run around the waiting room, giving him orders to stop, start, jump and attack. Quistis tried to help her by hiding treats around the room, and they made Angelo search for them. The dog appeared to enjoy this training very much, and when he found that Rinoa was hiding one of the treats behind her back he started to chase her around the room, his tail wagging in delight.

While they were busy training Angelo, Squall left the waiting room and headed into the corridor. He started to head into the SeeD's cabin, but at the doorway he paused. He then turned away from the cabin and went over to the window. There was nothing to see outside since they were now deep beneath the ocean floor. Despite this Squall remained there, looking out of the window. He leaned against the glass, watching the walls of rock as they passed him by.

"_Train, train, take us away. Take us away, far away… …To the future we will go. Where it leads us, no one knows…"_

Selphie… She always stood at this window, watching the world go by, and she was always singing that song. Irvine would be somewhere nearby, watching her with a longing look on his face. Then somewhere, in the background but ever present, Zell's loud voice would be heard.

Thinking about them, Squall closed his eyes. They would be at the missile base by now. He wondered how they were getting on. Would they be able to stop the missiles in time? Squall removed a glove and placed his hand on the glass, feeling its coolness. Was he wrong to send them there? He clenched his fist. No, he was sure they would do it. They were SeeDs, and that was their mission. No matter what the circumstances, they would find a way to do it.

Not long after the driver spoke over the speaker, announcing their arrival at Balamb. Squall rejoined the others and they waited for the train to pull into the station. Once the doors opened Squall and the others jumped out and hurried through Balamb towards the car rental. Unfortunately, when they reached it they discovered that there were no cars available for rent, so they were forced to make the journey to Garden on foot. They ran as fast as they could, crossing the Alcauld Plains.

At long last Balamb Garden came into view. When they saw the Garden appear over the rise the group picked up their pace. They ran up to the main gates and then stopped, looking up at the Garden.

"Hey, looks like everything's alright!" Rinoa said, jumping in joy. Behind her, Angelo barked in agreement.

Squall raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he gazed up at the Garden. The swordsman cast his eyes over the building.

_It looks like they did it,_ he thought. Squall then turned and looked to the east. The horizon was clear for the moment. _Still,_ he told himself, _the missiles could be on their way._ "We have to report to the headmaster," he said to Quistis and Rinoa. He walked past them and stopped inside the gate. "Come on."

The women nodded and then followed Squall through the gates. They entered the Garden's outer courtyard. There they stopped again, and stared ahead.

The scene they were met with was far from what they had expected. Normally, the outer courtyard was a quiet area with maybe one or two students walking around. Yet now, as they entered, they saw that the courtyard was _full_ of students. Dozens of students were running around in a frantic state, shouting and crying out to one another. More students could be seen in the outer gardens, running across the grass and flitting between the trees. It was chaos.

A member of the Garden's Faculty stood in the middle of the courtyard. He had a whistle in his hand and he was barking orders at the students in a sharp fashion.

"Fine the headmaster!" he shouted, and he gave a toot on his whistle. A group of nearby students saluted and then ran off into the gardens.

Squall, Quistis and Rinoa stared around at the courtyard. _What's going on?_ Squall asked in confusion. _Are they evacuating?_

"Seize him!" the Faculty roared, almost shrieking. "Kill him if you have to! Go!"

_What!_ Squall turned to the Faculty, his eyes widening. Kill the headmaster! Why would the Garden Faculty order the students to kill the headmaster!

The Faculty member paid no attention to them and continued to shout orders at the students. Squall motioned to Rinoa and Quistis, and they ran past him and headed down to the main courtyard.

Everything was just as chaotic in the main courtyard. Students were running along the path, shouting at one another. Others jumped over the walls and into the gardens. They appeared to be searching for something. They moved in and out of the trees, checking under bushes and even the ponders. Whatever they were searching for, they were in a hurry.

Squall put his hands on his hips and shook his head. _What the hell is going on?_

Another member of the Garden Faculty was standing nearby. When he saw Squall and the others standing there he ran over to them and stood before them.

"You three," he said. His face was fierce. "Which side are you on?"

Squall stared at him. _Huh?_

Not getting an answer immediately, the Faculty scowled. "Answer the question!" he demanded, and the pitch of his voice caused Angelo to whine and duck his head. "Are you with the Garden Master, or are you with Cid!"

Squall glanced back at Quistis. The instructor shook her head. "I don't understand what you're talking about," Squall replied, turning back to the Faculty.

"Do you swear your allegiance to Garden Master NORG?"

Norg…? Was that even a word? Squall shook his head. _…I don't get it,_ he thought. Choosing to ignore it, he asked: "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm the one asking the questions!" the Faculty spat, and specks of saliva flew from his lips. "You're just supposed to follow orders!" Seeing the frown on Squall's face, the Faculty's lips grimaced. "Hey! What kind of attitude is that!" he demanded. His eyes widened and he stepped back. "You're with Cid, aren't you!"

The Faculty reached for his whistle. He put it to his lips and blew a short, sharp note.

There was a pause. Then the bushes in the gardens rustled and two monsters emerged from the undergrowth. One was a Caterchipillar and the other was a Grat, one of the monsters native to Balamb Garden's Training Centre. Seeing the two monsters, Squall, Quistis and Rinoa turned and raised their weapons.

The Faculty, meanwhile, just smirked and slipped his whistle into his pocket. "NORG is the true rule of the Garden!" he called, and then he turned and ran off across the courtyard, leaving them behind.

The Caterchipillar and Grat made their way across the Gardens. The Caterchipillar reached the wall first and began to climb over, using a sticky substance secreted from its belly to stick itself to the wall. As it was about to cross Rinoa fired her Pinwheel. The weapon sliced across the oversized caterpillar's torso and knocked it from the wall. It fell back into the gardens, its legs writhing.

Next, the Grat reached the wall. It grabbed onto the wall with its long, tentacle-like arms and heaved its large body over. Despite its large bulk and the apparent frailness of its arms, the monster lifted itself over with ease and then dropped down into the courtyard. Its large jaws stuck out of the top of its body, pointing upwards. They opened to reveal large sets of teeth, dripping with poison. The Grat shrieked and then shuffled forward, heading towards them.

Squall and Quistis ran forward. The Grat whipped its arms through the air at blinding speed, so fast they could barely be seen. Squall and Quistis both dived out of the way and then jumped back, keeping out of reach. When they charged, the Grat thrust its arms forward again. This time Quistis was ready for it and she cracked her whip. The tail snapped around one of the arms as it came towards her and Quistis pulled it tight, immobilising it.

As the other arm sailed towards him, Squall swung his gunblade. The sword's edge sliced through the arm with no problem at all, severing it. The dismembered limp landed on the floor at Squall's feet, still wriggling even when severed. The Grat screeched in agony, and its wounded arm flailed in the air.

With the pain diverting the monster's attention, Rinoa put her fingers to her lips and whistled a high note. At once, Angelo bounded forward. The dog leapt and caught the flailing limb in his jaws. He bit down hard and landed next to the Grat. At another whistle from Rinoa, Angelo pulled on the arm, pulling it taught and straight. Now both of the Grat's arms were trapped and it was unable to move.

The Grat's head thrashed as it tried to free its arms. It closed its mouth and moved it from side to side. When it opened its jaws again, the ooze in its mouth had thickened and was leaking from its mouth. The Grat spat, forcing the liquid out of its mouth. The poisonous liquid splashed onto the floor at Squall's feet. The swordsman stopped and stepped back as the liquid began to hiss and bubble, melting into the ground.

The swordsman jumped over the ooze and thrust out his sword. The blade sank deep into what he guessed to be the Grat's chest. The monster stiffened. When Squall withdrew his blade, it was covered in a thick, dripping green liquid. This liquid leaked out of the Grat, which thrashed its head from side to side before it fell limp. Its body dissolved, melting, until it was nothing more than a puddle.

During this time, the Caterchipillar had gotten back onto its 'feet' and was now climbing over the wall again. It rolled off the wall and landed on the ground with a heavy 'splat', causing its plump, gelatinous form to wobble. The monster started to shuffle towards them.

It did not get far before Squall ran in and swung his sword. A second later the Caterchipillar's head landed on the floor beside its body. The headless body shivered from top to bottom before it stiffened and then fell limp and, like the Grat, it melted into the floor.

Squall wiped his blade clean with a cloth and then sheathed it at his side. He turned to Quistis and Rinoa.

"What was that all about?" asked Rinoa, patting Angelo on the head.

"Something is going on," said Quistis. "I wonder what it could be."

Squall put his hand on his hip and looked at the dissolving remains of the monsters. What had the Faculty said? Something about 'NORG' being the true ruler of Garden. Just what had gone on in Balamb Garden while they were away?

"There's no point in standing around thinking about it," he replied, lifting his head. "We need to find the headmaster and warn him about the missiles."

Quistis and Rinoa nodded in agreement. They left the remains of the two monsters and hurried inside Balamb Garden.

At the turnstiles, Squall spotted one of the students lying wounded on the ground. When Squall and Quistis helped him over to the wall, the student opened his eyes and looked up at Squall.

"Hey, Squall," he said in a hoarse voice. His lips were singed, burned from fire. "The Garden is in chaos. The monsters from the training centre are everywhere. The members of the Garden Master's faction set them free." He reached out and gripped Squall's arm. "Watch your back, man."

Squall nodded, heeding his warning. They made him as comfortable as possible and then hurried inside the Garden.

The inside of Balamb Garden was just as chaotic as it was outside. The group stopped and stared as the lobby swarmed with students, all of them shrieking in their search for the headmaster. None of them paid any attention to Squall and his friends as they entered, and just ran on by. Many of them, Squall noted, were chanting that name 'NORG' again. Squall frowned. Just who was this 'NORG'?

They headed down the lobby until they reached the directory. Two familiar figures were standing next to it. It was Raijin and Fujin. The two were standing in front of the directory, looking around at the chaos in confusion. As they approached, Raijin turned towards them. His face split into a broad grin.

"Hey, you're back!" he greeted, spreading his arms.

Squall and the others walked up. "What's going on here?" Squall asked Raijin.

The big man scratched his head and then shrugged his large shoulders. "I dunno," he confessed. "At first, they were sayin' somethin' 'bout roundin' up all the SeeDs, ya know! Now, everyone's either sidin' with the Garden Master or the headmaster and fightin' everywhere, ya know!"

"DISTURBING," Fujin remarked, shaking her head in pity.

Raijin put his hands on his hips. "Disappointin' for the disciplinary committee," he grumbled. "All our work for nothin', ya know!"

Squall tried to take all this in, but for some reason he couldn't. "Why are SeeDs being targeted?" he asked. "And where's the headmaster? Is he safe?"

"We got no clue," Raijin replied with a shrug.

"We need to see him right away," said Squall. "It's important. Galbadian missiles may be heading this way."

"WHAT!" roared Raijin. He turned to Fujin. "We gotta get outta here!"

Fujin turned to him. Without saying a word, she kicked him hard in the shin.

"OOOUUCH!" cried Raijin. "Geez, alright!" He hopped on one foot, clutching his injured leg. Fujin folded her arms, smirking to herself. Raijin finally stopped hopping about and turned to Squall. "We'll warn everyone about the missiles," he said. "Man, this is no time to be fightin', ya know!"

Squall nodded. "We'll go look for the headmaster," he said.

Turning, Fujin gave him a fixed stare. "CAUTION," she warned in a low voice.

"Yeah," agreed Raijin, "the fightin' is intense everywhere! And watch out for those Garden Master goons, ya know!"

"Hey, who do you support?" Rinoa asked them.

"Are you with the headmaster, or the Garden Master?" asked Quistis.

Raijin and Fujin shared a glance. Fujin said nothing; she just smiled to herself and looked away. Raijin, on the other hand, flashed them a broad smile. "Hey, jus' like Fujin said, ya know! We're with Seifer. Always have, always will." And with that, the two ran off towards the library.

Squall watched them go. _Seifer… He's sided with the sorceress,_ he thought. _You guys alright with that?_

"So what now, Squall?" Quistis asked him.

Squall turned to her. "We need to locate the headmaster," he replied. "No matter what."

"But where could he be?" asked Rinoa.

Squall folded his arms. That was a good question. He turned and looked over at the lift in the middle of the floor. A member of the Garden Faculty was standing guard in front of the lift doors, preventing anyone from going up or from coming down. The headmaster must have fled his office when the chaos started, Squall realised. Otherwise, why would the Faculty members make a search of the lower floor? The headmaster must have taken refuge somewhere on _this_ floor.

"We'll need to conduct a search of the floor," he said, without turning. "The headmaster has to be somewhere around here. That's why they're searching." He turned left and pointed down the hall. "Let's start with the Infirmary," he said. "We can ask Dr Kadowaki. She should have some idea where he is."

He looked around at the floor. The entire floor was crawling with students. All of them were hunting for the headmaster as well, under the command of the Garden Faculty. Searching for the headmaster amidst all of this chaos would take time. Squall clenched his fists. They didn't have time for this! Of all the times for this to happen, why did it have to be now? And where were all the SeeDs!

They headed towards the Infirmary. When they entered the corridor Squall spread his arms, making Quistis and Rinoa stop. They looked down the corridor.

Just ahead of them was another member of the Garden Faculty. He had two students standing on either side of him and they were facing the Infirmary.

"Looks like Cid has some decent pawns," the Faculty remarked.

The doors to the Infirmary opened and two SeeDs walked out. The SeeDs were armed, with swords hanging at their waists. They stopped in the corridor and drew their swords, holding them ready in the face of the enemy.

The Faculty member shook his head. "This is getting nowhere. Call the monsters," he ordered. At his command the two students nodded and started to advance. The Faculty smirked and blew on his whistle.

Outside the corridor, in the gardens, something rustled in the treetops. A gigantic insect flew out of the trees and started to fly towards the corridor. Squall and Quistis recognised it at once. It was a Granaldo—one of the larger monsters inhabiting the Training Centre. One of the SeeDs turned to face the monster, holding his sword ready.

Squall drew his gunblade. "Let's get in there," he said, and he ran in.

He forced his way past the Garden Faculty. The Garden Faculty hit the wall. He stared at Squall in alarm.

"More SeeDs here!" he exclaimed. He turned to look down the corridor. When he saw Rinoa and Quistis he cursed and ran down the corridor, shoving his way past the women on his way out.

Quistis started to go after him, to get some answers about what was going on, but she stopped as a loud crash sounded from behind her.

The Granaldo had entered the corridor, scraping past the wall. The two SeeDs guarding the Infirmary turned and swung their swords. The insect easily dodged their swings and then dived at the students, its jaws wide open. Unlike the SeeDs the two students were unarmed, and they stood frozen at the sight of the monster coming towards them. The Granaldo slammed into them and knocked both of the men off their feet. One student fell and hit his head on the back wall. He slumped to the floor, holding his head.

The Granaldo dodged another swing from the SeeDs' swords and flew up over the corridor. The insect shrieked as it turned and dived once again. The other student tried to scramble out of the way but he could not get away fast enough. The Granaldo's claws closed around his shoulders, digging into his flesh. The insect lifted the student off the ground and held him in midair.

Seeing the student in the monster's grasp, the two SeeDs hesitated. Squall ran in front of them and turned to face the monster. Flames swept across his blade, and when Squall swung the sword the flames released in a long, fiery arc. It hit the Granaldo in its face, and the monster shrieked. It dropped the student onto the floor and began to claw at its face, trying to put out the flames.

Squall looked back at the two SeeDs. "Protect the students," he told them. "We'll deal with the monster."

The two SeeDs nodded and drew back. One took up a defensive position in front of one of the students. The other—a tall, dark-haired young man with a somewhat unremarkable face—hurried over to the wounded student and knelt at his side. He grabbed hold of the student and dragged him back, away from the battle. He stood in front of the student, holding his rapier in one hand, all the while keeping his eyes on the enemy.

With both the SeeDs in position, Squall turned back to face the Granaldo. Rinoa and Quistis ran beneath the flailing insect and stood at Squall's side.

At Squall's signal, they began the attack. Quistis swung her whip over her head and cracked it. The tail wrapped around one of the monster's legs and snapped tight. Quistis then cast _Thunder_ into the weapon and sent a current of electricity shooting along the weapon and into the monster. The Granaldo shrieked once more as its body became a flickering mass of electricity.

While the monster was being electrified, Rinoa raised her Pinwheel and released it. The projectile cut through the electricity and sliced across the monster's wings. It pierced its delicate membrane and the Granaldo started to drop onto the ground. It slammed onto the ground. It shook off Quistis's whiptail, and the current ceased. Shaking itself down, the monster leapt into the air again.

Squall lowered his gunblade. He drew his fist towards him and began to channel _Fire_ magic through his body. He kept on concentrating, drawing more and more energy into his hand. The flames circling his hand grew stronger, transforming into the secondary level _Fire _para-magic: _Fira._

With a cry, Squall unleashed the magic. A large fireball shot from his hand and hit the Granaldo. As the flames engulfed it, the monster began to shriek once more, and thrashed wildly in the air. The gruesome stench of burning flesh wafted through the corridor, making their noses wrinkle. Despite its attempts to put out the flames the Granaldo was failing, and soon the insect was nothing more than a burning shadow.

In one last attempt to bring down its prey, the Granaldo surged forward. It flew over Squall and the others and headed straight to where the SeeD guarding the injured student was standing. The SeeD ran forward and thrust out his weapon, plunging the blade deep into the insect's burning body.

For a moment it looked like he had managed to stop the insect's advance, but then the momentum driving the insect forward overcame the SeeD. His rapier was torn from his grasp and the SeeD fell back.

The insect kept on moving. It headed straight to where the injured student was lying. The student's eyes widened and he tried to move out of the way, but like before he was not fast enough. The Granaldo crashed into him and pinned him against the wall, smothering him in flame. The student screamed.

Hearing his cry, Rinoa ran forward. Using _Blizzard_ magic, she encased the Granaldo in a thin layer of ice. The ice put out the flames, and the Granaldo ceased moving. Rinoa then clenched her fist and the ice shattered into crystals, as did the body of the Granaldo.

The student lay unconscious on the ground. Rinoa ran to the young man's side and checked him over. His clothes were black and charred, and he had suffered minor burns to his face and hands, but he was still alive. When Rinoa touched him he groaned. The woman helped the student to sit up and then cast _Cure_ on him, trying to heal his injuries.

The SeeD who had tackled the Granaldo got to his feet. He cursed and then picked up his rapier, which lay forgotten on the ground. Quistis went over to the SeeD and patted him on the shoulder, commending his bravery.

The door to the Infirmary opened, and Dr Kadowaki peered out. When she saw the destruction and chaos in the hallway, her eyes widened. She came out at once and hurried over to the injured student.

"Oh my…" she said. "Can you stand up?"

The student opened his eyes. He looked at Dr Kadowaki and then at Rinoa, who was holding his hand. He pulled his hand away from hers and rubbed at his injured shoulder, his face sullen.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. "I'm with the Garden Master…"

"Stop being ridiculous," the doctor told him harshly. "I don't care whose side you're on. We need to take care of those wounds now, you hear?" When the student said nothing, Dr Kadowaki turned to Squall. "Squall, don't just stand there," she said. "Give me a hand."

The swordsman nodded and came forward. With Rinoa's help, they got the injured student to his feet. They followed Dr Kadowaki into the Infirmary, and when they were inside the two SeeDs retook their positions outside the door.

Following Dr Kadowaki's instructions, Squall and Rinoa lay the student down in one of the rooms. After tending to the student's injuries, Dr Kadowaki came out of the room and stood behind her desk.

"What is all this faction mumbo jumbo?" she asked, shaking her head. "It's ridiculous."

"Dr Kadowaki," Squall said, interrupting her, "is Headmaster Cid around?"

"You're looking for Cid?" asked Kadowaki. She spread her hands and shook her head. "As you can see, he's not here."

"Do you have any idea?" Squall asked her.

"Hmm…" Dr Kadowaki folded her arms and rubbed her chin. "Xu might know," she answered, after some thought. She sat down in her chair. "I have no idea where she is, though. Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"I need to inform him that there may be missiles heading this way," Squall told her. "You should get out of here, too."

Hearing this, Dr Kadowaki's eyes widened. She got up out of her chair. "Are you serious!" she asked him. "Then I'm definitely gonna have to stay." She sat back down. "If anybody gets hurt, who's gonna look after them?"

Following this, Rinoa and Quistis both did their best to make Dr Kadowaki change her mind, but it was no use. The doctor was adamant, and she would not change her mind. If the Garden was hit then dozens of students would be injured, she argued. She needed to be here, where she could treat them best.

Growing tired of their pressing and insisting that she needed to get back to her patient, Dr Kadowaki then ushered the group out of the Infirmary.

After they were gone, Dr Kadowaki did not check on her patient but returned to her desk. She sat down in her chair and drummed her fingers on the table. Then she got up again and went over to the window. Her gaze drifted up to the sky.


	12. Part 05: Chapter 11

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Eleven**

After leaving the Infirmary, Squall and the others headed over to the quad to continue their search for the headmaster. They also kept an eye out for Xu, whom Dr Kadowaki said might have an idea as to where the headmaster was hiding.

As they ran through the hallways of the Garden, Squall noted the same thing he had noticed before. The corridors were swarming with students, but… where were all the SeeDs? Since entering the Garden, Squall had not seen a single one, save for those guarding the Infirmary. That was very odd, Squall thought. Were they in hiding, he wondered, or had they evacuated? Was the headmaster with them?

They reached the outer hallway of the quad and hurried down the steps. Just as they reached the bottom, a member of the Garden Faculty came running out of the quad. He stopped, panting, and turned back to the quad.

"Dammit," they heard him curse. "We need reinforcements." He then turned away and continued running across the hall. When he saw Squall and the others he stopped. Squall at once reached for his sword. Seeing this, the Faculty stepped back and reached for his whistle. "Another one of Cid's followers! DIE!"

He blew on the whistle. At its sound, two monsters came out of the quad and stood on either side of him. One of the monsters was a Bomb: a monster that looked much like an oversized fireball with eyes. When close to death, this monster used its own body as an explosive, destroying itself and its enemies, hence its name. The other monster was known as a 'Glacial Eye'. It looked like a sea creature but lived up in the icy Gaulg Mountains, hence its cold-looking appearance. It floated in the air with a large hood of flesh surrounding its head, and had a long tail dangling beneath it, tipped with a sharp and deadly stinger.

When the two monsters had gathered, the Faculty lowered his whistle. He pointed at Squall and his group. "Now, attack!" he commanded the monsters, and then he ran off down the hallway.

The two monsters attacked. Squall charged and headed straight for the Bomb, while Quistis and Rinoa both teamed up to tackle the Glacial Eye.

The Glacial Eye was amazingly fast. It zipped through the air like an insect, and its body was so flexible that it dodged the blows that Quistis and Rinoa swung at it just by twisting its body out of the way. It tried to jab them with its tail, and they each turned, keeping out of its reach.

A lucky strike from Quistis's whip caused the creature to freeze for a brief moment. In that brief moment, Rinoa called_ Fira_ into her Pinwheel and then released it. The projectile landed deep in the middle of its face, and the flames on the weapon engulfed the monster entirely. As a creature native to the cold climate of the mountains, the Glacial Eye was very weak against _Fire-_based magic. The monster's body turned black as the flames swallowed it up. The monster dropped to the floor, shrieking, its body writhing. Then it stopped moving and fell limp, and its body disintegrated into ash.

Squall, meanwhile, was still busy dealing with the Bomb. Although its body was large and it had no limbs to move around with, the Bomb was just as agile as the Glacial Eye. Its eyes were full of malice as it flung its body at Squall, trying to bowl him over. Through the flames Squall could see its cruel, wicked smile.

The Bomb dived at him, spinning its body like a bowling ball. Squall dodged the attack and turned back to it. He extended his hand and called _Blizzard_ into his palm. He did not release it right away but channelled it further, transforming it into _Blizzara_ magic. Only then did he release the magic, as a pillar of ice shot through the ground right beneath the Bomb. The sharp spike of the pillar pierced the Bomb from below, impaling it. The Bomb did not scream or shriek but simply stiffened and then fell limp. The flames on its body flickered and died out, and then the Bomb vanished in a puff of smoke.

The group sheathed their weapons and hurried into the quad.

As they entered the quad's main courtyard, they saw at once the battle that had been fought here. The stage where the Garden Festival was to be held was covered in scorch marks, and electrical equipment had fallen everywhere, utterly destroyed. The dissolving remains of monsters—more Bombs, Grats, and Glacial Eyes—littered the area.

The group stopped and looked around. Despite the carnage, there was no one to be seen. Squall took slow, careful steps into the quad, taking care to step over the broken equipment. Just as he was about to reach the centre there came the whoosh of air, and an arrow landed at his feet.

"Who's there!" a voice called from above.

Squall looked to the rafters above the stage. A number of SeeDs were standing on the beams. They were armed with bows and arrows, guns, and some were even preparing

Squall looked up to the rafters above the stage. A number of SeeDs were gathered on the beams, armed with bows and arrows, guns, and some were in the stages of preparing to cast magic.

Three of these SeeDs—two male and one female—lowered their weapons and jumped down. They landed in front of Squall and the others and then got to their feet. They raised their weapons, eyeing the group with suspicion.

"Whose side are you on!" one of the male SeeDs demanded.

Squall held out his hands, palms up, to show that he was unarmed. "I'm with the headmaster," he replied.

The SeeD stared at him for a moment, and then he lowered his fists. "That's what I thought," he said, and behind him his comrades also relaxed. "Who's this Garden Master anyway? The headmaster had most of the SeeDs evacuate. He said something about 'the true battle for SeeD' is yet to come, and now is not the time."

"The headmaster?" Squall looked around the quad. "Is he here?"

The female SeeD shook her head. "You won't find the headmaster here," she told him. Holding up her gun, she opened the chamber and reloaded it. "We're gonna hold up here for a little longer." She clicked the barrel shut and then grinned.

After their supplies were refurbished by the SeeDs guarding the quad, Squall and his group headed on towards the next location: the Garden cafeteria. Normally an area of hustle and bustle, it was now a scene of battle and carnage.

As they expected, another member of the Garden Faculty was standing in the corridor outside of the cafeteria. The sounds of battle could be heard beyond, and the flashes of magic-light lit up the doorway. The Garden Faculty chuckled and rubbed his hands. At any moment the monsters he had sent into the cafeteria would overcome the SeeDs inside, and then there would be nothing to stop him from capturing the headmaster!

He stopped as he heard the sound of a weapon being drawn from behind him. The Faculty turned, and he saw Squall and the others running towards him. He scowled. "Another one of Cid's followers!" he shrieked. "DIE!"

He blew on his whistle. Hearing the call, one of the monsters inside the cafeteria turned and came out again. It was another Bomb. The monster stood at the Garden Faculty's side, its mouth split into a wide grin.

"Stall them," the Faculty commanded the creature. He then climbed out of the corridor and ran into the gardens, disappearing amongst the bushes.

Squall ran up to the Bomb. He slashed his sword across the monster's form, slicing through the flames that covered its body. The Bomb gave a strangled cry and then pulled back away from the swordsman. The flames on its body grew brighter and larger, and Bomb increased in size.

"Squall!" called Quistis in warning. "Be careful! That Bomb is close to death! If you hit it around too much it might explode. End it quickly!"

Squall did not need to be told twice. He swung his sword at the monster again. This time the monster dodged, swinging out of his reach. It opened its mouth and flames spat out of its mouth. The swordsman rolled out of the way.

While he was getting back onto his feet, Rinoa ran past him and up to the Bomb. She thrust her hand straight through the flames on its body until she touched its hot flesh. Rinoa closed her eyes as she channelled _Blizzard_ into her hand. The Bomb's body began to cool as ice spread out over its body, putting out the flames. When the Bomb realised this was happening it shuddered and pulled away from her, and the ice that had already formed cracked and then shattered.

The Bomb came to a stop. Its body temperature increased further and the flames grew in size once again. The monster increased in size again, until it was twice the size it was before.

The Bomb then pulled in its arms and began to tremble. Its eyes rolled back, glowing red, and its mouth opened wide. It started to sizzle, like a fuse that was rapidly running short.

Realising that an explosion was imminent, Quistis ran forward and cracked her whip. The tail lashed around the monster, holding it tight. The instructor yanked the monster towards her and then swung it in a large circle, causing the Bomb to spin around her. When she gained enough momentum she tugged the whip. It released the Bomb, sending it flying out of the window and into the gardens.

As the Bomb hit the ground it exploded. A shockwave ripped through the gardens, tearing up the plants and sending dirt flying through the air. Quistis and the others braced themselves as the shockwave hit them, and they shielded their eyes with their arms, protecting themselves from the flying debris. Where the Bomb had landed, a crater now stood in its place. The only traces left of the monster was a lingering flame in the air. This flame was quickly extinguished, blown away by the wind.

With the Bomb destroyed, Squall and the others hurried into the cafeteria. Inside they found two SeeDs, one male and one female, along with two female students who were taking shelter from the chaos. A number of dissolving monster corpses littered the floor. The two SeeDs were panting hard, exhausted from defending the cafeteria. When they saw Squall's group enter they lowered their weapons and came forward to meet them.

"Thanks for the backup," the female SeeD said. She curled up her whip and attached it to her belt. "If you're looking for the headmaster, he isn't here. We've gathered here to make them believe that he's here."

The male SeeD nodded. "If they attacked us all at once, there's no way we could hold them off, even if we are SeeDs," he said.

"The others are doing the same thing in other areas," the female SeeD continued. "Essentially, we're cutting them off. Brilliant, huh? It wasn't our idea though."

Quistis folded her arms. "Who came up with it?" she asked.

The male SeeD turned to her. "Xu," he told her.

"She took charge immediately when this whole thing began," said the female SeeD. She then turned to Squall and smacked her fist into her palm. "Hey Squall, tell those traitors to bring it on."

Squall nodded and they left the cafeteria. Next they headed to the dormitory, where yet another member of the Garden Faculty stood waiting. Beyond, Squall could hear the cries of the students. They were no doubt making a search of all the rooms, looking for the headmaster.

"What…!" the Faculty cried when Squall and his team came running up. "Another one of Cid's followers! Prepare to die!"

The monster he called was another Caterchipillar. The creature wobbled down the steps of the dormitory and stood next to the Garden Faculty. The man then turned to Squall and his friends, clenching his whistle in his fist.

"You're siding with the headmaster!" he said, as though he was unable to believe this fact. He then ordered the Caterchipillar forward.

The Caterchipillar made its way forward. As Squall drew his sword once more from his sheath, he wondered jus what magic these Faculty members were using to keep the beasts under their control. It had something to do with those whistles, he was sure of it. They had some hypnotic effect on the monsters, allowing them to be controlled by human hands.

But now was not the time to think about that. Squall gripped his sword and then charged at the monster. He thrust his blade deep into the monster's body. The Caterchipillar managed only a faint, strangled squeak, before its body fell limp.

With the monster defeated, Squall withdrew his blade and turned to the Faculty. The Faculty member stared at Squall and then looked at the Caterchipillar, which was already dissolving. He then looked back to Squall. The swordsman raised his blade and pointed it at him.

The Faculty member froze. The determination in Squall's eyes was unwavering and the Faculty knew that he was not messing around. The Faculty's hands shook and he ran forward, brushing past Squall and out of the corridor.

Rinoa turned after him. "Hey, wait right there!" she called, and started to run.

"Rinoa, wait!" said Quistis. Rinoa stopped and looked back at her. The instructor folded her arms. "It's no use going after him. He's not the main target. Isn't that right, Squall?" she asked, turning to the swordsman.

Squall nodded and he sheathed his sword. "Forget about them," he said. "It's none of our concern. Our only concern is finding the headmaster."

Rinoa started to protest, but then she closed her mouth. She turned away from them and knelt down next to Angelo him, pouting.

Squall placed a hand on his hip. What was it those SeeD had said? Something about gathering in areas to make the enemy believe that the headmaster was hiding in those places? Did that mean… that the headmaster wasn't on this floor at all? If that was the case, then where was he?

Their only choice, it seemed, was to find Xu. From what the SeeD had said, she was the brains behind this entire operation. If they could find her, then she could lead them to the headmaster. But that raised another question: where was Xu? She was not in the Infirmary, or the quad, or even the cafeteria. Squall also had a strong feeling that she would not be in the dorms, either. Their only choice, it seemed, was to continue their search through the Garden and hope that she turned up, sooner rather than later.

They headed out of the dorms. They were halfway through the Garden now, and they were beginning to tire. Even so, they continued to push themselves onward and entered the car park.

When they entered they were not surprised when they found another member of the Garden Faculty there, peering into the car park. When he turned and saw them his face twisted in rage, and he reached for his whistle.

"Another one of Cid's followers!" he shouted. "DIE!" He blew on the whistle.

A monster stomped out of the car park and into the corridor. The moment he saw it, Squall knew that there was something very different about this one. The monsters they had fought so far were all native to this land—either from the plains or from the Training Centre—but this one was entirely different. It likely came from across the sea, far from Balamb.

The monster was known as a 'Grendel', a small, wingless dragon about the same size as a human. It could walk on its hind legs as well as on all fours, and used its powerful forearms as weapons. It had mottled grey-brown scales with patches of blue armour on its arms and back, as well as down its torso. Much of its bulk was carried in its upper torso and arms, but it also had a long, thin tail that was tipped with a sharp spike. Its head was small in comparison to its body, and its eyes glinted in hunger. A large, blue, wet tongue lolled out of its mouth.

The Grendel came forward and stood beside the Faculty. Even though the monster was under his control, the Faculty tried to keep his distance from it: an indication of how dangerous this monster was. The Faculty started to shuffle away from the dragon and pointed at Squall's group.

"This Garden belongs to NORG!" he told them, and then he ran off down the corridor.

The Grendel saw the Faculty's sudden movement. It roared and then bolted down the corridor. It chased the Faculty member, who gave a yell and quickened his pace. He ran past Squall and the others, who had once again drawn their weapons, ready for battle.

With the Faculty now out of its reach, the Grendel turned its attention to them. It stopped a few metres away and rose onto its hind legs, raising its clawed arms. It gave another roar before it slammed its paws on the ground and charged them. The dragon leapt at Squall, who stepped back and raised his gunblade. He swung and squeezed the gunblade's trigger. The impact flung the Grendel away from him. The dragon slammed against the floor, landing on its back. The dragon scrabbled for a moment or two before it got back onto its feet and charged again.

This time Quistis attacked, as she swung and cracked her whip. The tail lashed the dragon's forehand. Surprised, the dragon stopped and drew back its hand. Quistis gave her whip another crack. This time she hit the ground in front of the creature, which stepped back and hissed in warning. Quistis ignored the warning and gave her whip a third crack. The dragon stepped back again.

With the dragon at bay, Rinoa released her Pinwheel. The projectile sliced the dragon across the face. The blade cut deep, making a bloody gash in its jaw, and its mouth filled with blood. The dragon roared and reared up once again, clawing at its face.

This was just the opening Squall needed. The swordsman dived in and, like the Caterchipillar, he thrust his blade deep into the dragon's chest. The Grendel roared in agony and flailed its arms. It stepped back and Squall moved with it, pushing his blade deeper through its body.

Swinging its arms, the Grendel struck Squall on the side of his head and knocked him aside. The swordsman fell, but his gunblade remained impaled in the dragon's chest. With Squall gone, the dragon slammed onto the floor. It shook itself down and then, ignoring the pain, charged at Squall.

Seeing that Squall was in danger, Rinoa ran in front of him. The Grendel stopped and turned away from her, swinging its bladed tail. It hit Rinoa in the chest, and the woman was thrown to the floor. The Grendel stood over her and reared up, its arms spread. Its claws spread, and Rinoa closed her eyes.

There was a flash of light, and the Grendel roared in pain. Rinoa opened her eyes. Before her, the Grendel stood frozen. A pillar of ice, rising out of the floor, had pierced the dragon's waist. Numerous additional icicles spread like branches from the main pillar, piercing other parts of the dragon's body. Blood stained the purity of the ice and dripped onto the floor.

Rinoa looked to her left. Quistis was kneeling nearby, with her hands pressed onto the floor. Beneath her palms, the ground had frozen over.

The Grendel gave a croak. Quistis got to her feet, crossed her arms and then thrust out her hands. Flames fired from her hands and swept over the dragon. The ice tree shattered, and inside the flames the Grendel roared in agony. Its body blackened and crumbled into ash. When the flames faded, the dragon's remains fell onto the floor. Squall's sword also fell and clattered onto the ground.

The instructor helped Squall to his feet. She then walked over to Rinoa and held out her hand. Rinoa accepted it, and they ran into the car park.

Inside the car park were two more SeeDs, with the remains of more Balamb monsters gathered around them. The SeeDs turned to Squall and his team as they ran into the car park, but it was not to them that the group was looking. For, standing in front of the SeeDs, was Headmaster Cid.

Squall ran towards him. "Sir!" he cried.

Before he could say anything further, the headmaster's image started to flicker. A moment later it winked out, and the headmaster was gone. Squall stopped and stared at the spot where he had stood just a second before. He blinked.

"What the…?"

Seeing his reaction, the two SeeDs came forward. They grinned.

"It was just a hologram," one of them explained. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Squall blinked again. "So, the headmaster…?" He looked at the SeeDs.

The other SeeD shook his head. "As you can see, he isn't here, either."

Squall turned to Rinoa and Quistis. He shook his head, exasperated. This was becoming tiresome. At this rate, they would run out of time. They needed to warn everyone about the missiles. Fujin and Raijin were also around somewhere trying to spread the word, but warning everyone individually would take more time. They needed to find the headmaster, or Xu, as soon as possible.

Next stop was the Training Centre. The group entered the corridor and then stopped as they spotted three figures ahead of them. Two of them were students, and the third was a member of the Garden Faculty. This group was running away from them and down the corridor, running towards the entrance of the centre.

"Over here!" one of the students called back to the Faculty. "She's one of the headmaster's SeeDs."

"The junior classmen are with her," said the other one. "Don't let them escape."

Squall and the others followed the group into the clearing. Once there, they saw a female SeeD running across the clearing. Two junior classmen, a boy and a girl, were with her. The SeeD led them over to the electric fence bordering the training grounds. Realising there was no place left to run, the group stopped. The SeeD turned back. The Faculty and the students were catching up fast.

"Oh shoot…!" she cursed. "I'm sorry."

The young girl with her clutched at her skirt, as the enemy caught up and stopped in front of them. The boy, on the other hand, showed no fear as he moved in front of the SeeD and the girl. He put up his fists.

"I'm gonna fight, too!" he said.

One of the students laughed. "This should be interesting," he said, and he began to approach the boy. The boy, in response, leapt forward and kicked him hard in the shin. The student cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching at his knee.

The boy rubbed his nose and laughed. "I'm not training every day for nothing," he said, and he raised his fists again. "Come on!"

Grunting, the student got onto his feet again. He scowled and called _Fire_ into his hand. "Why you little…!" he began, and walked forward.

Before he could strike, a figure jumped down in front of him. A sword blade slashed across the ground, cutting a deep line between the student and the group behind. Squall stood up straight and faced the student, his eyes blazing.

"You'll have to get past me first," he warned.

The flames around the student's hand vanished. His face paled. His bravado was extinguished as quickly as the flames, and he turned to flee. His comrade did the same. Neither student was brave enough to take Squall on in a fight. They fled the Training Centre as fast as they could, leaving the Faculty member behind.

The Faculty looked over his shoulder and watched as his support fled. Quistis and Rinoa walked up behind him, their weapons in their hands. Angelo was snarling but he stayed at Rinoa's side, waiting for her command. The Faculty grimaced and turned back to Squall. "Another one of Cid's followers! DIE!"

Before anyone could stop him, he blew on his whistle. The gates to the mountain section of the Training Centre shuddered and opened. From beyond the doors came the sound of a roar, loud and fearsome. The ground began to shake as heavy footsteps made their way towards them, growing louder with each step. A shadow fell on the cliff wall. It stopped, and the roar sounded again.

As he realised just what the shadow belonged to, Squall felt a chill run down his spine. He raised his sword and gripped it in both hands. The Faculty lowered his whistle. Seeing the look on Squall's face, he smirked.

"Those opposed to NORG must die!" he said with a cry, and he fled for the exit.

"Get back here!" Rinoa called, and she started to go after him.

"Rinoa!" bellowed Squall. "STOP!"

Rinoa _did_ stop. She turned and looked back.

Over by the Training Centre doors, a head peered out. Its eyes flicked this way and that, and when its jaws opened a large tongue licked out. It was the head of a T-Rexaur, the fiercest monster to inhabit the Garden. Its teeth were about two inches long, and although they appeared blunt, they would chomp through a human with no trouble at all.

The head retreated, but only for a moment. It then re-emerged, and this time it was followed by the rest of its body. The T-Rexaur bent its back as it ducked beneath the doors, but once it was out it stretched up to its full height. It was almost eight metres tall, large even for its kind. Its arms were small but its legs were large and powerful, and its feet were tipped with powerful claws. Its tail hung behind it, almost the same length from base to tip as the monster was in height. When the monster stepped out of the doors it stopped and raised its head high. It roared, causing the walls and floor to tremble.

When the young girl saw the T-Rexaur she screamed and clutched the SeeD's skirt tighter. At once the SeeD knelt down and pulled the little girl to her, holding her close. Even the young boy seemed to have frozen in place, terrified.

"Keep still," Squall warned them in a low voice. "Don't move."

The SeeD nodded, and they all kept perfectly still. Quistis and Rinoa did the same. Even Angelo did not move; not even his nose twitched.

The T-Rexaur tilted its head as it looked around the clearing. Its eyes moved across the clearing, looking for its prey. Its nostrils flared, sniffing the air. It could smell the prey, yet nothing in the clearing moved at all. The T-Rexaur took a step forward, continuing to watch the area. Although it did not have the intelligence to realise that its prey was standing right before it, its eyes would catch even the slightest of movements.

Yet nothing moved, and after a few moments the T-Rexaur lifted its head. It snorted and then turned back to the Training Centre.

As the monster turned, its tail swung across the clearing. It passed over Squall and the others, as well as the SeeD protecting the two children.

The young girl was still trembling. When the tail's shadow passed over her, and she felt the breeze coming from it, she cried out in fright. She pulled away from the SeeD and ran towards the exit, screaming in terror.

"No…!" Squall cried. He reached for her, but it was too late.

The T-Rexaur's head snapped around. At once it saw the girl. The monster gave a roar and it turned around again. It began to stomp after the girl, and within a few steps it had caught up to her. The T-Rexaur bent over and opened its jaws wide, preparing to snap her up in a single bite.

At the last second, Squall darted in front of the monster and swung his sword with all his might. He struck the monster across the side of its face. The sudden blow caught the T-Rexaur off guard and its head was forced sideways. With its momentum still carrying it forward, the monster lost its balance and crashed onto the floor. It rolled onto its side, its arms flailing. It thrashed its tail, slamming it onto the ground and causing the ground to tremble.

With the monster down, Quistis ran over to the girl, who had fallen to the floor. Quistis knelt beside her and picked her up. She wiped the girl's tear-stricken face.

"It's all right," the instructor said in a soothing voice, "you're okay." She then looked up as the SeeD hurried over. Quistis passed the trembling girl over to her. "We'll deal with this," she told the SeeD. "Keep the junior classmen safe."

The SeeD nodded. She picked the girl up and carried her back over to the fence. Gripping the boy's hand, she led them over to a giant plant whose large leaves had grown out of the fence. They hid amongst them, keeping out of sight.

When the junior classmen were safe, Quistis hurried over to rejoin Squall. She stood by him and Rinoa. Angelo was in front, snarling and barking. The T-Rexaur was still on the ground, trying to get back onto its feet.

"Squall," said Quistis, standing close to the swordsman, "do not even think about taking it on. Just put it to sleep and lure it back inside the Training Centre."

The swordsman nodded and raised his sword. "Got it," he replied. Beside him, Rinoa gulped. Squall glanced at her. Rinoa's hands were trembling. Yet even as he watched her, he saw her face grow determined. After a moment, her hands stopped shaking. She raised her Pinwheel, holding it ready.

The T-Rexaur continued to thrash about, and finally it managed to get back onto its feet. It turned back to the spot where its prey had stood, but there was nobody there now. Confused, the T-Rexaur looked around the clearing.

It spotted one of the humans nearby. The monster turned towards Rinoa, who was standing off to one side close to the Training Centre doors. The T-Rexaur's jaws opened and it growled in hunger. It stomped towards her, its large claws tearing up the dirt as it moved.

As it drew near, Rinoa raised her hand. _"Sleep!"_ she shouted.

A pinkish-white cloud began to flow around the T-Rexaur's head. The monster stopped and stared. It sniffed, but it could smell nothing. Its eyes began to feel heavy, and they started to close. The T-Rexaur snorted and shook its head, trying to resist the magical pull.

Behind the monster, Squall and Quistis also raised their hands. They also cast _Sleep_ upon the monster, adding their magic to Rinoa's. The pink-white cloud grew denser, and the sleep-inducing pull on the monster increased. Again the T-Rexaur's eyes began to close; it was losing the battle. The lashing of its tail slowed. It lowered, until the limb rested on the ground. The T-Rexaur lowered its head, its eyes almost completely closed, breathing softly.

Rinoa lowered her hand. Before her, the T-Rexaur began to sway from side to side, succumbing to the soothing sleep the magic had cast upon it. While it was in this state the monster could not attack, and they could lure it back into the Training Centre. Rinoa bade Angelo to remain where he was as she walked up to the great beast. She stood before the monster and beckoned to it.

"Come on," she said in a soft voice. "This way. Come on now."

The T-Rexaur stared at her. The monster shook its head, trying to shake itself free of the magic. Yet it could not resist the pull and it found itself moving forward, following Rinoa. It gave a pathetic snap of its jaws before its head bobbed. It followed Rinoa to the Training Centre doors.

As they reached the doors, the cloud around the T-Rexaur's face dispersed. The T-Rexaur shook its head, breaking itself free of the magic. Its eyes snapped open and then fixed on Rinoa. It roared. In alarm, Rinoa stepped back. She tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. The T-Rexaur lunged at her, its jaws open.

Before it could strike, the pink-white cloud of _Sleep_ reformed around its face. The T-Rexaur halted, and its eyes closed once more. Rinoa let out a sigh, silently thanking Squall and Quistis for their quick response. She got to her feet and began to lead the monster into the Training Centre again.

Once it was inside, Squall and Quistis closed the Training Centre doors. Rinoa ran out just before they shut. They left the T-Rexaur standing at the entrance, its head still bobbing in sleep. It would remain that way until the magic wore off again, by which time it would realise it had lost its prey.

Now that the monster was dealt with, the female SeeD and the two junior classmen emerged from the bushes. The young girl was still pale and trembling, but she seemed much calmer now that the monster was gone.

"Thanks, Squall," said the SeeD.

Squall nodded and waved his hand. "Have you seen the headmaster around?" he asked her.

"The headmaster?" The SeeD shook her head. "He isn't here." She then put her hands on the shoulders of the two classmen. They looked up at her, and the SeeD nodded her head towards Squall. Taking her hint, the two children stepped forward.

"Thank you," said the girl, her voice still shaking.

"Thanks," said the boy.

Leaving the SeeD and her two charges to hide in the Training Centre, Squall and the others hurried out. They headed over to the Library, the last place left to look. They did not hold much hope of finding the headmaster there, but they decided to look nonetheless. As they figured, a member of the Faculty was there.

"What's taking so long!" they heard the Faculty shout down the corridor. "Hurry up!" Hearing footsteps, he turned. When he saw Squall and the others he scowled and grabbed his whistle. "Another one of Cid's followers! DIE!"

A Grat emerged from the gardens and approached the corridor. "Face the wrath of this monsters!" The Faculty shouted. He brushed past Squall and ran off. Squall sighed and drew his sword. He looked at Quistis and Rinoa as they also drew their weapons. They were beginning to look tired, as he probably did. In every section of the Garden they were forced to fight battle after battle, using both weapons and magic. For Rinoa, who was not properly trained in such things, this must be a strain on her. Even Squall was feeling the strain, but he could not allow himself to rest yet. Not until the Garden was safe.

The Grat clambered into the corridor, and the group ran forward to fight it. Once it was defeated, the group leapt over its body and ran into the library.

Inside they saw a number of SeeDs and students, all of them taking refuge from the chaos. The damage here was not as severe as the other areas. It seemed the SeeDs had managed to hold the monsters off at the door, and had prevented any from making it inside.

One of the male SeeDs came forward. "Phew! Thanks for your help," he said.

Squall looked away. Why did all feel they had to thank him? What else was he supposed to do in this situation? Ignoring the thanks, Squall looked around the library. "The headmaster?" he asked.

Another SeeD shook his head. "The headmaster? He's definitely not here."

After making sure the SeeDs and students were okay, they left the library and headed back towards the directory. As they ran, Squall frowned in confusion. They had searched every section of the Garden, but there was no sign of the headmaster anywhere. Was it true then, that the headmaster was not on this floor at all? If that was the case, then where could he be? And where was—

"Xu!" cried Quistis.

Squall looked up. He followed Quistis's gaze, towards the steps leading to the lift. Sure enough, Xu was just ahead of them. She was running up the steps towards the lift. She had not seen them. Squall glanced at Quistis, who nodded, and they ran after her.

By the time they reached the lift, the doors had already closed and the lift was moving up. The Garden Faculty who was guarding the door was now on the ground, beaten unconscious. Squall stood in front of the door, his eyes following the lift up. It stopped at the 2F.

"She went up?"


	13. Part 05: Chapter 12

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twelve**

Once the lift was free, Squall called the elevator back down. When it reached the bottom the group piled in and headed up the 2F.

By the time they reached the 2F, Xu was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that she had to be somewhere on this floor, the group ran to the corridor by the classrooms. It was there that they at last spotted Xu. The SeeD was running past the classrooms, and did not seem to have spotted them. They hurried after her.

Hearing the sound of chasing footsteps, Xu glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw them, but instead of stopping she just scowled and then quickened her pace. Squall and the others did the same.

They caught up with her at the end of the corridor. There was no place left for Xu to run, and the only way out was through the emergency exit door, which led to nothing but an outdoor balcony. Xu turned to face them and put up her fists. Her knuckles were bruised and she had cuts across her cheek. Though she was visibly tired she stood her ground, ready to fight if necessary.

Xu glared at them. "Whose side are you on!" she demanded.

"Neither," Squall replied, shaking his head. "We have urgent news. We need to see the headmaster now. Where is he?"

Xu did not reply. She just clenched her fists and continued to stare them down. Quistis shook her head, dumbstruck by her old friend's behaviour. Just what had gone down in Balamb Garden that Xu would look even at them with suspicion?

"Just trust us, Xu!" Quistis pleaded with her. "There's no more time to waste."

Xu looked at Quistis, her face torn. She then looked to Squall, who said nothing. Her eyes darted about, uncertain. Finally she nodded and she relaxed her arms, keeping them at her sides. "Ok," she answered. "I'm listening…"

Behind Squall, Rinoa sighed in relief. The swordsman stepped forward. "Galbadian missiles may be heading this way," he told the SeeD.

Xu jumped. "Here!" she cried. Squall nodded. Xu's face paled. She turned away from them, her mind racing. Once she had calmed and composed herself she turned back to them. "Alright," she said. "I'll inform him right away."

"Where is he?" Squall asked her.

Xu smiled. "In his office," she replied. "We made it look like he's hiding, but he's been there all along." Quistis nodded in approval, and Xu bowed her head. The SeeD then turned and started to jog back up the corridor. After a few steps she stopped and turned back, beckoning to them. "Follow me," she said."

Squall and the others hurried after her, and she led them back to the lift. Once inside, Xu pressed the button for the 3F, the headmaster's personal floor. The doors closed and the lift went up. When it reached the top the group got out. Xu instructed them to wait for a moment while she went into the headmaster's office to inform him of their arrival. They did as she bade them, waiting in the hall.

After a minute or so the doors opened and Xu came out again. "He's waiting for you," she told them. Squall bowed his head in thanks. Xu returned the gesture and then walked past them and stood in the doorway of the lift. "I'll go tell everyone to evacuate." She then went inside and the lift went down again.

Once Xu was gone, Squall and the others turned to the door. After all their searching, and the battles they were forced to fight, they had finally found him. Squall took a breath and then ran through the door, into the headmaster's office.

Headmaster Cid was waiting for them. When Squall and the others came running in he turned to greet them. He seemed to have aged dramatically since the last time they saw him. His face was drawn and pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep. Yet despite this, the headmaster still managed to greet them with a smile, tired though it was.

Squall, Quistis and Rinoa stopped in front of him. "Sir," said Squall. He and Quistis stood at attention and saluted the headmaster.

Headmaster Cid bowed his head. He then waved his hand, indicating that they could relax. They did so. "Xu has told me about the missiles," the headmaster informed them. He folded his hands behind his back. "The intercom is down so we can't announce the order to evacuate. Xu, Raijin and Fujin are taking care of that. I want you to assist them and then evacuate."

Now Squall had to blame his on his own tiredness and his nerves possibly playing tricks on him, but right then he got the distinct impression that the headmaster was trying to get rid of them. He had nothing to base it on except for his own instincts, but as he had been taught to rely on those instincts he was inclined to believe them. The more he looked at the headmaster, the surer he became. Something weighed heavily on the headmaster's mind, and he didn't want them to know. He hid it behind that tired smile.

…_What's on your mind?_ Squall wondered. "But I have a lot to report," he said.

The headmaster waved his hand. "You can tell me later," he replied. He then performed a mimic of the SeeD salute and grinned at Squall.

But Squall did not return the smile. _You might be dead later…_ he thought to himself. The way the headmaster was acting—so purposefully cheerful—sent a warning shiver down Squall's spine. Surely the headmaster wasn't planning to…

"Do you have a problem with that?" Cid asked, seeing the look on Squall's face.

_Yeah,_ Squall replied in his mind. _What are you going to do?_ He decided to just ask. "Sir, what are you going to do?"

Now it was Cid's turn to hesitate. The headmaster turned his head away from Squall. "I'm going to stay here and see this to the end," he said. He raised his eyes and met Squall's gaze again. "After all, this place is like my home."

Squall started to nod, understanding. But Rinoa, who had been listening to all of this, shook her head. "No…!" she protested. "You can't!" Brushing away Squall's hand, she pushed her way past him and stood in front of the headmaster. "Just come with us," she pleaded, and her eyes were filling. "Please! You can always rebuild this place!"

"Sir!" said Quistis, sharing Rinoa's sentiment.

The headmaster gazed at Rinoa, and he smiled as he saw the earnestness in her face. He reached out to her and patted her hand. "You can rest assured," he said. "I am just going to try something. There still may be a way to save the Garden."

Releasing her hand, Cid turned and headed towards the door. He walked no more than a few steps when his legs suddenly buckled and gave way. The headmaster fell to his knees, breathing hard. His face paled, and a bead of sweat rolled down his brow.

Squall looked down at him. _Against missiles…?_ he wondered. _How?_ He watched the headmaster as he struggled to catch his breath. The headmaster was exhausted. It was a struggle just to stay on his feet. What could he possibly do in his current condition?

Before him, the headmaster began to chuckle. He groaned and heaved himself onto his feet. He wobbled and for a moment Rinoa feared he might fall again, but he remained on his feet. The headmaster pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow. "Heh heh… I'm too old for this," he remarked.

Squall made up his mind and stepped forward. "Sir, I'd like to handle whatever it is that you're planning."

The headmaster paused. He looked at Squall for a long moment, before he folded his handkerchief and put it back in his pocket. "And why is that?" he asked, gazing at Squall over the rim of his glasses.

The swordsman blinked, surprised by the sudden question. He averted his gaze. _…I don't know…_ he confessed._ Because you might screw up… Because I want to do more than announce the evacuation. Because this place is important to me, too. Because I want to find out your plan. Because this is my home._ Squall shook his head. _I have too many reasons. I don't know why… Who cares?_

"My feelings have nothing to do with it, sir," he said aloud, facing Cid.

Again the headmaster smiled, and he chuckled. "Heh heh. Quistis was right. You do have a hard time expressing your feelings."

Squall, at once, spun around to face Quistis. The instructor said nothing and just turned her gaze away. She looked up at the ceiling, her face a picture of pure innocence. Rinoa giggled, holding her sides.

Squall frowned._ Why bother?_ he asked himself. _And what's this? Why am I being judged?_ The swordsman shook his head and turned back to Headmaster Cid. "Sir! Please tell us your plan!" he asked, raising his voice.

The headmaster nodded and folded his hands behind his back once more. "This building used to be a shelter," he told them, "long before it was remodelled into the Garden as we know it." Cid walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He rummaged about until he found what he was looking for. Turning, he threw it to Squall. "Use that key to open the lock on the elevator. Opening the lock will give you access to the MD level.

"Rumour has it that below the MD level, there is some kind of a control system. It was used when this place was still a shelter, so I've never seen it. And I have no idea what it does. All I know is that it was used for the shelter, so it might prove useful against the missiles. That's what I'm betting on."

Squall looked down at the key in his hand. It was very old and was covered in rust. It probably hadn't been used in years. Squall raised his eyebrow. _Sounds pretty farfetched,_ he thought. _But I guess it's better than nothing._ He slipped the key into his pocket. He then stood at attention and saluted the headmaster. "I understand," he said. Behind him, Quistis also saluted. "We'll find the control system and check it out."

Headmaster Cid nodded. "Good luck to all of you," he said.

Squall lowered his arm and turned to Quistis and Rinoa. They all nodded. Squall and Quistis then turned and ran out of the office.

Rinoa remained behind for a moment. She looked at Headmaster Cid, and her face was still torn. Seeing her worried face, the headmaster smiled back at her, and he also nodded his head. Rinoa saw there was still hope in the headmaster's eyes, and she realised then that he had not given up. He did believe there was a chance to save the Garden.

She knelt down beside Angelo. She patted the dog and whispered in his ear, before she got to her feet again and handed his leash to Cid. The headmaster looked at her with a puzzled expression, but then nodded as he understood. Angelo went over to stand by the headmaster's side. He would guard the headmaster while his mistress was gone.

Rinoa hurried out of the office and caught up to Squall and Quistis by the lift, where they had stopped to wait for her. Once she joined them they walked inside.

Squall went over to the locked panel the headmaster had described. In truth Squall had often wondered what the keyhole at the bottom of the keypad was for, but now he knew. He pulled out the key and inserted it into the lock. There was some resistance but then the key turned, and Squall pulled the bottom of the keypad open. Inside there was a single button, labelled 'MD LEVEL'. Squall pushed the button and the lift doors closed. It began to head down.

* * *

><p>While Squall and the others were heading down in the elevator, the Galbadian missiles had completed their upward arc into the sky. Now the missiles turned and began their downward descent, breaking into the clouds.<p>

* * *

><p>Squall and the others waited as the lift headed down. They went past the 2F and the 1F, below the BF and down to the MD level. The outside became dark and all the noise coming from above dulled and faded away. The only sounds left to hear were those they made themselves, such as their own nervous breathing.<p>

The lift headed deeper beneath the Garden. Then the lift gave a groan and shuddered to a halt. Squall looked up in alarm as the walls and floor shook. The overhead lights went out, leaving them in almost complete darkness. The group stood still, gazing around them, waiting for the lift to resume its movement. Yet nothing happened, and the lift remained dark.

After a minute, Squall turned to the door. He pressed on it, and then hit the door gently with his fist. The lift did not move, and the doors remained closed.

"Hey," said Rinoa, "there's no way I'm gonna get stuck in here."

Quistis agreed. "Look, there definitely has to be a way out," she pressed.

Squall also had to agree. Of all the times for the power to fail, why did it have to be _now?_ Was it just a coincidence that the power failed, or was it a sign that the fighting up above them was growing more intense? Whatever the reason was, it did not spell good news for them.

He turned to the control pad. The lock was still open. Squall pushed the MD level button again, but nothing happened. He pushed it again, harder this time, but still nothing happened.

…_It's not responding,_ he realised with a groan.

Squall flipped the control panel shut. He had not really expected it to work, but it was worth a try. The swordsman looked around the lift. If they could not get the lift to work then they would, as Quistis said, have to find another way out.

He examined the walls and door. He could force the doors open, but there was nothing out there but a long drop. Squall looked up, thinking maybe they could climb out of the roof, but there was nothing for them to climb out of.

His gaze then went to the floor. There was a hatch built into the bottom of the lift, to use as a means of escape. Strange, Squall thought. He could not recall having ever seen that hatch before. He knelt beside it. After a struggle, he managed to get a grip on the edge, and he pulled the hatch open.

"Alright, Squall!" Rinoa cheered, clapping her hands.

Squall peered down the hatch. There was a long ladder running down the side of the wall, heading, he presumed, to the bottom. It was still a long way to the bottom. Much of the area was in darkness but there was a faint light coming from part way down, probably coming from a hole in the wall.

The air coming from beyond the hatch was stale and musty. "Nobody's been here for a while," Squall observed, wrinkling his nose. "Be careful."

Quistis and Rinoa nodded. Squall sat down by the hatch and lowered his legs through the hole. It was a narrow fit, and he only just managed to squeeze through. He placed his feet on the rungs of the ladder, careful to first test their strength before putting his whole weight on it. He began to climb down. Rinoa came down after him, and Quistis came last.

They climbed down the ladder as quickly as they dared. The ladder was old and it creaked with each step they took. When Squall placed his foot on one rung it wobbled, and he lifted his foot away from it. He called a warning up to Rinoa and Quistis before bypassing that rung and using the next one.

The trio headed down. As they climbed, Squall spared a quick glance downwards. The light he had seen earlier was just a few feet below them. It _was_ coming from a hole in the wall—a large gap where the plate covering the wall had fallen away.

Overhead there was a low _clunk_, followed by the sound of a _hum._ A light came on and Squall looked up in alarm as the lift sprang back into life again. It shuddered and then started to descend, heading rapidly towards them.

"Hurry!" Squall called to Rinoa and Quistis. "To the hatch!"

They began to climb down the ladder. The lift was gaining on them fast and Squall knew that it was going to be close.

He reached the hatch first. As he had hoped it was a large opening and he was able to dive through it without any difficulty. Rinoa jumped through after him. Quistis jumped through last and she was lucky she did, for the moment she landed the lift came slamming down right behind her. As luck would have, it the lift's power failed again at that point and the lift stopped again, blocking the exit. They were trapped.

They found themselves standing at the entrance of a wide tunnel. It was dark at first, but after they jumped in the lights switched on automatically. Squall figured they must be activated by movement and he was surprised that they were still working, even after all this time.

With their only exit blocked, they had no choice but to head down the tunnel. It was only short and they soon came to its end. There were no doors but Squall noticed another large hatch embedded in the floor. It was rusted over and very stiff, but after a few tugs Squall managed to pry it open. He peered down to make sure it was safe and then jumped through into the tunnel below.

As he landed, Squall was hit by the strong scent of oil. It was stale but thick and very overpowering. Squall felt his head begin to spin, and he put his hand to his head. After a moment the sensation passed, and Squall signalled to Quistis and Rinoa. They jumped down, and they too were overwhelmed by the smell.

Squall glanced around at their surroundings. It was a large, cylindrical tunnel with nothing else to it all. The walls were caked in rust, and the floor was stained with dried black smudges—oil. Squall folded his arms.

"An oil stratum…" he said. His voice echoed. He lowered his voice and turned to the women. "Watch out for enemies weak against fire around here."

Rinoa and Quistis nodded. In a place as old as this, it was probably that a variety of strange and bizarre monsters had spawned. Whatever kind of creatures they were, they would have had to adapt to the metallic and oily terrain. That meant they would be weaker against _Fire_ magic, and so by adding that element to their weapons they would have an easier time dealing with those enemies.

"Ok, let's go," said Squall.

They headed down the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel they found a ladder that went down even further below the Garden. The group got on and followed it down to the bottom. It led them to a large, circular room with a strange, plated floor. There was only one door out of this room, and so they went on through into another room. Here they found themselves at a dead end, and spread out to examine the room.

The room was cramped, and there wasn't much to examine. The most prominent object was a large wheel by the wall. Squall went over and examined it.

"What do you suppose this wheel is for?" he wondered.

"Maybe," said Quistis, "it's for opening something."

"Like a valve or something?" Rinoa asked. She gave the wheel a tap.

Quistis shook her head. "No, it's too large for that." She turned back towards the door. "Did you see the floor outside? It was plated in the middle." She turned back. "I'm thinking that wheel is for opening up that floor."

"Opening the floor?" Rinoa asked. "But why would they design it like that?"

"Security," replied Quistis. "Squall, you said yourself that this is an oil stratum. If a fire were to break out below, it would spread rapidly to the levels above. By sealing off the lower floors, they could prevent an outbreak by trapping the flames here. Try turning the wheel, Squall."

The swordsman nodded and went over to the wheel. Like everything else in this place, the wheel was old and rusted over. It might not even turn, he told himself. Still, it was worth a try. Squall gripped the wheel and pulled. As he expected, it did not even budge. He pulled again, but still the wheel refused to move. Squall released the wheel and rubbed his wrists.

Seeing that he was not getting anywhere, Rinoa went over to help him. She examined the wheel and gave it another tap before she also took hold of the wheel. She added her strength to Squall's and they tugged on the wheel together. At first nothing happened. Then, slowly, the wheel started to move. Rust flaked off its joints as the wheel turned. A pillar on the wall also started to turn, and a grating noise could be heard from outside.

While the two worked, Quistis peered out of the door. As she had theorised, the floor outside was turning, opening up to reveal another downward passage. When the floor was fully open the wheel stopped turning. Squall and Rinoa stepped away from the wall, and both of them rubbed their wrists. Rinoa smiled at Squall, pleased that they had managed to do it together. Squall stared at her, wondering why she was smiling. Rinoa then winked at him and headed out of the door.

A slim path now bordered the edge of the tunnel. It led to yet another ladder that went down even further beneath the Garden. It went down a long way, and there was a light shining at the bottom. They got on and climbed all the way down.

The ladder came out in a very large, open room, at the top of a set of steps. When the group got off the ladder they gathered at the top of those steps and peered out at the room around them.

The room was incredibly large. Squall reckoned that it must have spanned about half the size of the whole Garden. There were about twenty long pipes coming out of the walls and heading into the floor, plated with glass and emitting a very dim white light. A large, wide pillar stood at the centre of the room, rising up to the ceiling. A number of rooms lined the upper parts of the floor, far beyond their reach. Squall stared at the room and shook his head. Had all of this really been underneath Balamb Garden all this time?

He recalled what Headmaster Cid had said. The Garden had once been a shelter, so it would make sense that its original makers would have built much of the base underground. But Squall had expected hidden rooms and chambers, secure places where people could live and hide and be protected from the dangers above ground. Not… _this._ Just what was this place?

The group headed down the steps and came out beside the central pillar. They circled the pillar once and then stopped next to it. There were no doors anywhere on this floor. It seemed they could go no further.

…_A dead end?_ Squall thought. He folded his arms, thinking.

Rinoa looked around at the room. She turned to the pillar and noted that there was a ladder built against it, heading upwards.

"We have to climb out again?" she asked in dismay. She was getting fed up of all this climbing and stuff.

"I wonder where it's connected to?" wondered Quistis.

They turned their gazes upwards, following the ladder's route. It stopped at the top of the pillar. There was a bridge at the top, heading out across the floor. It stopped at a door in the wall, seeming to head inside.

"Looks like it's connected to that room," said Rinoa.

Quistis turned to Squall. "Make a decision, Squall," she told him.

Rinoa also turned to Squall. The swordsman sighed. _…I have to decide,_ he thought, and then looked at the ladder. This one was more rusted than the others, and it did not look like it could take much weight. It was probably safer if just one person climbed it. "I'll go take a look," he said. "You two wait here."

The women nodded.

Squall placed his foot on the ladder, testing its strength. It wobbled a little, but it seemed to be sturdy enough. The swordsman put his full weight on the ladder and, after a moment's hesitation, he began to climb. Quistis and Rinoa waited at the bottom, watching as he headed up.

When Squall was close to the top, the screws holding the ladder to the wall came loose and it pulled away from the wall. Rinoa screamed as the ladder tilted away, taking Squall with it. The swordsman looked about in alarm and held onto the ladder as it started to fall back towards the wall.

At the last moment, before the ladder crashed, Squall jumped. He smashed through a glass window and skidded onto the floor. He covered his face with his arms, protecting himself from the falling glass. A second later the ladder also crashed through the window and bounced against the window ledge. It wobbled for a moment or two and then became still.

Squall lowered his arms and got to his feet. His heart was racing. That was too close. He brushed shards of glass from his clothing, thankful that the thickness of the leather had protected him from being cut to pieces. He did not come away completely unscathed, as he realised when his cheek started to sting. He healed the cut with _Cure_ and then turned to examine the room he had landed in.

It was a simple enough room, filled with consoles. These were covered in thick layers of dust, as he expected them to be after being abandoned for more than twenty years. Squall went to one nearest the window and wiped off some of the dust. It came off in thick clouds, causing him to cough. When the dust cleared, Squall examined the console.

Most of the console was dark, as its power had been shut off for years. Only one section seemed to be active: a switch right at the base of the console. Curious that this was the only thing still working, Squall flicked it.

Nothing happened.

He was about to turn away when a loud hum filled the room. Squall looked around him and then turned to the broken window, where a loud grating noise sounded.

Around the pillar the floor was starting to open up, much like the floor they had seen on the upper levels. It opened to reveal yet another hidden floor. Squall could only stare in amazement. Just how many hidden chambers did this place have?

Beneath the hidden floor there was a long path, leading to a large door at the far end. That must be where they had to go, Squall realised.

He turned from the console and went over to the door. It was locked, and he could not get out. With nowhere else left to go, Squall returned to the ladder. It was perched against the window ledge. It was not secure, but it seemed to be his only way out.

_It looks like I'll have to use this ladder again,_ he observed. He then shrugged and got on the ladder, climbing back down.


	14. Part 05: Chapter 13

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Squall, are you ok?" Rinoa asked when Squall came down the ladder.

The swordsman jumped off the ladder. "…Yeah," he replied.

"I didn't think you were going to make it this time," Quistis said. "Didn't you think so?"

Squall looked up at the ladder. It_ was_ a rather steep drop, he had to admit. And, for a moment, he supposed he had wondered if he would survive the fall. Yet he had survived it and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

"Maybe a little," he confessed with a shrug. "Who cares? We have bigger things to worry about."

Quistis smiled, but she nodded. They then left the pillar and hurried over to a gate near the edge of the platform. On the other side there was another ladder heading down to the path below. Rinoa put her hands on her hips and shook her head, wondering if this place was nothing _but_ ladders.

Squall unlocked the gate and moved it to the side. They climbed down to the path below. Down here the scent of oil was overpowering. On either side of the path there were large pools of oil, and it was from these pools that the stench was coming from. At the foot of the ladder they found a lever. Once pulled, it raised the doors at the end of the path, opening the way ahead. They started to head towards that doorway, but then they stopped and reached for their weapons, sensing a large monster nearby.

They did not have long to wait. On the left side of the path, the oil pool began to swell, and a bubble of air burst from below. A _slurping_ sound came from beneath the oil and it burst open. A monster leapt out of the pool and landed on the path in front of them.

The monster was known as an Oilboyle—a bizarre creature of the oily depths. Its body was specially adapted to the murky and oily atmosphere of the MD level; in fact it thrived in the oil pools that had formed there. It had a flat base with four wide, flat tentacles from its sides and a long tail stretching out behind it. It had two small eyes that peered at them in hunger, and its mouth was a long, thin tendril of flesh at the front of its body. The creature moved by using suckers on its belly and the underside of its tentacles, pulling itself along the ground.

The Oilboyle's body mostly made up of muscle and was covered in a thin layer of foul-smelling slime. Rinoa covered her nose and mouth with her hand, gazing at the creature in disgust. More slime oozed from the suckers on the monster's belly, helping it stick to the ground and leaving a trail behind it, much like an oversized slug. The tendril at its mouth waved about, as if tasting the air.

As the Oilboyle settled on the ground it shuffled forward. Its tail swayed as it moved forward, spreading the slime it left behind it. When the creature moved forward the oil pool swelled again, and a second Oilboyle leapt out. It landed with a heavy _splat_ on the ground. It shook itself down, shaking off the excess oil on its body, and then it too began to move forward.

Squall drew his sword. "Out of our way!" he called to the Oilboyles. The two monsters, of course, did not listen. They kept on coming.

Beside him, Quistis unhooked her whip and gave it a crack. "Remember: these monsters are adapted to this environment," she warned Squall. "Use _Fire_ magic."

Silent, Squall nodded his head. He had already surmised that _Fire_ would be the best way to go. Yet they had to be careful. With all the oil that had gathered down here, they had to be careful. If even a spark hit the oil pools, this place would become a burning inferno. The GF Ifrit would have no trouble in defeating the monsters, but with his large body and out-of-control strength he would be more of a risk than an asset. No, the swordsman decided. If they were going to defeat these monsters, they had to do it with their own hands.

The nearest Oilboyle stopped. It contracted its body, drawing its arms towards it. Then it spread itself out and fired a thin spout of oil from its mouth.

The companions leapt out of the way, and the oil splattered onto the ground. The second Oilboyle also fired. The oil landed close to Rinoa's feet as she turned to run. She slipped on the oil and fell onto the floor. The moment she was down the Oilboyle darted forward. The slime oozing from its suckers allowed it to slide quickly across the ground, giving it a burst of speed.

The monster caught up to Rinoa in an instant. The woman scrabbled back, her hands slipping on the oil. Turning back to the creature, she swung her hand. Flames fired from her fingertips, wafting in a cloud in front of her. Startled by the sudden flames, the Oilboyle stopped and pulled back.

As the monster moved back, Squall and Quistis ran forward. Following Rinoa's lead, Squall called _Fire_ and channelled it into his weapon. The gunblade glowed red as it was heated by the magic, and the swordsman swung it across the monster's flesh. The monster's flesh was tough and difficult to cut through, and he made only a slight graze. The slime acted as a further deterrent, dulling the impact of his strike.

Yet with the heat of fire added to his blade, he still dealt damage. The slime bubbled and started to sizzle, and the monster drew back. Its mouth curled into a coil and the monster drew its arms towards it, flailing at its wound. Squall stepped back and raised his sword, preparing a second strike.

"Squall, to your right!" called Quistis.

The swordsman turned. The second Oilboyle had drawn itself up almost erect and was balancing on the base of its tail. The tendril from its mouth swelled much like a balloon. It then burst with a loud _pop_. A powerful surge of oil shot out of its mouth and headed straight for Squall.

Squall responded quickly. He cast _Shell_—a protective barrier effective against magic-based attacks—and braced himself for the blow.

The oil struck. Even with his _Shell_ barrier raised, the attack was strong and knocked Squall clean off his feet. The swordsman was forced back to the rails bordering the path. He slammed into the rail, and his gunblade fell from his hands.

Oil continued to fire from the Oilboyle's mouth. The swordsman gritted his teeth and held onto the rail. The faintly-coloured _Shell_ barrier flickered, struggling against the strength of the oil flow. Yet it held, and not a drop passed through.

The Oilboyle closed its tendril, and oil ceased to flow. With the flow gone, oil slicked down the barrier. Squall released the rail and brought down the barrier. As it disappeared, the oil covering it lost its support and dripped onto the floor. Squall knelt to pick up his blade, but then stopped as a sharp pain shot up his arm. He winced and clutched his arm. Maintaining the _Shell_ magic had cost him more than he had expected…! The swordsman fought against the pain and picked up his gunblade. He held it ready.

A hand touched his arm. Squall turned as Quistis stepped in front of him. With a wave of her hand she cast _Fira_, causing the oil on the ground to ignite. Like a trail it led back to the Oilboyle. There was a loud _whoosh_ as flames swept over the monster and engulfed it in an instant. The Oilboyle made a terrible squealing sound and writhed within the flames.

The whipmaster swung her arm and cast another four _Fira_ balls into the air. They soared above the Oilboyle, but as Quistis drew her arm towards her and clenched her fist, the balls swerved and headed downwards. One by one the balls crashed into the monster. Unable to defend itself, the monster could only squeal in pain. Its body blackened and burned.

As a last resort, the Oilboyle tried to attack. It opened its tendril and fired another blast of oil—a fatal mistake. The oil it fired ignited the moment it touched the flames, shooting straight inside its body via the tendril. The shrieking ceased and the monster exploded in flame.

While that Oilboyle burned to a crisp, the other one continued to attack. It avoided the flames as it moved past its dying comrade and slithered towards Rinoa. The woman was on her feet again and was channelling _Fire_ into her Pinwheel. She released it and the projectile struck, landing in the monster's thick hide. With her weapon positioned as planned, Rinoa channelled her energy and raised her hand. The Pinwheel grew hotter. An explosion then ripped through the creature, forcing it back. A gaping, bloody hole now formed in the monster's side. Rinoa's Pinwheel, thrown clear by the blast, returned to her arm.

The Oilboyle drew its arms towards its bleeding wound. Then, like a wounded animal, the monster screeched and moved onto the attack. Rinoa started to raise her weapon again but then stopped as Squall ran in front, also on the attack. She held back, keeping her weapon poised to strike if Squall needed it.

The swordsman charged. The monster fired a thin blast of oil from its tendril, but Squall dodged the flow and kept on running. He stopped in front of the creature and thrust his blade forward. He struck and the blade plunged deep into the monster's head. There was a _squishing_ sound as the blade sank, and slime stuck to the blade. The flesh was more difficult to cut through than Squall expected, and he only managed to push it in halfway. Yet the shock of the blow caused the Oilboyle to come to a stop. Its body twitched, but it did not die right away.

Squall withdrew his blade and jumped back. He held out his sword. Flames began to swirl around him, growing stronger by the second. The flames then flashed as they transformed into _Fira_ magic. The colour of the flames intensified, changing from orange to a fiery red.

A bead of sweat trickled down Squall's brow. The air was staring to grow thin. Deciding that was enough, Squall gave a yell and swung his blade in a wide arc. His gunblade sliced through the flames, which then dispersed and spread out. The flames hit the Oilboyle, which screeched in agony. The slime on its body bubbled and then evaporated, leaving its flesh bare. Without the slime to protect it the flesh on its body began to burn, becoming black.

Squall charged. He jumped and brought down his gunblade. Cutting through his own flames, he brought the blade down on the monster's head. With no slime left to protect it, he cut clean through its head. The Oilboyle gave one final screech and then fell silent, succumbing to its injuries and the flames.

Squall lowered his blade. His arms—no, his whole body, was aching. He'd fought so many battles since returning to Balamb Garden… He wasn't sure just how much longer he could keep this up. Still he could not allow himself to rest, not until the Garden was safe.

Sheathing his sword, he turned to Quistis and Rinoa. "We have to hurry," he said, hiding the fatigue in his voice. "They might be coming any minute now."

Quistis and Rinoa nodded and followed Squall as he ran down the path. The passed the burning body of the Oilboyle and the charred remains of its companion, leaving them behind, and went through the newly opened door at the end. It led into another, smaller room. There was another downward passage here and another ladder, as well.

When Rinoa saw the ladder she threw up her hands in disgust. Squall ignored her and climbed onto the ladder. He climbed down as quickly as he could. They could not afford to waste any more time in this place. The missiles, if they were on their way, could be very close by now. Every second they wasted drew them nearer. They had to find that console the headmaster spoke of before it was too late!

* * *

><p>As Squall and his friends were making their way down the ladder, the Galbadian missiles were approaching the Balamb continent. One by one the missiles tilted to the side and descended. They skimmed across the surface of the ocean, leaving a trail of spray in their wake.<p>

In the head of one missile a red 'eye' flicked around, as though examining its surroundings. The eye focused on the shores of Balamb, which lay ahead. The pupil narrowed, locking on, and the missiles headed on towards the shore.

* * *

><p>The group reached the bottom of the ladder. There was a path at the bottom, and they hurried down it.<p>

The path came to an end after a short distance. At its end they found a large console. Squall and the others ran towards it and then stopped in front of it. They looked around them. The room they were in was mostly empty, save for the console before them. The only other thing in the room, perhaps most unusual of all, was a large engine positioned behind the console.

All the way down here, they could hear nothing of what was going on above. Everything was so quiet it was almost unnerving. For a moment or two they did not move, so as not to break the silence that had remained undisturbed down here for nearly twenty years. Rinoa even put her hand on her chest, as though trying to silence her racing heartbeat.

Squall broke the silence first, and he approached the console. He looked around him. There were no more stairs, no more ladders, and no more opening floors. It seemed they had at last reached the end.

"Looks like we're here…" he said, and his voice echoed in the stillness.

"What are we supposed to do here?" asked Rinoa.

Squall looked down at the console. Like everything else here, the console was dark and covered in dust. The swordsman frowned and put his hand on his hip.

…_How am I supposed to know?_ he asked. _Even the headmaster doesn't know._

As she got no response, Rinoa came forward and stood beside him. "It looks so complicated," she remarked, gazing down at the console.

"Just staring at it won't do any good," said Quistis, folding her arms.

Both she and Rinoa watched in silence as Squall examined the console. He wiped away some of the dust, trying to make out the words beneath the switches. It was no use—everything was worn away with age and he could not read them.

On a small pillar at the base of the console there was a large switch. After thinking for a moment, Squall flicked it. Nothing happened. He paused and then flicked it again, but still nothing happened. He frowned, lost in thought.

"Do you know what you're doing, Squall?" she asked him.

The swordsman spun around to face her. He looked angry. "I don't know!" he shouted, raising his voice. "What can I do!"

All at once the room gave a sudden, violent shudder, as though responding to his angry voice. Squall stopped and looked around him in alarm. Rinoa and Quistis did the same. They then turned to the engine pillar behind the console.

Something was happening. The engine began to hum. Electricity flickered. Wheels and pillars heaved and then began to turn, breaking away the layers of rust that had formed over the long years. The rust came away in flakes and fell to the ground. Once it was gone the wheels turned more freely and gained in speed.

The platform on which the group stood trembled and started to rise, carrying them and the console upward. Rinoa backed away from the platform's edge and peered down, watching as the ground pulled away from her.

They rose past the engine, which was now turning easily. A bright light shone from above them, and the group looked up. A light was glowing in the middle of the ceiling, growing brighter by the second. It was to this light that the platform was heading. They covered their eyes and the platform ascended into the light.

* * *

><p>In the headmaster's office, Angelo began to bark. Headmaster Cid looked around him and turned in surprise as a beam of light rose out of the ground in the middle of his office. The light spread and covered the floor, trapping him and the dog.<p>

Before Cid realised what was happening, the floor gave a lurch. He dropped to his knees as the ground surged upwards, carrying him and Angelo up with it. Air rushed past his face and he held onto his glasses to keep them from falling off. The floor gave another lurch as it came to a stop a number of feet in the air, just beneath the glass dome covering the office.

The light below began to fade. Before it did, latches rose out of the floor and gripped the sides of the pillar holding the platform. They locked in place, holding it still. The light then faded and the pillar remained locked in the floor.

Headmaster Cid opened his eyes. To his amazement, Squall and the others were standing right in front of him. Angelo ran over to Rinoa, wagging his tail. The woman knelt down and threw her arms around the dog, holding him close. She looked out the window. Her eyes widened and she called out to Squall.

Outside, Balamb Garden was beginning to transform. The floating circle above the Garden broke free of its cables and began to turn. It moved down the outside of the Garden, passing the office where Squall and the others stood staring in awe.

The circle moved lower still until it reached the lower levels. Here it should have stopped, for the circle was too narrow to fit beyond the wider central and ground floors. Before it could crash, a blue light shimmered around it and the wheel glowed bright, seeming to grow wider as it passed over the walls and headed towards the ground.

After the wheel had passed, another bright light shone at the back of the Garden. A tail emerged from the light and extended behind it, joining with a platform that came from the rear wall.

The floating circle hit the ground. It slammed into the earth and churned it up, delving deep. The impact sent a cloud of dust into the air, and the breeze made by the wheel as it turned sent this cloud rising up around the Garden. The building shuddered and began to rise. Those on the platform could not believe their eyes. Balamb Garden was being lifted out of the ground!

Once it had risen, another set of engines roared into life. The Garden started to lumber forward, moving across the ground and into the plains. Quistis looked around her and then turned her eyes to the skies. She gasped.

"They're coming!" she cried.

Squall also saw them. "Missiles incoming!"

The Garden gave another shudder and lurched upwards, almost throwing the companions off their feet. The headmaster did lose his balance and fell, banging his head on the floor. Rinoa crawled to his side and knelt over him. She placed her hand beneath his head, to keep him from hitting it again.

The missiles were now less than a mile from Balamb Garden. Squall and Quistis were unable to do anything besides watch as the missiles zoomed in. The missiles approached and then, in perfect unison, they swerved and flew upwards. They fanned out and then dived on the Garden. Squall held his breath as the missiles soared past the Garden. One came by so close that Squall could see the detailing on its body. It was gone in an instant, passing them by.

The missiles hit the target coordinates—a perfect hit despite the tampering done to them at the base. A blinding light filled the air, followed by a deafening explosion. Squall raised his arms to shield his eyes from the light, but the sound of the explosion knocked him off his feet.

The explosion ripped through the land, tearing it apart. A mushroom-cloud of dirt and smoke rose up around the blast zone, rising into the air. The cloud swelled and then burst outwards as the shockwave carried it out. The shockwave caught up to the fleeing Garden and caught hold of it. The cloud billowed around the Garden, smothering it in dirt.

Just when it seemed that the Garden had been swallowed up by the shockwave, the clouds parted and Balamb Garden emerged. The wheel that was once above it now rested below, turning like a propeller. The wheel trembled as it moved, riding the force of the shockwave and using it to propel the Garden forwards.

The powerful engines at the base now worked at full capacity to drive the Garden across the land and keep it in the air. When the shockwave began to fade, the Garden steadied itself. It pulled away from the shockwave and headed across the plains, leaving the blast zone behind.

On the platform, Squall stared around him. His mind was racing. Not even a moment ago he was standing at the bottom of the Garden, yet here he was now, back in the headmaster's office—_above the headmaster's office!_ The console was now active, and a number of buttons were flashing. The platform trembled, and he could hear the deep hum of the engines as they worked far below.

Through the window, he could see the vast fields of the Alcauld Plains moving by. The swordsman blinked, scarcely able to believe his eyes.

"We're moving!" he exclaimed.

Headmaster Cid got to his feet, declining Rinoa's hand. "I see…" he said in wonder. He adjusted his glasses. "So this is the secret…"

Rinoa ran to the edge of the platform and peered out of the window. Down below she could see the tall walls of the Garden stretching out, and beyond that she saw the fields as they rolled by. "…Wow!" she said in awe.

"Unbelievable," said Quistis, looking out of the other window.

Once clear of the shockwave, the Garden ceased shaking. It settled into a steady rhythm, moving almost smoothly across the land. Squall could not begin to guess just how high above the ground they were. The fact was that they _were_ above the ground. It was unbelievable. To think that the Garden was able to do this, all this time…?

The headmaster took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wonder what is going on outside?" he wondered.

Squall folded his arms. That was right… They were in the midst of an evacuation when the Garden started moving. What had happened to all the students?

Rinoa turned from the window. "Come on, Squall," she said. "Let's go." She ran over to a small lift at the end of the platform. It activated automatically when she stepped on it, and carried her back down to the office below. Angelo stood at the edge and barked as his mistress disappeared.

Quistis also turned. "Squall, let's go see," she said.

Still, Squall hesitated. He looked to the headmaster.

Cid nodded. "I'm concerned about the others," he said. "Can you go check?"

Squall hesitated again, but then he nodded. "Yes," he agreed, and then he headed over to the lift. Quistis got on after him, followed by Angelo, and the lift carried them all back down to the office where Rinoa was waiting for them.

They took the lift back to the 2F. A number of both SeeDs and students had gathered in the corridor there. Some were standing around in shock, while others ran about the corridor and shouted in amazement. One female student grabbed hold of Quistis and told her she absolutely _must_ look outside. She directed them to the emergency exit at the end of the corridor. The group hurried towards it and they ran out onto the balcony.

Rinoa gasped. She ran forward and stopped at the edge of the balcony. She leaned far over, her eyes bright as she took in the view around her.

The sight they saw was breathtaking. Balamb Garden was moving steadily across the Alcauld Plains. The fields passed by beneath them, and they could see the grass blowing in the breeze. Seagulls native to Balamb's shores flew alongside the Garden, drawn by the spectacular sight. They flew so close to the Garden that Rinoa could make out their faces and the way their wing and tail feathers moved to adjust to the air currents. It was all so wonderful, she thought, watching the birds as they flew by.

A breeze blew across the balcony, rustling her hair. Rinoa ran her fingers through it, brushing her hair away from her face. She then turned to Squall, who had come to stand beside her. Their eyes met, and Rinoa smiled.

Squall stared back at her, but he said nothing. Rinoa just continued to smile at him, her dark eyes large and full of warmth. The swordsman held her gaze and then tore his eyes away from her. He'd seen all that he needed to. Squall turned his back on the balcony and headed back into the Garden. Quistis went after him.

Rinoa, though, remained outside. She took one last look at the fields, taking in the scenic view for a moment longer. Then she sighed and she also turned from the balcony, hurrying back inside the Garden. Squall and Quistis were waiting for her, and when she joined them they started to head back up the corridor.

"Squall!"

The companions stopped and looked ahead. It was Xu. The SeeD was running down the corridor towards them, her face white.

"It's the headmaster!" she said as she stopped beside them. "Get back to the bridge on the double!"

Squall frowned. The bridge…? Where was that? Figuring she must mean the headmaster's office, Squall ran back up the corridor towards the lift, with Quistis and Rinoa running behind him.

When they reached the headmaster's office, they jumped onto the platform lift and headed back up to the 'bridge'. Headmaster Cid was standing in front of the control console, tearing at his hair. He turned as they came up, and Squall noted there was a look of panic in his eyes.

"Squall! The controls aren't responding!" cried Cid. "I don't know what to do! We're going to crash into the town of Balamb if we don't do something!"

"No way!" gasped Rinoa. "Can't we do something!"

"We have to do something, fast!" said Quistis.

Headmaster Cid stepped away from the controls. He gestured to Squall. "Squall, can you think of anything?" he asked.

The swordsman stared down at the console. _…No!_

Rinoa ran to the window and peered out. The Garden was on a direct collision course with Balamb, and they were closing in on it fast. The headmaster was right: if they didn't get out of the way now, they would crash into the town. Many innocents would be injured. Rinoa clenched her fists.

"Squall, do something!" she cried.

"Squall!" shouted Quistis.

Squall heard them calling to him. _…How should I know!_ he thought.

Everyone's eyes were on him. They were expecting him to come up with an answer. Squall frowned and clenched his fists. He knew as much about this whole thing as they did, so what did they expect him to do! His fists started to shake.

"DAMN!" he yelled.

He ran to the controls. He pressed any button he could find, flicked any switch, and touched anything he could lay his fingers on. With all his might he willed for something—ANYTHING—to happen. They were almost upon the town.

All of a sudden the Garden shuddered. Squall stopped what he was doing and stepped away from the console, looking around in alarm.

Quistis also looked around her. "Now what!" she asked.

"Yes!" yelled Cid, who was looking out of the window. "We're turning!"

Everybody looked out. Sure enough, Balamb Garden was beginning to turn. Rinoa held her breath as the Garden started to veer to the left, away from Balamb.

In the town, people stopped and stared as the Garden flew overhead. It passed by the north-eastern edge of the town, narrowly missing a building. The Garden moved away from the homes, leaving them unharmed.

"Squall, you did it!" Quistis cheered.

But it was not over yet. Rinoa leaned over the rail, her eyes wide. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "We're gonna crash into the sea!"

Everyone ran to her and looked out. The Garden was approaching the Balamb docks, and the ocean that lay beyond.

Cid grabbed hold of the console. "Everybody hold onto something!" he ordered.

Quistis grabbed onto the rail, and Squall also held onto the edge of the console. Rinoa knelt beside the rail, tightening her grip. Angelo whimpered and ran to her side, burying his head in her waist. Rinoa released one hand and put her arm around her dog, holding him close.

On the docks, fisherman stared in wide-eyed astonishment as Balamb Garden passed over the docks. When it passed over the edge the engines started to power down, and the Garden began to descend towards the water. The engines submerged first, sinking into the water. The floating circle followed, still turning, causing the water to churn.

As the Garden landed on the water, a strong wave formed and hit the shore. Boats moored to the docks rocked back and forth as they were thrown about by the wave. Even the Garden bobbed on the water, like a massive cork. Beneath the water's surface the engines still hummed. Vents opened, forcing heated air out. The Garden began to move away from the shore, heading out to sea.

When the Garden finished rocking, Headmaster Cid let go of the console and got onto his feet. He pushed up his glasses and noticed that his hands were still shaking. He let out a sigh. "…Phew. Squall, everyone, a job well done. I think the worst is behind us now."

Squall turned to the headmaster and folded his arms. "…Where are we heading?" he asked.

The headmaster scratched his head, thinking. "We'll drift along for the time being…" he said, after a moment. "Until we figure out how to manoeuvre the Garden." The headmaster sighed again and eased his shoulders. "So, it looks like we can finally relax for a while," he said. "And spend some time considering what to do next."

Headmaster Cid paused. He looked around at the platform on which they now stood.

"So much for my room," he remarked. "Where am I going to change now?" He laughed.

Rinoa and Quistis laughed with him.

And so, Balamb Garden left the shores of Balamb and headed further out to sea. Once it was clear of the shore the engines powered down. The Garden drifted along the water, heading towards its next destination.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Note from the Authoress<em>**

Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been suffering computer problems and had to have the entire laptop wiped. Luckily I had all my work copied! So you're getting two updates to make up for the lack of update for last week.


	15. Part 05: Chapter 14

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Fourteen**

More than a week passed following the events in Balamb Garden. Squall returned to his dorms after finishing a brief session in the Training Centre. He closed the door behind him, unhooked his gunblade and placed it back in its case. He removed his jacket and his gloves and placed them on top. His ring he placed on his bedside cabinet. The swordsman then sighed and lay back on his bed, resting his head on his hands. He gazed up at the ceiling and let his thoughts wander.

_How long has it been since we started moving?_ he wondered. He rolled onto his right side, staring at the wall. _There's not much to do now,_ he told himself. _We've taken care of all the monsters in the Garden._

Squall paused, frowned, and rolled onto his left. His eyes drifted around his room.

_Oh yeah… I still have to report to the headmaster. There's a lot of things I want to ask about, too._ The swordsman rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling again. _He's probably still busy trying to re-establish order in the Garden._

The swordsman tried to relax, but even despite his training his muscles wouldn't obey. Restless, Squall got onto his feet and went over to the window. He looked out. It was strange. He could see the outer gardens outside, but on the other side of the walls he could hear the ocean waves as they crashed against the Garden. Squall listened to the waves and then placed his hand on the window.

…_We're in the middle of nowhere,_ he thought. _Man, I'm bored… I hate having nothing to do. It gets me thinking too much._

He drummed his fingers against the glass. Squall then turned from the window, picked up his ring from the cabinet, and sat back down at the bed. Using his finger, he traced the outline of the ring's lion motif.

_I hope Selphie and the others are all right. Was it wrong for me to let them go? I wonder how Zell and Irvine felt about it._

Squall shook his head. He was trying not to think about the others. With the Garden cut off from the land, there was no way to find out what had become of them. Worrying about them would not solve anything. Squall clenched his fist, and felt the edges of the ring dig into his palm. With that pain now in mind, he lay back on his bed again. He closed his eyes.

The moment his eyes closed, an image of Sorceress Edea flashed into his mind. He could see her clearly, with her beautiful, cold face gazing into the distance with an almost blank expression. Seifer was standing beside her, his gunblade on his shoulder and with a taunting smile on his face.

_That sorceress…_ he wondered. _Who is she? Why fire missiles at Garden? Is Seifer ever coming back? I'll get even with him next time._

In his mind's eye, the sorceress turned and looked at him. Even in his mind, those golden eyes of hers were piercing. Squall opened his own eyes and clutched at the spot where her ice spear had pierced his flesh. The wound was gone without a trace, healed by the sorceress' magic. He could still feel it, though; that cold, deathly touch. Squall released his shirt and rolled onto his side again. He closed his eyes, trying to push the image out of his mind and just sleep…

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Squall awoke to find Rinoa in his room. The woman smiled as she leaned over him, looking into his face. When Squall saw her, he bolted up and swung his legs over the bed, staring at the floor.<p>

"Hey," said Rinoa with a wave. She giggled. "You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby."

Squall did not reply, but he felt his cheeks grow hot. Why was she teasing him like that? He had a right to sleep, same as everyone else. And who told her where his room was, anyway? He sighed.

Rinoa heard the sigh, but she chose to ignore it. "Come on, get up," she told him. "Let's go."

Squall looked up at her. "Go where?" he asked.

"Give me a tour of the Garden," replied Rinoa, speaking as though it was obvious why she was here

"…Is this another one of your orders?" Squall asked.

At first Rinoa hesitated. Then she put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet along the floor. Now she blushed, her cheeks turning pink. "No," she replied. "I just want you to show me around. You know, to get acquainted with the place." She met his gaze again, her eyes hopeful. "Please?"

Squall sighed again. He was not in the mood to give her a grand tour of the Garden. After all, she had been here for a week already. Still, it wasn't like there had been much time to 'get acquainted with the place', as she put it. And he supposed it was better than sitting around in his room doing nothing.

"…Fine," he relented.

Rinoa beamed and jumped, delighted. She ran over to the door and waited for Squall while he picked up his jacket and put it on. He then took his gunblade out of its case and hooked it onto his belt. Rinoa gave him a questioning look, but she said nothing. After all, she had her Pinwheel with her. It was just a force of habit, she supposed, to carry a weapon at all times. Once he finished putting on his gloves and his ring, Squall joined her and they headed out of the dorms.

"This place is huge," Rinoa was saying as they walked down to the central area. "Do you think it's bigger than Galbadia Garden?"

"Who knows?" Squall replied with a shrug. Did it matter which one was bigger?

They headed right. Squall figured he would take Rinoa down the same route they had made before, when they were searching for the headmaster during the chaos. He started to head towards the Infirmary, but when they passed the corridor leading to the cafeteria Rinoa stopped and peered down it.

"What's over here?" she asked.

Squall turned to her. "The cafeteria."

Rinoa nodded. She then turned and looked across the floor to the other side of the Garden. "What about over there?" she asked.

"The parking lot."

Rinoa paused and turned to him. "Squall… I appreciate you showing me around. But can you try to make it a little more fun? You know, like a normal tour?"

_What does she want from me?_ Squall wondered, looking at her. He looked down. Rinoa just smiled at him and then walked past him towards the Infirmary.

Inside the Infirmary Dr Kadowaki was sitting at her desk, as she had been since the chaos began. Piled on her desk were numerous accident and injury reports, all of them from the SeeDs and students she had treated during the chaos. The doctor had been very busy, but now that all the students were healed and discharged, she finally had a moment to catch up on her paperwork.

When the door opened and Squall came in, Dr Kadowaki got to her feet.

"Hi there, Squall," she said. Then Rinoa came into the Infirmary behind him, and the doctor looked at her in surprise. "Oh my…" she remarked. "It's not everyday I see you walk around with a girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," he replied at once, shaking his head. "I'm just showing her around."

"Squall…" said Rinoa. "Gosh, can't you just say 'yes' for fun?"

Squall turned to her. "All right, then, 'yes'," he said.

Rinoa groaned. "Oh…" She put her hand to her head and shook it. "Say it like you mean it." Squall looked away from her, thoughtful.

Dr Kadowaki laughed. "You guys are cute," she said. Squall turned and stared at the doctor, while behind him Rinoa blushed and scratched her cheek. The doctor laughed again. Then her face grew serious. "Oh, do you guys know where Headmaster Cid is?" she asked them. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and then shook their heads. Dr Kadowaki put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "That guy works too hard. Tell him to come see me when you see him."

They left Dr Kadowaki to her paperwork. Squall led Rinoa across the Garden and back towards the cafeteria. They had to bypass the quad, which was undergoing significant work following the aftermath of the battle.

Squall had heard that the fighting in the quad had been intense, and once the Garden started moving the stage had collapsed and all the equipment was destroyed. The headmaster had ordered that no one was to enter the area until it was declared safe by the SeeDs supervising the clean-up. The destruction of the stage also meant that there would be no Garden Festival that year, but everyone was too busy to think about that.

They entered the cafeteria. Now that the fighting was over the place was full of students again. The catering staff were much relieved that it was all over and they were now able to resume business as normal. Right now it was the end of the lunchtime menu, but there was still a long line of students at the till.

Squall stopped next to the line and waved his hand at the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria," he explained. "Obviously, this is where we take our meals, but keep in mind there's always competition for the good stuff. Especially the hotdogs. Some of the hotdogs are so popular, you'll be lucky just to see someone eat it. That's why you see this long line, every day."

Rinoa crossed her arms. "I see…" she said. She laughed.

Hearing her, Squall turned and stared. "…? What's so funny?" he asked her.

Rinoa stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're so serious when you're explaining," she told him. "It just seems… kinda odd…"

Squall closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "You're the one who asked me to show you around," he said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" said Rinoa. "You don't have to get mad like that…"

Squall sighed. _Whatever…_

"Ok, next," Rinoa said, and she walked out of the cafeteria.

Squall started to follow her. He got as far as the door before he stopped and looked back. His eyes scanned the display counter. As he expected, all of the hotdogs were nearly gone. If Zell were here he would probably be in that line, trying his best to get his hands on one. Squall shook his head. No, he couldn't afford to think about them right now. Even if he did think about them, what could he do? Squall just hoped that, wherever they were, they knew the Garden was safe. He left the cafeteria and caught up to Rinoa outside.

The next stop was the car park. "Just a parking lot," Squall said, standing at the entrance. "Nothing special."

Rinoa looked around the empty car park and then turned to him. "…That's it?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah."

Rinoa put her hand on her forehead. She knew there wouldn't be much to say about a parking lot, but she had hoped that maybe there would be something he could tell her. He could even have lied if he'd wanted to and made up something exciting, like it was a haunted car park or something. But then, this was Squall…

"…Never mind," she said, giving her head a shake. "Let's go."

They left the car park and headed over to the Training Centre. Remembering the T-Rexaur that was here before, Rinoa looked nervously at the two doors. The doors to each section were closed and locked, and everything was quiet. She let out a sigh of relief and caught up to Squall, who waited for her at the centre.

"This is the training centre," Squall explained to her, "or as we call it, the monster's lair. The monsters are left to run loose so the students can get a feel for actual combat. Wanna try?"

There was a spark in Squall's eyes as he described the Training Centre. Rinoa saw this and smiled. She imagined that Squall spent a lot of time in here, sharpening his skills. How very like him. "You know," she said, "I can imagine you doing this on a first date. You're so romantic…" Rinoa folded her arms behind her. "But… I don't feel like fighting right now. Shall we just continue the tour…?"

Squall nodded, and he led Rinoa to the last destination on the tour: the library.

The moment she walked through the doors Rinoa knew that the library was her favourite place. Every shelf was filled with books. It reminded Rinoa of her father's library, in his mansion in Deling City, although this library looked much more interesting. At first she thought that the books here would be study guides or books on military tactics, like her father's, but she soon saw that she was wrong. There was a wide variety of books here, to cater for almost every taste.

"Wow!" Rinoa gasped. She stood in the doorway, gazing around her. "This is so cool!" She clenched her fists in excitement and ran to Squall, who had stopped ahead of her. "Mind if I look around?" she asked. Squall nodded. "Thanks!"

Rinoa headed off to look at one of the bookcases. Squall watched her for a while and then turned away. He had a feeling she would take her time here. It was strange; he never would have pegged her as the reading type. But then, there was still a lot he didn't know about Rinoa.

He looked around the library. There were a few students in the library today, but not many. The headmaster had cancelled all lessons until he had firmly re-established order in the Garden. The students used this to their advantage, hanging out in the outer gardens, or helping the SeeDs with the repairs. Only a few hard-working students took to their books, enjoying the library's peaceful, quiet atmosphere.

Squall looked over at the quiet study area, and there he saw a familiar face. It was the woman he had seen in the Infirmary; the same one he helped rescue from the Granaldo in the Training Centre. She had her back to him, but he recognised the green shawl she wore around her arms. She was sitting at one of the desks, an old book laid out in front of her.

Squall approached her. Until now, he had never had the chance to speak to this woman properly. Something had always gotten in the way. Now, though, it seemed he finally had a chance to speak with her uninterrupted, and find the answers to a few questions.

The woman heard him approach, and she looked up, brushing back a lock of her brown hair. When she saw him, a warm smile spread on her face. She set down her book and turned to him.

"Hi," she said.

Squall hesitated. Now he had the chance to speak to her, he didn't know what to say. "…I saw you in the infirmary," he said. It was the first thing that came to mind.

The woman nodded. "You saved me from the monster," she replied.

So they both remembered those incidents, Squall realised. Now that was out of the way, he moved onto his first question. "Who are you?" he asked her.

At this, the smile on the woman's face faded. Her eyes saddened, and she looked away from him. "Try to remember," she said, her voice low.

"Remember?"

The woman nodded her head again. "It'd be heartbreaking for me to know I was forgotten," she said. She turned away from him, her eyes on the floor.

Squall stared at her._ …Remember? …So I know this girl?_

"It'd be nice to talk about old times again," the woman said, without raising her head.

Squall thought hard, trying to recall if he had ever seen this woman before. She seemed to think they had met before, but try as he might, he could not remember her. Was it possible that she had confused him with someone else?

No… When she saw him in the infirmary and the Training Centre, she had called him by name. Not only him, but she had called Quistis by name as well. Yet Quistis had not shown any signs of remembering her, and appeared as confused as he was. So if he really knew her, then why couldn't he remember her?

The woman returned to her reading, a sad look in her eyes. Squall left her to it and returned to the main part of the library. He felt himself growing frustrated. He had hoped that speaking with her would answer questions, but instead it only seemed to add to them. There was _something_ about her that was familiar, but he did not know what it was. Perhaps he had met her before, but when…?

He headed for the exit. Rinoa, seeing that he was leaving, put back the book she was reading and ran after him. She tried to ask him what was wrong, but he did not answer her. He walked quickly, lost in his thoughts. Rinoa fell silent, walking close behind him, her face full of concern.

Instead of heading back to the dorms, Squall headed towards the lobby. As he approached he spotted a member of the Garden Faculty running towards him. Squall frowned. Ever since the incident a week ago, the Faculty staff had kept a very low profile. In fact he had not seen any of them around. So why were they here now, and why was he running to Squall so purposefully?

The Faculty stopped in front of him. "Student ID No. 41269, Squall?"

Squall nodded. "Yes."

"The Garden Master wishes to see you," the Faculty told him. "Report to the Master's Room, right away."

The Master's Room…? Squall thought. He started to have a bad feeling, and he shivered. "Where is the Master's Room?" he asked.

The Faculty turned and pointed to the lift. "Take the elevator to level B1. You have permission," he said, and then stood aside. He gave Squall a fixed stare, expecting Squall to go there at once.

Squall headed towards the lift. Rinoa went after him. She glanced back at the Faculty, expecting him to stop her from going with him. But the Faculty said nothing and let her pass.

They got into the lift, and Squall pushed the button for the B1 level. The doors closed and the lift headed down. He had never been to this floor before, and knew only that it was off-limits to everyone except for those who were given permission. He had always assumed that it was the Faculty floor, since they did not reside in the dorms with the rest of the students. It seemed he was right, and that it wasn't just the Faculty floor but the Garden Master's floor, as well.

The Garden Master… In truth, Squall had almost forgotten about that. The whole thing had started when the Garden Master had tried to wrest control of the Garden from the headmaster, and had caused a divide between the SeeDs and the students. The mysterious Garden Master, whom no one had ever seen and some had never even heard of.

As the lift descended, that nagging feeling in the back of Squall's mind got stronger and he grasped the hilt of his gunblade. The Garden Master, this 'NORG', wanted to see him. Why did he want to see Squall, and why now? Squall sighed. Yet more questions…

The lift reached the B1 level, and the doors slid open. Squall and Rinoa stepped out, finding themselves in a large and empty waiting room. There was nothing but an open door at the far end, leading into another chamber. They headed down the steps to the bottom. They then stopped as a familiar voice called out from inside the chamber.

"Please! Listen to me!


	16. Part 05: Chapter 15

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Please! Listen to me!"

Squall stopped and turned towards the door. _…The headmaster's here?_

He headed towards the door, with Rinoa following him. Behind them the lift, which had gone up again once they had stepped out, came back down again. The doors opened and Quistis stepped out. When she saw Squall and Rinoa in the room she stopped and stared at them in surprise.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them. Seeing the questioning looks on their faces, she then said: "Huh? Oh, I'm looking for the headmaster."

"Let go of me!" came the headmaster's voice. "I'm not finished!"

They turned to the chamber door. Inside they saw Headmaster Cid. There were two members of the Garden Faculty on either side of him. To their shock they saw that the Faculty members had grabbed the headmaster by his arms and were carrying him towards the door. They threw him out, with no less courtesy than they would have shown a sack of potatoes. The headmaster did not fall but skidded on the ground, and his glasses fell from his face. Instead of picking them up, Cid turned back to the chamber, his face red.

"Greedy son-of-a-bitch!" Cid shouted in outrage. "Why did I even bother talking to you! SeeDs were brought up for the future! And that future is now! Why can't you understand!"

The two Faculty members stood in the doorway. They looked at one another. Then one of them nodded, and his comrade walked out of the chamber. He approached Cid and stood in front of him. He grabbed Cid by the collar and then pushed him further from the door. Cid staggered and fell. Rinoa gasped.

The headmaster sat up. He rubbed his arm. Then, clenching his fist, he struck the floor. "Dammit!" he cursed, and his voice was full of rage. "I should've never trusted you! I wish I could go back ten or so years." Cid got back onto his feet, while the Faculty turned and walked away. "To tell myself that you're nothing but a money-grabbing son-of-a-bitch! Then I would've never built this place."

His angry words were unheard. The Garden Faculty members returned to the chamber. One of them stood guard in the doorway and kept his eyes on the headmaster. Their message was clear: Cid would not enter the chamber again.

The headmaster, seeing that he was getting nowhere, sighed. His shoulders dropped low, and the creases on his forehead eased. Instead of looking angry, he looked tired. So very tired and worn out, as though the burden that he carried was slowly crushing him. The headmaster brushed his sleeve across his eyes and then picked up his glasses from the floor. He wiped them on the hem of his sweater and put them on. His lip trembled, and he bit his lip. Cid then turned from the doorway, and it was only then that he spotted Squall. His eyes widened.

"Squall!" he exclaimed. He hesitated, and his cheeks flushed. "…You heard everything?" he asked.

Now Squall hesitated. "…Yes," he replied.

Cid's face flushed redder, and he scratched his head. "I'm embarrassed," he said, "but sometimes even old men like me lose their temper." He pushed his glasses up and then walked past Squall, heading for the lift. "Let's get out of here."

But Squall did not follow. He suddenly remembered something._ Oh…_ He turned to the headmaster. "Sir. I still have to give you my report."

Headmaster Cid stopped and turned back. He looked at Squall and then at Rinoa and Quistis. He saw that they were not ready to leave yet, and he also guessed why. He nodded. "Please come to my office later," he said. He turned away again.

Rinoa whispered to Squall. "Oh, and that doctor…"

Squall nodded, remembering. "Oh, and um, Dr Kadowaki wants you to go to the Infirmary," he said to the headmaster. "She sounded very serious."

"Heh heh," Cid chuckled. "Looks like I finally made her mad." He smiled—a weak, tired smile—and then went over to the lift. He got in and it went up.

When the headmaster had gone, the Faculty member guarding the door stepped aside as one of his comrades came out and approached the group.

"You're the SeeDs who returned from Galbadia, correct?" he asked them.

Squall turned to him. "Yes," he answered. Behind him, Quistis looked at Rinoa, who smiled and put her finger to her lips. As with Galbadia Garden, it was much simpler for them to pretend that Rinoa was a SeeD as well.

"It's about time," the Faculty said, scowling at them. "Master NORG has been waiting for you. Come."

The Faculty went back into the chamber. Squall and the others followed him.

Inside the chamber there were more members of the Garden Faculty. They all stood before a large, peculiar-looking pod that stood against the back wall of the chamber. The pod was closed now, but it hummed as though it was alive. Lights flickered over it, and there were two large, coloured orbs on either side of it. Squall wondered what the orbs were for.

The Faculty led them to the front of the pod where another Faculty member was waiting. There he stopped and turned to them, his face grimacing. "Whenever Master NORG calls you," he said, "be sure to be there within three seconds."

At that moment a loud rumbling rocked the chamber. The Faculty members stiffened and turned to the pod, their eyes wide. Squall looked around in alarm before he also turned to the pod, where the rumbling noise was coming from.

The rumble echoed throughout the chamber. Then a deep, warbling voice boomed from within the pod. "THREE-SECONDS-ARE-UP!"

Everyone looked up at the pod. The rumbling sound came again, rattling from inside. Latches on the front of the pod flicked open. The hatch lifted an inch, and steam seeped out in a thick cloud. The hatch then gave a _whoosh_ and it opened.

There was a creature sitting in the pod. He could only be described as a creature, for Squall had never seen anything like him before.

He was humanoid in shape, but that was as far as the similarity went. His skin was creamy-yellow and somewhat flabby, though whether that was natural or a result of gluttony, Squall did not know. He was tall and had a wide face with an equally wide mouth and tiny, narrow eyes. His hands were large, ten times the size of a human's, with long, fat fingers. He was dressed in the ornate robes befitting the Master of Balamb Garden, and he looked down upon them with a look of smug contempt.

Following the revolt, Squall had done a little digging about the Garden Master. He had not discovered much. All he had found out was that the Garden Master was the one who had put forward the money to help build Balamb Garden. He was the owner of the Garden, though he did all the running from the background. Headmaster Cid who took care of the goings on in Garden, but it was the Garden Master who controlled everything. No one had ever seen him before, or even knew his name. Until now, that is.

Squall stared at the creature sitting in the pod. _…This is the Garden Master? The proprietor of Garden? …He's not human? Come to think of it, we didn't know anything about him. …What a shock._

The creature known as NORG opened his mouth. Another deep rumble sounded throughout the chamber, causing his lips to wobble.

"GIVE YOUR REPORT ON THE SORCERESS," the Garden Master commanded.

Squall stiffened. He did not like the way the Garden Master had ordered his report, without any explanation of any kind. Still, he was the owner of Balamb Garden, and so Squall supposed he had a right to demand a report. The swordsman folded his arms, trying to think.

_Now, where do I start…?_

Seeing him pause, one of the Faculty members by the pod stepped forward. "Answer him quickly," he said. "Be concise."

Squall looked at him and then up at NORG, who was waiting. The Garden Master's lips were turned downward into a scowl, and his fingers drummed against the edge of the pod. Squall made up his mind and then came to attention. He saluted the Garden Master.

"…We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea," he began. _…It's going to be a sad report. _"Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party… …We set off to carry out the 'Sorceress Assassination' order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens…"

He did not get any further, for Garden Master NORG suddenly roared and cut him off. "BALAMB AND GALBADIA'S ORDERS!" he roared, and the pod trembled. "YOU WERE FOOLED!"

_Fooled!_ Squall shook his head. "I… don't understand."

NORG's lips curled, scowling further. He rumbled, and those lips quivered. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the Faculty. "EXPLAIN TO THEM," he ordered.

The Faculty member bowed low in reverence to NORG and then turned to the group. "Master NORG has known about the alliance between the President of Galbadia and the sorceress," he explained. "He heard it from the Galbadian Garden Master himself."

"The Galbadian Garden Master…?" Squall repeated. Who was that?

NORG's voice rumbled and he answered the question for him. "THE MASTER OF GALBADIA GARDEN IS A SUBORDINATE OF MINE NAMED MARTINE."

Squall folded his arms. Martine…? Wasn't that the name of Galbadia Garden's headmaster? It couldn't just be coincidence, could it? Did this mean that Martine was the Garden Master as well as the headmaster? What did this mean? And what was this talk about them being 'fooled'? Squall put his hand to his head, trying to figure it out.

Around him, the Faculty members were still talking.

"Yes," said the other. "In fact the sorceress and Galbadia are closely connected. That is why the sorceress will definitely try to gain hold of all Gardens."

The first one took over. "So, Master NORG sent an official order to Galbadia Garden. It was to kill the sorceress. An assassination was thought to be the best means. But…"

Overhead NORG rumbled and he slammed his fists against the controls of the pod. "THAT SLY WEASEL MARTINE USED YOU AS A LAST RESORT FOR THE ASSASSINATION," he bellowed. His lips quivered in rage. "HE GAVE THAT ORDER TO PLACE THE BLAME ON ME! THAT-THAT BASTARD." He gave a roar and slammed his fists on the pod again.

Squall's head was beginning to hurt. He could not grasp all of this. "Are you saying that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?" he asked.

The Faculty staff nodded. "You just happened to show up just before the mission was to be carried out," said one of them, and there was a hint of smugness in his voice. "They used you. But the operation failed. The sorceress is still alive and…"

"The sorceress retaliated," the other one finished. "Just as we expected. No doubt, it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks."

The first one took over again. "Something must be done to calm the sorceress' anger," he said. He looked at his colleague, and they both smiled.

Seeing those smiles made Squall shiver. A warning bell rung in the back of his mind, and he frowned. Something about what they had just said worried him. 'Something to calm the sorceress' anger'… …They couldn't possibly mean that…

"Wait a minute," he started to object. "That's just…"

But the Faculty member cut him off. "In order to do so, we needed to hand over those involved in the assassination to the sorceress. We had to show Balamb Garden's sincerity."

Squall started to object, but he was interrupted when NORG gave a loud bellow. Both fists came crashing onto the pod, making it shake. "OFFER THE SEED'S HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER AND PRETEND WE OBEY THE SORCERESS!"

"Wha…"

The pain in Squall's head was beginning to get worse, just like this conversation. Dozens more questions ran through his mind now, and he did not know where to start. Only one thing was clear: The Garden Master wanted to hand him and his friends over to Sorceress Edea, presumably in some pitiful attempt to appease her wrath and save their own cowardly skins. Anger swelled up inside of Squall. He stepped up to the pod and glared up at NORG.

"Why aren't we fighting the sorceress!" he shouted at the Garden Master, and behind him Rinoa and Quistis nodded. Squall stepped closer to the pod and pointed to the ceiling, where the faint echoes of those living above sounded. "What about all the training we endure everyday! What good is it?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" NORG demanded. His face turned a sickly pink as he spoke. "YOU LOST TO THE SORCERESS! QUIT YOUR WHINING!"

One of the Faculty members turned to his comrade. "Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing…" he said in a low voice.

The other one paled. "H-Hey…" he said, and his eyes darted fearfully at NORG.

But NORG had heard. At the mention Cid's name the Garden Master roared in anger and raised both his fists into the air. The Faculty members jumped and then fled from the room in fright, as did all the others. Now only Squall, Rinoa and Quistis remained, sanding before the raging Garden Master.

"CID!" roared NORG. He unclenched his fingers. Lowering one arm, he pointed at Squall. "THAT IDIOT CID DISPATCHED SEED TO KILL THE SORCERESS! AND IF YOU FAIL? THIS GARDEN WILL BE DONE FOR!"

The Garden Master paused and then threw up his hands again.

"MY GARDEN!" he cried. "IT WILL ALL BE OVER! THAT IDIOT CID! HAS HE FORGOTTEN THAT IT WAS I WHO PUT UP THE MONEY TO ESTABLISH GARDEN! I WANTED TO OFFER THE SORCERESS CID'S HEAD ALONG WITH SEED'S! I ORDERED THE STUDENTS TO FIND CID BUT THEY SIDED WITH HIM!" He roared, and Rinoa clamped her hands over her ears. "THIS IS MY GARDEN!"

Squall had heard enough. "NO!" he shouted. "It's not just yours."

The Garden Master lowered his gaze and glared at him. "THEN WHAT IS IT!" he challenged. "IS IT CID AND EDEA'S! THAT PATHETIC MARRIED COUPLES!"

Squall froze. "What…?" he breathed. He looked at the floor, his eyes darting. _The headmaster and Edea are married?_ Squall shook his head. _…I don't get it._

"NOW I UNDERSTAND."

Squall looked up. The Garden Master was no longer looking at them but had his gaze to the ceiling. His eyes narrowed, as though he could see through the ceiling and to the levels above, where the headmaster, his SeeDs and students walked. The Garden Master frowned, and his fingers clenched.

"CID AND EDEA ARE TRYING TO TAKE GARDEN AWAY FROM ME," he announced. His gaze snapped down at them. Those eyes widened and he jabbed a fat finger at them. "YOU'RE ONE OF CID'S FOLLOWERS AREN'T YOU! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Before anyone could say anything, the Garden Master roared and slammed a fist on a button on the arm of his chair. The pod closed over him, shutting him inside.

Rinoa had a very bad feeling about this. "Squall!" she cried, running to him.

The swordsman said nothing and drew his gunblade. Somehow he had known it was going to come to this.

The pod shuddered. Small tripods emerged from the underside, lifting the pod a few inches off the ground. Vents in the sides opened and released clouds of hot steam into the air. The two orbs Squall had observed earlier hummed and began to glow. The colour of the orbs shifted for a few moments before settling on a vibrant blue, surrounded by an aura of magical energy. Squall eyed them, wondering again what the orbs were meant for.

The steam coming from the two vents ceased. The Garden Master's voice echoed from inside the pod.

"BLUE, YELLOW, RED," he called to them. "LOTS OF MAGIC WHEN RED. AS LONG AS COLOUR STAYS. I WILL ATTACK SEED WITH MAGIC!"

The Garden Master's voice roared throughout the chamber. Squall stood unafraid, and he raised his sword high. Though he had no idea why, if the Garden Master wanted to fight then so be it. They would fight.

As he watched, the left-side orb glowed. It pulsed and its colour began to shift, changing from blue to yellow. After a moment the right-side orb did the same. Now both orbs were yellow—the same.

Once both orbs had changed, they glowed bright. The air began to ripple and a ball of water formed in front of the pod. Bubbles of air rose and burst on its shifting surface. The ball rippled and swelled, growing larger. Squall tightened his grip. Here it came…

The ball of water condensed sharply, and three thin spouts of water fired out. Squall dodged out of the way as one of the spouts shot by him and crashed into the back wall. The metal wall gave a heave as the water struck, and Squall saw that there was a dent in the metal where it landed.

The water ball fired again, and Squall once more dodged the blow. Behind him he heard a cry, followed by a loud thud.

"Rinoa!" cried Quistis. She hurried over to Rinoa, who had been hit by one of the spouts and had been flung against the wall of the chamber. Another water spout fired close by, but Quistis ducked under it and then carried on running.

By the wall, Rinoa struggled onto her feet. She gasped and clutched at her side. She had only caught the edge of the water spout, but the blow had left her winded and she could hardly breathe. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

Quistis reached her and knelt by her side. She placed her hand on Rinoa's side and cast _Cure_ into the wound. As the green light flowed into her, Rinoa's breathing became easier. The woman nodded to Quistis, who removed her hand and then helped Rinoa onto her feet.

"Look out!" called Squall.

Another water spout was heading towards them. As it left the ball the water froze over, becoming a deadly ice spear. Quistis saw it coming and stepped in front of Rinoa. She thrust out her hand.

"_Fira!"_ she shouted.

Flames swept across her arm and into her hand. The whipmaster waved her hand just as the ice spear struck. Her fingers scraped the ice, and even with the flames Quistis flinched at the piercing cold.

Her strike knocked the spear just a little off-course, but it was enough. The spear missed her and Rinoa and hit the wall behind her. The flames on her hand caused the ice to shimmer and melt, decreasing its strength. Yet even partially-melted the spear was powerful and dented the wall. If that spear had hit either of them, they would have been finished.

Inside the pod, NORG's lips quivered, and he rumbled. He pushed buttons on his control panel, and the two orbs glowed. The colour of the right-side orb shifted and turned red. There was a pause and the left-side orb did the same. NORG grinned. Now both orbs were the same colour, their power at maximum.

The water inside the ball rippled and then stood still. As the orbs glowed bright the water began to move again. Instead of rippling it began to spin, moving faster and faster. The ball then stretched out, reaching the ceiling and the floor, until it became a swirling typhoon of water. Once formed the typhoon began to move faster. It moved away from NORG, heading towards them.

Quistis and Rinoa dived out of the way as the tornado came towards them. Rinoa, now fully recovered, dropped and rolled to her feet. She fired her Pinwheel at the typhoon. The Pinwheel struck the typhoon's surface and then bounced off, thrown clear by the speed of the water.

The water spout gave a roar. Its speed increased, swirling ever faster. It then swelled and split into two, forming two water spouts. These two spouts separated and began to move free about the room. To make things even harder, the typhoons began to fire thin but powerful water spears at the group. The trio were kept on the defensive, with little room to attack.

Inside the pod, NORG laughed.

Squall dived out of the way as a frozen water spear came at him. It crashed into the floor, embedding itself in the metal. Squall rolled onto his knees and looked at the spear, which was already beginning to melt.

Why was this happening…! he asked himself. Why was the Garden Master doing this? Couldn't he see that they had to join together to fight the sorceress, instead of hiding away?

Another frozen water spear headed towards him. Seeing it come, Squall got onto his feet, stepped to one side and swung his sword. The gunblade sliced through the spear, cutting it in two. The two halves flew through the air. One fell onto the floor, while the other struck the left-side orb. It hit hard, scratching its surface.

As the spear hit, the orb's surface shimmered. It flashed and its colour shifted, changing from red and back to yellow.

At the same time as the orb's colour changed, the water spouts stopped firing spears at them. The spouts themselves also stopped moving, standing still in the middle of the chamber.

Squall stared at the spouts. Why had they stopped attacking? He turned to the yellow orb beside him. Of course, he realised. NORG had given them the answer himself. 'Blue, Yellow, Red. As long as colour stays. I will attack SeeD with magic!' The key to his magic was those orbs. For NORG to use magic, both orbs had to be the same colour. If even one was out of sequence, he was helpless.

Squall bent down and picked up the spear that had hit the orb. It couldn't be that simple, he thought. For NORG to be able to use magic, he had to have something else helping him. A GF, perhaps? Squall gripped the spear. It was already beginning to melt, but it was still sturdy. He approached the orb.

Realising that his magic had stopped working, NORG clawed at his controls. He had to get that orb working again! His console flashed and beeped, and finally he got it working. The Garden Master gave a triumphant yell and punched a button. The orb's colour shifted again, switching back to red.

From the base of the pod there came the sound of smashing glass. NORG peered through the window, and his small eyes widened.

One of the SeeDs, the outspoken swordsman, was at the foot of the pod. He had the ice spear in his hands and he had thrust it into the orb, shattering the glass. The orb's light flickered and then went out.

"NO!" bellowed NORG.

Squall withdrew the spear. It was melting fast. Squall turned and threw it at the other orb. The spear hit and the glass broke. Smoke poured out of it, and a second later the orb exploded. Splintered glass went flying through the air.

The water spouts stopped moving about the room and stood still. The movement of the water slowed to a complete stop. The water then began to retreat off the floor, returning to their original water ball shapes. These two balls swelled and then burst like bubbles, sending water falling like rain upon the room. It fell on Squall and the others, and onto the surface of NORG's pod.

At Squall's signal, Quistis raised her hand. Lightning crackled around her fingertips. She channelled more energy into it, and the light of the _Thunder_ magic grew brighter, and its flickering became more intense. This was _Thundara_ magic, the second level of _Thunder_ magic.

Quistis released the electricity from her hands. It shot through the air and hit the pod. What remained of the two orbs exploded as the lightning flicked across the pod, its strength enhanced further by the water covering it.

The pod shuddered. It then exploded, bouncing on its tripods. One of them snapped and the pod lurched sideways, falling forward. It stopped on an angle, balancing on its rounded edge.

A second explosion came from the top of the pod. The hatch protecting the Garden Master was blown clean off and crashed onto the floor.

Inside the pod, NORG had his arms raised over his head to protect his face. Smoke billowed around him, and electricity danced over his console. When the smoke cleared the Garden Master lowered his arms and peered out. His eyes settled on Squall and Quistis, standing together at the foot of the pod.

The Garden Master's eyes narrowed. "DAMN THOSE SEEDS!" he shouted with a rumble "THIS IS MY GARDEN! YOU CAN'T DO AS YOU PLEASE!"

Then he stopped. He counted. One, two SeeDs. Where was the third one! NORG looked around him and then turned right. Rinoa was on the pod, running towards him with her arm outstretched, more lightning crackling at her fingers. Before she could attack, NORG reached out and swiped her aside. Rinoa slipped and fell, sliding down the pod.

"Rinoa!" shouted Quistis. She ran forward. She caught Rinoa before she hit the floor, catching her in her arms.

Squall used this moment to dart forward. When he reached the pod he leapt into the air and ran up it to reach the Garden Master. He swung his gunblade, and it crashed into a barrier of _Protect_ magic. Squall grunted. So the Garden Master had other barriers beside the pod protecting him.

NORG waved one of his large hands. The barrier flashed, and Squall cried out as he was also thrown away. He landed on the ground beside Rinoa and Quistis. Quistis at once made to go to him, but Squall waved her away. He got back onto his feet and raised his sword high.

Overhead, another water ball began to form. It seemed NORG had given up using his pod and was now using his GF—Squall was sure of it now—to use magic.

The ball contracted, and several spurts of water fired out. A light flashed in front of Squall and Carbuncle appeared, hovering in the air. The gemstone on the GF's forehead shone bright, and a barrier of _Reflect _rose in front of him.

The water spurts hit the barrier. It shimmered, absorbing the magical energy. The water collected in the barrier and drew together, forming into an identical water ball. Copying the same move by the Garden Master the ball contracted and fired just as many spurts back at him.

NORG shrieked and covered his face. As these were magic attacks they passed straight through his _Protect_ barrier. None of them hit but they landed around him, creating spray that fell over the Garden Master, drenching his robes.

When the water stopped falling, NORG dared to lower his arms. No more attacks came at him. NORG smirked. So much for their counterattack, he thought. He raised his hand, preparing to launch another wave of ice and water spears.

He then stopped as he saw Squall leap onto the pod and run towards him again. NORG lowered his arm and pressed it against his barrier, giving it strength. Squall smirked, and lightning suddenly swept across his blade. NORG's eyes widened. He tried to switch barriers—from _Protect_ to _Shell—_but he was not quick enough.

Squall yelled and thrust out his sword. With the magic-lightning over the blade it passed right through the _Protect_ barrier and struck home. The magic jumped from the blade and onto the Garden Master. The water on the Garden Master's robes enhanced the magic further, giving it strength. NORG screamed.

The barrier flashed and Squall jumped away. He landed, slipped on a puddle and fell to the ground. At once Rinoa was at his side, and she helped him up.

Quistis, meanwhile, faced the Garden Master. NORG was still shrieking; trapped in a blanket of electricity that was contained inside his barrier. The whipmaster fired another bolt into the fray, causing NORG to scream even louder. Quistis then clenched her fist and the lightning drew together into a single point. It detonated in a single, deafening explosion. A bright light filled the air. The Garden Master's pain-filled scream was lost in the sound of the explosion. Rinoa raised her hands and covered her eyes, shielding them from the light.

After a few moments the light began to fade. Rinoa lowered her arms and stared up at the pod.

The Garden Master was still at his controls. What was left of his barrier crumbled away and dissolved around him. NORG was slumped over, his hands splayed out over the edge of the pod, his fingers twitching. Sparks of electricity were crackling over his clothes, which were singed black. There was no sign of life. Cautiously, Squall and the others lowered their weapons and approached the pod.

NORG twitched. The group froze and raised their weapons again.

The Garden Master groaned. He pushed himself up, his body twitching, and slumped back into his seat. His breath was raspy, his skin burned. He coughed, and then rumbled. He looked down at them and met their gazes. His lips began to tremble and he drew back in fear, pressing himself into his chair.

"I'M DONE FOR!" he wailed, a pathetic cry. He pressed himself even further into his chair, his whole body trembling. "I'M AFRAID OF YOU! ME, WHY ME…?"

NORG stiffened. His pupils narrowed, and he made a gasping breath. He then slumped inside the pod, his eyes rolling back. His hands fell limp against his sides, and they moved no more.

As the Garden Master stopped moving, a light began to shimmer around him. The water ball, still floating above him, swelled and grew larger. It descended and hovered in front of the group. Inside the water, Squall could see a serpent swimming. Its long head turned and looked at him. The GF Leviathan, and source of the Garden Master's power.

The swordsman placed his hand on the surface of the ball. It rippled at his touch, like a gentle wave. Leviathan's eyes flashed once, and the GF disappeared. The water splashed onto the floor at his feet.

With the GF gone, the body of the Garden Master began to glow. The light spread over him and then expanded. It formed a large, glowing cocoon around him, sealing him inside. When it sealed the cocoon flashed and then settled, glowing gently. It was over.

Quistis walked up to the pod and looked up at the cocoon. She could not see through the cocoon's shifting colours, and she could hear nothing from the inside. The Garden Master was dead, though it was the most unusual death she had ever witnessed. "What happened to the Master?" she asked, turning back.

Squall sheathed his sword. "Forget about it for now," he said.

Both Quistis and Rinoa stared at him in shock. "I can't believe you said that," said Rinoa. "I think what just happened is really serious."

"What's the point of talking about it now!" Squall demanded, and Rinoa flinched. "You don't know what's going on, either!"

Rinoa said nothing, and she turned her gaze eyes.

Squall grunted and turned away from her. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He put a hand to his head, clutching at his hair.

"This is crazy," he said, mostly to himself. "I don't know what's going on anymore. I feel like a helpless puppet being manipulated in some major scheme." His fingers clenched, and he tugged.

Rinoa heard his words, and she heard the plain, simple anguish in his voice. She had misunderstood him. Squall knew the severity of what had just happened. It was just that there were so many things going on around him that he did not know where to begin. And, as always, he kept his thoughts to himself. He would not share them with anyone.

Rinoa walked up to Squall. She placed her hand on his back.

"Squall…" she began, but words failed her. Instead she laid her head upon his shoulder, hoping the simple comfort of her presence would ease his frustration. She reached out to take his hand, but Squall pulled away from her.

The swordsman headed towards the door. Once there he stopped and glanced back at the Garden Master's pod, and the glowing cocoon that now shrouded his body. Squall put his hand on his hip. It was time he had some answers, he decided. And he knew just who to ask to get them.

"Yeah… I'm going to see the headmaster," he announced. And with that, he walked out of the Garden Master's room.


	17. Part 05: Chapter 16

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Squall and the others walked into the Infirmary, Dr Kadowaki was still at her desk. When she saw the dark look on Squall's face, she knew at once why he was here. Putting down her pen, she stood up to meet them.

"Do you need to see the headmaster?" she asked. She sounded grave.

Squall nodded. "Yes, now," he replied, and his tone suggested that he would not accept any excuses.

The doctor put her hands on her hips. "Well, the headmaster is kind of…"

A voice interrupted her. "I'm ok now, doctor," it said.

Dr Kadowaki turned to one of the side rooms, where the voice had come from. "Are you sure?" she asked, sounding concerned.

The voice hesitated and then said: "Yes. I believe I'm done crying."

The doctor frowned. "…Just take it easy, ok," she advised. The unseen voice gave no reply. Dr Kadowaki turned to Squall. "He's got a lot on his mind," she said.

Of that Squall had little doubt, but he was in no mood to offer sympathy. He had a multitude of questions in his mind: questions that only the headmaster could answer. Like the real meaning of SeeD, and a response to the Garden Master's statement of Cid and Edea being a 'married couple'. These questions and more Squall wanted answers to. He meant to have those answers now.

He went into the room. Rinoa and Quistis slipped in behind him. Inside he saw Headmaster Cid, sitting on the bed. The headmaster's face was more drawn than usual, and his cheeks were tear-stained, his eyes red from crying. When he saw them Cid wiped his eyes, put his glasses back on, and stood up to meet them.

"You all see me in such an embarrassing state," he said, his cheeks flushing. The headmaster wiped his face with a tissue, straightened out his clothes and then folded his arms behind his back. "What shall we talk about?" he asked them.

Squall stepped forward. "I want to make a report," he began.

"No, no," replied Cid, and he waved his hand. "It's not necessary. I can guess what must've happened."

Squall hesitated, and then nodded. So, the headmaster had already guessed what had happened? Well, it was obvious really. They each looked like they had just come from a battle. Squall wanted to ask more about the Garden Master, but there were other more pressing questions he wanted to ask. It was just a case of picking which one he should ask first. Eventually he settled on one—one that had been bugging him ever since he encounter Seifer in the Desert Prison.

"Please tell me the real meaning of SeeD," he asked the headmaster.

Cid looked at him, puzzled. "SeeD is SeeD," he said. "The elite mercenary force of Garden." The headmaster then paused and gave Squall a knowing look. "Hmm, do you know something about SeeD?" he asked.

_I never know anything,_ Squall thought, but he did not say this out loud.

Cid smiled and then carried on. "SeeD will defeat the sorceress. The Garden will train SeeD members. The many missions around the world are only training for the final battle against the sorceress." The headmaster paused again. He turned away and looked out of the window, into the gardens beyond. "But now that the sorceress has become a major threat, our true mission has begun."

'True mission'…? Squall folded his arms. So this was what Seifer had been talking about. SeeD's real purpose was to defeat the sorceress. The missions they went on were further training to enhance their skills, so that when the time came they would be strong enough to face their true enemy: the sorceress.

Yet there were still things about that that did not make sense. The way Cid spoke made it seem like this information was obvious. If that was the case, then why didn't Squall know about this?

Then Squall remembered. It was during the inauguration ceremony, when Cid had been giving his speech to the four new SeeDs. He had tried to tell them something then but he was interrupted—by the Garden Faculty. Perhaps it was this very purpose the headmaster was going to reveal to them, but the Garden Master had intervened before he could.

So, now he knew what SeeD's real purpose was. Yet knowing that raised another problem, which just happened to be his next question. If SeeD and Garden were meant to defeat the sorceress, then why… "Please tell me about Sorceress Edea," Squall said to the headmaster. "I heard she's your wife."

Cid looked back over his shoulder and met Squall's gaze. He did not smile. After a moment he turned his gaze away and looked out of the window again.

"You're quite right…" he confessed, and both Rinoa and Quistis gasped. Cid continued. "She had been a sorceress since childhood. I married her, knowing that. We were happy. We worked together, the two of us." Cid looked down, and there was a fond look in his eyes as he recalled the memories. "We were happy.

"One day, Edea began talking about building the Garden and training SeeD. I became obsessed with that plan. But I was very concerned with SeeD's goal, that one day SeeD might fight Edea…" The headmaster halted briefly, and closed his eyes. "She laughed and told me that would never happen. However…"

However, it came to pass, Squall finished. So the idea of Garden and it training SeeD to fight sorceress was Edea's idea? An idea from the sorceress they were now forced to fight? The headmaster's wife? It seemed like a cruel irony.

But that alone posed another problem for Squall. If it was Sorceress Edea herself who came up with the idea of SeeD and its mission to defeat sorceresses, then why would she ask Seifer to find out SeeD's purpose? As the headmaster's wife, she should already know all about SeeD. On top of that, Squall could not picture a woman as coldly beautiful as Sorceress Edea being married to a quiet, homely man like the headmaster. He did not say this, of course, but he did think it.

Squall moved onto his next question. "Tell me about Master NORG," he said.

Cid nodded and turned from the window. He had been expecting this one. "He is from the Shumi tribe," he answered. "A black sheep of the tribe, one might say. We met while I was running around trying to find funds to build the Garden, and we hit it off. Thanks to his funding, it was completed. However, we needed an enormous amount of funds to run the Garden. So we began dispatching SeeDs around the world as a means of supporting the Garden.

"NORG's idea was right on the money. An enormous amount of capital began flowing into the Garden. And the Garden began to change. Lost sight of our high ideals, the truth was covered up…" The headmaster sighed and scratched his head. "That's probably enough. In the end, it was my fault, for giving up control."

Squall nodded. That just about explained the Garden Master. So, NORG was one of the 'Shumi' race? Squall had heard of them before, but he had never seen one. The library did not hold much information about them. Squall heard that they were a long-lived race and that at certain stages of their lives they involved into different forms. How much of it was true, Squall did not know. Nor did it matter.

"What do we do now?" he asked, finally.

Cid turned back to the window. "We must stop drifting around soon…" he replied. "I can only hope that we can get things back to the way they were."

To that, Squall said nothing. He did not see how it was possible to get things back to the way they were. So many things had changed already. The moving of the Garden was only one of those things. Yet Squall had a nagging feeling that the changes were not over yet. No matter how hard they tried, the Garden would never be the same as it was before.

Sensing Dr Kadowaki's fearsome visage in the doorway, Squall decided that was enough questions for now. He bade farewell to the headmaster and walked out of the infirmary, along with Rinoa and Quistis. They headed back to the lobby, but before they could reach it they saw Xu, running down from the lift towards them.

"Squall!" she called out to him. "Squall!"

Squall groaned. What was it now?

Xu ran over and skidded to a stop. She bowed her head to Squall. "Have you seen the headmaster around?" she asked.

"He's at the infirmary," replied Squall.

"Sounds like trouble," said Rinoa. "What's wrong?"

Xu turned and pointed at the lift. "Go to the 2nd floor deck and see for yourself," she told the. "There's a ship approaching. It could be Galbadians or worse: the sorceress might be aboard, coming to attack us!" She ran past, heading to the Infirmary. "I have to tell the headmaster right away!"

She ran on, leaving them behind. Squall watched her go. He then looked at Rinoa and Quistis. They nodded, and they all ran for the lift. When they got to the 2nd floor, they headed straight for what Xu had called the '2nd floor deck', which was the balcony they had visited when the Garden started moving.

They ran out onto the deck. As they did they stopped and stared in amazement. There, pulled up alongside the Garden, was a ship. It was a long ship, plated in silver metal with gold patterning across its surface. As the ship pulled in, its large sails folded and lay back across the rear of the ship.

Squall peered down at the ship. _A ship!_ he thought, looking the ship over. _A Galbadian ship!_ His fingers clenched the rail. Were they going to attack?

The group walked to the edge of the deck. Rinoa leaned over, looking at the ship. It was a beautiful ship, but she could not see many weapons on it. It appeared as though the ship was built for speed rather than battle. There was also no sign of a crew anywhere on the deck. Were they hiding, perhaps, waiting to attack? Then Rinoa saw movement and she grabbed Squall's arm, pointing at the deck.

A cabin door opened, and three people ran out onto the deck. Squall stared at them. It was two men and a woman, dressed in white uniforms. Squall was sure he had seen those uniforms before, but from where he could not say.

One of the men, presumably the leader, called out to them. "Is Headmaster Cid here?" he asked them.

Squall frowned. So they knew the headmaster's name. Should he answer honestly? "No, he's not here," he called back, evasive. "Are you from… Galbadia?"

The man shook his head. "We are SeeDs!" he said. "This is Edea's ship. We are Sorceress Edea's SeeD!"

…_SeeD!_

Squall stepped back from the edge. Was that guy serious? Sorceress Edea's… SeeD…? The sorceress had her own SeeD! How was that possible? Squall's mind started to race. What did this mean?

While Squall was trying to process this new information, the man who called out to them stepped forward and put his boot on the ship's rail. "We're coming aboard!" he said to them. "We're unarmed!"

The SeeD pushed himself off the rail, and his two comrades did the same. They had amazing agility—they were well-trained. Squall, Rinoa and Quistis stepped away from the edge as the three 'SeeDs' landed on the deck.

At once Squall reached for his gunblade. Rinoa and Quistis also reached for their weapons. SeeDs or not, they were not taking any chances with these strangers.

The leader of the group spread his hands, showing that he held no weapons. "Please," he said to them. "We come in peace."

Squall looked at the SeeD's open hands. He then looked at his two comrades, standing quietly behind him. It was true: he could not see any weapons on any of them. They did not look like they came from Galbadia, either. Squall looked back at the leader. He held Squall's gaze, without blinking. Squall held his gaze as well, also without moving. Perhaps they were telling the truth, he thought. Squall lowered his sword and nodded to the others. They also lowered their weapons.

Seeing that he had gained their trust, the SeeD lowered his hands. "We must speak to Headmaster Cid," he said, folding his hands in front of him. "Where is he?"

Squall started to reply, but a voice interrupted him.

"I'm right here."

Squall turned, along with the others. Headmaster Cid had walked out onto the deck, and he had Xu with him. The headmaster appeared much more presentable now, although he still looked tired. Squall was amazed that Dr Kadowaki had let him out, let alone come up here. This must mean that the headmaster knew about this ship, and what it was for. Squall shook his head. More secrets…?

As the headmaster approached, Squall stepped aside and allowed him to pass. On seeing the headmaster, the leader of the three SeeD bowed his head in respect. His two comrades did the same. Cid waved a hand, indicating they could relax.

The lead SeeD raised his head. "Headmaster, we've come from Ellone," he said. "It's too dangerous here now."

Cid nodded. "…Yes, I'm afraid so," he agreed.

On hearing the name, Squall frowned. _Ellone?_ _That girl from Winhill?_ He folded his arms. It had to be a coincidence. Ellone was from the 'dream world', along with Laguna. There was no way that they could be talking about the same girl… right? He closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts.

Seeing Squall shift, the headmaster turned. "Squall. You know who she is?" he asked. "Please go find her. She's here somewhere in the Garden."

Ellone… She was in the Garden? But she was a dream, nothing more… wasn't she? Squall looked at the headmaster, and then at the three SeeDs behind him. _Who are these guys?_ he wondered. _How are they connected?_ In the depths of his mind, something was beginning to click, but he was almost afraid to believe it.

"Squall?" asked Cid.

The headmaster was still watching him. Squall sensed his gaze and shook himself out of his thoughts and saluted. "…Yes, sir," he said.

He left the deck, with Rinoa and Quistis in tow. They gathered on the 2F corridor.

"Squall," said Quistis, once they had stopped. Squall turned to her. "Ellone is that girl, right? That little girl Laguna was looking after."

Squall closed his eyes. He had told Quistis about the latest events in the 'dream world' during the clean-up of Balamb Garden.

After falling from the cliffs at Centra, Laguna had somehow made it back to the Galbadian continent. He was rescued by the people of Winhill, where a woman called Raine had nursed him back to health. There Laguna remained for a long time, living with Raine and Ellone, the little girl Raine had taken in after her parents were killed by Esthar soldiers. Laguna had developed a strong affection for the little girl during that time, looking after her like she was his own.

"Probably," he replied, opening his eyes again. It was hard to believe, but somehow Squall just knew they were referring to the same Ellone.

"Do you know where she is?" Quistis asked him.

The swordsman shook his head.

"Let's split up and look for her," Quistis suggested. She then turned and ran off down the corridor to begin her search, leaving Squall and Rinoa behind.

As Quistis disappeared into one of the classrooms, Rinoa turned to Squall. "Hey Squall," she said, "who's Ellone?"

"She's a person in the 'dream world'," Squall told her.

Rinoa nodded. She did not fully understand, but it was as good an explanation as any. She also turned and ran off down the corridor.

Now only Squall remained. Instead of beginning his search straight away, he stayed in the corridor for a minute or two, trying to collect his thoughts.

Ellone… So she was a real person after all? Now that he thought about it, those Moombas at the Desert Prison had known about Laguna. Then did this mean that everything they saw in the 'dream world' was real? But if it was real then how could Ellone be here in the Garden? The more he thought about it, the more he began to realise the truth, but it was too difficult to accept.

He thought about those three people who called themselves 'SeeDs'. Those white uniforms they wore, he knew now where he had seen them before. It was in the Training Centre, on the eve of his inauguration into SeeD. The two men, dressed in the same white uniforms, rushing to protect the woman Squall and Quistis had just saved from a monster there. The woman who knew him by name, and who claimed she had known him in the past.

Squall began to walk. He was not quite sure, but he thought he had finally figured out who Ellone was. And he knew where to find her, if she was still there.

* * *

><p>As Squall had hoped, the woman he was looking for was still in the library. She was sitting at the desks still, reading her book.<p>

Squall stood at the entrance to the study area. He felt suddenly hesitant. The woman who sat before him now… She was so much older than she had been in the 'dream world'—almost twenty years older, in fact. Yet as he looked at her now, even from behind, Squall was sure that they must be one and the same. Maybe it was the short, chocolate-brown hair or the blue shirt she wore. Squall was not sure, and he was not sure he wanted to find out.

He approached her.

Hearing his footsteps, the woman raised her head. She turned, and when she saw him, her eyes were once again filled with warmth.

"Yes, Squall?"

Meeting her gaze, Squall hesitated again. Her face was older, but it was the same. Her large brown eyes, they were the same as well. And as Squall gazed upon her now, he began to felt that perhaps he did know her from somewhere. Perhaps it was just the memories from the 'dream world' resonating within him, but Squall was suddenly not sure. He began to feel as though he knew this woman from someplace else, but try as he might the memories would not come.

"Are you… Ellone?" he asked her.

He saw surprise in the woman's eyes. Then her eyes softened, and she nodded.

"Yes…" she whispered.

Squall stared at her. "You're Ellone?" he asked. "THE Ellone?"

Again, the woman nodded.

_What is going on?_ Squall asked himself. He stepped closer to her. "You know… Laguna, don't you?" he dared to ask.

A solemn look crossed over Ellone's face. She lowered her eyes. "I do," she said with a smile. "I really love Uncle Laguna."

"Then tell me!" Squall demanded. "What is it that we experience!" Somehow, she knew what was going on.

Without raising her eyes, Ellone shook her head. "I'm sorry, Squall," she replied. "It's hard to explain." Beside her Squall gestured, urging her to continue. Ellone raised her head. "But… one thing… It's about the past."

…_So we were viewing the past?_ Squall wondered. It made sense, he supposed. In the 'dream world' Ellone was a little girl. Now, in the present, she was a woman.

While he was thinking, Ellone closed her book and stood up. She adjusted her green shawl, which had slipped from her arms. Ellone then walked past Squall and went over to the nearest bookshelf. It was a shelf of history books. Pausing beside the shelf, Ellone laid her fingers upon the books.

"People say you can't change the past," she began, running her fingers along the shelf. When she reached the end she rubbed dust from her fingers and turned back to Squall. "But even still, if there's a possibility, it's worth a try, right?"

Squall shook his head. _Change the past? Is she serious? Give me a break…_ "Are you the one responsible!" he demanded. Ellone said nothing and turned away, but Squall persisted. "Are you the one taking us to that 'dream world'!"

For a moment or two, Ellone remained silent. Then she slowly turned back to him, and there was a deep sadness in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

A wave of dizziness passed over Squall. His body went cold, and he felt sick.

…_Not again,_ he thought. _So much I don't understand._

"Why me!" he demanded out loud. "I have enough problems as it is! Don't get me involved in this!"

But all Ellone could say was: "I'm sorry."

The swordsman shook his head. The wave of nausea grew stronger, and his mouth went dry. His fingers went numb, and his legs began to buckle. "Don't…" he said, backing away from Ellone. "Don't count on me."

He reached Ellone's chair. When his leg touched it he staggered and fell into it. He turned away from Ellone and looked down at the floor, unable to look at her.

But Ellone looked at Squall, and her brown eyes were filled with sympathy as she gazed at him. There was also a deep affection in her eyes, an affection that Squall would not comprehend until much later. Ellone started to go to him, but she stopped and turned as Xu entered the library and approached them both. Xu did not see Ellone but went straight to Squall, standing behind him.

"Squall, did you find Ellone?" she asked.

Squall did not answer her. Nor did he acknowledge that he had even heard her, or show that he was aware of her presence. He remained slumped in the chair, his head low, unmoving.

Behind them, Ellone raised a delicate hand. "Umm… I'm Ellone," she said.

Xu turned and nodded her head. She then looked back at Squall, and her brow creased in concern. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

But Squall still did not answer her. Ellone looked at him. The sympathetic look returned to her eyes. She went over to him and leaned over his shoulder. Leaning in close, she whispered something in his ear. On hearing it, Squall felt his shoulders tense.

Ellone stood up straight. She squeezed Squall's shoulder, and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled at him, a painful smile. She then took a breath and turned back to Xu. She nodded. Xu stepped aside and motioned for Ellone to go on ahead. Ellone did so and Xu went after her, leaving Squall alone.

As they walked out, Squall raised his head and looked at the door. He watched Ellone's back as she walked down the corridor with Xu. Before she reached the end of the corridor, Ellone turned her head and looked back at him. Their eyes met and Ellone smiled. She then turned away and walked out of the corridor.

It would be a long time before Squall saw Ellone again, but he would not forget the sad look in her eyes. The swordsman looked down at the floor again, thinking about Ellone's words.

* * *

><p>Ellone followed Xu up to the 2F deck, where Headmaster Cid and the sorceress' SeeD were waiting for her. When they saw her the three SeeDs bowed their heads, a gesture that Ellone returned with a gracious smile. She then spoke a few words with Headmaster Cid, thanking him for allowing her to stay in the Garden. The headmaster accepted her thanks and took her hand in his, wishing her well.<p>

The SeeDs escorted Ellone onto their ship. While they prepared to get underway, Ellone stood at the rails and waved up at the headmaster. Once or twice her eyes darted to the door behind the headmaster, as though she expected—or hoped—that someone else would come out to see her off. But the door remained closed.

Once the ship was ready, it set sail. The ship's engines hummed and it pulled away from Balamb Garden, heading out into the ocean. Once it was clear the white sails lifted and spread out, catching the wind. They caught the light of the sun, which was setting on the horizon, and seemed to glow a fiery orange.

Ellone remained on deck for as long as possible. She stayed on that deck, her arm raised, waving farewell to the Garden that had been her home for a short while. She remained on that deck until the Garden drifted out of sight and the night sky began to settle over the sky, until finally one of the SeeD came to escort her into the ship.

Yet before she walked below deck, Ellone turned her gaze towards the horizon. Her lips moved, repeating those same last words she had whispered to Squall in the library.

* * *

><p><em>What Ellone said under her breath was…<em>

_You're my only hope._

_Why do people depend on each other? In the end, you're on your own. I've made it this far by myself._

_Sure, I couldn't do a thing when I was a kid…_

_I've depended on others, but… I'll be the first one to admit that I'm here because of other people._

* * *

><p>After the sun had set and the SeeD ship was long gone, Squall left the library and returned to his dorm room. On the way he met Quistis, who tried to ask him about Ellone, but Squall was in no mood to talk. Shortly after entering his room, Rinoa arrived to try to talk to him, but Squall refused to answer the door. Rinoa stayed for a little while and then left, leaving Squall alone.<p>

The swordsman lied down on his bed and put an arm over his face. Since his encounter with Ellone, he had been left deeply troubled. So many thoughts were swirling around in his mind. Thoughts of Ellone, the little girl from Winhill; of Ellone, the woman in the library; and of Laguna, the Galbadian soldier of the 'dream world'.

Except that it wasn't a 'dream world' anymore. It was the past. Somehow he and his comrades were viewing the past, and it was Ellone who was responsible. Squall could not understand it—did not _want_ to understand it. To understand it meant he also had to accept that he had a part to play in it, and he did not want to play any part in what Ellone was trying to do.

Speaking with Ellone had brought up other memories as well; memories he had tried hard to forget. Memories of a time when he had been alone and confused, and helpless as to what he should do next. Much like he felt now. Right now Squall felt all of those things—loneliness, confusion, helplessness—just like he had back then. All of those thoughts and feelings played in his mind, and he was unable to stop them.

_I'm fine by myself now,_ he told himself. _I have all the skills I need to survive. I'm not a child anymore._

Squall rolled onto his right and looked at the wall.

_That's a lie,_ he confessed. _I don't know anything. I'm confused._

He drew his knees up to his chest.

_I don't want to depend on anyone. How can I do that? Someone tell me…_

The swordsman bit his lip.

_Someone? So I'll end up depending on others after all._

Squall squeezed his eyes shut, and hoped that sleep would provide some comfort.

* * *

><p>The rain fell heavily upon the old building. It poured down the walls, trickling into cracks in the stone walls. It fell from the roof and splashed onto the pavement of the garden, drenching the plants and flowers that grew there. It had been a dry year, and the plants were thankful for the heavy rainfall to ease their thirst.<p>

The sky was dark and filled with heavy, black clouds, but no thunder rumbled yet. They hung so low over the building that it seemed they could scrape the rooftop. On the building's outskirts there was a tall cliff, and beyond that a large outcrop of rock where a lighthouse stood dark. The lighthouse was uninhabited, for there were no ships that came to these shores unless they had to.

The rain grew heavier. It formed large puddles in the garden. Some of these puddles joined together, creating rivulets that made their way towards the wooden gate at the end.

The rain was not the only thing in the garden. There was also a young boy, taking shelter beneath the roof. He had short brown hair that was still messy even after several attempts to brush it down. His eyes were bright blue, though they looked very dull and forlorn right then. His cheeks and eyes were red, as though he had been crying for a long while. No tears fell down his cheeks now, and the boy just stood watching the rain as it came down.

Every so often, the boy raised his eyes and looked towards the gate at the end of the garden. He would stare at it for a few moments and then look down at the ground again. Then his eyes would fill, and his lips trembled.

"…Sis…" the boy said, breaking through the sound of the falling rain. The boy lifted his head and looked at the clouds. "I'm… all alone. But I'm doing my best…"

The boy lowered his head again. He wiped his arm across his eyes, wiping away the fresh tears.

"I'll be okay without you, sis," he said, nodding. "I'll be able to take care of myself…"

The boy clenched his fist. He would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Part Five]<strong>

**[Coming Next: Part Six: Forgotten Memories]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Note from the Authoress<em>**

And that's another part done with! Just another reminder about the poll I have up for you to vote on the scene for the Garden Festival. We have a fair few votes now but it's still not too late to have your say in which one you want! See you next update!


	18. Part 06: Chapter 17

**Final Fantasy VIII [2nd Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Part Six: Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning Squall woke up to find Rinoa in his room again. She had just closed the door, and it was this sound that had roused Squall from his sleep. On seeing her, Squall got up off the bed. Rinoa headed over to him.

"Hey again," she said with a wave. She had Angelo with her this time, and the dog was sniffing around Squall's room with interest.

"I wasn't asleep," Squall replied, sounding terse.

Rinoa leaned over and looked up at him, smiling. "Oh really? I think I heard you talking in your sleep. But I'm not telling you what you said," she said with a sly look in her eyes. She peered into Squall's face, but the swordsman did not smile back and just stared at her. Rinoa relaxed. She giggled and straightened up, and then turned towards the door. "Hey, let's go for a walk," she said.

Squall blinked. "Again?" he asked her. Didn't they go for a walk just yesterday?

"That was a guided tour!" Rinoa protested, turning back. "This time it's a walk."

Squall stared at her, wondering if she was being serious. "Just go by yourself," he told her. He sat back down on the bed and looked down. "It's safe here."

At this Rinoa flushed and scratched her cheek. "It's not that I want a guard with me," she said.

Bored of sniffing around, Angelo went back over to Rinoa and sat by her side. He looked at Rinoa and then at Squall. Then the dog got up and padded over to sit in front of the swordsman. He nudged Squall's hand with his nose. The swordsman did not respond, and continued to stare at the floor.

Rinoa watched Squall as he sat down on his bed, his eyes fixed on the floor. Rinoa knew nothing of what happened yesterday between him and the woman known as Ellone. She had asked Quistis, who had not known anything either, except that it was Squall who had eventually found her. Whatever had gone on between them, it had placed an even greater burden on his shoulders. She could almost feel it pressing down on him, trying to crush him beneath its weight.

"You know…" said Rinoa after a moment. "You're always too deep in thought. Why don't you lighten up a little? It's not good to think too much."

Squall did not reply. He was too busy thinking… or at least trying not to.

Rinoa tried again. "What I'm trying to say is… It would be my honour…" She bowed down low. "…to have your company, your highness, in hope that I may get your mind off things." Rinoa raised her head and grinned at Squall. "How about it, your highness?" she asked.

She winked. Squall gazed at her. Was she trying to make fun of him? Well, whether she was or not, it was obvious that she was not going to leave until she got her own way. Realising this, Squall sighed and pushed himself to his feet.

"Fine," he said, relenting.

Rinoa bowed her head again. "Thank you, your highness!" she said. Then she dropped the royal tone and grinned. "Alright," she said, "let's get goin'!"

She waited while Squall put on his jacket and his gloves. Like before, she said nothing as Squall took his gunblade from its case and strapped it to his side. After their surprise fight with the Garden Master, she now understood the importance of always having a weapon at her side. She had vowed not to go anywhere without her Pinwheel again, and to keep Angelo by her side at all times.

Once Squall was ready, they left the dorms. There were a few students gathered in the hallway, talking amongst themselves. A few of them turned and stared at Squall and Rinoa as they walked together down the hall. When they passed, the students turned and whispered to one another. Squall did not notice them. His thoughts were on what happened yesterday with the Garden Master and Ellone. Was the headmaster going to keep what happened to Garden Master NORG a secret? Would he ever see Ellone again? What had she meant by him being her only hope? Thinking about it made his head hurt.

Angelo padded at Rinoa's heels as they walked. Every so often the dog bounded away and scampered down the hall, his tail wagging in excitement. He was thrilled to be out walking. More than anything Angelo longed to go out into the gardens and run about the fields, playing with the students.

They headed out into the central area. Rinoa paused for a moment, thinking about where they should go first. She wanted to take a leisurely walk around the gardens but she knew Squall would only be bored with that, so perhaps the Training Centre? Squall waited while she made up her mind, and then followed her as she began walking again. Rinoa headed left, towards the Training Centre.

Before they could reach the end of the corridor leading to the dorms the PA system pinged and the headmaster's voice echoed across the Garden.

"Hello everyone. This is the headmaster speaking. The lines have been fixed, and I'm glad to be back on the air. Hurrah!" There was a pause. Then the headmaster's voice spoke again, filed with panic. "UM! WHOAA!"

* * *

><p>Up on the bridge, Headmaster Cid left the microphone and hurried over to the window. He looked out, and when he saw what as ahead, he jumped in alarm.<p>

* * *

><p>"Boy, it's a slow day."<p>

Drawing back his line, the fisherman flung it and cast it into the water again. There was a splash as the hook landed.

"Come on," the fisherman said to the water. "Give me a big one."

The line sank up to the bobber, which 'bobbed' about on the surface of the water. After the initial ripple made when it landed, there was no further movement from the water. Nothing was taking the bait.

The old fisherman let out a heavy sigh and let his chin sink into his hand. His fingers, weathered and dry from years of hard work and long days spent sitting at this very spot, rubbed at the stubble on his chin. Fishing was a task that required utmost patience, but even he expected to have caught _something_ by now.

At the far end of the docks, several tall windmills stood turning. Their enormous sails, or blades, turned slowly in the wind, which brought cool air from the north.

As the blades turned, a dark shadow fell over one of them. The shadow belonged to Balamb Garden. With its engines switched off, there was nothing that could stop the Garden's approach. It ploughed into the windmill. The windmill did not stand a chance, and was crushed beneath the Garden. As for the Garden, its collision with the windmill did nothing to slow it down and it continued to make its way forward to the rest of the windmills.

Hearing the crunch of breaking stone and the splash of the water, the fisherman looked up. He saw the great walls of the Garden as it smashed through another of the windmills, sending chunks of debris falling into the ocean. The fisherman jumped onto his feet, knocking over his bucket of bait, which fell into the water.

As the Garden approached, a swell of water began to rise around its base and move towards the docks. The old fisherman backed away from the edge. He turned to make a run for it, but as luck would have it his line got a bite at that very moment. His line tugged and the bobber suddenly dipped beneath the water. With every instinct in his old body telling him not to give up his only catch, the fisherman grabbed the pole and pulled it towards him.

Whatever he had caught, it was large and very strong. The fisherman's eyes darted to the Garden and the water, both of which were drawing closer and fast. Spray fell around him, drenching his clothes. Yet the old man held on, refusing to give up his catch. Unfortunately, whether due to the spray or the sweat making his hands clammy, he could not get a firm grip. The pole kept slipping out of his hands. Gritting his teeth, the fisherman yanked with all his strength.

The Garden smashed through more of the windmills. The constant impacts were beginning to slow it down, though not by much. When it crashed through the last of them the fisherman, unable to risk staying any longer, threw down his pole and ran back across the dock.

As the fisherman left, the water hit the dock. The swell blasted through the dock, blowing away the fisherman's umbrella. The umbrella was ripped to shreds in the water, and then vanished beneath its surface.

Just seconds after that, the Garden hit the dock.

* * *

><p>"Squall! This is the headmaster speaking! Please come to my office! Repeat! Please come to my office right away!"<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Squall heard the announcement, he and Rinoa were already in the lift heading up to the headmaster's office. He left Rinoa with Angelo below while he got on the lift and headed up to the bridge.<p>

Headmaster Cid was still at the controls when Squall reached the bridge. He had his back to Squall and was speaking into the microphone, making another announcement to the Garden. Squall remained silent, waiting for him to finish.

"Everybody, please remain calm," the headmaster was saying. "Also, please do not leave the Garden under any circumstances until you are permitted. We will try to get things back in order A.S.A.P. Thank you for your cooperation."

The headmaster shut off the speaker. Once he was done, Cid turned to Squall.

"Ah Squall, thank you for coming," he said. "Here are your orders." Squall came to attention. "We've landed on Fisherman's Horizon. Please go ashore with Quistis and Rinoa. Find the local mayor and apologise for this accident. Tell them that we come in peace. Take a look around the city while you're there, too."

"…Yes, sir," Squall answered after a moment. _Why__do__I__have__to__go?_ he thought.

Cid gazed at him. "Do you have something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No… Squall lied.

Reading Squall's thoughts, the headmaster smiled. "SeeD is not just a special force for combat," he reminded Squall. "I want you to see the world… To broaden your horizons. I have high expectations of you, Squall." Cid smiled again and pushed up his glasses. Then he waved his hand. "Now go."

The swordsman nodded, and he turned to go. Headmaster Cid watched him, and his face grew very serious.

"Squall, our fate lies in your hands."

Squall stopped. He looked back at the headmaster. _What__does__he__mean__by__that?_

The serious look on Cid's face vanished, and he began to chuckle. "Heh heh heh. Scared you there, huh?" He laughed again and folded his hands behind him. "I was just trying to say be careful. Don't offend anybody in Fisherman's Horizon."

Squall hesitated, and then nodded. Headmaster Cid smiled, nodding back.

Squall headed back down to the office. Rinoa was still waiting for him there, and he was not surprised to find that Quistis was there as well.

"A new mission?" asked Quistis, as Squall stepped off the lift.

"We're here!" said Rinoa, raising her hand. Angelo barked in agreement.

Squall walked past them. "We'll land at Fisherman's Horizon," he told them. "We'll make an official apology, then observe the town."

Quistis nodded, understanding. "You can go out the 2nd floor deck to get to Fisherman's," she told Squall. "You can use it as an exit now."

Squall said nothing. He went over to the door and stood in the doorway. He put his hand on his hip, looking down in thought. He did not understand why the headmaster felt the need to send _him_ to go apologise for this mess. Surely the headmaster would make a better representative. Still, orders were orders, so he supposed he had to do it.

'Don't offend anybody in Fisherman's Horizon', the headmaster had warned him. What did he mean by that?


	19. Part 06: Chapter 18

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Outside of the Garden, three men stood waiting. The Garden had come to a stop after crashing into the docks. It had caused a lot of damage. The docks were more like horizontal beams of metal that stretched out over the water on the outer edge of the city. Now these beams were crumpled and broken, crushed beneath the Garden. Little damage was done to the Garden aside from a few scrapes and dents in its walls.

One of the men raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He scanned the walls, until his gaze settled on the deck just ahead of him. When he saw the door open he lowered his arm and turned to his comrades. "Here they come," he said.

His comrades also looked up at the deck. As the door opened a dog came leaping out, barking and wagging its tail. This dog was followed by three people—a man and two women. Each one of them, they saw, was armed. The three men of Fisherman's Horizon shared glances. These people were just teenagers.

The three teenagers stopped and looked around. No one else came out. The young man stood at the head of the group, marking him out as the leader. The leader of the Fisherman's Horizon convoy—a tall, robust man whose skin was browned from working in the sun—stepped forward to address them.

"We've come to warn you before you go ashore," he called out. "Do not engage in any type of armed conflict in the city. We do not tolerate belligerence here."

"Do you understand?" asked the man behind him. He, like the other man, had deeply tanned skin and kept his head covered with a black cap.

"Yes," Squall replied, and he stepped forward. "We are representatives of the Garden and we come in peace."

The first man turned away and shared a look with his companions. They shared his thoughts. For a teenager, this one seemed a little… odd. The man shrugged and turned back. "Welcome to Fisherman's Horizon," he said. "We just call it FH."

"You should go visit the mayor," said the second man. "His house is in the middle of the city."

The third man, who was smaller than his two rather robust companions, chimed in. "He's the head of FH."

Squall nodded. To see the mayor was their intent all along, but these guys made it sound more like an order than advice. Still, the headmaster had said not to do anything to offend the people of Fisherman's Horizon, so… "We'll do just that," he said, placing his hand on his hip.

"Good," replied the first man, folding his large arms. "Looks like we understand each other." He turned away, took off his cap and scratched his head. "Man," he said with a heavy sigh, "this is a hell of a mess!"

He was referring, of course, to the destruction of the dock. The scattered remains of the windmills were littered about the area. Broken blades drifted across the water, while waves splashed over the rocks. There was a lot of damage. It would take them a good while to rebuild everything.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Squall. He walked down the steps that the Fisherman's Horizon technicians had set up next to the deck to connect the Garden to the town. "It was inevitable. We lost control of the Garden." Not that we ever had much control to begin with, he added to himself.

The man turned back and grinned at Squall. "Nah, don't worry about it," he said. "What's important is that nobody got hurt. We love fixing stuff anyway. Kick back and enjoy your stay. With that he turned and ran off, along with the third man.

Squall looked back at Quistis and Rinoa. He nodded to them and then carried on down the steps, with the women following behind. The steps were narrow with nothing but the ocean waters below. They would have to be careful not to fall off.

As they walked Squall noted that there were several technicians already gathered around the docks. They were setting up additional platforms and walkways around the site. Already they were beginning to fix the damage the Garden had caused. Squall paused for a moment to watch them, impressed. The people of FH did not waste any time.

Once Angelo was safely on the walkway, the group headed on. They walked along the dock until they reached the second man, who had stayed behind while his two comrades ran off. His gaze was not on them but at the Garden, and there was a wistful look in his eyes as he gazed upon it.

"Hey…" he said to Squall as they passed. "That's Balamb Garden, right?"

"That's right," replied Squall. He also turned to look up at the Garden. "How did you know?"

The man pointed. All along the surface of the wall, Squall could see a number of painted patterns. Age and weather had dulled the paintwork now, but when it was first done it must have been very beautiful. Squall could not recall having seen the paintwork before, but then again, he did not walk around looking at the walls. Or maybe it was because he was so used to being in the Garden that everything was just part of the scenery.

"From those patterns," the man was saying, recapturing Squall's attention. "We painted it a long time ago. Those were the good old days." The man sighed and lowered his hand. He looked upon the walls one last time before he tore his eyes away and turned back to Squall. "Tell the mayor I said 'hi'," he said.

"Yo," called a voice. Squall and the man turned around. The first man from before was standing on the stairs behind them, an impatient look in his eyes. "Let's go!" he said, and then he ran off again. The second man bowed his head to the group and then followed after his colleague.

With the two men gone, Squall and his friends headed on into the city. There was only one walkway to follow so they knew they could not get lost that easily. They ascended the stairway, and when they reached the top they stopped and stared, amazed by what they saw.

The town of Fisherman's Horizon was powered through a combination of water, wind and solar power. The ocean waters around the town were filled with windmills. As the wind turned the blades the water was churned, and the energy produced by both wind and wave were converted into power for the town's use.

Yet it was the source of the city's solar power that awed Squall, Rinoa and Quistis. Right at the heart of the city was an enormous sun dish. The dish was shaped like a bowl and covered in thousands of large, rectangular panels that would absorb the sun's light and converted it into energy. When the sunlight hit the panels they grew hot and emitted a faint glow. Even when winter's chill made everywhere else cold, these panels would be a source of heat for the town.

Rinoa walked up to the rail and leaned over, looking down at the sun dish. It was a spectacular sight, nothing like she had ever seen before. Fisherman's Horizon was a town that was completely self-sufficient. It depended on nothing but what nature provided. It was a nice change from places like Timber or Deling City.

Fisherman's Horizon was built right in the middle of the ocean, almost exactly halfway between the western continent of Galbadia and the eastern continent of Esthar. It was built beside an intercontinental railway bridge, known as the 'Horizon Bridge'. Named for the way it stretched off into the horizon, it was built to join the two continents together, allowing people to cross freely between the two great nations. Yet after certain events almost two decades ago the bridge was abandoned and as a result Fisherman's Horizon remained isolated from the rest of the world.

The town's populace comprised mostly of technicians and engineers. The older generation, who had built the town all those years ago, had now retired and took pleasure in more relaxing hobbies such as fishing. As for the younger generations, like their fathers, they had a fondness for fixing and building things. Evidence of these was visible all throughout the city—the windmills and the great sun dish being just examples of the things they had built here.

Leaving the sun dish, the group continued down the walkway. It wound around a large metal pillar until it came to an end at the other side. Here they met one of the men they had met outside of the Garden—the first man, who had given them their 'warning'. He stood at the controls of a lift, which went down into the town.

The man seemed to be waiting for them, for as they approached he turned and grinned at them. "Going down?" he asked.

Squall nodded. "Yes," he answered.

"Ok." The man turned to his console. He pushed a button and the gate blocking the lift opened up. Rinoa, Quistis and Angelo went inside and waited on the platform. Squall was about to join them when the man turned again and asked: "So, you guys going to Esthar?"

Squall turned. "Esthar?" he asked.

"You know… that hi-tech city. It's just beyond the train tracks." The man scratched his head. "I guess you're not going there," he said. "A lot of people who stop here go there. The trains are down, so the best way to get there is to walk from here. What a joke, huh?" When Squall did not reply the man scratched his head again. "Anyway…" he said, "you guys had an accident and come here, huh? I guess I shouldn't keep you. Ok, get on."

Squall got onto the lift. The man pushed some more buttons and the gate closed. The lift hummed and began to descend down the pillar to another station at the bottom. Another man was here, operating the lift from the ground. When the lift settled in the station this man, who was dressed in a white shirt, pushed a button. The lift gate slid open and the group piled out. The man then turned from his console and waved at them. Squall stared back at him, his face blank.

Seeing the blank look in his eyes, the man paused and then lowered his hand. "What? You don't remember me?" he asked in surprise. "We just met by your Garden's entrance."

Squall stared at him. _Was it him…?_ he asked himself. _Hmm…_ He looked the man over, but try as he might he could not recall having seen him before. "…I'm sorry," he answered at last, with a shake of his head.

The man's face fell. "I can't believe it…" he said in dismay. "Oh well. I'm operating this lift with my brother. You saw him up there, right?"

Again Squall had to think to recall the man they met above. _Uh… oh yeah._

"Don't we look alike?" the man asked, his face beaming. When he again saw the blank look in Squall's eyes, his face fell a second time. "Man, what's wrong with you?" he asked. He then sighed. "Oh well, let me know when you want to go up."

He turned back to his controls, shaking his head all the while. Squall put his hand on his hip, thinking. Was he really _that_ unobservant? Then again, did it even matter if he remembered them or not? Why was he even thinking about it?

Behind him Rinoa started to giggle, and Quistis hid a smirk with her hand. The swordsman ignored them both and walked away from the lift. The women shared smiles with one another and then hurried to catch up to him.

As they walked along they came across a man standing by the rails, looking down into the water. When Squall and his group approached this man turned from the rails and stood in front of Squall, blocking his path. Squall stopped and met this man's gaze, waiting for him to move.

"Are you a SeeD by any chance?" the man asked suddenly.

Squall hesitated before replying. "…Yes," he said.

The man shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "I heard that you guys are, like, mercenaries, and basically fight anybody for money," he said. He looked right into Squall's eyes. "Are you happy with that kind of life?"

_What's his problem?_ Squall wondered, looking the man over. _Is he trying to pick a fight?_

The hard look in the man's eyes faded, and he turned his head away from Squall. "Never mind," he said. "The way you live your life is none of my business. Just don't cause us any problems." The man turned back to the rail and leaned against it, looking into the water again. "I hope I didn't offend you," he added.

Squall stared at him. His manner sounded very familiar. It was just like…_ He sounds like me,_ Squall realised. He crossed his arms and looked down._ I guess it doesn't sound very nice,_ he admitted.

They headed on, leaving the strange man behind.

The mayor's house was impossible to miss, for it stood right at the centre of the sun dish. When they knocked on the front door a window opened from the first floor and voice called them inside. Squall opened the door and headed straight upstairs to where the mayor and his wife were waiting.

Mayor Dobe and his wife Flo were a middle-aged couple who had lived in Fisherman's Horizon since its construction. In fact they two of the founders of the town, others of whom still lived here to this day. Like the rest of the people of FH they led a simple life and took great pleasure in constructing and building things, all of which was evident as Squall looked around him. The house was filled with all kinds of machines, some strange and some more recognisable. A propeller blade from an old aircraft hung from the ceiling, turning in the wind coming in from the open windows. In the garden behind the house grew a large tree, its branches tapping against the walls.

The mayor was kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room, with his wife sitting just behind him. Both had serious looks on their faces as they gazed upon the group. It appeared they were expecting them.

"Please, have a seat," said the mayor, waving his hand to the floor in front.

Squall nodded to Rinoa and Quistis, and they sat down in front of the mayor. Angelo on the other hand was not content to sit and be quiet, and so he began to wander around the room, sniffing about with interest. Rinoa whistled and tried to call Angelo over to her, but the mayor's wife smiled and waved her hand. She did not mind the dog having a wander around. Rinoa relaxed.

Once they were all seated the mayor got right to business. "Allow me to get straight to the point," he said. "When are you leaving?"

_He's not wasting any time,_ Squall thought. "…We'll leave as soon as the Garden is capable of moving," he informed the mayor.

"Any idea when?"

"I'm afraid not. We only discovered that our Garden is mobile a short while ago. Therefore, we don't even know how to move it. We're still in the process of understanding everything."

The mayor nodded his head. "Our technicians will assist you," he said. "They should be able to repair and service everything. How does that sound?"

Squall frowned. It certainly sounded like a reasonable solution. The people of Fisherman's Horizon were experts in building and repairing. With their aid, the Garden could be repaired in record time. Still…

_That means we'll have to let outsiders into the Garden,_ he thought to himself. _I can't make this decision alone._

The mayor seemed to read his thoughts, for he bowed his head in understanding. "Go consult with your leader if you don't have the authority," he said.

Squall nodded and rose to his feet. He would do just that.

"S'cuse me," Rinoa piped up suddenly. Mayor Dobe looked at her. "Why do you want us to leave so bad?" she asked him.

Squall put his hand to his head. _Please just keep your mouth shut!_ he pleaded silently. _They must have their reasons. Who cares?_

"We don't want military organisations in FH," the mayor replied. "You rely on force to solve problems. That is in direct defiance of our principles."

"We believe that any problem can be settled by discussion," said Flo. "If you reach a mutual understanding, there's no need to fight."

_No arguments there,_ Squall thought. _Trite, and dull as hell, though._

The mayor continued. "Violence only leads to more violence. We believe your presence here will attract violence. That's why we want you to leave as soon as possible."

Rinoa frowned, and her dark eyes flashed. Squall sensed trouble. He could sense that Rinoa did not like the way the mayor spoke about them, as though they were here to cause trouble for their peaceful town. Seeing her cheeks begin to flush, Squall decided it was time to bring their conversation to an end, before Rinoa said something that would anger the peace-loving mayor and his wife.

"Let's go back to Garden," he said, cutting Rinoa off as she opened her mouth to speak. Before Rinoa could protest he walked out of the room. Angelo, seeing him leave, left the machine he was sniffing and hurried out after him. Quistis also stood and left the room and, after a moment, Rinoa followed as well.

"…Gosh, that was unpleasant," remarked Quistis once they were outside.

Squall did not stop. "Forget it," he answered. "You can't expect everyone to welcome us."

He and Rinoa headed up the stairs leading to the top of the sun dish. Quistis folded her arms and looked back at the mayor's house. She could see Mayor Dobe and Flo standing at the open window, watching them go. Quistis brushed back her hair and then ran after Squall and Rinoa, hurrying to catch up.

They were no more than halfway up the stairway when they heard a loud, metallic _clank_. This was shortly followed by the sound of people screaming, and a man's terrified cry split the air.

"G…! G…! G…! G…! G…! G…! Galbadian soldiers!"


	20. Part 06: Chapter 19

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Squall ran the last few steps and stopped at the top of the sun dish. He looked around, confused. Did he hear right? Galbadian soldiers in Fisherman's Horizon?

His question was answered when a loud explosion rocked the city. Squall turned to the east, where a large plume of black smoke was rising. There came the distant sound of gunfire and magic, along with the clunk of heavy machinery—Galbadian artillery. These sounds were followed by the terrified cries of the citizens of Fisherman's Horizon, who ran away in fear from the source of the gunfire. Squall shared glances with Rinoa and Quistis, standing behind him. He was about to ask whether they should go and see what was going on when an angry voice called out to them from down the stairs.

"Wait!"

The group turned back to see Flo, the mayor's wife, hurrying up the stairs. She had a cross look in her eyes as she stomped up the steps, her shoes clacking loudly with each step. When she reached the top she looked around and them stormed right up to Squall, her grey eyes blazing.

"The Galbadians are here because of you, right?" she demanded. "They're after you."

_Maybe,_ thought Squall, but he was not so sure. After all, they had not been in Fisherman's Horizon for very long, and there was little chance the Galbadians could have found them so fast. Perhaps they had managed to find out, somehow, and were lying in wait for them… Squall frowned, lost in thought.

Not willing to be ignored, Flo stepped even closer to him. "You'd better take full responsibility!" she scolded him, shaking her finger in his face. "It's your fault!"

Squall could not see how it could possibly be _his_ fault the Galbadians were here, but he could see that there was no use arguing with the woman. _Fine, we'll take care of them,_ he thought to himself. _I don't like the sound of her tone, though._

"We mustn't rely on them," said another voice, and Mayor Dobe came walking up the steps, his arms folded behind his back. He stopped beside his wife and said: "They won't be able to do anything without fighting."

Squall stared at him. _Don't tell me he's going to try to reason with them._

He watched the mayor as he passed him by. The old man took a few steps along the road and then stopped. He looked down and frowned in thought. His lips pressed together. He then nodded, coming to a decision.

"I'll go talk to them," he announced, and he walked off down the road.

…_He's dead,_ Squall thought.

He looked back at Rinoa and Quistis. They both looked grim, same as him, and they nodded. Whether the mayor or the people of Fisherman's Horizon wanted them to or not, they would have to go ahead and help them. The mayor was a fool if he thought he could reason with the Galbadians. The Galbadians would not be interested in talking peace. The only way to defend Fisherman's Horizon was to drive the army out—by force.

They turned back to the path, preparing to catch up with the mayor and plead with him to let them deal with the army.

"Don't you interfere!" said Flo behind them. She still had that fierce look in her eyes and scolding tone in her voice. "We've no need for your brutalities here."

Rinoa turned to her. "Don't you understand!" she asked, her own eyes blazing. "He's going to die if he goes to them."

But Flo would not listen. "Any matter can be resolved through discussion," she said. "There is no need for violence!"

"Unfortunately all the Galbadians know is violence," Quistis said, trying to reason with Flo. "They won't listen to discussion—"

"Forget it," said Squall, and Quistis turned to him. The swordsman closed his hand around the hilt of his gunblade, but did not draw it. "We need to catch up with the mayor." Then, recalling the headmaster's warning, he added: "But don't fight unless it's necessary. If they want to try to reason with them, let them try. We'll just stand by in case we're needed. Now, let's go."

They hurried off in the direction the mayor had walked off. Mayor Dobe was nowhere to be seen, so they followed the road right into the heart of Fisherman's Horizon's shopping and fishing district. A large number of people had gathered here, drawn by the sounds of the army's arrival. Each person had worried and fearful looks on their faces as they looked around them, wondering what was happening in their peaceful little town.

One young woman saw the group approach and turned to them, her face angry.

"I saw the mayor walking toward the station alone," she said to them. "Did you guys have anything to do with it?"

"Where is the station?" Squall asked her.

The woman turned and pointed down the path. "Just keep going straight and you'll run into it," she told them.

Squall did not waste time thanking her and ran down the street. Now that he thought about it, the smoke he had seen before had come from this direction. Yet there was no sign of the army's presence in the street, which was strange. If the army was here to invade, shouldn't they be forcing their way through the town?

The citizens of Fisherman's Horizon watched them closely as they ran by. When they saw the weapons they held and the battle-scar on Squall's face they frowned in disapproval and muttered amongst themselves, but no one made a move to stop them. They retreated into their doorways, keeping out of the way.

Up ahead the path swerved to the left. Squall and his group followed it round and found themselves just outside of the station, just as the woman had told them. A sloping path ran up alongside the station, heading up to the Horizon Bridge that stood next to it. It was on this path that Squall and the others stopped, and looked down into the station.

_There he is,_ thought Squall.

In front of the station was Mayor Dobe. He had a Galbadian officer with him, and it looked like they were both deep in discussion.

"He may not want our help," Quistis said, walking up beside Squall, "but we might as well."

Squall surveyed the scene. From what he could see, it was the mayor who did most of the talking, making ardent motions with his hands as he talked. The officer, on the other hand, did not appear to be paying him much attention. His gaze kept shifting to look around the station, as though he was looking for something. Squall frowned. What was the officer looking for?

He cast his eyes around the station. There did not seem to be anything of interest here. It was just an old train station—an abandoned one, from the looks of it. Squall noted a small path adjoining the one he was on, leading right into the station. Good, he thought. They could make it down there quickly if there was any trouble, and they could escape that way as well, if need be.

He turned his eyes back to the scene in front of him. The mayor was still talking, with the officer still feigning attempts at listening. Squall's frown deepened.

_Why are they wasting their time with the old man if they're after us and our Garden?_ Squall folded his arms and tapped his fingers on his arm. _I wonder what they're talking about._

He knelt down on the path, keeping out of sight. Quistis and Rinoa glanced at each other before they did the same. Angelo kept close to Rinoa and, after a moment, lay down beside her. He put his head on his paws, but his ears stayed up, alert to the slightest sound. The group kept their attention on the mayor, listening as the breeze carried his voice over to them.

"I already told you," Dobe was saying. "I've never heard of this girl Ellone. There is nobody here by that name."

_Ellone?_ Squall raised an eyebrow. The girl from Winhill; the woman who had until recently been in Balamb Garden? The Galbadians were looking for her?

The officer sighed. "Fine," he replied. "We'll just have to torch this city."

Dobe jumped. "Wait a minute! I'm telling the truth! I've never seen this girl."

At this the Galbadian officer put his hands on his lips and gave an amused laugh. "It doesn't matter, old man," he said. "We're gonna burn this place anyway. Edea's orders." He laughed again.

The mayor's face went white. He fell to his knees and grabbed hold of the officer by his waist. His eyes filled with tears, which then began to spill onto his cheeks as he pleaded with the officer.

"No, please! I beg of you!" he cried. "Don't!"

The officer looked down at Dobe. His laughter faded and a cruel smile flashed across his lips. "I'll start with you," he declared, and he bent down and grabbed hold of the mayor by his collar. He twisted, causing the mayor to choke. He then lifted the mayor off the ground and held him up in the air. Mayor Dobe kicked and struggled, grasping the officer's arms and gasping for breath.

Squall, on seeing this, narrowed his eyes. _Maybe we'd better go now,_ he decided, and got onto his feet.

"Phew," Quistis sighed, and she stood along with Rinoa. "I thought you were never gonna go."

They ran down the path and into the station. When the Galbadian officer saw them his smile vanished, and he threw the mayor aside. Dobe hit the ground and yelped in pain, clutching at his elbow. The officer ignored him and faced the trio, who had lined up in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Squall laid his hand on his sword. "We're SeeDs," he replied.

The officer jumped back in alarm. "SeeDs!" he cried. He turned and called up to a group of soldiers standing on the Horizon Bridge. "Get the Iron Clod over here!"

As the soldiers ran off Squall turned to Mayor Dobe, who was still on the floor. He knelt down and gave the old man an apologetic nod.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but we have no choice."

"Squall!" cried Quistis.

The swordsman stood and turned around. Two more soldiers had run up behind them, their weapons drawn and ready. Squall frowned as he drew his gunblade from his side and held it out. He was truly sorry that he had to violate the mayor's wishes for a forceful resolution, but there really was no other choice. The Galbadians had made their intentions clear. In order to save the town, he had no alternative but to force them out.

The officer raised a hand. "GET THEM!" he shrieked.

At once the soldiers dashed forward and headed towards Quistis and Rinoa. The two women were forced back as the soldiers swung their swords. They dodged the initial blows and spread out, taking on the soldiers one-by-one.

As Rinoa dived aside, Angelo leapt past her and snapped his jaws on the arm of the soldier who had tried to strike her. The soldier cried out in pain and he dropped his sword, wrestling with the dog. Angelo thrashed his head from side to side, tugging and tearing at his flesh and clothes. In an attempt to fight back the soldier struck the dog in the face. But Angelo held firm and would not let go.

Rinoa got back onto her feet. When she saw Angelo attacking the soldier she put her fingers to her lips and gave a long, slow whistle. The dog's ears pricked and he opened his jaws, releasing the soldier's arm. He bounded back to Rinoa and stood at her side, his fur trembling as he growled.

Now free, the soldier clutched at his wounded arm. Blood soaked his clothing and dripped down his hands. In anger the soldier glared at Rinoa and then snatched up his sword. He charged at her with murder in his eyes.

Raising her Pinwheel, Rinoa set it free. The soldier was so enraged with pain and fury that he did not even notice it until it slammed into the side of his helmet. He staggered, stunned, and while he was off-balance Rinoa ran in and shoved him hard. The soldier staggered back, nearing the edge of the platform. One more well-aimed shove from Rinoa sent him flying over the edge, and he fell into the ocean water below.

On the other side of the platform Quistis dodged a swing from the other soldier's sword. She cracked her whip, and the tail latched around the soldier's calf. The whipmaster tugged and she pulled the soldier off his feet. She used _Blizzard_ to send an array of ice pillars shooting out of the ground, but the soldier recovered quick and rolled out of the way. Picking up his sword, he swung it and shattered the pillars. While the ice was still falling he charged through and ran at Quistis, thrusting out his sword.

The sword's tip _clanged_ against a barrier and his blow swerved away from her. Quistis lowered her _Protect_ barrier and brought her fist down on the soldier's outstretched elbow. When his arm bent she grabbed his sword by the hilt and yanked it from his hand, throwing it out of the way. Before the soldier could respond Quistis stamped her foot on his and, when he keeled over, she smacked her hand against the front of his helmet.

"_Fira!"_

Flames burst around her palm and swept around the soldier's head. In response the soldier gave a yell and pulled away from her. He clawed and batted at his face and helmet, trying to put out the flames. At Rinoa's command Angelo charged and body-slammed the soldier, forcing him further back. He also reached the platform's edge. He fell over and landed in the water below.

While they were dealing with the ordinary soldiers, Squall raised his sword and swung it at the officer. The officer raised his arm and caught the downward blow, blocking it with his armour. The blade scraped across the metal, creating sparks.

Squall grunted and pressed down on his sword. The officer was strong and pushed back, but steadily his arm started to go down. When the blade was close to officer's shoulder, Squall pulled the gunblade's trigger, firing a _Thunder-_charged round. Electricity swept over the soldier, who stiffened and made a warbling cry.

He stepped back away from Squall. With his guard down the swordsman swung his sword, but the officer recovered in time and dodged to the side. He shook himself free of the electricity and raised his gun-arm. Squall started to lift his gunblade to shield himself, but then he stopped when he saw the officer smile. The Galbadian thrust his arm out to the side, aiming not at Squall but at Mayor Dobe, who was still cowering on the floor.

"Enough!" he commanded, and the gun barrel clicked as it loaded. "Surrender! If even one of you moves, I will kill this old man. On the other hand," he added with a grin, "if you choose to surrender to me peacefully, I'll spare his life and kill _you_ instead. It's a better fate than being turned over to Sorceress Edea, if you ask me. So, which will it be!"

Mayor Dobe flinched under the sight of the barrel. His white face turned whiter, and his lips trembled.

Seeing the mayor's ever-weakening constitution, Squall frowned._ So much for principles and mutual understanding,_ he thought. He gripped his sword and raised it. "Sorry," he said aloud, "but I don't make deals."

He charged at the officer. His gamble worked. The Galbadian was so startled by Squall's sudden charge that he hesitated, unsure of what to do. By the time he realised what was happening and thought to open fire Squall was already on him. An upward swing knocked the officer's gun-arm up, sending his shot flying into the sky. As for the gun-arm, it was sliced cleanly in two. The two halves clattered onto the floor a moment later, landing at the officer's feet.

The officer stood frozen, his arm still up in the air. He looked at his arm and then over at Squall. His eyes widened as he saw that the tip of Squall's gunblade was just an inch from his face. The officer raised his eyes and met Squall's gaze.

"Now, let me give _you_ a choice," the swordsman said to him. "Get out of FH, or I kill you right now." His laid his finger on the trigger. "What will it be?"

For a moment it seemed as though the officer's confidence had crumbled. Then his gaze shifted left, and he looked over Squall's shoulder. His confidence returned in a flash. He looked back at Squall, and he grinned.

"Now you're in for it!" he said. "You won't be talking so tough once you've faced the Iron Clod!"

With that he shoved Squall aside, knocking him onto the floor. He ducked and dodged a fireball, cast by Quistis, and then ran for the edge of the platform. Following his comrades before him, he ran and dived off the platform. The last they saw of him was a flash of red before he hit the water, vanishing beneath a blue spray.

Quistis ran to the platform's edge and looked down into the water. She could see the officer in the water now, swimming away from them.

Rinoa started to go after Quistis, but she then stopped when she felt the ground beneath her tremble. Even Angelo felt it, for he shifted nervously at Rinoa's side.

Rinoa looked around her. "Something's coming," she said, and she looked up.

The others did the same. On the Horizon Bridge, a large vehicle rumbled along the tracks. They could barely see it, but they could just make out a large, block-like machine, with two towers rising from either side of it. The vehicle drove until it was above the platform. Then it stopped, turned, and _jumped_ off the bridge.

Its shadow fell on the station. As it grew larger Squall ran in, grabbed hold of Quistis, and pulled her out of the way. The vehicle slammed into the ground where she had stood, causing the entire platform to tremble. Angelo growled and barked, and the fur on his body rose in dislike. Rinoa knelt down beside her companion and laid her hand on his back, keeping her eyes on the vehicle.

To the vehicle's left, Squall sat up. Quistis sat up beside him, brushing dirt from her clothing. She looked at the vehicle, recognising its block-like shape, its six engine towers, and triangular machine-gun barrel set into the front.

"Galbadia's latest weapon," she said to Squall.

The swordsman grunted in reply. He stood up and raised his sword. "Let's destroy this thing!" he said and with that, he ran at the vehicle.

The Iron Clod was slow to turn. Squall ran in as close as he dared and swung his gunblade, pulling its trigger for an added boost of strength. The sword sliced through its metal plating, severing the fuel tank of one of the towers. Squall then leapt back, expecting fuel to come pouring out. Yet nothing did.

Before Squall could think, the Iron Clod opened fire. The swordsman moved out of the way, and felt one of the bullets as it skimmed across his jacket. The machinegun barrel firing the bullets was bent and cracked, almost smashed beyond repair. This made it impossible for the Iron Clod to fire straight, and the shells came out at a downward angle. They hit the ground and bounced off, scattering across the platform.

A few stray rounds headed towards Mayor Dobe, who was trying in vain to crawl away from the scene. He did not see them coming. The bullets reached him and then stopped as a protective shield flashed in front of him. Mayor Dobe looked back in alarm and saw the rippling glow of a _Protect_ barrier. The shells fell onto the floor, flattened by the impact.

Rinoa lowered her arm, and with it the barrier she had cast to protect the mayor. She ran in front of him and then fired her Pinwheel. The weapon wheeled around in the air and sliced across one of the frontal towers. It cut through and a thin trail of smoke came out, but nothing more.

The Iron Clod turned on the spot, continuing to fire. Bullets fell in a haphazard fashion over the platform. Quistis, now on her feet again, ran around to the far side of the Iron Clod, thinking that there she would be safe from the bullets. Yet to her surprise the Iron Clod continued turning and she was forced to duck and dodge. What surprised her more was that instead of stopping and beginning to turn back, the Iron Clod kept on turning. It turned away from the group, still firing, and fired rounds into the bridge behind.

Meanwhile, Mayor Dobe watched with wide eyes as the SeeDs battled with the Iron Clod. With every moment that passed, he could feel the peace that had been the foundation of Fisherman's Horizon for so many years slipping away, as the train station became a station for destruction and violence. With every bullet fired, every clash of weapons, and the crack of a whip, Dobe felt that peace slip further away, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Why? Why did these people have to fight? Why couldn't the Galbadians have just listened? Why did they feel the need to destroy his beloved home, even when what they were looking for was not there? Another stray bullet pinged close to him, and the mayor shrank back.

A wall of ice rose in front of Rinoa as she summoned the GF Shiva into the battle. The maiden's image flashed inside the wall before she burst through the ice and landed in front of Rinoa. The shards of the wall floated around her in a thick cloud. With a wave of her hand, Shiva sent them flying towards the Iron Clod.

The shards swept around the vehicle. The crystals that fell on its body grew larger and spread out, forming an icy layer that grew thicker with every second. The ice crept into its engines and into its towers, and the Iron Clod creaked and groaned to a stop. As the ice grew over its gun barrel the bullets also stopped, frozen over. A few bullets tried to fire, cracking the ice but not breaking through.

The Iron Clod groaned, heaving against the ice. The painful roar of its engine could be heard as it tried to turn, but the ice held it in place and it could not move anywhere.

Shiva extended her hand. Before she could snap her fingers to shatter the ice, two shadows leapt over her. Minotaur and Sacred slammed into the ground in front of Shiva and then charged at the Iron Clod. They ran together at first but then split up, coming up alongside the vehicle. They swung their maces, smashing them into the towers. The impact caused the ice to splinter and break, and the metal walls of the vehicle were bent inwards.

The Iron Clod shuddered, and its engines gave another painful heave. Smoke began to pour from one of its two remaining towers, along with the glow of flames inside. The vehicle began to move forward now, scraping slowly across the floor. It then stopped and turned left, and then right, and then turned left again.

Squall watched the Iron Clod. It was acting strangely, and had been since it first attacked. This was Galbadia's latest weapon; it should be coming at them with everything that it had. Yet its movements were slow and jerky, its attacks poorly aimed and out of control. Just who was controlling this thing?

He cast another look over the vehicle and he noticed what, in the heat of the battle, he had failed to notice before. The Iron Clod was covered in large dents and scratches, and much of its body was charred and blackened. Four of its six towers were already destroyed, including the one he had hit earlier, which was why nothing happened. Even its machinegun was damaged, which was why the shots were so badly aimed.

With all of those thoughts in mind, Squall came to one conclusion: this vehicle had been in a fight already, and was still not fully repaired. If that was the case, then it would take only a little more to take it out of commission. If they could just short-circuit the vehicle, its engines would likely fail.

He looked over at Quistis and Rinoa, who stood nearby. He nodded at them, and they nodded back. It seemed that they had also figured out the problems with the Iron Clod. Squall signalled to Quistis and then to Rinoa. They both nodded again, understanding his silent commands.

Squall charged at the Iron Clod. Quistis ran with him. Only Rinoa and Angelo stayed behind, standing guard over Mayor Dobe.

The Iron Clod at last seemed to regain some control, for it then turned and opened fire at Quistis. The bullets were now even more off-course than before, and Quistis dodged them with ease. She ran out of the way and came up alongside one of the vehicles unbroken towers. She stopped and placed her hand on its wall. On the other side of the vehicle Squall ran to the other unbroken tower, and he did the same. Their palms began to crackle, and with _Thundara_ magic they sent an electric charge shooting through the towers.

There was a _whoosh_ as Rinoa's Pinwheel shot through the air. It slammed into the front of the Iron Clod, embedding itself in the metal. The projectile was also crackling, charged with magic.

As the magic intensified, Squall and Quistis jumped back. The electrical charges exploded, and a deafening explosion ripped through the station. A shockwave followed, and Rinoa threw herself over the mayor to protect him from the blast.

The shockwave passed, and the sound of the explosion died away. Squall got to his feet where he had fallen and looked over at the Iron Clod.

As he expected, the vehicle was now powerless. The three-way_ Thundara_ blast had caused its engines at last to fail, and it could no longer attack. Squall started to approach the Iron Clod, but he then stopped as it began to tremble. Several explosions occurred both within and outside. Its two towers exploded, sending black smoke into the air. In-between the explosions Squall could hear the panicked cries of the soldiers inside.

The Iron Clod's engines gave one final heave. The vehicle retreated, making its way back to the edge of the platform. It fell over the edge and into the water—where the Galbadian officer and his two soldiers were floundering.

Squall looked around the station. He could not see any more soldiers. If the Galbadians were only here for Ellone and not for the Garden, then that was probably all the force they had sent. With any luck they would retreat now, and leave Fisherman's Horizon alone.

He sheathed his sword. He started to turn away and rejoin the others, but then he stopped and turned back to the station's edge.

People were beginning climb up onto the platform. There were three of them altogether. Squall at once reached for his gunblade, but his hand froze before he could touch the hilt. His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

The three figures crawled onto the platform and got to their feet. They were worn and a bit worse for wear, but they were alive. One of them raised her head and stared at Squall. Her jaw also dropped, before it then split into a wide, cheerful, _familiar_ grin.

"Squall!" cried Selphie in joy.


	21. Part 06: Chapter 20

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Squall!" cried Selphie.

The girl came to attention and saluted Squall, her face beaming. Squall returned the gesture, and even he had a smile on his face. On either side of Selphie, Zell and Irvine did the same, as did Quistis and even Rinoa. Angelo also seemed pleased to see the group, for he left Rinoa's side and ran over to them, barking and wagging his tail so hard it seemed it would fly off.

_Yes! They're alright!_ Squall thought. He felt so relieved to see that they had managed to survive. He lowered his arm and looked around at them, taking them in. "Hey Selphie, Zell, Irvine. It's great to see you guys."

Selphie and the others also lowered their arms. "Say, what happened to the Garden?" Irvine asked Squall.

_A lot has happened,_ thought Squall. "The Garden is safe," he assured them.

"Really!" said Selphie, and her face lit up even more. She jumped on the spot and clapped her hands, crying in delight. "Whoo-hoo!"

Zell and Irvine were also glad to hear the news. Squall looked around at them again. With everything that had happened since they parted ways at the Desert Prison, he had begun to wonder if he would ever see them again. They looked well enough, despite a few cuts and bruises. But they were okay.

"What happened to you guys?" he started to ask.

"Squall," said Quistis, standing behind him. "Let's save that for later."

Squall turned to her. The whipmaster crossed her arms and nodded her head behind her. Following her gaze, Squall saw Mayor Dobe was sitting nearby. He was sat amongst the wreckage left behind by the battle, refusing to look at them.

…_I guess,_ he admitted. There would be time to catch up on events later. Right now there were other matters to deal with. "Quistis, Rinoa," he said, turning to the two women behind him, "why don't you guys take them back to Garden? I'll see you guys later, after I take a look around."

The women nodded. Quistis gestured to Selphie and the others, and they followed her out of the station. Angelo ran after them, his tail still wagging. Squall watched them go. They would be in for a shock when they learnt that Balamb Garden was here at Fisherman's Horizon. It was certainly a long story, but Squall knew that Quistis would deal with that one.

Squall started to turn away, but then stopped and turned to Rinoa, who had stayed behind. She had her back to Squall and was rubbing at her arm, lost in thought. Squall approached her.

Hearing him walk up, Rinoa raised her head. "You know, you just surprised me," she said, without turning. "You looked and sounded so happy to see them."

Squall tilted his head. _Huh?_

Rinoa stopped rubbing her arm and turned to face him. "It was the first time I've seen you so honest," she said, smiling. "It was… really sweet."

Squall scratched his head, and his cheeks flushed a little. _Well… umm…_ He didn't know what to say. Did he really sound that happy to see them? He frowned, trying to come up with a reason. "They're my responsibility," he answered at last. "I was worried about them. That's all."

"Is that all?" Rinoa asked. She leaned over and peered up into his face.

Squall met her gaze. _What more does she want?_

Rinoa held his eyes for a few seconds longer before she finally relented. "Ok," she said, standing straight again. "Well, it's great that everyone is all right. It must be a big relief for you, Squall." She walked over to the ramp. She turned back again and waved, grinning. "Catch you later, Squall!" she said, and then ran off to catch up with the others.

As she headed along the road, Angelo came running up to meet her. The dog bounded around her, barking and wagging his tail. At Rinoa's command the dog sat down next to her, his tail still hitting the floor. Rinoa knelt beside him and clipped on his leash. The two then walked off, disappearing into the town.

The swordsman watched her go. Rinoa… A long time had passed since they first met in Timber. How long would she continue travelling with them, he wondered. Although she was not a SeeD or resident of Garden everyone, including the headmaster, treated her as though she was. Just what was she looking for when she looked into his face like that?

He tried to think about what he would have felt if it had been Rinoa he had sent to the Galbadian Missile Base. Would he have reacted in the same way? Squall did not know. His hand strayed to his cheek, though the temporary flush was gone. He then turned away from the road and looked around at the station. Debris from the battle was littered throughout the area, but there was no major damage. He looked around and then turned to Mayor Dobe.

The mayor had not moved one inch since the battle ended. When he heard Squall walk up, he hunched his shoulders and glanced back to look at him. He met Squall's eyes, held them for a moment and then looked back at the floor.

"I guess you saved my life," he said in a gruff, bitter voice.

"Sorry for butting in," Squall replied, sincere.

The mayor shook his head. "No…" he said. He sighed. "But I'm not thanking you."

"You don't have to," said Squall. "It's just that…" He paused. _Just what? What am I trying to say?_ He closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. Then he reopened them and looked down at Mayor Dobe. "I wish you could be a little more understanding about us," he said. "We're not just a bunch of warmongers."

Dobe raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked.

_I don't know what more to say…_ Squall folded his arms, trying to figure out the words that would convince the mayor.

"It's hard for me to explain…" he began. "I wish… everything could be settled without resorting to violence… …and there would be no need for battles. Like you've been preaching, it would be wonderful if things could be settled by discussion.

"The only problem with that is it often takes too much time. Especially if the others are not willing to listen. So I believe that fighting is inevitable at times. It's really sad. That's all I have to say. I hope you understand someday. I think the world needs people like you and people like us." Squall paused and came to attention. He saluted the mayor. "Thank you for all your help. Goodbye."

He turned and walked away, leaving the mayor to think over what he had said. Squall already knew that the mayor would never change his stance on fighting and would likely never accept what the Garden did. Dobe was a man bred to peace, and he would never accept those who chose to take arms.

All Squall hoped for was that this experience would teach him to understand that words were not always enough, and that sometimes to fight would be the only option. For Squall, who had chosen early on to take up arms and fight, imagining a life where he did not fight seemed very boring. But he could appreciate the mayor's ideals for a peaceful world where fighting was not necessary, even if he could not picture himself living in it.

He left the station and returned to the main stretch of road running through the east part of town. As expected the Galbadian army had withdrawn and the town had returned to its usual, peaceful state. Already the townspeople seemed to have forgotten the chaos that had almost overrun them, though Squall noticed that one or two people still gave him dark looks. He could not blame them, for he had broken the town's number one rule. Squall felt just a little bit guilty about that, but he knew he had made the right decision. If he had not intervened and fought them off, the city would be burning right now.

On his way past the combined pub and item store known as _Drunkman Alley,_ Squall encountered the young woman he who had given them directions to the station. She seemed to recognise him as well, for she smiled and waved at him.

"Gosh," she remarked, and Squall could not tell if it was anger or praise he heard in her voice. "There's a fierce fighter behind that cute face of yours." And then she went on her way.

After leaving her Squall considered heading back to the Garden. But then he remembered the headmaster's other order: the one instructing him to take a look around the town. Squall still did not see why he had to look around, but as he had nothing better to do right now, he tried to do as instructed.

As Fisherman's Horizon was a town built on the water, there was little of interest here. The founders were among those who were dissatisfied with the way their homeland's were progressing and left, building this place. Now the founders were old, and most of the pastimes in the town were tailored towards them.

Engineering seemed to be the most popular pastime, as Squall noted when he looked around at the strange and wonderful constructions that lined the streets. Fishing came a close second, and indeed he saw a good number of people—old and young—sitting on the docks with fishing rods in their hands, enjoying the warmth of the sun. As Squall passed he heard one fisherman talking an old man who was on the docks when Balamb Garden approached, and had stayed there until the last moment. Squall paid the story little mind and then headed on.

Despite everything that had happened, the shopkeepers of Fisherman's Horizon did not refuse him trade. Of course there were no weapons to buy here, but Squall did find some items that he could make use of. In _Drunkman Alley_ he found a selection of Potions and Antidotes, Eye Drops and Softs. To his surprise the shop also sold ammo—a small selection of bullets for handguns and shotguns—just behind the counter. The shopkeeper saw him notice these and flashed Squall a guilty smile. The swordsman said nothing as he handed over the Gil for the items he purchased, and left without a word.

After exploring the town for around twenty minutes Squall decided to head back to Balamb Garden. After a brief talk with the young man at the lift, Squall got on and headed back to the upper walkways.

Irvine was waiting for him at the top of the lift. The gunman leaned against the rails overlooking the docks, his hat pulled down low over his face. When Squall walked over Irvine raised his head and pushed up his hat, grinning.

"The headmaster gave the ok to let the technicians in the Garden," he told Squall. "They're in there right now."

Squall nodded. "Ok," he said, and he carried on walking. He passed by Irvine, who made no move to follow him.

"Say…"

Squall stopped and turned back. "Yeah?" he asked.

Irvine hesitated, and his fingers played absently with the brim of his hat. "Uhh… I was wondering. Those technicians seem very handy. So like… would it be all right if I asked them to fix some other stuff?"

…_?_ Squall tilted his head. Other stuff? What 'stuff' did he have in mind? The swordsman folded his arms. "As long as it doesn't slow down the work on the Garden, go ahead," he answered. "Try not to ask for too much."

The gunman nodded. "Yeah, of course," he assured Squall.

The swordsman began walking again, and he was aware that Irvine was walking behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Irvine's face. The gunman looked troubled. His eyes were darting about, and he bit his lip, but said nothing. Squall turned his head away and kept on walking.

They were just walking up the slope leading to the stairs when Irvine came to a stop. Squall took a few more steps before he noticed and stopped as well.

…_? _"…What?" he asked, turning around.

Again Irvine hesitated. His fingers played with the brim of his hat.

"…Selphie's feeling down right now," he said after a moment. "I thought I should let you know, since you're… kind of like everybody's leader." The gunman paused, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I think you should go talk to her. I know you're a klutz when it comes to these things, so I'll back you."

Thanks so much for the vote of confidence, Squall told himself. He sighed, placing his hand on his hip. "…Where is she?" he asked.

"She's hanging out at the stage by the quad."

Squall nodded, and he carried on walking again. Why did Selphie choose to hang out at the quad of all places, he wondered. The quad was still decimated from the chaos caused by the Garden Master's revolt and Galbadia's missile strike.

As they neared the Garden Irvine stopped yet again. He put his hand to his hat and stared up at the Garden.

Since the battle, the many technicians who resided in Fisherman's Horizon had started their repairs to the Garden and the docks. Heavy machinery was brought in and set up alongside the wall of the Garden, and the technicians were already hard at work. Irvine watched them work, and he let out a slow whistle.

"Wow," he said. "I didn't expect all this heavy machinery."

Squall looked up at the machinery and then turned to Irvine. "How else are they gonna repair it?" he asked. "With hammers and nails?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Irvine said, "this isn't my department."

Squall paused, frowned, and looked at him again. "Then what is?"

A smile spread on Irvine's face as he said: "...Guns and women, of course."

Of course, Squall thought to himself. He should have known better than to ask.

* * *

><p>Selphie was still in the quad when Squall and Irvine arrived. She stood alone amongst the wreckage of the stage and lights, her shoulders slumped and her head low in sombre resignation. When the two men walked up Selphie took a deep breath and then sighed, slumping lower.<p>

"Whew… this is so bad," she mumbled.

Squall looked around at the quad. It was the first time he'd seen it since the Garden started moving. Some of the wreckage was cleared up, but there was still a lot of it lying around. "Yeah," he said. "It's been crazy, with the Garden moving and crashing into FH. A lot's happened."

The girl nodded. She touched a piece of broken machinery with her boot and then kicked it away. She watched it as it rolled across the floor until it reached the stage, where it stopped and fell flat. Selphie's eyes lifted and she looked at the stage, which was smashed beyond repair.

"Y'know," she began, "I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage. I even had my eyes set on a few people, too. Oh well…"

Letting out another sigh, Selphie sank to her knees. She wrapped one arm around her legs and with her other hand she poked at the floor. Her mouth was turned down and her eyes were filled with tears. Her face was a picture of complete misery, something that Squall had never seen before. This was not the cheerful girl he knew as Selphie.

_Man, she's really down,_ he thought. What was making Selphie so down?

"_Y'know, I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage."_

Of course, Squall realised. He had forgotten. Selphie was the chair of the Garden Festival committee and was in charge of organising the festival, which was held in the quad. Even on the day they had met Selphie had tried to get him into joining the committee, though he had tactfully declined (by saying nothing at all). Selphie had worked hard and with enthusiasm, and now her dream of making her mark in Balamb Garden with a successful Garden Festival lay in ruins around her. No wonder she looked so down.

Squall watched her for a moment before taking a step towards her. "Come on," he said. "I'm sure you can still do something."

There was silence. Then Selphie raised her head and looked up at Squall. "…Squall… being sensitive?" She wiped her eyes. "That's weird. You're the last person I expected to cheer me up. I must really look depressed."

Squall stared, and then blinked. He turned away from Selphie. _What's so weird,_ he asked himself. _I care just like everybody else. It's just that there are too many things that can't be helped. So why bother talking about everything?_

Seeing his face begin to frown, Selphie got to her feet. "Uh-oh!" she said, turning to him. "There you go again into your own little world. And you're not gonna share anything, huh?"

"…Yeah, whatever…" Squall replied, without turning._ Why is she teasing me,_ he thought._ I was just trying to help._

Selphie sniffed, and she wiped her eyes again. "Well, I think I'm feeling better," she said, managing a smile. "Don't worry about me, Squall."

The swordsman did not reply. His frown deepened and he turned to Irvine, who had remained silent the whole time despite his promise to back Squall up if it became awkward. To his annoyance he saw that the gunman was smirking behind his hand, highly amused by Selphie's gentle teasing.

"Irvine…" Squall said to him, ignoring the smirk. "You help her. I'm out of here."

"…Alright," said Irvine, still smiling.

Squall passed him and headed for the exit. He did not even reach the stairs when another interruption caused him to stop. The overhead speakers crackled and the headmaster's voice could be heard echoing through the quad.

"Squall, this is the headmaster speaking. Please come to my office."

_What now?_ Squall thought with a groan. He shook his head and walked out.

Selphie and Irvine watched as Squall headed out of the quad. Once he was gone, Selphie turned away and looked around at the quad again.

"I guess there's no point in feeling blue," she said.

"That's right," said Irvine behind her. "Let's get the fun started."

Selphie frowned, confused, and turned to him. "Fun? What fun?"

Another smirk played on Irvine's face and he rubbed his hands together. Using Squall to 'cheer Selphie up' was just a ploy on his part. Now the real part of his plan came into play. He had been worried, at one point, when Squall genuinely seemed to make an effort to cheer the girl up, but he had been saved by Squall's inherent aloof nature, as well as a well-timed interruption by the headmaster.

"So like…" he said. "First, we'll ask the FH technicians if they can fix the stage. If they can fix the Garden, this should be a piece of cake for them."

Selphie looked thoughtful. "Hmm… Do you think they'll do it?" she asked him.

"Don't worry," Irvine replied. He came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll back you. I'm sure they'll do it."

Selphie frowned, thinking hard. Then her eyes widened. "Hey, that means…!"

"Yup," said Irvine, "you can have 'your band' perform on the stage."

Her eyes lit up. "Whoo-hoo!" she cheered. She jumped and clapped her hands, her sadness gone. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

Irvine watched her as she danced around the quad, overcome with excitement. His smile widened, and he tipped his hand in honour of himself.

_Score, baby! I'm all set to make my move._

* * *

><p>"…That about covers my report, sir."<p>

Squall lowered his hand as at long last he concluded his report. He had covered everything: from the mission in Timber to the recent events in Fisherman's Horizon. The headmaster had listened to his every word. He had asked questions, which Squall had answered as best as he could. The headmaster did not seem surprised when Squall told him about Seifer's defection to the sorceress' side, and only nodded. When Squall was done the headmaster bowed his head.

"I see…" he said. "I also heard a report from Selphie just a moment ago. She said the diary is open for everyone to see. Maybe you should have a look."

"Oh, and one more thing…" Squall added. "It appeared that the Galbadians were searching for Ellone. That seemed to be their main objective in FH. I believe," he added after a moment's hesitation, "that Sorceress Edea is behind all this."

The swordsman paused and looked down._ Ellone has the ability to allow people to experience the past,_ he thought._ Maybe the sorceress is after her for this ability. What other reason could there be?_ He kept these thoughts to himself, however.

Headmaster Cid seemed to have thought of the same thing, for his frown deepened and he rubbed at his chin. He turned away and looked down at the console. "So now the Galbadians are working for the sorceress," he summarised, "and were searching for Ellone in FH…"

Squall nodded. "And regardless of whether they found her or not… They had orders to burn the city down."

"That would help reduce the number of potential places where she could hide," mused Cid.

…_That's right,_ Squall thought. He had thought it odd that Sorceress Edea would issue such an order. At the time it did not make sense, but on hearing it put like that it suddenly became obvious.

The headmaster continued to rub his chin. He turned back to Squall. "Most likely, the sorceress will not stop this onslaught until Ellone is found. She will continue to hunt her, and burn everything in her path." He closed his eyes, thinking this over. Squall waited, silent. The headmaster then opened his eyes again, and his gaze was firm. "We can't wait any longer," he said at last.

…_So he's finally going official,_ Squall thought. _About time._

Turning back to the console, Cid began playing with the controls. He turned on the PA system, and its familiar ring sounded throughout the Garden. Headmaster Cid cleared his throat and then spoke, loud and clear, into the microphone.

"This is Headmaster Cid. I have an announcement to make."

* * *

><p>At that moment, Quistis was in the Infirmary. Dr Kadowaki was with her, and the two were talking and having a laugh together. When they heard the headmaster's announcement they stopped what they were doing and looked up at the speaker.<p>

"I have important news that I must share with all of you," said Cid's voice. "The Garden is being repaired right now. We'll leave FH immediately after it's finished. We're going on a journey."

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the cafeteria, Zell was standing in the queue for the hotdog stand. Although he had arrived early there was already a long queue. The fighter hopped from foot to foot, trying to peer over the shoulder of the girl in front to see if there were any hotdogs left. But when the PA system pinged and the headmaster's voice rang out, Zell stopped hopping and looked up.<p>

"This is a journey to defeat the sorceress," said Cid. "Garden will now be used as a mobile base. The administration of Garden will be run by myself and the staff, as usual."

On hearing this, Zell jumped and turned around. He bumped into the girl in front of him, almost knocking her out of the queue. The girl turned and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him, but Zell did not notice. The fighter ran out of the queue and clenched his fists, his muscles tensing in anticipation. He then hurried out of the cafeteria, leaving the cross-looking girl behind.

* * *

><p>Rinoa picked up another book from the shelf, flicked through it and then put it back. It wasn't this one, either. She had spotted a wonderful book in the library the other day when Squall had shown her around the Garden, but it was not here anymore. Rinoa sighed, disappointed. She had really wanted to read that book. Had somebody checked it out?<p>

All around her, the other students and SeeDs in the library stopped what they were doing and looked up at the speaker, listening intently to the headmaster's announcement. Rinoa glanced at them before she stepped away from the shelf and looked up, also listening.

"This journey will involve many battles. A well-qualified leader is needed for this." The headmaster then paused and said: "Therefore, I am appointing Squall as your new leader."

Rinoa gasped and jumped, almost knocking down a potted plant by the wall. She ran out of the library and down the corridor, much to the astonishment of the students and SeeDs who watched her go.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the deck, Squall could only stare in wide-eyed astonishment at the headmaster, who was rounding off his announcement.<p>

"From now on, Squall will be the leader," said Cid. "He will decide our destination and battle plan."

_Are you serious,_ Squall asked.

"Everyone, please follow his orders."

_I can't believe this…_

"If there are any objections, please come see me in person."

_I don't even have a choice?_

The swordsman shook his head, which was beginning to pound. What about him? What about if _he_ had an objection? Did that not even matter? His thoughts started to race but then stopped as the headmaster shut off the speaker and turned back to him.

"Squall, we're under your command from now on," he said. As Squall groaned and held his head, the headmaster added: "This is your fate. It is your destiny to lead the way in defeating the sorceress."

Squall lowered his hand. His head lifted and he looked Headmaster Cid in the face. They looked at each other for a few moments, silent.

Anger started to well up inside of Squall; an anger which he had never felt before. He had had enough of all of this. He had had enough of questions he could not answer, of being flung into things he did not understand and not knowing why. All he wanted to do at that moment was shout—shout and shout until he could not shout anymore.

And so he did.

"Don't talk about this like it's been decided since my birth!" he shouted at the headmaster, and so he went on.

But his words fell only on deaf ears, or at least that was how it seemed to Squall. The headmaster said nothing in response and just looked at Squall as he shouted, listening to each word with sympathy in his aging eyes.

And then, when Squall was done shouting, the headmaster came forward. He put his hands gently on Squall's shoulders. Though it was meant as a sign of comfort, to Squall they felt like the weight of the world was being pressed onto him, and he could feel himself being crushed beneath it. All he could do was sigh and hold his head in his hands, wonder what on earth he was meant to do now.

* * *

><p><em>I don't mind fighting the sorceress… It's unavoidable as long as I'm a SeeD member.<em>

_As long as I'm a SeeD member? What if I quit?_

_Quit… Then what? What do I have left? Don't even want to think about it. Just stop thinking…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS<em>**

Okay, people, this is it! The Garden Festival is coming up next, so this is your last chance to vote if you want to have a say in which scene gets put up. Thanks to everyone who has voted, and I hope you get the scene you wanted!


	22. Part 06: Chapter 21

_**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS**_

Here it is, at long last! By popular vote, the Irish Jig scene wins with 9 votes to 4! If I'm honest, I was kinda hoping for this one. I'm a student of the violin myself (been learning for two months and already at Grade 1 level), so I was hoping to show off a bit of what I'd learnt. Of course, I should point out that there is no way Selphie could learn such a piece in a short amount of time. But that's a moot point!

So, without further delay, please enjoy the scene that won! Thanks to all who voted! Hope you got what you wanted!

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VIII [2nd Instalment]<strong>

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_I'll just have to do as I was told…_ Squall told himself. _Command the Garden and kill the sorceress._

It was sometime later now, and Squall was at long last alone in his dorm room. On his way back to his dorm, people—SeeDs and students alike—had kept coming up to him, wanting to congratulate him on his new position and wish him luck in the battle against the sorceress. Squall had said nothing in response, but with each word of praise he felt the weight on his shoulders grow even heavier.

By the time he reached his dorm, Squall felt just about ready to collapse. He did not even remove his jacket or his sword, and just slumped onto his bed. No one, not even Rinoa, came to see him and for that he was thankful. He was not in any mood to see anyone. He just wanted to be alone, to think his way through this.

Squall stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, and then put his arm over his eyes. Despite how tired he felt, he could not get his aching body to relax. With a groan the swordsman sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

_How does Headmaster Cid expect me to take care of everyone,_ he asked himself. Pushing himself to his feet, Squall unhooked his sword and gave it a quick wipe with a cloth before placing it back in its case. _It'd be best to fight the sorceress soon, and end this nonsense._ He locked the case. Then he turned away and started to remove his jacket. He was just slipping it off his shoulders when another thought occurred to him._ …! But isn't she the headmaster's wife? What does it feel like to give an order like that?_

The swordsman closed his eyes and tried to imagine it, but he just couldn't. He started to understand why it had taken Headmaster Cid so long to come to this decision. Sorceress Edea was his wife; someone he loved. To give the order to kill her was something that must be breaking his heart. But that did not excuse the fact that Cid was now placing this burden on Squall's shoulders.

Just thinking about it made Squall's head hurt, and he put his hand to his head. All these thoughts… He wished he could just stop thinking about it. Squall put his jacket on the gunblade case and then slumped back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling and then let his eyes flutter shut, letting sleep finally take him.

* * *

><p>Irvine was the last one to arrive at the meeting point outside of Mayor Dobe's house. He was late because he had been busy with the Fisherman's Horizon technicians, going over the final plans for the night's festivities.<p>

Persuading the technicians had been easier than expected. The technicians were more than willing to aid Irvine and Selphie with their request, more so after Irvine smooth-talked them by saying the festival would also be held as an apology to the townspeople for the trouble they had caused. Mayor Dobe had proved reluctant but eventually agreed, and so Irvine had spent the next hour working with the technicians while Selphie ran on ahead to round up the people she would need to help her with her plans.

Everybody was waiting when he arrived. Selphie was there, along with Zell, Quistis and even Rinoa. Only Squall was missing. Irvine had checked in on him before making his way here. The swordsman was fast asleep in his room, which meant that they were free to plan ahead without him.

Irvine took his position next to Selphie. "Hey everyone," he said to the others, who were sitting on the floor in front of them. "Here's our producer, Selphie."

On cue, Selphie stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Ahem! We'll be holding the concert as planned," she reported. "The performance isn't just for us, though. It's also for Squall. Y'know, to congratulate him on his recent promotion."

Before her, the others nodded with approval. "Sounds fun," said Quistis.

"So, who's gonna perform?" Zell asked.

Irvine grinned. "We are," he replied.

Zell snorted. "Yeah right."

"You're kidding," said Quistis. She looked at Irvine and then at Selphie. Both of them looked serious—they were _not_ kidding. Quistis paled. "Oh, no way," she said. "You can count me out. I have no musical aptitude."

"Oh really?" asked Rinoa with interest. "I gotta see this." She then grinned as Quistis turned to glare at her.

"Let's just give it a try," Selphie urged them. "We have everything ready and all we need is four people."

She looked around at them all, her face eager. Zell groaned, and Quistis put her head in her hands and shook it. Rinoa, on the other hand, looked just as eager and excited as Selphie was. "This is gonna be fun!" she commented.

"Oh, sorry, Rinoa," Selphie said suddenly, turning to her, "but you're not gonna be a member."

Rinoa's face fell. "You're leaving me out?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"Uh-uh." Selphie shook her head. She then grinned. "We have something more important for you to do."

Rinoa frowned, thinking this over.

"So what are we gonna do?" Zell asked, cutting in. Everyone looked at him. The fighter stood and said: "I mean basically, we're all amateurs, right? Even if you hand us instruments, we won't be able to do anything." He looked at Selphie and Irvine, and beside him Quistis nodded her agreement.

Seeing their disheartened faces, Selphie decided to try a different tactic. "First I wanna ask you guys something," she said. "Ok, you know I took over this event after I transferred to Balamb, right? I have the composition that the last producer recommended to me, but everything got all messed up after the Garden started moving. There's only supposed to be four scores that go with the composition, but I got eight scores here."

She held up the eight scores in question. Zell looked at them, his face blank. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It's pretty simple," said Irvine, speaking in a tone that made Zell's face turn red with embarrassment and fury. "Four other scores from a different composition got mixed up with the four scores that Selphie had. So we have to find the four original scores to perform the composition that Selphie has." He grinned. "Only way we're gonna find them is to play all eight scores and see."

"So," said Selphie, taking over again, "I want you guys to pick up an instrument, one person at a time, and play it. Irvine knows the composition, so he'll choose which four are the right ones."

The gunman tipped his hat, flashing them his charming smile. Quistis and Zell again shared unsure glances with one another, still not convinced that they would be able to pull this off. Yet when they looked into Selphie's face and saw the hope in her eyes, they could not say no. Together they both sighed, giving in.

Seeing that they had won, Irvine and Selphie high-fived each other. Selphie passed Irvine the eight scores, and he headed over to a large tarpaulin near the mayor's house, where a large stage was currently being built. He pulled it off to reveal a number of musical instruments piled up next to the house. There was a piano, a violin, a saxophone, a collection of different guitars, and even a flute. Quistis stared, for she had never seen so many instruments in one place, and wondered where they had managed to find them.

Irvine rummaged through the pile and then picked up one of the guitars. He tuned it and then played a little melody, much to Selphie's delight. The gunman finished off by rapidly strumming the strings, and when he was done he took off his hat and bowed. Selphie clapped, though Zell rolled his eyes.

Irvine lowered the guitar and returned to the group. "Let's get started," he said. He approached Zell and held out the instrument. "How about Zell?" he asked.

The fighter narrowed his eyes and then jumped to his feet. He snatched the instrument and held it as Irvine had done. He tried to play, but his fingers fumbled with the strings, and all he made was a series of haphazard notes. Irvine tried to help him and after a moment Zell relented, letting the gunman show him how it was done. It was a comical sight, and all three women watched and giggled behind their hands.

At long last Zell had it right, and he began to play. His face creased in confusion when Irvine tried to explain to him how to read the sheet music, identifying each string and the notes they played, and the chords and sounds he could make. All of this was lost on Zell, who was in no way musical minded. But after a while he started to get the hang of it, and Irvine could hear enough of the tune to identify that this was the score he was looking for.

Zell, amazed that he was playing the guitar, looked up at Irvine. "How's this?" he asked, his awe evident in his voice.

"Ok, sounds good," replied Irvine. Zell stopped playing and winced, rubbing his wrist. Playing the guitar was more strenuous than he had thought. As he put the instrument back in the pile, Irvine marked with a pencil the score he had chosen. He then turned back to the instruments and began to rummage again. "How about me?" he wondered.

While he was picking an instrument Selphie sat down next to Rinoa, who was still looking rather down. She patted Rinoa's shoulder and then whispered to her, relaying her plan. Rinoa listened and, after she heard it, she smiled and nodded.

Irvine picked an instrument and began to play. "How does this sound?" he asked.

The woman listened. She then nodded. "Ok, sounds good," she replied.

Irvine stopped playing and marked the score. "How about Selphie?" he asked.

Jumping to her feet, Selphie ran over to the instruments. With some guidance from Irvine she picked one and then began to play.

At once Selphie jumped to her feet and ran over to the instruments. She picked up one that she liked and then began to play. "Is this okay?" she asked him.

Irvine closed his eyes and listened. The tempo was different and the rhythm did not match. No, this was not one of the scores they needed. "Try something else," he advised. Selphie picked another instrument and, after listening to her for a moment, Irvine gave her the thumbs up. "Ok, sounds good." He marked the score and then turned to the last person. "Next. How about Quistis?"

Reluctantly, Quistis stood up. She shuffled over to Irvine, looking pale and dispirited. Irvine picked out the instrument he wanted her to try. Quistis gave him one last hopeful look (hope that she would be excused at the last moment), but Irvine just smiled and pointed to the instrument. Knowing she had no other choice but to comply, Quistis went to it and began to play.

Irvine listened as she played. Despite her hesitance and reluctance, Quistis was not as bad as she thought she was. With a little time and some practice, she could probably pull it off.

"Is this all right?" asked Quistis, her voice trembling.

Irvine held up the four scores, trying to imagine how they would sound together. He was sure he'd picked the right four. It was hard to know without hearing them all together, more so since no one was properly trained to play them. However if they practiced hard, without rest, they should be all right.

"Ok, sounds good," he said.

Quistis stopped playing and thankfully returned to her seat next to Zell. Everyone then waited as Irvine finished marking the last score, then folded up the others and shoved them into his back pocket. The remaining four scores, the ones they were to play, he kept in his hand. He turned to the group and held the scores up.

"Ok," he told them, "we have until tonight to practice for the performance."

Everyone nodded. Selphie then got to her feet and looked over at Rinoa. "Rinoa, that's when you're up," she said with a wink.

Rinoa winked back and patted her chest. "You can count on me!" she said.

Selphie looked around. Everything was in place. The stage was being built, the music had been selected, and the performers were all ready. Well, almost. Her excitement grew, and she could feel butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. It was an exhilarating feeling, and she could barely contain her excitement.

"It's gonna be a blast!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Squall opened his eyes. He yawned and rolled onto his back. What time was it? Almost 8:30pm, according to the bedside clock. Was it really that late already? He had missed the evening meal, but he did not feel particularly hungry anyway. He just felt… tired.<p>

He had managed to get _some_ sleep, which had helped to calm down his thoughts. He was still not happy with the way the headmaster had thrust this situation on him, but he was feeling a little calmer about it and had come to a decision. He would do as he was asked and lead the Garden in the fight against the sorceress. Not that he had a choice in the matter. It had already been decided. All Squall could do was comply and the sooner they faced Sorceress Edea, the sooner everything would return to normal.

The swordsman turned his head away from the clock and looked up at the ceiling._ …I'm so bored…_ he thought, and then sat up.

He looked over at the door, which remained closed. Nobody, not even Rinoa, had come to check on him, or if they had he had been asleep. Still, it was odd that no one had thought to wake him up. Squall watched the door for a moment then looked down at the floor, frowning in thought.

_What's everybody doing,_ he wondered, before he got up and walked out.

The dormitory corridor was quiet. A little too quiet, Squall thought. It was getting late but there should still be students wandering around. The swordsman looked up and down the corridor. He listened. No, he could not hear anything from any of the rooms. That was odd.

Squall walked down the silent corridor and out of the dorms, where at long last he spotted someone. At the end of the corridor he saw Quistis, Zell and Rinoa. He noticed that Rinoa had changed clothes and was wearing a white dress, she same white dress she had worn… now, when was it? Squall shook his head. It probably didn't matter. Pushing that thought aside, he headed towards them.

Quistis turned and spotted Squall approaching. Dropping her voice, she hushed a warning to Zell and Rinoa. "Shhh, here he comes," she whispered.

"Okay, he's all yours," said Zell to Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded, and Quistis and Zell ran out of the dormitory corridor. Rinoa then turned and waited for Squall to walk up. When he reached her, she stood in front of him and thrust out her hand, standing right his path.

"You're not going anywhere," she told him sternly. Then she lowered her hand and smiled. "So what's up?"

_Tired,_ Squall thought.

Leaning over, Rinoa peered up into his face. "You look so down?" she said.

Squall, in response, just closes his eyes and turned his head away. Rinoa's gaze softened. Squall looked tired and troubled. She could not blame him, with everything that had happened. Headmaster Cid placing him in charge of the Garden was probably the last straw, and he looked resigned to his fate. Rinoa sympathised, but she was not about to let him sit around and mope all evening.

"Come on, Squall," she said, standing straight again. "How old are you? You're still a teenager. Why don't you act like one for a change?"

…_Just tired,_ Squall thought, without looking at her.

"Ok, come on. Let's go to the concert."

…_What?_ Squall frowned and opened his eyes. The 'concert'? The Garden Festival concert? He thought that was cancelled, what with the stage being destroyed. "Sorry," he replied, raising his head. "I'm not in the mood."

"How come?" asked Rinoa.

Once again Squall averted his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

There was a moment's silence, and then Rinoa began to laugh. Squall stared at her. Rinoa's cheeks flushed as she held her sides, overcome with laughter.

"…Quistis was right on…" Rinoa said between giggles. "Oh, you're so predictable." She laughed a few seconds more. Then, becoming aware that Squall was glaring at her, she took a breath and calmed herself down. "…Ok, I'm sorry. I can understand why you wouldn't be in the mood. You're probably still thinking about what the headmaster said today. He put a lot on your shoulders. It all happened so fast." She walked around him as she talked and then stopped in front of him. "So we thought it'd be good for you to come and unwind a little. Plus I have something important that I want to talk to you about."

Squall started to nod, but then he frowned. "Who's we?" he asked her.

"Who else? Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and, of course, me. Come on…" Rinoa took his hand and held it in hers. "Please, for me? There's no point if you don't show up." She gave him her most charming smile.

Squall looked into her eager, hopeful face. _I don't know…_ he thought. "…Sorry," he said out loud, and he pulled his hand away. "I just don't feel like it.

Rinoa's face fell. "Fine…" she said. She turned her back on Squall and stamped her heel on the floor. "I guess I'll just have to bug you for the rest of the night. And I'm gonna keep chanting 'concert, concert, concert' and drive you nuts." She looked back at him, an evil smile on her face. "Is that what you want?"

On seeing that smile Squall knew that she was being serious. He could see it all too well: Rinoa standing at his side for the whole night, chanting the word 'concert' over and over. Just thinking about the prospect made him twitch. The swordsman groaned and held his head. He knew he was beaten.

"…Oh man…" he moaned.

Seeing that she had won, Rinoa's evil smile turned to one of delight. "I'm getting to you already, huh?" she asked. "Looks like you have no choice!"

She took his hand again and pulled him forward. Squall could only look on helplessly as she led him out of the corridor. He looked at the back of her head as she walked, her dark hair swishing over her shoulders, and he could not help feeling that, some time ago, he had done all this before.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine o' clock when Squall and Rinoa finally arrived at the street overlooking Mayor Dobe's house. Squall was surprise to see that a large number of students had gathered here, along with many of the citizens of Fisherman's Horizon. So this was where everyone had gotten to, Squall realised.<p>

He looked up and down the street. A number of SeeDs had attended the festival and were working as attendants, dressed in their full military dress and carrying trays of drinks and foods and offering them to the people as they passed by. There was a good atmosphere in the air and even those citizens who had first frowned upon the Garden and its SeeDs could not help but smile and laugh in the light-hearted ambience that the Garden Festival provided.

Further down the street Squall spotted the mayor and his wife. Mayor Dobe still looked sullen from the day's events, but he managed a polite smile and a few words when one of the female SeeDs approached him and offered him a glass. As he took the glass he caught Squall's gaze. He held it for a moment and then looked away. Some things would take longer to change, Squall thought.

Rinoa turned and took his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. She pulled him along to the top of the stairs where Selphie and Irvine were waiting for them. Selphie smiled and she waved at Rinoa, who waved back. Irvine gave Selphie a wink and then left her, heading over to Squall.

"So she convinced you, eh?" he said. Squall did not answer, but one look into the swordsman's face told him this was the case. Irvine nodded his head, and the two men walked aside. "Looking good together," Irvine whispered with a glance back at Rinoa, who was now talking with Selphie. Squall did not follow his gaze. "So like…" Irvine said, turning back. "I found this place. It's perfect for you guys."

Squall had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Give me a break…_ he thought.

"It's by the stage," Irvine carried on. "You can't miss it. I left an old magazine there. You can thank me later. Have fun. Just let it all out tonight."

_Oh man,_ Squall thought. _This guy is sick._ He turned to Irvine, frowning. "Are you done?" he asked.

Irvine's lips turned up into a mischievous smile, and there was a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I might be there later with a special someone, too," he said.

He looked back at Selphie. The girl was unaware of Irvine's appreciative gaze and was giggling as Rinoa regaled her with the story of how she had 'persuaded' Squall to come to the concert. Irvine patted Squall on the shoulder and then left him to rejoin the women. The three talked for a moment and then Irvine and Selphie walked off together, looking down into the sun dish.

Seeing them together, Squall had to feel sorry for Selphie. She was the unwitting suspect of Irvine's affections, and Irvine seemed more than convinced that he would be able to win her over. He had no idea how Selphie felt about Irvine, but whatever the answer, it would be Selphie who was in control.

He recalled what Irvine had said about him and Rinoa 'looking good together'. What was that all about? This wasn't a date. What did it matter how they looked together? As for that talk about a 'place' that was 'perfect' for him and Rinoa… surely Irvine was just trying to mess with his head.

He walked over to Rinoa. Rinoa informed him that the concert stage was right outside of Mayor Dobe's house, and this was where they needed to go. Squall nodded and they headed to the stairs.

Selphie and Irvine were still there. Selphie was peering down the stairs, trying to see if everything was ready. Irvine, standing behind her, was just clearing his throat when Squall reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. The gunman jumped and turned around, and he looked irritated.

"Come on, man," he whispered. "I'm just about to make my move."

Hearing him, Selphie turned. "What's up?" she asked. Irvine said nothing, and so Selphie turned and ran down the stairs towards the stage. Irvine's mouth fell open, and he watched her run off. He turned and stared at Squall in dismay.

"Oh well…" said Squall, shrugging. Rinoa put her hand over her mouth, giggling.

Irvine closed his mouth. "Geez…" he complained. "Thanks a lot!" He turned and ran down the steps. Rinoa giggled harder, holding her sides.

Watching him go, Squall felt just a little bit cruel. At least he had managed to get Selphie out of an awkward situation, even if she did not know it herself. He wondered if she even knew about Irvine's feelings for her. …Probably not.

Once Rinoa was finished giggling, she took hold of Squall's hand again and led him down the steps to the mayor's house. She led him to the bottom, where a large stage had been constructed by the Fisherman's Horizon technicians. Squall stopped and stared up at it, and he could not help but feel awestruck.

It was an impressive stage—impressive because it was built in so short a time. There were four main tiers, each with glowing lights underneath the glass floors to give the impression that they were glowing. Laser lights shone up from the platforms, casting thin beams of colour into the sky.

On each of the four tiers were his friends. Selphie stood on the foremost stand. She had 'borrowed' Irvine's hat and was wearing it on her head, tipped back so that the brim rested on the turned-out curls of her hair. Tucked underneath her left arm was a violin. When Selphie saw Squall she ran up to the edge of the stage and pointed the bow at him.

"Squall!" she shouted. "You big stud! This is all for you! Congratulations! Rinoa, don't let him get away!"

Behind Squall, Rinoa nodded and then grasped Squall's sleeve. The swordsman said nothing and just looked up at the stage.

_Whatever…_ he thought.

Selphie turned and walked to the centre of the platform. Around her stood the others, each with their own instruments. Quistis was on the platform beside her, holding a flute to her lips. Zell was on another, holding a classic guitar. Lastly there was Irvine, holding no instrument but wearing special clips on the heel of his boots to mimic the sound of tap music.

Selphie looked around her. Everything was ready. She turned back to the front. She raised her violin and placed her chin upon the rest. Inside her chest she could feel her heart begin to race. Though she was a novice to the violin, she felt she had learnt enough from the musicians of Fisherman's Horizon to pull at least this one piece off. She held the violin up, her fingers hovering over the strings. She raised the bow, and a vast silence spread through the crowds gathered all around the sun dish. All eyes were upon her and her friends.

"Ready!" she cried. "A-one, two, three…"

They began to play. Irvine started off first, performing a series of rhythmic taps. The sound was amplified by speakers built into the stage, carrying the sound up to the top of the sun dish.

Next Zell began to play, strumming the guitar with his fingers. Though at first his movements were clumsy he settled quickly, replaying the notes that were drilled into him. Soon he also settled into a rhythm, matching Irvine's taps.

The two men played together for a few bars. Selphie and Quistis shared a glance and then, at the same moment, they also began to play.

There was a moment's silence from the crowd. Then, as one, everyone erupted into cheer. SeeDs, students, and citizens alike stopped what they were doing and watched in wide-eyed fascination. Even Mayor Dobe looked amazed, impressed that these 'warmongering' SeeD had talents other than fighting. Of course, he did not know that they were all novices, but he could not deny being impressed.

On the stage, Selphie's face was almost glowing with delight. Her fingers seemed to dance up and down the strings, playing each note with careful precision. As she became more confident in what she played she began to walk around the platform, her eyes on the crowd. The others, also, were becoming more confident. Quistis licked her lips and blew into the flute, moving her fingers in time with the music that Selphie played. The two instruments blended as one, backed up by the music that Zell and Irvine played.

Rinoa, watching below, clasped her hands together and smiled. She had seen all the hard work and effort these four had put into learning this piece, and it was exhilarating to see that effort pay off. But she had her own job to do. She tugged at Squall's arm to catch his attention and nodded her head to the side. She then walked ahead and Squall followed her, leaving their friends to their music.

They walked around the stage to the side of the mayor's house. Remembering what Irvine had told him, Squall kept his eyes on the ground. He soon found what he was looking for—a magazine at the edge of the platform. Squall stopped and looked down at it.

_This looks like the place he was talking about,_ he thought.

Rinoa walked up next to him and looked down at the magazine, which lay open on a rather revealing page. "Ohh, a naughty magazine," she said, with a wink at Squall.

Seeing the picture, Squall held his head and groaned. _I thought he was kidding,_ he thought. Trying to block the image from his mind, he changed the subject. "You wanted to talk about something, right?" he asked her.

He sat down next to the magazine. He closed the book but the cover was no better, and so he tried to ignore it. Rinoa giggled and then knelt down on the other side of the magazine. The two sat in silence, looking out at the sun dish. Though there was no sunlight on the dish now, the plates still held some of the warmth it had gathered during the day. It radiated through the area, staving off the evening's chill.

After almost a minute passed, Squall broke the silence. "What is it?" he asked.

Rinoa hesitated. She looked down at the sun dish, where her reflection looked back up at her. "Umm… well, it's about your promotion," she began. "Things are gonna get real tough for you, huh?" She looked at him.

Squall tore his gaze away from her. He also looked down at the sun dish. The heat rising from the panels caused his reflection to waver, like water. He could also see Rinoa's rippling reflection, her head turned to him, waiting for an answer.

_I don't want to think about it,_ he confessed.

"Squall," Rinoa said, "I'm sure there'll be a lot of difficult things that you'll have to deal with from now on. We were talking about that, and saying how you'll probably try to handle everything on your own."

Squall looked up from the dish. _I probably will,_ he agreed.

Rinoa swung her legs over the side of the walkway, letting him dangle. "They know you too well," she said. "I do, too, although I haven't been around you that long." She sighed. "Y'know, when you start thinking, you tend to frown like this."

She frowned and put her hand to her forehead. At that very same moment Squall, who was becoming lost in thought, did the same. The two paused, and then looked at each other. Squall suddenly raised his hand and Rinoa rolled back, jumping to her feet. The swordsman glared, his cheeks flushed. Rinoa just smiled and then started to laugh, holding her sides.

"I'm out of here," Squall said, turning away. But he did not get up.

Rinoa was still laughing. "Oh come on!" she chuckled. "I'm sorry."

She forced her laughter to stop. Then she went over to Squall and knelt down behind him. "But really," she carried on, "we were saying that… well… You can't handle everything on your own."

She pushed Squall in the middle of his back. The swordsman, caught unawares, slipped off the platform's edge.

He landed on the sun dish. The plates were so smooth that he skidded, almost falling flat on his face.

He heard a click behind him. When he turned he saw that Rinoa had jumped down after him. Her heels skidded on the plate, and she had to spread her arms to keep her from losing her balance. Squall glared at her and gave an angry yell, swinging his fist. What was she playing at, pushing him like that!

Hearing his yell, Rinoa smiled and nodded. "That's it!" she said. "Just let out anything!" She took a step towards him and placed her hand on her chest, her eyes full of feeling. "Anything… We want you to talk to us a little more. That's all. Y'know, if there's anything you want to tell us or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more."

Squall groaned, and he held his head again. _Am I that untrusting…_ he wondered._ Maybe I'm this way because I'm scared. Nothing lasts in this world._

He lowered his hand and looked over at Rinoa. She gazed back at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

_It feels great to have friends who believe in you, and adults you can rely on,_ he thought, gazing into those eyes. _That's why it's so dangerous, especially if you become used to it._

He turned away from Rinoa then, looking out at the sun dish as it curved up and away from him to the streets where the people of Fisherman's Horizon all stood, cheering at the concert.

_Someday you're bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing. Nobody… It's so miserable. And it's inevitable. It's so hard to recover from something like that. I never ever want to deal with that again. I can't. Even if it means being alone…_ …_for the rest of my life._

He looked back at Rinoa. She was still gazing at him, and he could see that she was wondering what he was thinking about. After a moment she broke eye contact with him and began to walk around in a slow circle, her hands folded behind her, her heels tapping against the floor.

"What a night…" she said, loudly so Squall could hear her. "Great music… Good-looking guy… Not only is he good-looking," she added with a smile. "He's the sweetest guy… a great listening. Right now, he's seriously thinking about what I said. He's shy and doesn't say anything, but I know." She completed her circle and looked over at Squall again. "So, what do you think?" she asked. "None of our business?"

Squall shook his head. "I appreciate your concern," he began. "But…"

Before he could finish his sentence Rinoa ran to him and thrust her hand in front of his face. "No 'buts'!" she said sternly. "Just think about this. This might be the only time we'll all be together. So, as long as we're together, we might as well enjoy each other's company and… just talk, right?"

"…Just for now, huh?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded. The swordsman folded his arms and turned his head away. "Forget it," he answered. "I don't want friends who won't be around tomorrow."

Rinoa just laughed. "Gosh, you're such a pessimist," she chuckled. "There are no guarantees in the future. That's why TODAY, the time we have now, is important. Squall, we wanna help you, as much as we can, for as long as we can." She reached out and placed her fingertips on his chest. "We all love you," she told him. "There, I said it. Please don't freak out. We just wanna live, y'know, live through this time with you, together."

Squall stared at her. "…Together…?" he repeated.

She nodded and tapped her head. "Keep it in the back of your mind," she told him. "Call on us whenever you need to. We'll be waiting." She then laughed, breaking the sobriety. "Like I said, who knows what's gonna happen in the future… but I have a feeling we'll be together for a while."

She held his gaze, still smiling. Squall said nothing but she could see that her words had had _some_ effect, for his face frowned in thought. Rinoa folded her hands behind her. As long as Squall at least thought about it, then she was happy. Squall knew that his friends—herself included—would be waiting for him when he needed them.

She began to walk around in a circle again. "So, what's on your mind?" she asked, changing the subject. "Do you have any dreams, Squall? Anything you want to do with your life?"

The question took Squall by surprise. _…I've never thought about it,_ he thought. "That's something I'd rather not talk about," he answered aloud. He paused and then asked: "What about you?"

"…I don't know…" Rinoa admitted. "I guess I'd rather not talk about the future, either." She stopped. "But right now…" She raised her eyes and met Squall's gaze, looking at him warmly. "…I wanna stay right here… like this."

* * *

><p>When the concert was over, Squall returned at long last to his dorm. He fell almost at once into a restless sleep. Rinoa's words still echoed in his mind, and he could not get the sight of her warm smile out of his head.<p>

It was only when he went further into sleep that her face and her words finally faded. They were replaced by the sound of gentle rainfall, which grew louder as he sank further and further into the dream.

Once again he saw the small boy, the one with the unruly brown hair and bright blue eyes, taking shelter from the rain beneath a roof. The boy watched the rain as it fell into the water-logged garden. He followed its flow towards the gate, which remained closed, as it always did. The boy's eyes began to fill and he looked up at the rain clouds hanging low overhead.

"…Sis…" said the young Squall. "I'm… all alone. But I'm doing my best…" He wiped his eyes and then nodded. "I'll be okay without you, sis. I'll be able to take care of myself."

And Squall, lying in his bed, rolled over, murmuring those same words once more.


	23. Part 06: Chapter 22

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Squall, Squall!" buzzed the speakers. "Please report to the bridge immediately."

…_What is it now,_ thought Squall with an irritated groan.

He opened his eyes. At the same time a breeze blew through the open window, parting the curtains and allowing sunlight to stream in. The swordsman winced, covering his eyes. He waited until the curtain fell again before he sat up and rubbed his eyes, rubbing away the sleep.

It had been a restless night. Every time Squall closed his eyes and drifted off, that same dream came to him. It was the same scene every time. His young self was standing alone in the pouring rain, waiting for a person that would never come. Finally, when he was cold and shivering and on the brink of tears, he would make that same promise again: 'I'll be all right by myself'.

The swordsman got up. He had not bothered to change out of his clothes, but he made time enough to sort out his hair and wash the sleep from his eyes before he clipped on his gunblade and made his way out of the door.

Since appointing Squall as the 'leader' of the Garden, Headmaster Cid had vacated his former office and now resided with the rest of the Garden staff in another part of the building. The 3F was to be the base of operations within Garden, and so it made sense to Cid that only those who would be involved in the battles should be there. Everyone knew where Cid would be if they needed him, but his floor was now dedicated only to those 'in command'. Meaning… Squall.

On his way to the bridge he saw Rinoa. She had just finished taking Angelo for his morning walk and was now heading in the direction of the library. Angelo, worn out from a playful stint in the outer gardens, walked tiredly at her side.

Rinoa had not yet seen Squall. He watched her for a moment, remembering their conversation on the sun dish. The swordsman placed his hand on his hip and frowned in thought. He still did not know what she expected of him. Well, what she wanted was obvious—she had been pretty clear on that—but he did not know… exactly… what she wanted of him.

Rinoa walked on, and she entered the library. Once she was gone Squall hurried on and headed up to the bridge.

There was a welcome party awaiting him. Quistis and Xu had huge smiles on their faces as they turned and clapped. Another SeeD was here as well, also smiling and also clapping, but Squall did not even notice him.

"Greetings, commander!" said Quistis, still smiling. She had a clipboard tucked under her arm.

Squall stepped off the lift. "Don't call me that," he grunted.

"We thought you should have a title," Xu explained, folding her hands in front of her. "So Quistis and I decided on commander."

"Sorry to carry out things on our own," said Quistis, pulling out the clipboard, "but Xu and I assigned duties."

"I'll take care of all the supplies needed in the Garden," said Xu.

"And I'll help take care of the students with Dr Kadowaki," said Quistis. "You can just focus on our destination and battle plans." She looked down at the clipboard, running through her list. When she reached one point she tapped it with her pencil. "And, ah… Will you let Selphie rest a while? I think she's exhausted from the missile base mission. She could use some rest. How does that sound to you?"

"Fine…" Squall replied with a shrug.

Quistis checked this off her list. "Alright," Xu said, rubbing her hands, "I have some reports for you already." She then coughed and turned to the SeeD standing between her and Quistis.

Squall looked at him. He was a plain-looking fellow, about seventeen-years-old, with dark hair and an amiable smile, a warm look in his eyes and a likeable air about him. His SeeD uniform was in pristine condition, and he had a rapier hanging at his side. Squall was sure that he had seen that rapier somewhere before, although he could not place where. Aside from that, there was nothing particularly remarkable about him.

His name was Nida. He waved at Squall and said "Hey, Squall" in a cheery voice.

Squall stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

The young man's face fell. "What!" he asked, incredulous. "Oh, man, it's me. We passed the SeeD exam together. I can't believe you forgot!"

The swordsman folded his arms and frowned. Had they really passed the SeeD exam together? He was sure that he would remember something like that. On that day only four people had passed the exam: himself, Zell and Selphie, and…

"Oh yeah…" Squall said, finally remembering.

Nida dropped to his knees. "Gee…" he moaned. He shook his head and then stood up again. "Hell, it's just like you to forget," he remarked, and flashed Squall a shamefaced grin.

The swordsman said nothing. Nida continued to smile and even chuckled. Xu, growing impatient, made a quiet cough behind her hand. Nida took the hint and turned back to business.

"By the way, you know the FH technicians were fixing the Garden, right?" he asked Squall. "They just finished. Meaning… The Garden's ready to go anytime."

Nida turned to the newly redesigned control deck. The old one had been removed and replaced with a smaller, up-to-date one that was easier to understand. There was a screen showing the map of the world, and a panel for inputting coordinates when the Garden was running on automatic. There was another new addition: a long, pointed column rising out of the front of the panel. Instead of a wheel or joystick, this was a directional rudder on a much larger scale, needed for manoeuvring an object as large and heavy as Balamb Garden. It was to this that Nida looked, his eyes gazing on it with an almost great affection.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'll be piloting the Garden. FH technicians taught me everything about piloting this thing. Let me know when you want to go."

Squall just nodded. That sounded like a fair deal to him.

Again, Quistis checked this off on her list. Once sure that they had covered all the important topics, she turned to the last thing on her list: a destination. "Any suggestions on where we should go?" she asked Squall.

The swordsman shrugged. He had not even thought about that.

"Hey," said Xu. She turned to Quistis. "Why don't we go back to Balamb? We don't know what's happened since we left. Besides, Balamb may be their next target. It's a harbour town, just like FH."

"You're right," Quistis agreed. She rubbed her chin. "Squall, what do you think?"

The swordsman folded his arms and ran through the information they had to hand. The army was searching for Ellone. They had attacked Fisherman's Horizon, a peace-loving harbour town. Under the sorceress's orders, they were to burn down the cities in which Ellone was not found. This reduced the places where she could hide.

If that was the case, then it made sense that the army would first target all the port and harbour towns, such as Fisherman's Horizon, Dollet and Balamb. This reduced Ellone's chances of escaping across the ocean. They must have started with Fisherman's Horizon to eliminate the possibility of her escaping to Esthar. Squall closed his eyes, following that train of thought.

The army had to know that Ellone had ties to Balamb Garden. Assuming that they did, it would be highly likely that Balamb would be their next target. It fitted all the criteria. It was a port town and had links to Balamb Garden. It was also squarely in between Galbadia and Esthar, although that was just coincidence. Convinced his arguments were sound, Squall nodded his consent.

"Are we ready to go?" Nida asked.

Squall nodded again. There was no point in hanging around. If Balamb was indeed going to be the next target, then they needed to get there as soon as possible. "Yes," he answered. "We're taking off. I'll direct you to our destination. Announce the departure."

Nida grinned and saluted. "Roger!" he said. He turned to the control panel, where a brand new PA system had also been fitted by the technicians. Nida cleared his throat and then said in a loud, clear voice: "May I have your attention please. This is the bridge. The Garden will be leaving FH shortly. Please prepare for departure. I now hand the mic over to our leader, Squall."

* * *

><p>At that moment, Rinoa was in the library listening to the announcement. When Nida finished his speech there was a rustle from the speaker and then Squall's voice, short and irritated, echoed throughout the library.<p>

"A speech… Forget it. Cut the mic!"

Rinoa put her hand to her lips. She then keeled over and clutched at her sides, overcome with laughter. That was typical Squall.

* * *

><p>It was a strange feeling, Squall thought, returning to the Balamb continent. After spending longer than a week at sea and then crashing into Fisherman's Horizon, arriving at the continent seemed almost like arriving in a foreign land.<p>

The Garden approached the continent on the south-eastern shore. Instead of heading straight to Balamb, Squall instructed that they made a quick detour. Nida followed his directions to the letter, until the Garden reached that spot on the Alcauld Plains where Balamb Garden had once stood.

All that was left of the area was a huge crater, caused by the Garden's rising and the missile strike that had almost destroyed them all. The crater spanned several acres and was almost twice the size of the Garden. The land around the impact site was burnt black, with little signs of life. It would have been a direct hit.

A number of students and SeeDs pressed themselves against the classroom windows, peering down at the crater. There was a sombre silence as each one of them recalled their foolish actions that day, and how close they had all come to being killed by the Galbadian army. That crater served as a reminder of the army's ruthlessness, and reminded them of their duties as members of SeeD.

Squall ignored Nida's suggestion of addressing the Garden at this point, and instead ordered that a bulletin be posted on the internal network to inform everyone of the events that had led to their present situation. Some information he did leave out: the resistance faction mission in Timber, for example. He left in what they had learned during the invasion of Dollet, the TV broadcast in Timber, the attempted assassination of the sorceress and its aftermath. Squall wanted to be sure that everybody was aware of what was going on, and he advised that anyone who did not wish to go further should speak to Quistis or Xu.

No one responded.

After leaving the Garden Crater they turned and headed west towards Balamb. On Quistis's advice, Squall ordered that the Garden be 'parked' some distance away and then he and the others would make the rest of the journey on foot. After their near collision with the town more than a week ago, the residents might not be pleased to see the building heading their way again.

Nida parked the Garden a couple of miles away from the town, behind a sloping hill. Before leaving the Garden, Squall issues Xu and Nida with some final orders. He placed Xu in charge during his absence, and instructed Nida to move the Garden south, towards the shore. Once they had finished checking things out in Balamb they would meet up there. Nida and Xu saluted their agreement.

Once everything was taken care of Squall left the bridge and caught up with the others on the MD level. Since Balamb Garden was not equipped with a descending platform, the technicians in Fisherman's Horizon had installed a new lift at the base of the MD level. This lift descended in a cylindrical column, which in turn extended out beneath the Garden. It stopped about five metres from the ground, where a hatch opened at underneath the lift and a ladder dropped down. When he saw the ladder Squall was glad Rinoa had chosen to leave Angelo behind, for they would have struggled to get the dog down this.

As an added precaution, the technicians had ensured that the lift could not be used while the Garden was in the water or in motion, so there was no chance of damaging it as they moved. Still, it was an unnerving feeling for the companions as they left the lift and headed out with the Garden looming above them. Once the companions were clear the lift retreated and the Garden began to move again. It turned and headed south, towards the ocean.

They reached Balamb within the hour, where they were met with an alarming sight. Around the town's main entrance a large metal fence was constructed, and there were tanks and other military vehicles stationed around it. Squall shared a questioning look with his friends and then headed along the road.

They walked up to the gate. A single Galbadian soldier stood guard over the entrance. A large vehicle blocked the road behind him. On top of the vehicle the familiar flag of Galbadia fluttered in the wind.

Squall surveyed the area. There was no doubt about it: the Galbadians had taken over the town of Balamb. He folded his arms, frowning in thought. So it seemed they were right: the Galbadians _had _come to Balamb after all. Were they searching for Ellone here, like they had in Fisherman's Horizon?

While he was thinking Zell, seeing the Galbadian presence in his hometown, ran forward. He looked at the Galbadian flag, flapping in the southerly breeze. He then glowered at the soldier, who was blocking the way into town. "What the hell!" he cried, outraged. "What's goin' on here!"

Before anyone could stop him, Zell ran through the gate. He stopped inside and looked around him, his face turning pink with anger. He clenched his fists. "Yo…!" he called out. "What's goin' on in there!"

The others passed through the gate and stopped behind him. Once inside they saw that they were not the only ones who were trying to get into town. A number of people were scattered about the area, all of them talking and trying to get inside. The Galbadian soldier, growing tired of their chatter, stepped forward.

"This town is under the control of Sorceress Edea!" they heard him shout. "The town is off-limits while we conduct our investigation! It will last for several days! Once we're through with our investigation here you're next." He raised his rifle, and his fingers rested over the trigger. "So just stay out and stay put!"

Around him the people murmured and whispered amongst themselves—some of them curious, some annoyed, and some dismayed that they could not get to their homes. They began to withdraw and spread out around the area, where small campsites were built. Spotting these, Squall realised that these people had been stuck out here for several days, and were still waiting to get in.

One man, whom Zell recognised as the owner of the Balamb hotel, put his arms around his wife, who was visibly distraught. The woman was sobbing almost uncontrollably as she buried her face in her husband's shirt, a combination of fear and fatigue overwhelming her.

"I don't know what to do!" she wept, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "What's happening to this town! When can we go in! If I knew this was going to happen, I would have brought my daughter with me! I hope she's all right…"

Anything else she said was lost in her tears. Her husband held her close and stroked her hair, but his gesture did little to comfort her despair.

Squall went over to him. "What happened here?" he asked.

The hotel owner glanced at him. "We were forced out of town days ago," he replied, still comforting his wife. "Our daughter's still at home, but there's nothing we can do. With all these soldiers from Galbadia, you've got to stop and wonder whether Galbadia fell to the hands of the sorceress."

The swordsman returned to his friends and passed on this new information. Everybody was shocked that the Galbadians would force people from their homes and leave them stranded outside of town for days on end. But what did the army care for the needs of ordinary citizens? What did the sorceress care?

The person most affected by this news was Zell. As he listened his face turned pink and then red, and then to crimson. He clenched his fists tighter, causing his leather gloves to crinkle.

After he had finished, Squall turned back. The Galbadian soldier was watching them. Squall made a slight gesture for the others to stay behind, and he approached the soldier. He did not even manage three steps before the Galbadian stiffened and raised his gun, aiming it at Squall.

"You guys look suspicious," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Squall placed a hand on his hip. "…What's Galbadia doing in a town like this?" he asked the soldier, unperturbed by the gun barrel.

The soldier looked Squall up and down. He saw the gunblade hanging at Squall's side, and his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he demanded. "Are you residents here?"

Squall started to reply, but then Zell, unable to control himself any longer, pushed past him and confronted the soldier. "YEAH, that's right!" he shouted. "At least residents should be allowed in!"

"It's OFF-LIMITS!" the soldier roared, turning on the fighter. "You cannot enter or leave. Do you understand!"

He shoved the point of his rifle against Zell's chest. The fighter stamped his foot. "Huh!" he grunted. "Who do you think you're talkin' to?"

He raised his fists. The soldier, in turn, raised his rifle higher until the barrel was aiming at Zell's head. There was a gasp of alarm from the townspeople, and the women covered their eyes in terror. The soldier's fingers closed around the trigger, and he started to squeeze.

At the last moment Squall intervened. He placed his hand on Zell's chest and pushed him gently back. He stepped in front, so that the rifle was now aiming at his head instead of Zell's. The soldier hesitated and stared at Squall like he was a lunatic. Maybe he was crazy, Squall thought, but he did it all the same.

Behind him Zell started to open his mouth in protest, but a warning glare from Squall made him close it again. Under Squall's stern gaze, the fighter lowered his fists and stepped back. The swordsman waited until he was safely out of the way before he turned back to the Galbadian.

The Galbadian had recovered from his hesitation now, and his fingers re-grasped the trigger. "What? What is it now?" he demanded.

"You said the town was off-limits…" Squall said in a calm voice. "…Does that mean we can't deliver a message, either?" He sighed and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "…That's too bad. We have some info on Ellone…"

His words had the desired effect. On hearing Ellone's name, the soldier's eyes widened, and his grip on the rifle slackened.

"W-What?" he stammered. His hands actually trembled. "Elle… Wait a minute!"

He almost dropped his gun in his haste. The soldier turned away and looked around him, checking to make sure that no one else was in earshot. Once he was satisfied that there was no one else near he turned back to Squall.

"Tell me everything you know about her!" he hissed, leaning in close. "Do you actually know who she is?"

"Kind of…" Squall replied evasively. "But we need to get inside to confirm something." It wasn't exactly a lie. They _did_ know who Ellone was… kind of.

At this the soldier's face clouded with suspicion. He would have turned them away, but the prospect that someone might know something about Ellone was a chance the Galbadians could not afford to pass up. The soldier frowned and then nodded, making up his mind. He stood straight again.

"… If you find out any information at all," he told Squall, "go talk to the commander. She's staying at the hotel. You will be rewarded!" He then stepped aside and jerked his gun, indicating that they could pass.

Squall gestured to the others. They came forward. They made their way past the soldier, who still had that suspicious look in his eyes as he watched them go. Once everybody was through the soldier resumed his position at the town entrance. The townspeople gathered together, and Squall and his companions were unaware that the people's hopes were riding with them.


	24. Part 06: Chapter 23

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Alright, so we've made it into town," said Quistis once they were safely out of the soldier's hearing. "What should we do now, Squall?"

The swordsman folded his arms. Galbadia's presence in Balamb was not unexpected, but it had caught them off-guard. They did not come here to liberate a town, but seemed they would have no other choice. Squall closed his eyes. He supposed they should start by trying to find the 'commander' that the soldier mentioned, whoever she was. If they captured her, then they could force her to withdraw her troops from the town, as well as obtain valuable information about Sorceress Edea's whereabouts, and why she was searching for Ellone.

"We'll start by going to the hotel and speaking with this 'commander'," he said to the others. "But we'll proceed with caution. Don't fight unless it's absolutely necessary—! Hey! ZELL!"

"Zell! Wait!"

But Zell was not listening. He broke away from the group and ran down the street, heading into the town. Squall cursed and then started to run after him, with the others following behind him. Quistis, Rinoa and Irvine tried to call out to Zell, but nothing they said made him slow down. The fighter seemed to have forgotten all about them, and all they could was try to keep up.

Zell ran down Balamb's main straight. He did not even notice how unusually quiet the street was, nor did he notice the soldiers who were posted at periodic points along the road. These soldiers turned and watched him as he ran past, but they made no move to stop him.

He kept on running until he reached the house at the end of the road. It was an old-looking house with some recent work done to it. Over the door was an old family nameplate with the name 'DINCHT' carved onto it in faded letters. The door, as always, was unlocked, so Zell threw it open and ran inside.

"Ma, I'm home!" he cried. Then he halted. "Huh?"

He looked around. The inside of the house was empty. The kitchen, where his mother usually stood cooking her famous and delicious meals, was empty. Zell looked around him, and he scratched his head. Where was his mother, he wondered. The fighter turned back to the empty kitchen, assuring himself that his eyes were not playing tricks. She was definitely not there.

He started to get worried. He could not even remember a time when he could not envision his mother standing in that kitchen, pouring over a hot stove, with many mouth-watering aromas rising from her pots and pans. Yet the stove was now cold, and there were no delicious scents.

The front door opened again and in walked Squall and the others, panting and out of breath. Zell was aware of Quistis saying his name, but he ignored her. He looked around at the empty house. A whole manner of thoughts began racing through his mind. Most prominent of them all was that the Galbadians had taken her. Zell's fists clenched. If they so much as harmed his mother, then he would—

He paused. A small shuffling sound could be heard. Zell spun around to face the living room, which normally stood open but the door was now closed. Yes, the sound came from in there. Zell ran to the door and threw it open.

Inside the room he saw a young woman, huddling a small, frightened young boy. Zell recognised them as two of his mother's neighbours. Sitting next to them was a middle-aged woman with a wrinkled but beautiful face, greying hair that was tied back out of the way, and dark, kind eyes. When the door opened this woman turned and glared, but when her eyes fell upon Zell her anger vanished, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Ma," cried Zell, "you're safe!"

Ma Dincht stared at him, unable to believe her eyes. She must have chosen to believe them, for she rose and then threw her arms around Zell, pulling him close and holding him tight. Zell returned the embrace, relieved that she was safe.

"Zell!" said Ma Dincht, and her voice trembled with emotion. She released him and held his face in her worn hands. "How on earth did you get into town!"

"It's all in the brains, ma," replied Zell, tapping his head. "We just said we had some info on Ellone. Piece o' cake!"

Ma Dincht nodded. She stroked Zell's cheeks and looked him over, taking him in. Then, aware that his friends were in the doorway watching, she pulled herself together. "What a relief…" she said, letting him go. "I was worried you might have beaten up one of the guards." At this Zell flushed and scratched his head as she continued. "The soldiers have threatened that the sorceress will burn the town to the ground should there be any disturbance."

"Sorceress Edea?" asked Squall, walking into the room. "Is she here?"

Ma Dincht turned to him. "I noticed a woman with the Galbadian army," she answered. "Grey hair, patch over one eye…"

Grey hair…? A patch over one eye…? There was only one person Squall knew who fitted that description. "Must be Fujin," he assumed. "So they're here…?"

He folded his arms. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen nor heard anything of the two of them since the missile strike. There had not been time to do a check on all the students, so it was possible that the two could have been missed. Fujin and Raijin must have fled the Garden before it took off. But why were they with the Galbadian army?

"Leave it to me!" Zell declared in a loud voice, breaking Squall's thoughts. "I'll get rid of those jokers!"

Around him the others nodded their accord. Squall then frowned and gazed out of the living room window, where Galbadian soldiers patrolled the streets.

…_Could Seifer be here, too,_ he wondered.

Without thinking, Squall rubbed his wrists. Just thinking of Seifer made him angry. This whole thing with Seifer and the sorceress… It was going too far. Seifer seemed so caught up in his 'dream' of being the sorceress' knight that he was blinded to all else that was going on around him. Did Seifer even realise what he was doing anymore? And what about Fujin and Raijin, who had vowed to follow Seifer until the end? Could they even see what was happening?

His thoughts were interrupted once more when he heard Ma Dincht speaking, and he turned back to the conversation.

"They say the town will be released in several fays," the woman was saying. "I wonder if it's true? The whole town's on edge. The residents, the soldiers…"

It was no wonder the soldiers were tense, Squall thought as they left Ma Dincht and her frightened guests. President Deling was a ruthless dictator, but he was nothing in comparison to the sorceress. Sorceress Edea was a woman who was both beautiful and terrifying, and the immense magical power she commanded meant that there were few who would dare to stand against her. Sorceresses were both respected and feared, but it was fear that won above all.

Now that Zell had assured himself that his mother was safe and well, Squall outlined their plan once more. They would seek out the Galbadian commander in charge of the town. Once captured, they would force her to reveal all that she knew about the sorceress' whereabouts, and Ellone, if she knew anything. Squall was unsure the Galbadians knew anything about Ellone except from her name, which meant that they had the advantage.

The others nodded, agreeing with Squall's plan. Only Zell looked discontented and he shuffled from foot to foot, his hands itching to cause trouble for the Galbadians who had invaded his home. Only his mother's warning kept him from running off and beating the hell out of the soldiers.

Following the soldier's instructions, the companions headed towards the Balamb Hotel. They noticed that the number of soldiers increased the closer they got to the docks and, as Ma Dincht had said, they all looked tense. Perhaps it was not just the town that was under threat if there was any trouble, Squall wondered.

They reached the Balamb Hotel. Two soldiers were posted outside. So this was where the Galbadians had made their base of operations in Balamb, Squall realised. They had taken over the hotel, and forced its occupants out of town.

When the soldiers saw them approach, they stiffened and raised their weapons.

"What do you want!" one of them snapped. "If it's the commander you're looking for, I have strict orders not to let anyone through."

Squall stepped forward. "We were told to come here," he told the soldiers. "We have information on Ellone that the commander would want to hear."

At this the soldier froze, and he lowered his weapon an inch. "…What?" he asked. "Information about Ellone?" He looked at his companion. After a gesture, they both turned away. "Hmmmm… More rumours?" he asked in a low voice.

The other soldier nodded. "You know that we'll get a salary cut if we let 'em through without confirmation," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know… In this army your salary gets cut based on just how the boss is feeling," said the first soldier with a sigh.

"I guess it goes with the territory when you can't choose your own boss," said the second, also with a sigh.

The companions watched while the soldiers whispered to one another. Squall crossed his arms. He had guessed that it would not be as easy to fool as the one at the gate, even with the promise of information on Ellone.

Zell, who was growing impatient, shouted to the soldiers: "Yo, listen! We have top secret info! Bring the commander out here!"

Squall hushed him, and the fighter closed his mouth, looking sullen. The two soldiers looked back at them. They looked at Zell and then at Squall, and then to the rest of the group. It was clear, even to them, that these were not ordinary townspeople. The soldiers turned away again.

"These guys are kinda… suspicious, huh?" the first one whispered.

"Yeah, totally!" replied the other.

The soldiers shared a look, and they both grinned. Then they turned back and stood at attention, holding their heads high.

"Have some respect for the captain!" declared the first soldier in a loud and brash voice. "The captain is currently on patrol!" His comrade nodded, and repeated that they must look for the captain if they wanted to speak with the commander.

With nothing else left to do, Squall and the others left the hotel and walked around the corner, to the docks. Once out of sight of the soldiers, they stopped.

"Now what?" asked Quistis.

"Now we just have to find the captain," said Rinoa with a smile.

"I know that," Quistis replied, sounding terse. "What I mean is: where are we going to find the captain? He could be anywhere in this town."

"Ah, to hell with it!" snapped Zell. He raised his fists. "Just forget the commander! Let's pummel the Galbadians and force them outta here!"

Irvine clapped a hand on the fighter's shoulder. "Have you forgotten already?" said the gunman. "Your ma said that the sorceress plans to burn this place to the ground if there's any trouble." The fighter glared and then sagged, giving in.

"Well, Squall?" asked Rinoa, turning to him. "We're waiting for a decision."

Squall frowned. _…I'm getting sick of this leader thing,_ he thought, and he was sure that he had thought those words before. "We can't start trouble," he said to the others. "The only way we can get Galbadia out of here is to eliminate the commander. We know where she is," he said, waving a hand at the hotel. "As for the captain… Let's ask around. Somebody ought to know where he is."

"'He'?" asked Rinoa, curious. "What makes you think the captain's a 'he'?"

Squall shrugged. "I have an idea who the captain might be, if the commander is who I think she is," he replied. "But let's find him first." He looked around and then pointed across the road, towards the docks. "Let's try the docks first."

They headed to the docks. As they had suspected, the Galbadian presence was heaviest here. There were dozens of soldiers stationed here. They were searching every inch of the docks, searching for any traces that might lead them to Ellone. The soldiers stopped anyone who passed by and subjected them to a series of questions they could not possibly hope to answer, and then sending them on their way when they were done with them. Some soldiers used sniffer dogs to search around cars, boats and even fishing equipment, all in the vain hope that they might find some clue of Ellone there.

Even Squall and the others did not pass unscathed. One brash and arrogant soldier, whose temper was already frayed from working long hours in the heat of the day, stopped them and subjected them to a series of quick-fire questions. Of course Squall could not say where Ellone was, for he did not know either. The last he had seen of her was when she left him in the library that day, when she left the Garden for the sorceress' SeeD ship.

Once the soldier released them from his questioning, the group headed out onto the docks. There was a cool breeze here, which was a welcome relief from the sun's warmth. Squall almost felt sorry for the soldiers, having to work in those heavy uniforms… almost.

Here the search continued. All the fishing boats had been moored and were in the process of being search. People's belongings were flung from the boats and piled along the docks, where they were subjected to a thorough search.

Squall looked around at the soldiers as they continued their fruitless search. With nothing to go on but Ellone's name, it was no wonder that the search of Balamb was taking so long. How did the sorceress ever expect them to find her like this?

Remembering why they were here, Squall took another look around. The person he was looking for was not here. Squall decided to risk asking one of the soldiers. He went over to a nearby soldier, who was standing by one the vehicles parked on the dock. There was a sniffer dog at his feet, sniffing the vehicle. He was in luck, for the soldier told him just what he needed to know.

"Oh, the captain? Yeah, he was just fishing here. He caught a few and got really excited. Said he was gonna eat 'em right away."

Squall returned to the others with this new information. "So now we just need to find out where he's cooking them," the swordsman finished.

"What kind of captain is he, if he starts fishing on the job?" Rinoa asked, shaking her head.

Zell looked shocked. "Are you kidding!" he asked. "Who wouldn't go fishing in Balamb? Balamb fish are famous! And my ma cooks them the best! Ask anybody around here—they'll tell you!"

Rinoa put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Squall turned to the fighter. "Zell…" he began. "Is that true? Would anybody here really tell the Galbadians that your mother is the best cook in Balamb?"

"Of course!" replied Zell, and he looked hurt. "You doubt me!"

Squall shook his head. "It's not that I doubt you, but…" An idea was forming in his mind. He nodded. "We should head back to your mother's. If I'm right, we'll find the captain there. Come on!"

He ran on ahead, and the others followed him. Only Zell remained behind, looking confused. Then, realising that he was being left behind, Zell called after them and ran to catch up.

The moment they arrived back at the Dincht household they knew that something was different about it. Before, everything had been closed off. Now the door to the house was ajar, and the kitchen window was wide open. Steam poured out of this window, carrying with it the pungent stench of old fish.

They entered the house. The stench of fish was stronger here, and had filled the house. Ma Dincht was in her kitchen with her hands on her hips and her face scrunched up in dislike, looking at the state of her kitchen. When she heard the door she turned, but she relaxed when she saw that it was Zell and his friends.

"Just now, a man came in and asked if he could use the kitchen…" said Ma Dincht when Zell asked her. "I think he cooked some fish. The whole room is filled with this strange odour." She wrinkled her nose. "Must've been pretty bad fish to give off this odour. I wonder if he's really going to eat it. Said he was going to eat with his men. Hope nothing happens to them…"

Zell sighed and chuckled. Only his mother would be worried about a person's health at a time like this.

But this posed another problem. If Ma Dincht was right, then they had already missed their chance of locating the Galbadian captain. Yet, with a stench as foul as this one, he should not be too hard to find.

They headed for the door. As they reached it a loud cry came from outside, followed by more shouts and the sound of running footsteps. Irvine opened the door a crack and peered out. A young boy came running past the house, chased by three Galbadian soldiers. One of them, Irvine noticed, had a dent in his helmet where a well-aimed stone had hit him on the head.

"Best stay in the house for a while," Ma Dincht advised. She picked up a towel and wafted it, trying to clear the smell from her kitchen. "Those soldiers are so tetchy; you don't know what they'll do. Zell, why don't you take your friends up to your room? I'll let you know when everything's clear."

Zell bit his lip, his face torn. "We can't stay at the hotel…" he reasoned. He bit harder and then at long last he groaned and sagged over. "Aah, I guess we have no choice!" He straightened himself and turned to the others. "Let's just go to my room and rest." Seeing the smiles on Quistis and Irvine's faces he quickly added: "It's not like I'm inviting you guys, ok! It's 'cause we have no choice!"

With that, Zell stormed up the stairs. The others followed him eagerly. Squall remained behind a moment. He folded his arms. What was so bad about them seeing his room?

Squall caught up to the others at the top of the stairs. It was only a small house with three bedrooms. One belonged to his mother and another belonged to Zell. For the third room Zell offered no description, other than it contained some of his grandfather's old belongings. The fighter took a key out from a side cabinet and unlocked the door. He tensed, as though preparing himself, and then opened the door.

Before the door was fully open, Rinoa brushed past him and ran into the room. Her eyes were wide and full of interest as she looked around, and she was surprised by what she saw.

It was an amazingly tidy room, she thought. Rinoa had expected to find a room so messy it was as though a storm had hit it. She expected clothes to be strewn all of the room, some clean and some unwashed, a whole manner of gadgets and gizmos, video games and loud music. Instead the floor was clean, the clothes neatly folded away, and everything was in perfect order. There was a punch bag in the corner of the room and a smaller one hanging over the bed, but aside from that there was nothing scandalous about it. Rinoa felt rather disappointed.

Squall came up beside her. "So this is Zell's room…?" he wondered.

"Well," said Irvine, "it's not very interesting hanging out in a guy's room anyway…" He paused, staring ahead. His jaw fell open. "Whoa! What is that!"

The gunman ran over to the far wall. Hanging on the wall here was a small collection of rifles. There were three of them altogether, of various styles and sizes, and they were in near-perfect condition. They had been well kept, Irvine noticed, and polished with a great deal of love and care. Irvine pressed his palms against the wall as he gazed up at the rifles, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"These are some of them old school rifles," the gunman said, his voice a whisper.

Zell closed the bedroom door. When he saw Irvine admiring the rifles, he beamed with pride. "Those are my grandpa's," he said. Then, seeing Irvine's longing face, he added: "Don't even think about it."

But it looked as though Irvine would be unable to contain his excitement. His fingers tensed, itching to hold the rifles and examine them up close. Aside from women, Irvine cherished guns more than anything else in the world. For him, there was nothing more enchanting than holding a brand new rifle, feeling the firm, smooth finish of the barrel beneath his fingers, hearing the gentle click of chamber as it locked shut, and that first squeeze as he fired that very first shot. These were old, but they were just as beautiful. Irvine could not help but wonder just how many appreciative hands had fired from those weapons. At that moment Irvine was like a little boy, and all he wanted was to _hold_ them, just for a while.

"Oh man, oh man!" he breathed. "These are so COOL!"

Zell blushed and scratched his head. He felt proud that his grandfather's old rifles had caused this much excitement. Zell knew next to nothing about guns, but it was nice to have one over on Irvine for a change.

"…Heh heh… Well… Alright…" he said, giving in. "Go ahead, check 'em out!"

He had not even finished speaking when Irvine reached up and snatched the middle rifle from its stand. In his eagerness he pulled a little too hard, causing the wall to shake a little, but it was enough to make the other rifles on the wall become unbalanced.

The top one fell first. Seeing it fall, Irvine dropped the rifle he was holding and reached up to catch it. As he moved he slipped and fell against the wall. This caused the other rifle to fall from its stand. Irvine tried to grab that one too but he missed, and in doing so he lost his grip on the one he was holding. All three rifles clattered to the floor.

Zell's face turned crimson. "YOOOO!" he cried. "The HELL you doin'!" He ran over to Irvine, trembling with rage.

Squall held his head. _…I knew he would…_ he thought to himself.

Irvine bent down to pick up the dropped rifles. Zell shoved past him and snatched the guns from his hands, placing them back upon the wall where they belonged. The gunman offered no apology and just gave him a sheepish grin.

While the men were tidying up the mess they had made, Quistis walked around the bedroom, looking around.

"It's so clean for a guy's room," she commented. She stopped and turned to the corner of the room, where a brand new T-board was propped against the desk. Quistis's brow furrowed. "Hey? Zell, I thought you had your T-board confiscated?"

Zell followed her gaze. He rubbed his nose, and chuckled. "Heh-heh. Once you reach my calibre, you've gotta have more than one."

Quistis raised an eyebrow, giving him a sceptical look. Then a thought occurred to her and she smirked. She started to giggle, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

Seeing this, Zell ran over to her. "What?" he asked her. "What's so funny?"

"Ha, ha, ha…" Quistis laughed. "I just remembered something." She waved her hand in apology, and then turned to Squall. "Do you know about Zell's famous 'incident'?" she asked him.

Squall frowned and folded his arms. He could not recall ever hearing anything. "What incident?" he asked.

"Well, Zell was riding his T-board through the hallways of the Garden. He made a sharp turn and went right into the women's rest…"

"Arrrr!" cried Zell, cutting her off. "That's enough of that story!" He waved his arms, but Quistis just laughed all the more.

A long silence fell upon the room. Irvine continued to admire the rifles—at a distance, under Zell's watchful eye—while Quistis continued to regale them all with tales of Zell's 'adventures' within Garden. Whenever it came to the embarrassing bits Zell tried to cut her off by yelling, at which Quistis just gave him an innocent smile.

After a few minutes Rinoa, growing bored, got up and took a walk around the room. She stopped by the wall where the rifles stood. She looked them over and then above them, where hung a picture of an elderly man. Although he was old he did not look frail. He had a firm face with a strong jaw, and eyes that were both hard and filled with compassion. It almost reminded Rinoa of her father, General Caraway, and for a moment she felt a pang of sadness.

"Is that your grandfather, Zell?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yep!" replied Zell. He came to stand beside her, and his eyes were full of love and pride as he also gazed up at the picture. "He's the person I look up to the most. He played a big role in the last war. He wasn't just strong. He knew when to attack, when to retreat… Any kind of situation, he maintained his composure and stayed cool…"

Squall turned from the window. "…So basically, the opposite of you," he said.

At this Irvine and Quistis chuckled, while Rinoa burst out laughing and had to hold herself up to keep from falling over. Zell, meanwhile, stared at Squall in open-mouthed shock.

"Yo, Squall!" he shouted. "Why you dissin' me!"

The swordsman said nothing. Rinoa, done with her laughter, went over and stood beside him. She had a grin on her face as she leaned over peering up at him.

"It's probably none of my business," she said, "but… Maybe you're being a little too 'cool', Squall…?"

Squall grunted in response and turned his head away.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Zell chuckled. "She got you there, Squall. Why don't you try to show a little more passion…? You know, like me!"

Squall closed his eyes. The last thing anybody ever needed was someone with as much 'passion' as Zell. "Let's rest up…" he said.

Even as he spoke, there came a hushed called from downstairs. Zell left the room. He returned a moment later to inform them that his mother had said the coast was now clear. They headed back downstairs. Even with the kitchen window open the stench of the fish was still overpowering. It would take a while for the scent to dissipate from the house. The companions thanked Ma Dincht for her aid and then left the house. Ma Dincht watched them from the doorway and then, once they were safely across the street, she closed the door again.

The group gathered at the street corner. The soldiers patrolling the main road had returned to their stations, and all was quiet again.

Instead of returning the docks to continue their search for the captain, Squall suggested that they now search the other side of town. They headed down the street and were just about to take the west road to the station when a woman crossing the road suddenly stopped and stared at them. Squall stared back at her. What was she looking at?

The woman looked around her. Satisfied that no one else was in earshot, she crossed over to them.

"Um…" she said, sounding hesitant. "Please don't get angry. I don't mean to offend you but… um… The five of you… REALLY STINK…!" And with that she walked away from them at speed, holding her nose.

The companions looked at one another. They sniffed at their clothing. What the woman said was true: the stench of the rotten Balamb fish from Ma Dincht's kitchen had seeped into their clothing. It was an awful stench, and now they were stuck with it.

Squall rubbed his sleeve. It was a shame, he thought, that they had been unable to bring Rinoa's dog Angelo with them. The dog's sensitive nose would have picked up this scent and used it to track down the Galbadian captain. Squall then paused, as an idea came to him. If they could not use Angelo's nose to track the captain, then they would have to use another dog…

Squall lowered his arm. "Let's go back to the docks," he said, and before anybody could ask why he turned and walked off. The others looked at one another in confusion and then hurried after Squall.

They returned to the docks. As Squall had hoped, the soldier with the sniffer dog was still there. Both soldier and dog looked very bored at this point, but if what Squall had planned worked, things were about to get very interesting.

On Squall's instruction, Zell and Irvine went over to the soldier. While they tried to engage him in conversation about the different types of Balamb fish, Squall snuck up from behind. He knelt down beside the dog, which was yawning in boredom. He put his sleeve to the dog's nose. The dog looked at him, curious, and then sniffed his sleeve.

All at once the dog leapt to its feet. It barked and then bounded forward. The movement yanked its leash from the hands of the soldier, who could only stare in bafflement as his dog tore away from him. The dog ran along the docks and into the street, heading towards the hotel.

The soldier turned upon the group. "You idiots!" he yelled. "What scent did you have the dog sniff!"

Except that the group was already moving. The others had now figured out Squall's plan, and they all ran at full speed to keep up with the dog.

They followed the dog past the Balamb Hotel. The two soldiers guarding the door jumped back in alarm as the dog came tearing past them, its tongue lolling out of its mouth and paws skidding against the ground. When the dog passed they started to relax, but then threw themselves back again as Squall and his friends also came running past them.

The dog led them past the shops and the residential areas, until it at last reached the train station. With the Galbadians in town the intercontinental train was down, but the station itself remained open while the soldiers conducted their search. A woman shrieked and almost fell down the stairs as the dog came charging past her and into the station. She was saved only by the quick-thinking conductor, who caught her before she fell. Squall and the others ran past them, and Quistis called out a quick apology as they ran inside.

The train was still on the platform, the door to the main carriage open. The dog stopped outside the door, howled, and then ran into the train. Squall and the others stopped outside the train, panting for breath.

There was a moment's silence. Then there came the sound of a crash, followed by a startled yell.

A figure emerged from the train, almost falling down the platform steps in his haste. On seeing him Squall knew at once that his suspicions were correct. The Galbadian army 'captain', and the 'commander', were both people they knew very well. It was Ma Dincht who had first set Squall onto it, the moment she described Fujin as being present with the army.

The man stumbled across the platform. He did not see them, and when he turned and saw the dog come running out after him, he turned back and ran across the platform. He brushed past Squall without even noticing him, and headed out of the station.

Squall ran to the door. "It's Raijin!" he shouted. "…Come on!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Note from the Authoress<strong>_

Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been ill the past week or so, and then I had a week's holiday so I took an extended break. But I'm back on track now.


	25. Part 06: Chapter 24

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Squall and the others hurried out of the train station and chased after Raijin, who was running ahead of them. They lost sight of him as he made his way through the residential areas, but as they heard the excited barking of the dog coming from the direction of the hotel, they went in the same direction.

They reached the Balamb Hotel and it was here they stopped. The hotel doors were wide open, and the sounds of an argument could be heard from inside. The two soldiers who stood guard there were gathered in the doorway, watching what was going on inside. One of the soldiers turned to the group as they drew near. He looked nervous, and thrust out his hand to keep them back.

"Hey, you! Stand back! This could be dangerous. The commander's just about to…"

A loud yelp came from inside the hotel. The soldier turned back. A second later Raijin flew out of the door. He hit the ground and skidded out on his behind. He stopped in the middle of the street between the two soldiers.

"Ouuuch…" Raijin moaned. He stood up and rubbed his sore behind, and turned back to the hotel. "F-Fujin… Control your temper, ya know? I was patrollin' just like ya told me. I even woke up that search dog, sleepin' on the job, ya know?"

His answer was not sufficient, for inside the hotel there came an angry yell, followed by a crash. Squall folded his arms. Somehow he did not think that the commander believed Raijin's story.

Raijin seemed to sense this as well, for his face went pale. He turned to the two soldiers watching the scene. "You guys help me out here!" he told them. "We've gotta calm Fujin down, ya know!"

The two soldiers looked at each other. They nodded and stepped up beside him.

Zell ran forward. "RAIJIN!" he shouted.

Raijin turned. When he saw Zell and the others his eyes widened and he grinned.

"Wooooow!" he said, spreading his arms. "What are you guys doin' here!"

"We're here to liberate Balamb, ya know!" replied Zell. Realising what he had said, he scratched his head. "…I mean… uhh… We're here to liberate Balamb!"

The smile on Raijin's face vanished, and he scowled at the group. "Seifer told us to give you a whoopin' if we saw you, ya know!" he said. He reached behind him and drew a pole he had strapped to his back. The pole was wide and heavy and widened at both ends for what Raijin called an added 'oomph' when fighting. Raijin hoisted the pole up and then held it behind him, taking up a battle stance. "You soldiers help me out, too!" he ordered.

At his command the two soldiers drew their weapons. Squall turned to them. He had to wonder what kind of army the Galbadians really were if they were taking orders from someone like Raijin. No doubt it was Seifer who had given the order, though Squall was willing to bet anything that it was not the soldiers' fear of Seifer that compelled them to obey. It was their fear of the sorceress.

Seeing Raijin and his soldiers preparing for battle, Zell raised his fists and smacked them together. "You'll pay for this, Raijin!" he shouted.

He ran in and punched with his left fist. Raijin dodged the blow and retaliated by thrusting one end of his pole forward, driving it into Zell's gut. The fighter coughed as the air was forced out of him, and he keeled over. Raijin drew back the pole and kicked Zell in the chest, shoving him to the floor. Zell rolled onto his side and groaned, clutching his stomach.

Raijin stood over him. There was a smug grin on his face as he raised his pole over his head, ready to bring it down and finish Zell off.

He brought the weapon down, but instead of striking Zell it struck the flat side of a sword. Raijin's smile vanished as he looked at Squall, kneeling beside Zell with his sword thrust out over his fallen companion. Raijin withdrew his pole and took a few steps back, bringing some distance between him and Squall. He gestured for Squall to charge at him.

Squall obliged. He swung his gunblade and ice rained from the blade to strike the floor at Raijin's feet. Like a wave the ice shifted direction and rose up towards Raijin. He responded quickly, sidestepping out of the way of the ice. With a swing of his pole he broke the ice and then ran at Squall. The swordsman blocked an incoming swing with the side of his gunblade, forcing it off-course. He looked at Raijin, who grinned and then grabbed hold of Squall's collar. He pulled the swordsman forward, past him, and threw him onto the floor.

"Squall!" cried Rinoa, running forward.

"Where do you think you're going!"

A pair of strong arms closed around her shoulders. The soldier squeezed her close, forcing the breath out of her, and then tried to drag her back towards the hotel. Rinoa started to struggle, kicking and wriggling, but the soldier's grip was strong and she could not break free. Rinoa put her fingers to her lips and whistled, but nothing happened. Then Rinoa remembered: they had left Angelo behind in Balamb Garden.

The soldier dragged her to the door. As Rinoa struggled she could see that Quistis was struggling with the other soldier, and that Squall and Zell were busy fending off Raijin's powerful attacks. She was on her own.

A gunshot fired. The soldier cried out and released his hold on Rinoa, who dropped to the floor with her hands over her head. A shadow fell over her and as she dared to look up she saw Irvine standing over her. The gunman clicked his gun-barrel shut and then fired again, making another hole in the soldier's armour. The Galbadian spat out a curse and then slumped to the floor.

Irvine sheathed his gun and looked down at Rinoa. He gave her a charming smile and extended his hand to her with a small bow. Rinoa's face went red as she blushed. She ignored his hand and pushed herself to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and was about to give Irvine a stern telling off when her eyes widened, looking over Irvine's shoulder.

"Irvine, behind you!" she called.

Irvine turned. The other Galbadian soldier had broken away from his conflict with Quistis and was running towards him. The gunman started to draw his gun, but before he could pull it from the holster there came the crack of a whip. The soldier yelped and dropped to the floor, with the tail of Quistis's whip wrapped around his ankle.

Quistis tugged on her whip, pulling the scrabbling soldier back towards her. He started to get up but Quistis kicked him in the back, shoving him back onto the floor. She stood over him and then knelt down. Placing her hand upon his back, she channelled _Blizzara_ magic into her hand. Ice formed and spread along the soldier's armour, trapping him in a thick layer of ice.

Meanwhile, Squall and Zell were forced onto the defensive as they tried to keep Raijin at bay. Raijin's face was red and sweating as he delivered blow after blow, shifting his pole from hand to hand as he forced his two opponents back. There was a spark of fire in his eyes, and he was grinning in exhilaration, enjoying the thrill of the battle more than the objective.

Squall's back touched the hotel wall. Raijin saw this and turned on him, shifting his pole back to his left hand and thrusting it out. Squall only just managed to manoeuvre his body out of the way and threw himself against Raijin, pushing him back.

The two struggled with one another. Squall tried to wrench the pole from Raijin's hand, but Raijin was the stronger of the two and was able to keep this from happening. Raijin's overwhelming physical strength eventually won out, and shoved Squall back against the hotel.

Zell roared in rage and ran at Raijin. He rammed into him and would have bowled him over if Raijin had not been strong enough to withstand it. The collision did, however, startle Raijin, giving Zell his chance to strike.

He punched Raijin in the jaw, knocking his head back. While his guard was open Zell struck again, punching him right in the stomach. This blow caused Raijin to groan and keel over, and in doing so he dropped his pole.

Now Zell unleashed a powerful flurry of attacks, delivering punches and kicks to every quarter of Raijin's body. His face, his chest, his stomach, his legs; there was no place that Zell left untouched. When the blows ended Raijin staggered back, wobbling and disorientated.

Zell grabbed hold of Raijin by his collar and yanked him forward. At the same time he thrust out his fist, sending one final blow crashing into Raijin's jaw. There was a crunch, and Raijin yelled in pain. He went careening backwards, tripping over the ice-trapped soldier and falling to the floor. Zell lowered his fist but stood ready, poised to attack again.

Raijin rolled onto his front. He spat blood, where Zell's last punch had busted his lip. He tried to stand, but his leg buckled and he dropped to the floor, using his hand to keep him from falling flat.

"Ughhh," he groaned. He spat again. "You got me, ya know…" Raijin then slumped to the floor, groaning and rubbing his jaw.

Zell threw his fists into the air.

"OHHHH YEAHHHH!" he shouted. "The commander's gonna get a whoopin', too!"

Before anyone could stop in, Zell ran into the hotel. The others ran in after him.

Inside the hotel, standing in the main foyer, was Fujin. She turned as Zell ran up to her. The fighter skidded to a stop and raised his fists, his face red with rage.

"So I guess you're the commander!" he said to her. "Pack your bags and get the hell outta Balamb!"

Fujin glanced at him and then at the hotel door, where Squall and the others had just entered. She looked beyond, where she could see Raijin and the two soldiers lying slumped on the floor.

"…RAIJIN, DEFEATED…?" she asked, and she sounded surprised.

"That's right, BABY!" replied Zell. He smacked a fist into his palm. "Now, where's Seifer and the sorceress! You're all goin' DOWN!"

Squall stepped forward and put his hand on Zell's shoulder. "Zell, calm down," he said. Zell looked at him and then reluctantly took a step back. Squall turned back to Fujin. "Fujin, looks like you're on your own. Are you still willing to fight?"

A dark scowl passed over Fujin's face. "RAGE!" she spat.

"BWAHA HA HA HA!" a deep voice boomed. "She's not alone!"

Zell turned and looked around in alarm. "W-Who's there!" he demanded.

Everyone turned to the door. Raijin was back on his feet and running into the hotel, his weapon in his hands. He ran up to Fujin and stopped beside her, and slammed the butt of his pole against the floor. His injuries seemed to be healing even as they watched, and his eyes had a faint green glow to them. In his hand Squall noted he held a small blue bottle containing a Hi-Potion.

"Major comeback, ya know!" Raijin said with a laugh. His busted lip healed, and the blood shimmered and vanished. "Actually, I feel a lot betta, ya know! I feel invincible, ya know!" To prove his point, he threw the Hi-Potion bottle onto the floor. It smashed. Putting his hands on his hips, Raijin laughed.

"How the…!" Zell shook his head in disbelief. "I thought we defeated you!"

Fujin raised her hand, and Raijin's laughter ceased. Fujin then lowered her hand and reached behind her, drawing her own weapon from her belt. Like Rinoa, Fujin was also a wielder of the Pinwheel, though hers differed to Rinoa's in that it was meant to be used by hand and not shot through the air like Rinoa's was. Designed and built in Balamb, Fujin's Pinwheel was painted with colours of blue and white, yet designed with the appearance of flames. There was a rumour within Garden that only Fujin could wield this particular Pinwheel, and that anyone else who had tried only succeeded in cutting themselves to ribbons.

Fujin raised her Pinwheel. She held it by her wrist for a moment then held it out, ready for battle. Beside her, Raijin also raised his pole.

"Time to get serious, ya know!" he said.

On Fujin's signal, Raijin charged. Fujin held back, watching the direction in which Raijin was moving. Once she had assessed his tactics, she drew back her arm and flung the Pinwheel away from her.

The projectile skimmed over the ground. Sparks rose from where its sharpened blades cut across the floor. It moved towards Raijin and then swerved, cutting around him and then heading towards Squall, who was moving in to strike. When he saw the weapon coming Squall jumped back and swung his gunblade. He knocked the Pinwheel off-course, sending it sliding off in a different direction.

A shadow fell over Squall as Raijin leapt and brought down his pole. With no time to move out of the way, Squall raised his gunblade and caught the weapon just inches before it would have struck him in the head. The impact jarred Squall's arms and shoulders, almost forcing them out of their sockets. Squall was forced back onto his knees, pushing against the pole. The force behind Raijin's attack was stronger now; he was no longer playing around.

Raijin grinned and pressed down on the pole. Squall gritted his teeth as he pushed back, trying to keep the weapon at bay. Try as he might, the pole started to descend and Squall knew he could not hold it back much longer.

"Over here, ya big lug!" yelled Zell, and he ran up to Raijin and punched him right in the jaw. The punch sent Raijin flying across the room. He slipped on the broken shards of his Hi-Potion bottle and crashed onto the floor.

While Zell and Squall were dealing with Raijin, Quistis, Rinoa and Irvine hurried over to Fujin. The woman had not moved from her spot near the desk, watching them with a cold look in her eyes.

"Fujin!" said Quistis, pointing her whip at her. "Please, enough of this! You and Raijin are both from Garden! Put an end to this!"

Fujin scowled. She extended her arm, and Quistis saw that underneath her shirt sleeve she had a wrist strap. Quistis also saw, in the light coming in from the windows, a faint glimmer coming from a wire that was attached to the strap. When Fujin flicked her wrist this wire straightened and the Pinwheel, which had rolled to a stop on the floor some distance away, moved and whizzed back towards her. Fujin caught it, closing her fingers around its intricate blades. Fujin lowered her weapon and pointed at Quistis.

"ELLONE, WHERE?" she demanded.

Quistis lowered her eyes, looking pained. It seemed there would be no way to get through to Fujin or Raijin. Then Quistis's face hardened and she raised her whip, holding it over her head. "You know we can't tell you," she replied.

She cracked her whip. Fujin dodged it and then ran forward. She broke through Quistis's guard and moved in close. She swung her Pinwheel and Quistis pulled back, narrowly missing a blow that would have sliced through her neck. Fujin was not messing around either—they were fully prepared to kill if they had to.

Fujin twisted her hand and pulled the Pinwheel into a backward strike, which also missed. A third strike completed her manoeuvre and Quistis staggered back. She clutched at her cheek, where blood streamed from a jagged cut. Irvine and Rinoa ran past her, running in to take Fujin head on.

Meanwhile, Raijin was still busy trying to fend of Squall and Zell. The two men had surrounded him, but Raijin was able to keep them at bay with thrusts and parries from his pole. A lucky strike to the head sent Zell reeling onto the floor, and while Raijin's back was turned Squall rushed in to strike. Raijin swung with the back-end of his weapon but missed as Squall, who had latched onto Raijin's tactics at this point, swerved and ran around to Raijin's other side.

Squall thrust out his hand, and _Fira_ flames shot from his palm. They engulfed Raijin, who dropped his pole and began to pat himself down in a panic. He fell to the floor and rolled about. Zell tried to move in for an attack, but Raijin's frantic flailing meant that he could not draw near enough.

Once all the flames were out, Raijin got back on his feet. His clothing was singed and there were burns to his face and arms where the flames had burnt him.

"Ouuuch!" groaned Raijin, with a glare at Squall. "Not bad, ya know…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out another Hi-Potion. He bit off the lid and spat it onto the floor before throwing the contents of the bottle over himself. The greenish liquid seeped into his skin and his clothing, giving his body a green aura. The burns on his skin shimmered and began to heal over. Raijin bent down to pick up his pole, and left the bottle in its place. With a roar, he charged anew.

A gunshot fired and Raijin skidded to a stop. He teetered, caught off-balance, and before he could recover Zell ran up and kicked him in the chest. Raijin went flying backwards, his arms flailing. A second gunshot, fired by Irvine, made him lose his balance completely and he fell to the floor.

Squall ran over and brought down his sword. Raijin responded by lifting his pole, blocking the blow by catching it with the bar. The gunblade's sharp edge almost sliced the pole in two, and it was only luck that kept it from breaking. Raijin shoved Squall back with his foot and stood. He swung his pole, striking Squall against his shoulder. This blow was too much for the already damaged weapon, and it snapped in two. Raijin looked at the half of his weapon he still held. With a snarl he ran at Squall, wielding his broken weapon like a club.

Across the room, Fujin leapt back and released her Pinwheel. It went sliding across the ground, guided by the wire that Fujin manoeuvred with her hand.

Quistis and Rinoa dived out of the way of the Pinwheel, avoiding its spinning attack. The Pinwheel swerved and chased after Rinoa. Rinoa turned and fired her own Pinwheel. The two weapons collided and bright sparks of static energy flickered as they hit one another. The collision forced the two weapons apart, sending Rinoa's flying one way and Fujin's another. Rinoa's Pinwheel steadied itself and turned in the air, returning to Rinoa's arm. With a flick of her wrist, Fujin's did the same.

Rinoa extended her hand. _"Fira!"_ she called. A sheet of flame leapt from her hand and flew towards Fujin.

Fujin smiled and extended her own hand. _"AERO!"_ she said, and she moved her hand in a sweeping gesture.

A gust of wind blew around her. It grew stronger, surrounding her like a barrier. The flames hit the wall of wind and were fanned, blown back towards Rinoa. The woman acted quickly, channelling _Blizzara_ into her palms and slapping them against the ground. A wall of ice rose in front of her—a barrier to protect against the flames. The flames hit and the ice cracked, but did not break.

Through the heated ice, Rinoa caught a glimpse of Fujin's scowling face. Rinoa clicked her fingers and the ice wall shattered, falling like rain to the floor. Rinoa rose to her feet and faced Fujin. The silver-haired young woman glared back at her, her eye narrowed. Fujin started to raise her Pinwheel when from her left there was the sound of a yell. Fujin turned to see Raijin come flying past her.

Raijin hit the ground. He rolled over and over, until at last he hit the stairs. The man gave a grunt as he hit them, coming to a stop. His broken pole slipped from his hands, clattering to the ground. Raijin's body twitched and then he stood. Blood dripped from his mouth, where his lip was busted anew. Raijin's vision swam and he buckled, falling to his knees.

"Sorry Fujin…" the man grunted, his words sounding slurred. "They got me, ya…" He could not finish. Raijin's head dropped, sinking to his chest. He was done.

Fujin stared at him. Then she turned as Zell walked forward, cracking his knuckles. Zell grinned. "Ready to give up, ya—Ready to give up!" he asked her.

Fujin glanced at Raijin, and then at Zell. Squall came to stand beside Zell, and Irvine and Quistis stood beside Rinoa. The gunman had just reloaded his shotgun and was clicking the barrel shut. He raised it, pointing the barrel at her. Fujin's eye turned to each one of them. Then she sighed and lowered her Pinwheel, hooking it onto her belt.

Zell smirked. Thinking that Fujin had surrendered, he walked towards her.

A smile spread on Fujin's face. She raised her hands over her head.

"SUMMON!"

"Zell!" shouted Squall. "Get down!" As he spoke, Irvine ran forward. He threw himself upon Zell, pushing him to the floor.

Fujin spread her hands. A tornado began to swirl around her, descending from the ceiling above until it touched the ground. It caused the walls to quake and the ground to tremble, and the windows rattled in their wooden frames.

Fujin's silver hair whipped around her face, being blown about by the wind. Her single eye flashed as she shouted: "PANDEMONA!"

At her call, a dark shadow began to appear inside the tornado. It was shapeless at first but then took form, taking on the shape of the GF she had summoned. As it formed the winds grew stronger, causing the papers and other objects on the hotel's main desk to fly off.

Seeing the GF form and knowing the destruction its appearance would cause, Squall raised his sword and charged. His body fought against the wind, which tried to blow him back, until at last he reached Fujin. The tornado around her acted like a barrier, forcing his sword to slide off-course.

Throwing his sword aside, Squall thrust his hand into the wind. It pulled on him, but Squall held firm until he touched Fujin. He clutched her shirt in his hands and held on tight. He closed his eyes.

_Draw,_ he shouted in his mind, and he focused all the energy he could muster into drawing the summoned GF away from her.

The wind began to strengthen. Squall held on tight as the wind tried to blow him away. The wind fluctuated and in his mind's eye Squall saw the GF Pandemona begin to form. The GF's silhouette vanished from inside the tornado, and with it the strength of the wind waned. Squall felt the GF settle in his mind, taking its place alongside all the others with whom he had formed bonds with.

The tornado waned and dissipated. Fujin lowered her arms and stared at her hands. She tried to call on her _Aero_ magic, but nothing happened. Without the GF's aid, she could no longer channel the magic that she depended on. Squall released her shirt and stepped back. He picked up his sword.

Fujin met his gaze. Her expression turned dark as she scowled, and with an angry yell she snatched her Pinwheel from her side. She threw it.

There was a loud _snap_, and the Pinwheel swerved off-course. It flew across the foyer, skimmed past a plant pot, and crashed into the far wall. The pot tipped and smashed, spilling its contents over the floor.

In the air above her, another Pinwheel turned in midair. It returned to Rinoa, and clicked back upon her wrist.

Fujin stood frozen. Her arm hung suspended in the air, with the broken wire dangling from her wrist. Squall stood in front of her, the point of his sword at her throat. Fujin's face was turned into an expression of shock. Her Guardian Force was gone. Her weapon was stuck in the wall and out of her reach. Fujin looked at her empty hand and then down at Squall, disbelief upon her face.

"I… DEFEATED…" she said, and even as she said it she could not believe it.

She lowered her arm and stepped back, still in shock. Over by the stairs Raijin also stood up. He looked down at his own weapon, which lay in two broken halves at his feet. He picked them up and shoved them into his back pocket. He trudged over to Fujin. The two shared a glance and then both looked away.

Seeing that the two had lost their will to fight further, Squall sheathed his sword. "Are the two of you taking orders from the sorceress?" he asked them.

Fujin turned and shook her head. "NEGATIVE!" she replied.

"The sorceress has nothin' to do with us, ya know!" said Raijin, also turning back. "We're acting on our own!"

"Own plan…?" asked Squall, shaking his head. Somehow he doubted that these two had come up with all of this on their own.

"We're on Seifer's side, ya know!" Raijin reminded him.

The swordsman sighed and put his hand on his hip. Seifer… he should have known. Yet even so—"…That's up to you," he told them. "But… Enough is enough. This isn't an internal Garden conflict."

Fujin and Raijin shared a glance. "We can't back out, ya know…" said Raijin.

"…NEGATIVE," agreed Fujin.

Raijin tried to explain. "Seifer has a lot of followers, but we're his only friends… We're a posse, ya know…? The Galbadian soldiers are only listening to Seifer 'cause they fear the sorceress. Without us, Seifer wouldn't have a posse, ya know…?"

"If you guys stand behind him that much…" said Zell, "Tell frickin' Seifer to stop this nonsense!"

Again Fujin and Raijin shared a glance, exchanging thoughts with a look. Raijin gave a little nod, which Fujin returned. She then turned back to Zell. "AFFIRMATIVE," she agreed.

"We ain't no sell-outs!" Raijin pointed out, waving a thick finger. "We're behind Seifer all the way, ya know!"

Squall folded his arms and closed his eyes. His head lowered, deep in thought. "Ok…" he said. "Understood." He opened his eyes and looked at them both. "So you want nothing to do with Garden now?"

After a moment's hesitation, Fujin and Raijin both nodded their heads.

Squall sighed. "…From now on, we're not gonna hold back," he warned them.

The two nodded again, showing that they understood.

Squall turned away from them and walked to the door. So Fujin and Raijin were aware that the Galbadians were only following Seifer's orders because of the sorceress. Was Seifer doing the same, he wondered. It was impossible to know, and Squall doubted that even Seifer knew the answer. What he did know was that Fujin and Raijin did not care who was giving the orders. The only person who mattered to them—the only one who ever did—was Seifer. They would follow Seifer wherever he went, and do anything he asked of them. Even to the point of leaving Garden and joining the enemy.

…_I guess that's how it goes,_ Squall thought. _That's what comrades are all about…_

Seeing the look on Squall's face, Rinoa ran over and grabbed his arm. "You're just gonna let them go?" she asked, surprised. "Squall?"

Squall glanced back at her, and his eyes told Rinoa that he understood what she meant, and she in turn understood why he had to let them go. Rinoa's own words about comradeship, and being together for as long as possible, echoed back at her. Rinoa's eyes filled and her hand slipped from his arm.

Behind them Raijin groaned. "Don't wanna… talk anymore, ya know…" He leaned over, holding his waist. "…Kinda painful… ya know…"

Fujin turned and scowled. "WIMP!" she scolded, and she kicked him hard in the shin. Raijin _did_ groan then, hopping and holding his ankle. Fujin ignored him and pointed towards the door. "RUN!" she commanded.

Obeying her at once, Raijin bolted for the door. Fujin followed him, yanking her Pinwheel from the wall as she passed by. Nobody made any move to stop them, and let them go. They left the hotel and ran down the street.

Squall stood in the doorway and watched them go. Neither of them looked back as they ran down Balamb's cobbled streets. Squall watched them and then listened, for in the distance he could hear the _whir_ of heavy machinery, as the Galbadians also began to make their quick escape from the town. Squall turned from the door and laid his hand on his hip. It seemed they had succeeded in liberating Balamb after all, but at the cost of losing another two members of Garden… Squall closed his eyes.

He heard footsteps, and Squall opened his eyes to see Rinoa standing beside him. She peered out the door and watched as Fujin and Raijin disappeared around the corner. "…I feel sad," she confessed, lowering her head.

Squall walked away from her. "Friend or foe… It all comes down to circumstance," he said. "That's how we were raised. It's… nothing special."

He paused in the middle of the floor.

_Nothing special… _he repeated. Squall looked down at his hand. His fingers were burning, and an old, familiar ache was beginning to throb in his heart. _Is that true? Then… What is this I'm feeling?_

The swordsman stared at his hand a moment longer, before he forced his hand to clench. He turned back to the others, who were watching him. "Let's go," he said, and he walked out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>The companions left Balamb and went straight to the pick-up point. Nida had followed Squall's instructions exactly, and they found the Garden 'parked' just a few miles along the shore. Xu was at the foot of Garden, waiting with an anxious look on her face. When she saw them coming she waved and ran to meet them. She informed them that she had seen a large number of Galbadian vehicles heading away from the town and heading east. Squall asked if she had seen Fujin and Raijin; Xu looked confused and said that she had not. Squall sighed and would say nothing further on the matter.<p>

He and Quistis, along with Xu, returned to the bridge, leaving the others to tend to themselves. On their arrival at the bridge, Squall paced the deck and frowned, wondering where they should head to next. They had liberated Balamb, but they had found no information regarding Ellone or the sorceress. In fact, all they had confirmed was that the Galbadians had no idea who or what Ellone was, or why they were searching for her.

On Squall's instruction, Nida powered up the Garden and headed out to sea. There was a rumble as the Garden settled on the surface of the water.

"Where are we going next?" Quistis asked Squall once the Garden was still.

Squall stopped pacing and laid his hand on his hip. He was about to suggest that they should check out Dollet next, when the lift activated and descended. It came up a moment letter, with Selphie now standing on it. The girl grinned at them and raised her hand, like she was in class.

"Hello," she said in her usual, cheery voice. "S'cuse me!"

Squall turned. "What is it?" he asked her.

Selphie lowered her hand. "Have you decided on a destination?"

"Still thinking," replied Squall with a shake of his head.

Selphie nodded, and she bit her lip. "Can we maybe go to Trabia Garden?" she enquired. "It's like… in the mountains, so maybe the sorceress will leave it alone… But maybe… You know?" She gazed at Squall hopefully.

Quistis and Xu both exchanged glances and then gazed at Selphie in sympathy.

Squall, on the other hand, frowned, his face creasing in puzzlement. _But I thought it was destroyed by missiles,_ he thought. Even as he thought the words, he realised. _Oh, I see… That's why. Of course she'd want to go._ Selphie wanted to know whether or not Trabia Garden had managed to survive the missile strike.

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her.

Selphie smiled, but Squall could see worry behind her smiling face. "Thanks," she said.

She left on the lift. When she was gone Squall sighed and turned to look out at the ocean. He did not have the heart to tell Selphie that her hopes would be in vain. The chance of Trabia Garden still being intact was minimal, if unlikely. It was also well out of their way. They should be looking for the sorceress. Still, Trabia was a fellow Garden. If there was even the smallest chance that it had survived, then they had a duty to go and help. The Garden was also Selphie's former home. Squall did not feel he had right to refuse her.

"Ready to go?" asked Nida.

Squall nodded. "Yes."


	26. Part 06: Chapter 25

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

A cold wind was blowing through the icy wastes of the Bika Snowfields, nestled deep in the mountains. The dry and rocky ground was almost completely frozen over, and the leaves of the few shrubs that had managed to grow were outlined with glittering frost.

Selphie made her way across the ice-covered ground. She moved quickly, her boots skidding over the stones. Clouds of white steam came from her parted lips as she exhaled, and then sucked in more of the cold air. Its crispness made her alert, and she worked her muscles harder to keep them going. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow. She wiped it away. Her lungs and muscles burned from exertion. She ignored them. Once she tripped and her knees scraped on the ice, drawing blood. She ignored this also, got to her feet and kept on running.

She rounded the bend in the path and saw her destination ahead. The gates of Trabia Garden loomed before her, with the Garden behind it. Even from a distance Selphie knew that something was wrong. The gates, which were normally open to all, stood closed. They looked distorted, denting outwards and burnt to a hideous brown colour, as though they had been blasted from the inside. Selphie's heart skipped a beat and she pushed her body harder.

When she reached the doors she stopped, sliding on the ice. Pressing her body against the doors she pushed, but they would not budge. Selphie pressed her ear to the door, ignoring the cold, but she could hear nothing from inside. She tried to peek through the doors, but all she could see was darkness. Selphie stepped back and looked up at the doors. The walls on either side—built of concrete and fifteen inches thick—were crumbling.

She sagged, dropping her head. "A direct… hit?"

"…Terrible," remarked Rinoa, as she walked up with Squall. Both were out of breath from trying to keep up with Selphie, but when they saw the state of the Garden their breathlessness was forgotten.

Selphie shook her head. She took a few steps back, trying to peer over the top of the walls. There was not much to see. The Garden's main building, which should have towered above them, was barely visible. It stood at downward angle, with great cracks in its structure. It looked like a soufflé that had collapsed in the oven. Fear gripped Selphie's heart, and a chill more intense than the cold air made her shiver. Her lips started to tremble, and she was forced to bite them to make them stop. Clenching her fists, she raised her head.

"…I'm going in," she declared.

She ran over to the wall to the right of the doors, where a large net of mesh wire had fallen. Selphie tugged on the net to see if it was secure. Satisfied that it would hold her weight, she took hold and put her boot on it. Then she paused and looked back at Squall.

The swordsman nodded. "Be careful," he warned her.

Selphie nodded back. She turned back to the mesh, and with trembling hands she started to climb. The net held, and she reached the top within moments. Swinging her legs over the wall, she dropped down on the other side.

Squall looked back at Rinoa. The young woman stood silent, her eyes still on the sloping structure that was Trabia Garden. She was trying to picture what they would find inside, Squall guessed, for he was thinking the same.

They climbed over. When they reached the top they saw that a large pile of rubble was piled up against the main doors, which was why they could not get through. The rubble piled high enough for them to use it as a stepping stone, allowing them to climb down into the Garden. Rinoa at first refused Squall's offer of aid in climbing down the rocks, but changed her mind when her boot slipped on an icy patch.

Once inside the Garden, the two walked into the ruins of Trabia Garden. Ruins were what it was, for the Garden was unrecognisable for the structure it once was. The pathway ahead was cracked and littered with debris. The gardens, once luscious even in the cold, were crushed beneath rocks and burnt to a cinder.

At the end of the path was the Garden's main building. It was modelled on the same design as Balamb Garden, with three main floors and a central, circular complex. The similarities could no longer be seen, for the missile strike had cleaved right through the Garden, causing it to collapse. The third floor had caved in altogether, while the second floor tilted at a dangerous angle. The symbol of Garden, which once stood proud at the front of the building, was cracked into two halves, and a chunk was missing from the upper half.

On seeing the extent of the destruction, Rinoa gasped and put her fingers to her lips. It was awful. Everything was in a state of utter chaos. It seemed hard to believe that anyone could have survived such a disaster, yet there were survivors. The area in front of the main building was filled with students, all of whom bore the marks of their ordeal.

Selphie was just ahead. There was a pained expression on the young woman's face as she also looked around at the ruins of her once beautiful home. Her gaze was on the main building, where the rising ring—same as the one that had once been above Balamb Garden—sloped to one side. Squall saw Selphie's hands clench, and then she ran down the road and into the Garden.

Squall started to go after her, but he stopped. Seeing the look on his face, Rinoa walked over and laid her hand on his arm. He turned to her, and she gave him a warm smile. She knew what his thinking. What they saw now had almost happened to Balamb Garden.

"Squall!" a voice called.

Squall and Rinoa turned as Quistis walked up the path towards them. Zell and Irvine, who had also managed to catch up, were just behind her, helping Angelo down from the wall.

Stopping, Quistis looked around. "Hm? I thought Selphie was with you."

Squall was about to reply when a bark interrupted them. They turned in time to see Angelo scrabbling down the last few rocks, which had fallen loose. Irvine ran in to catch him, and ended up pinned to the floor with the dog sitting on his chest. Angelo looked around in confusion and then got up, shook himself off, and then bounded over to Rinoa.

Zell helped Irvine to his feet. The gunman brushed himself off and then walked with Zell to re-join the others. Like Quistis, Zell also looked around. "…Aren't we missing someone?" he asked.

"Selphie…" replied Squall, jerking his thumb behind him. "I let her go on ahead."

Irvine peered ahead, but Selphie was nowhere to be seen. "I bet you she's in shock…" he commented, pushing back his hat. "Come on, let's go after her."

With that, Irvine walked down the path towards the Garden. After a moment the others followed him, each one walking in sombre silence.

Only Squall remained behind. He looked up at the Garden again. It had been so close… If he, Rinoa and Quistis had not found the control panel in time, then Balamb Garden would have looked like this. It made Squall's heart ache to think about it. The feeling surprised him. Was it the thought of losing the Garden that made him feel that way, or the thought of losing the people inside it?

Up ahead, Rinoa stopped and turned back to him. Squall gazed at her. Suppose the Garden had been destroyed, and Rinoa was among those lost… How would he feel then? Squall couldn't find an answer, but when he thought about it, his heart ached a little more.

"What's wrong, Squall?" Rinoa asked, seeing him frown. Squall shook his head. "Hurry up then, or you'll get left behind." She smiled and ran on.

Squall paused, watching her go. That ache was still there… Squall shook his head again and jogged down the path to catch up with her and the others.

As he caught up with them, he noticed that the scenery around them had changed. The gardens were gone, and the ground was no longer made up of plain, grey concrete, but a mixture of concrete and broken tiles. Right ahead of them, Squall saw the ruins of a stone fountain. It was broken beyond recognition, though Squall guessed that it once must have been quite elegant. The water no longer flowed out through the statues but instead leaked out of broken pipes at the base of the fountain. These pipes had layers of tape wrapped around them—evidence that someone had tried to stop the water from leaking out—but their efforts were in vain, as water continued to lake through the edges of the tape.

The rubble around the fountain had been cleared—someone had already started a clean-up job of the area. All around they saw the ruins of walkways, doors, and even rooms where the walls were blown apart. As they looked around at these scenes the companions stopped, as it suddenly dawned on them where they were. They had not noticed for the roof was gone, but now it was crystal clear. They were standing inside the perimeter of the Garden itself.

The fountain they saw marked what was the centre of the Garden lobby. The students who gathered here were working to clear the area of rubble and debris, clearing the walkways. Though they looked tired and weary, no one was frowning. They all wore smiles and were laughing with each other, keeping one another in good spirits.

Selphie was also by the fountain, talking to a girl with long, thick, dark brown hair and a stripy top. Like the other, Selphie was full of smiles and laughter as she chatted with her old friend. When Selphie spotted them walking she turned and waved, her smile growing wider—a little too wide.

"So, you've been looking after Selphie?" asked the girl once Selphie had explained who they were.

"Not really," Squall replied offhandedly. He wasn't exactly _looking after_ her.

The girl looked at him, confused, and then turned to Selphie. "Oh, don't worry about him," Selphie assured her, waving her hand. "That's just the way he is."

The girl nodded. Then she smiled in a mischievous manner and said in a loud whisper: "Maybe it's his way of hiding his feelings for you?"

"Yeah!" cheered Selphie, clapping her hands. "Right on!"

Quistis giggled. Irvine winked at Squall and gave him a playful clap on the shoulder. The swordsman, in response, frowned and crossed his arms.

…_Whatever,_ he thought.

"I'm so glad I saw Selphie," said Selphie's friend, once she had also finished giggling. "I feel a lot more cheerful after talking to her!"

At this Selphie could not help but blush, and she covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. Selphie's friend put her arms around the modest Selphie, stroking her hair affectionately.

"There should be a basketball court in the back," Selphie told them when Squall and the others made to leave. "Wait for me there, ok? I want to catch up with some of my friends."

Seeing the earnest look in her eyes, Squall could not say no to her. This was Selphie's first time back to Trabia Garden since she transferred to Balamb Garden for the SeeD exam. She wanted to know what had become of her friends.

They left the lobby and went down the west-side path. From what they could make out amongst the rubble, Trabia Garden had more similarities to Balamb Garden than its exterior design. Like Balamb, the lobby seemed to extend in a large circle around the Garden, with classrooms and other rooms both branching off and heading inward. Trabia Garden was the smallest of the three Gardens, and was a result it was designed to be more compact, so it did not take long to move from one area to another.

With most of the rooms inaccessible, including the Infirmary, the students had made up temporary beds on the floors outside of the classrooms. The students lying on these beds were either injured or simply too tired to keep going.

When they paused to look up at the Garden again, a male student came over and told them that the entire second and third floors were destroyed and difficult to get at. They had managed to rescue some students from those floors, he told them, but with the extent of the damage, the cold, and the amount of time that had passed, they held little hope of finding anyone else alive.

To their surprise, however, the number of deaths in the Garden was quite low. The students were in the middle of their afternoon break when the missiles struck, and so most of them were outside in the quad or in the outer gardens. It was those students still inside who had suffered the most, and most of the deaths had been those.

Another thing they learnt was that Trabia Garden, like Balamb Garden, was also built on an old shelter, and by reasonable deduction they assumed that it also would have had the capability of flight to escape the missiles. However, unlike Balamb Garden, there had been no warning of the strike, and so no one had time to think about seeking it out. It was another lucky break for Balamb, and an unlucky one for Trabia.

Seeing all the injured students, Rinoa at once offered to help. The others followed, using their _Cure_ and _Cura_ magic to begin healing the more seriously injured students. Trabia Garden did not sanction the use of Guardian Forces and as a result there was no one who could use para-magic. Their healing arts were a welcome relief for the students, who accepted their aid with sincere gratitude.

While the others were busy helping, Squall decided to go back to the lobby and check on Selphie. He knew this side-trip was important for Selphie, but it was costing them time. He wanted to be underway again in an hour or so to continue their search for the sorceress. Angelo, not wanting to sit around and watch while his mistress worked, padded along with him.

Squall returned to the central lobby, but Selphie was no longer there. The girl she was talking with was still there, changing the bandages of an injured student.

"Selphie?" she said when Squall asked her where Selphie had gone. "Oh, she's by the cemetery. I didn't want her to feel sad, but…"

Squall asked her where the cemetery was. With a sombre face, the girl pointed to the east side of the Garden. Thanking her, Squall tugged on Angelo's leash and the two set off towards the cemetery.

By sheer luck, the cemetery was one of the few places left almost untouched by the missile strike. Trabia Garden was isolated, deep in the mountains, with no nearby villages. As a result they were forced to bury their own dead, and in the days following the missile strike more graves had been erected, with fresh headstones to mark the graves of those who died.

As the girl had said, Selphie was indeed here. She stood alone in front of a row of newly planted gravestones whose names Squall could not read. He guessed that these were the graves of some of Selphie's friends who had lost their lives in the missile strike. Rather than approach her, Squall stood at the cemetery gateway, watching from a discreet distance.

"… I… I did it, everyone…" Squall heard her say to the graves. "I know the stage got destroyed, but I performed… My dream band… I was able to carry out my dream… You remember how we promised… that we'd do something memorable for ourselves. …Right? Remember? My performance… Our performance we were supposed to do… You all saw me, right? You heard me…?"

Selphie fell silent for a moment, and Squall had the feeling that she was trying not to cry.

"I… I'll keep playing for however long it takes for you to hear!" she declared. She raised her head and looked to the sky. "Our dream… It's much bigger and better than before!"

She _did_ cry now. She placed her hands over her mouth as she sobbed. Squall wondered if he should go over to comfort her, but he felt that he had intruded on her privacy enough. It was better that she let out her grief now, in her own time. So he turned and left the cemetery, with Angelo in tow.

He returned to the lobby, where Zell and Irvine were waiting for him. Rinoa and Quistis were still helping the students, and Squall could hear a few wondrous cries as students remarked on the effects of the healing magic.

After a few minutes, Selphie came running out of the cemetery. She did not see them and ran straight past them, heading to the western side of the Garden. Thinking that she was heading for the basketball court, Squall told the others that they should hurry to catch up before they lost sight of her.

Selphie did not head for the basketball court, but instead stopped outside one of the classrooms where more students lay injured. Squall was just about to go over to her when a young boy and girl—junior classmen—came running past him. They ran over to Selphie, calling her name.

"Selphie!" the little boy cried. He looked close to tears as he grabbed Selphie by the hem of her dress. "I'm sorry, Selphie! Can you forgive us?" The girl with him was also crying, and she wiped her face with a grubby hand.

Selphie looked at them both in surprise. "What? Why? Why are you apologising?"

"That teddy bear you gave me…" sobbed the boy. "I couldn't save it!"

"I can hear him crying…" wailed the girl. "He's lonely!"

Both children wept. Selphie looked at the both. The two children had been heartbroken when they heard that Selphie was going to Balamb Garden, and so Selphie had given them her favourite teddy bear as a goodbye present, and also as a promise that she would one day return as a full-fledged SeeD. The bear was probably buried beneath the rubble, never to be found again, and she could see the sadness in their eyes.

Smiling, Selphie leaned over and stroked the boy's head. "My teddy bear's a lot stronger than you think!" she told him. "As long as you're all safe, Mr. Bear's very happy!" Selphie paused and tilted her head, as though she had heard something. "Heeey!" she said, kneeling down and dropping her voice to a whisper. "I can hear him! Mr. Bear's watching over you secretly."

The two kids looked startled. They looked around them, as though at any moment they might spot Mr. Bear peering at them from amongst the rubble. Of course, they could see nothing, nor could they hear anything. They turned back to Selphie, who nodded. She took their hands in hers, holding them tight.

"So don't be naughty or sad all the time!" she told them both. "Just remember, Mr. Bear's watching you."

To Squall, who was listening, this seemed a rather frightening concept, but it seemed to have a pacifying effect on the two children. They nodded and wiped away their tears, assuring Selphie that they would behave and that they would always wear a smile, so that Mr. Bear would have no reason to worry about them. Then the kids ran off, joy rekindled in their hearts.

Satisfied that she had done her job, Selphie turned and ran off towards one of the classrooms. The others used this chance to sneak by, and headed further into the Garden.

They entered another open area that was once the quad, or rather what was left of it. Like in Balamb Garden, the quad was a popular hangout for the students, and it was here where most of the students had been when the missiles hit.

There was a wooden stage at the back of the quad, where students would watch performances or films. This stage was now destroyed, and they saw, to their horror, that there was a Galbadian missile standing right in the middle of it. A malfunction in its detonating system meant that it had not exploded, and now it stood as a startling reminder of how clos to death everyone had been. With most of the students hanging out in the quad, the death toll would have been much higher if this missile had gone off.

A few students were gathered around the missile, presumably in the middle of deactivating it. More students, they noticed, were hanging up fresh signs advertising the Garden Festival. So it looked like, even here, the Garden Festival would still be going ahead.

They left the quad and arrived at the basketball court, which stood at the back of the Garden. The playing field was in terrible shape. The shockwaves from the missile strike had torn the ground asunder, and the place was littered with debris. The basketball nets were still standing, though at a somewhat lopsided angle.

"We're leaving as soon as Selphie comes back," Squall told the others as they arrived. "We're on standby 'til then."

The others nodded and spread out across the playing field, looking around them. Squall, meanwhile, turned and looked up at the Garden. From this angle he could see what little remained of the upper floors, and he wondered just how many people were still trapped inside there, and if any of them were still alive.

_Doesn't seem like the enemy has invaded this Garden yet…_ he thought. _Are they on their way?_

Somehow, he thought this unlikely. Squall folded his arms. Trabia Garden was well out of the way, secluded in the mountains and the Bika Snowfields. He doubted the Galbadians would even bother checking. They would assume that the missiles had destroyed the Garden, and whatever few survivors remained would succumb to the cold. It was only luck that had saved those still alive, and the students, in true Garden fashion, would give their all to see their home restored.

Squall turned away from the Garden and turned his thoughts back to the task at hand. _Where is the sorceress? We have to find her and…_

His thoughts were interrupted as a basketball rolled onto the field. It rolled off a rising piece of concrete, bounced a little, and then stopped. Running after the ball was Selphie. She ran into the courtyard. Her face was clean of tears and she was smiling once more. She waved.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said, and ran to the centre of the field. "Thanks so much for coming all the way out here everyone."

Irvine gave her a casual wave. "Cheer up, eh?" he told her.

Selphie gave him a trembling smile. "Thanks." She then turned to Squall, her face growing fierce. "Take me with you when you fight the sorceress, ok? I wanna get even. I want my revenge!"

Squall started to reply.

"Um…"

Everyone paused and turned to Rinoa. The young woman had a troubled expression on her face, as though there was something heavy weighing on her mind. Seeing that everyone was looking at her, she raised her head and walked over to Squall.

"Do we… have to fight?" she asked him. "Isn't there another way? Y'know, to avoid any bloodshed?"

Squall placed his hand on his hip. What was this about?

Zell must have felt the same, for her ran over to her. "Yo!" he exclaimed. "What the…! What are you sayin' all of a sudden!"

Rinoa's brow creased, and she looked even more troubled. She rubbed her arm. "Maybe someone really smart can come up with a way, so we wouldn't have to fight anymore…" She looked right at Squall as she spoke.

_What are you getting at…_ thought Squall._ If someone can come up with something, that'd be great._ He turned away, unaware that everybody was watching him._ But no one's doing anything… They're all scared, uneasy. All they do is complain. They just pretend to be thinking._

He walked across the field, and everybody's eyes followed him.

_They criticise others, but in the end, they can't do anything, either._ He stopped, frowning, and then turned to Rinoa. She gazed at him, her eyes wide in earnest, pleading for a solution._ Rinoa,_ he thought,_ why this, all of a sudden? What do you expect from me? I grew up in Garden. I'm a SeeD. Do you understand?_

"Squall?" said Rinoa. "You have to voice your feelings, or else I won't understand."

The swordsman sighed and laid his hand on his hip. "You were… part of a resistance movement in Timber, right? Unlike others who were all talk"—he thought particularly of Zone and Watts—"you took to your weapons and fought… And now you're saying all this? What happened to you?"

Rinoa lowered her head and looked at the floor. "I guess… I'm getting scared," she confessed. Folding her hands behind her, she shuffled her feet on the floor. "Sometimes… when I'm with all of you… I… feel like we're on the same wavelength… you know?

"But when the battles start happening, it's different. Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and… I get left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use… How far is everyone going? I can't hear anymore… Once I catch up, I wonder… Is everyone safe? Will they welcome me with open arms? …Is everyone ok? Will we all make it back together?" She raised her head, and everyone was startled to see tears in her eyes. "When I start thinking like that…"

"Rinoa, I understand."

Everyone turned to Irvine. The gunman walked forward and stood in front of Rinoa. He placed his hands on her shoulders, nodding his head.

"Someone might not be there," he said, guessing her thoughts. "Someone you love may disappear before your very eyes. It's tough when you live your life thinking that way. But that's why I fight…"

Rinoa stared at him, not understanding. The gunman smiled and turned away. Bending down, he picked up the basketball that Selphie had followed in. He turned it over in his hands as he walked across the court, talking as he went.

"When I was a little kid… I was about four or so… I was in an orphanage.

He stopped in front of the net. He threw the ball. It circled the net and then slipped through.

"Plenty of kids… All with no parents… It was around the end of the Sorceress War, so I guess it couldn't be helped. Anyway, that's where I was. And out of all the kids there, one was very special to me."


	27. Part 06: Chapter 26

_**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS**_

__This chapter, and the next, is probably gonna be little bit trippy. I was unsure how to present this section. It would have been simple if it was just an ordinary flashback, but since Irvine and the others treated it as something they were actually seeing, that's how I played it. Talk about making it difficult, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VIII [2<strong>**nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The orphanage that Irvine spoke of was an old stone house built on the edge of the Cape of Good Hope, on the Centra continent on the south of the world. It was an old building that had long been abandoned, one of the few standing remnants of an ancient civilisation that died out almost a century ago. Now the house was home to the many children who were orphaned as a result of the Sorceress War, which had recently come to an end.

Irvine thrust his hands into his pockets as he walked through the corridors of the building. Everything was just as he remembered it to be. There were the grey stone walls, the stone floor with its occasional loose slabs, and the wooden window frames with their thin curtains, letting in the sunlight from outside. Irvine strolled through the building of his memories, taking everything in. His memories of those days were as clear as day, and he remembered every detail.

He entered the living room, just beyond the foyer. The rooms of the orphanage were not large and had a nice, homely feel, despite their age. Irvine stopped and looked over at a familiar face standing by a low table. It was a young boy, a boy whom Irvine knew only too well. The boy, with his smooth face and chestnut-coloured hair, and dressed in a khaki T-shirt and white trousers, was almost an exact reflection of Irvine as he was now.

Irvine went over his childhood self and gazed down at him. The boy was engrossed in a book he had found in the library, and was reading it with interest.

On seeing the book, Irvine smiled. It was a book about warfare, more particularly the weapons used in warfare. The contents of the book were not interesting to Irvine (and he could not read very well anyway), but he was very interested in the pictures. There were pictures of swords and armour, but most fascinating of all were the pictures of guns. An overwhelming variety of guns were portrayed in this book, and young Irvine was fascinated by them. Irvine smiled and shook his head, reminded of where his love for the shotgun was born.

The door to the bedrooms opened, and the two Irvine's both turned together towards it. A number of children came running through, laughing and shouting in loud, excited voices. They did not speak to Irvine but ran straight through and out of the other door, into the backyard. Young Irvine blinked at them, and then turned back to his book.

"_Irvy, wanna play?"_

Young Irvine almost dropped his book. He turned to look at the girl who had snuck up behind him. This girl was about the same age as Irvine, with a cute, round face that was framed by a bob of brown hair that always seemed to turn outward no matter how many times it was brushed. Her eyes were playful and bright green, complemented by her canary yellow T-shirt and green dungarees.

Irvine walked around the young girl, smiling as he gazed down at her. "I really liked this girl," he said. "And it made me so happy just talking to her."

Irvy, his interest in the book now lost, shut the book with a loud smack. _"Sefie, wha-cha-playin'!"_ he asked her.

Sefie grinned. Then her smile twisted into a mischievous, almost evil smile. _"WAR!"_ she declared, and she ran out of the room. Irvy, after a moment's indecision, went running after her, the book forgotten.

* * *

><p>Irvine opened his eyes and looked around at the others. In particular he looked at Selphie, his expression sombre. The young woman stared back at him, confused. Then her eyes started to widen, as the true meaning behind Irvine's words sank in. She took a step towards him.<p>

"Was that orphanage… a stone house?" she asked him.

Without breaking his gaze, Irvine nodded. "You guessed it…" he said.

Next his eyes drifted to Quistis. As he had hoped, realisation was beginning to dawn in _her_ eyes as well. "An old house made of stone?" the instructor asked, sounding hesitant, as though the memories were unclear. "…By the ocean?"

Again Irvine nodded. "You guessed it…" he said. Before him, the two women stood in stunned silence. Irvine gave a small smile and flicked his hat. "I knew right away when we first met!" he told them.

Selphie shared a look with Quistis. The two stared at each other for a moment before rounding on Irvine.

"Heeey, why didn't you tell us!" asked Selphie.

"Yes, why didn't you tell us!" demanded Quistis. Unlike Selphie, she looked angry, hurt at the thought that Irvine had kept something so important from them all this time.

Irvine closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Irvine was once again back in the orphanage's main room. The book that his young self had been looking at had been taken away by the Matron, who had gently chided him for looking books that were beyond his ability to understand.<p>

Irvine was not alone in the room. Cute, little Sefie was here, too, wearing the same shirt and dungarees as she had before. This time, though, there was another person in the room, another young girl by the name of 'Quisty'. Quisty was a year older than Irvy and Sefie, and looked very elegant in her silk blue top and crimson trousers, and long, thick blonde hair that trailed past her shoulders and down her back. Yet unlike Sefie, whose face was open and full of smiles, Quisty's lips had a hint of a scowl, as though she was used to getting her own way and knew what to do if she didn't. Irvine walked around the two girls, talking as he walked.

"'Cause you two seemed to have forgotten! It just kinda sucked that I was the only one who remembered…" The gunman stopped in front of the two girls, looking at Sefie and then at Quisty, smiling at the memories of them. "Spunky little Sefie and bossy little Quisty.

"That is just sooo weird…" said Selphie, coming to stand beside him. She knelt down in front of her younger self, awed that she had once been so small.

Hearing a noise coming from the bedrooms, Quistis turned. "Huh?"

Another child ran into the room. He was shorter than Quisty and only a little taller than Sefie, wearing a white shirt that was just a bit too big for him, and blue shorts. His hair was blond and unruly, flying off in all directions, as though some attempt had been to turn it into spikes. The boy ran over to the two girls, speaking quickly and in earnest.

Zell, who had also entered the room, stood behind the blond boy. "Hey…" he said after a moment. "Do you guys remember setting off fireworks?"

Irvine frowned, trying to remember. "That was…"

He was interrupted when the door to the backyard opened, and Irvy came running inside. His face was red and his eyes wild, full of excitement. _"This way!"_ he shouted to the other children, and then he ran out again.

Sefie and Quistis looked at one another, and then ran out of the orphanage. The other child, the boy with the unruly hair, jumped as he realised he was being left behind and went running out after them. Irvine went over to the door, standing in the stone archway. He smiled at the others and motioned for them to follow him, before he too walked out of the door.

The orphanage's backyard was a simple, plain area, with nothing there apart from two washing lines where Matron hung the clothes to dry in the cool winds coming in from the south. As all the other children crossed the yard and ran down the stone steps leading to the beach, they did not notice the small, brown-haired boy standing by himself next to the washing lines. Not even Irvine and the others noticed him… but Squall did.

While Irvine led the others down the stone steps, Squall waited behind. When everyone was out of sight Squall turned and headed over to the boy, who had a forlorn look on his face as he stared down at the ground.

"_Sis…"_ Squall heard the boy say as he drew near. _"Where'd yoo go? Yoo don't like me anymore?"_

Hearing him, Squall turned his head away. _…What a shameful sight._

He turned his back on the boy and hurried down the stone steps to catch up with the others, who were gathered on the beach below. The children were nowhere to be seen, and it was just the others. The beach was also exactly as they remembered it, a stretch of yellow sand that stretched for more than a mile along the Cape's rising cliffs, bordered by an ocean that was a brilliant shade of blue, crisp and clean, with gentle waves lapping against the shore.

Irvine took a few steps along the beach, feeling the sand crunch beneath his boots. He looked up at the cliffs and followed them along until his eyes fell on an old lighthouse. Seeing the lighthouse, the cliffs, and the beach, Irvine smiled. He spread his arms and took a deep lungful of crisp ocean air. It felt wonderful, full of even more memories. Lowering his arms, he turned back to the others.

"How about this?" he asked them.

Selphie and the others looked around. More memories, once forgotten, began to resurface as they gazed upon the familiar sight of their childhood.

"YEAH!" cried Selphie. She jumped and clapped her hands.

"The ocean!" shouted Zell. "The lighthouse!"

Quistis gasped and put her fingers to her lips. "We did set off fireworks!"

The scenery began to change, and it became night on the beach. The waves could be heard crashing against the base of the cliffs where the lighthouse stood, which shone bright as it sent a signalling white light into the ocean. A cold breeze whistled through the cliffs, making them shiver.

Irvy, Quisty and Sefie were on the beach near the stone steps, along with another blond boy they had not seen before. The four children crouched next to a fire, pouring over a pile of fireworks they had found. The children were talking in earnest as they sorted through the fireworks, reading the names and wondering what each one did, and also wondering which ones to set off first.

"_Yoooooo!"_ a voice called from above them. The four children looked at the stairs as the boy with the spiky blond hair came running down the steps. He stopped halfway down, shouting to them. _"Kids aren't suppose't play with fireworks!"_ He ran down the bottom, almost slipping on the moss that had formed on the last few. He stopped beside them. _"I'm telling! I'm gonna tell on yoo!"_

The other blond boy, whose face could not be seen clearly in the flickering firelight, got up and stood in front of Zell. _"Cry-Ba-by-Ze-ll!"_ the boy said in a sneering voice. He gave the boy a shove. _"Go back to bed!"_

But the little boy did not go back to bed. He stood frozen, his fists trembling as he glared at the other boy, who just gave him a scornful smile and then knelt down again. The other children, after a moment, did the same. The thought of setting off the fireworks was now too exciting for them to quit now. Little Zell remained where he was, fists trembling and eyes filling, unable to move.

The images of the five children faded, as did the night, turning the setting back into day. The others stood silent, thinking all this over. Irvine motioned for them to follow him, and he led them back up the steps towards the orphanage.

As they neared the top of the steps, Zell frowned. He looked troubled. "If I remember this," he said, "does this mean I was there, too?"

Quistis nodded. "…We all got in big trouble," she said, laughing at the memory. As she recalled, they were all grounded for a month, including little Zell.

They reached the stop of the steps. Zell stopped and folded his arms. "Then… what about my parents in Balamb…?" he asked, thinking of Ma Dincht.

"The Dincht's in Balamb must have adopted you," Quistis suggested.

"Yep, that's probably it," said Irvine.

Zell frowned, trying to remember. The others headed over to the orphanage, disappearing inside. Realising that he was being left behind, he ran after them.

They gathered inside the orphanage's main room. The four children were here as well—Irvy, Sefie, Quisty and Zell.

Zell walked over to his younger self and stood over him. The memories were becoming clearer now, but he still could not believe it. All this time he had thought Ma Dincht to be his real mother. Zell had often joked about how he did not look like his mother, but it never even occurred to him that she wasn't. How could he have not realised that if he had been here, at this very orphanage, along with Irvine and the others? How could he have forgotten such an important part of his past?

He knelt down in front of his younger self. Little Zell's face was red and there were tears in his eyes, his jaw clenched as he tried so hard to hold them back. Irvy, Quisty and Sefie were laughing—they appeared to be teasing him.

"_Yooo!"_ Zell shouted at the other kids. _"C'mon! Stop it! Matwyn, help!"_

Another person walked into the room, but it was not Matron. It was the other blond boy they had seen on the beach. In the light they saw that his bright blond hair was slicked back along his head, and he wore a sleeveless blue top with a familiar white cross motif on it. The boy had a cruel smile on his face as he went right up to Zell and stood over him, which was an easy feat considering he was almost two inches taller. He laughed at Zell and began to taunt him.

"_CRY-BABY-ZE-ELL!"_ he said with a laugh.

Selphie raised an eyebrow and pointed at the sneering boy. "Who's THAT!" she asked, looking at Zell, but he did not look back at her. Zell was staring straight at the other boy, his own face turning red with anger.

As they watched, the sneering blond boy gave Zell a shove. _"NAH-NA-NA-NA-NA-NAH!"_ he taunted, and he shoved him again.

Little Zell stamped his foot. _"Stop teasing me, Seifer!"_ he shouted back.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Quistis, shocked.

All eyes were now on the sneering boy, who was laughing. Yes, they could see the resemblance now, and they could not believe they did not recognise him sooner. That haughty, cruel smile was a sight that was all too familiar to them, as was his cocky stance and the way he laughed as he mocked Zell's attempts to stand up to him.

"Seifer…" whispered Zell, his eyes on the boy. "My archenemy…"

"Wow!" remarked Selphie, leaning over the two boys. "He was there, too!"

She, Quistis and Zell watched as the scene continued to unfold before their eyes. Their respective younger selves were laughing now. Little Zell was arguing with Seifer, who just laughed over him and gave him another shove. While they were distracted, Irvine left them and went over to Squall, who watched all this from the doorway.

"Well?" he asked the swordsman.

Squall looked at Irvine, wondering what he was expected to say. Irvine's gaze was firm, so Squall sighed and glanced around the room, taking in each child in turn.

_Seifer…_ he thought, looking at the laughing form of his old rival. _Seifer was always Seifer. _He looked at little Zell was crying now. _Zell…_ _Always crying and screaming. Selphie… Always full of energy. Quistis… I think you were difficult to deal with. Irvine?_ Squall frowned, gazing at the small boy and then comparing him to the man who stood before him now. _Sorry, don't remember you._

* * *

><p>Reopening his eyes, Irvine put his arms behind his head and leaned against the distorted basketball pole. "Seifer was there, too," he summarised. "Except for Rinoa, we were all there."<p>

Selphie nodded. She then frowned and looked up. "Heeey, that means…"

She turned around and looked at Squall. Everyone else did the same. Squall, who was sitting down on a rock, gave a sigh and pushed himself up.

"Yeah…" he admitted. "…I was there, too."

* * *

><p>Squall found himself standing in the orphanage's front garden. Dark clouds hung low in the sky and rain poured into the garden, soaking everything. Squall crossed the garden with purpose until he reached the archway.<p>

Sure enough his younger self was here, just as he always was in Squall's dreams. The boy looked at the ground, and every so often his gaze drifted to the gate at the end of the garden.

Squall stopped next to his younger self. Together, they looked at the ground.

"…_Sis…"_ the boy said in a low voice.

Squall shook his head. "I was always waiting for 'Sis' to come back."

His young self raised his head to look up at the clouds. _"I'm… all alone. But I'm doing my best."_ He wiped his ears, his lips trembling. He nodded. _"I'll be ok without you, sis. I'll be able to take care of myself…"_

Hearing those words again made Squall's heart ache with painful memories. He had tried so hard to bury those memories but now they flooded back to him, and the pain was just as strong as it was back then. Nothing had changed at all. Everything remained the same. Sis was still gone, and he was still all alone.

Squall held his head. _…I didn't turn out ok at all,_ he realised.

Then, something unexpected happened, something that never happened in his dreams. His young self, still looking at the ground with tears rolling down his cheeks, muttered a name.

"…_Sis Elle…"_

"Elle…" Squall repeated. He paused. Then his eyes widened, as a memory he should never have forgotten resurfaced at last. Hearing the name had awakened that memory, and he knew the name now, and to whom it belonged.

"Ellone."


	28. Part 06: Chapter 27

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

When Squall said the name it was like a floodgate had opened, and a tidal wave of memories surged through. All at once the memories clicked into place, and he wanted to kick himself for not realising it sooner. He now knew who Ellone was, and why it was she had claimed to know him and Quistis. Of course she would know him, as she knew all of them. No wonder Ellone looked so sad when she realised that Squall did not remember her.

"So," Squall said, opening his eyes. "Ellone was 'Sis'. She was a bit older than us, and we all used to call her 'Sis'. Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Ellone and myself…" He nodded. "Yeah… I'm not sure what the meaning behind all this is, but we were definitely together."

He and the others were back on the beach, with the waves continuing to lap against the shore.

"You mean, Sis is Ellone?" asked Zell.

"She's the one that takes us back to Laguna's period," Selphie pointed out.

Squall folded his arms. Ellone's power was one that took people back into the past. He could not recall ever hearing about her power, so Ellone must have kept it a secret, if she was aware of it at all back then. Squall frowned and held his head. Was that the reason why she left?

He recalled their last moments together, before Ellone left Garden for the SeeD ship. Her last words, 'you're my only hope' echoed in his thoughts. "…She said she wanted to change the past," he said. "I don't know why…"

"There can be only one reason for that," Quistis said.

Selphie clicked her fingers. "She must not be happy with the present."

"If that's the case, I'm definitely up for helpin' her," said Zell. He smacked his fists together. "She's part of our orphanage gang!"

"You didn't even remember who she was!" Selphie accused him.

"Hey, Selphie…" Irvine interrupted, poking her on the shoulder. "That goes for you, too!" Selphie blushed and scratched her cheek. Irvine folded his arms. "Hmm… So Sis was Ellone, eh?" He rubbed his chin, gazing over at Squall. "Everyone was fond of Sis, but you, Squall, you kept hoggin' her for yourself."

Squall nodded. He remembered now. He and Ellone had been a pair, inseparable. Though all the children loved her and looked up to her, Squall had loved her more than any of them. Being an orphan, not even knowing who his parents were, Ellone was the closest thing to a big sister he had. Squall did not mind being an orphan as long as he had Ellone. She was fond of him, too, and always watched out for him like a little brother. Squall loved her dearly, and that was why he had been so heartbroken when she left so suddenly, leaving him behind.

"You sure have a good memory…" Squall remarked. He shook his head. "…This is really strange. I don't think I was adopted because of the way I am. Probably the same with Seifer, too. We must have been at Garden at the age of five or so… Even so, he's never mentioned anything about growing up in an orphanage… And nothing about this has ever crossed my mind when I see him, either. Don't you find that odd…?"

"That IS strange…" Selphie remarked, tapping her finger against her cheek. "In my case, I had loads of fun after going to Trabia. That's probably why I forgot all about my childhood. That's what I think. But I don't know what's up with you guys! It's so odd that you would forget."

While the others spoke, Quistis frowned and rubbed her brow with her thumb and forefinger, trying to piece together all of her memories. "I… remember," she said. "Yes, I remember now. Things didn't work out too well at my new home. So I came to Garden at the age of ten. That was when I first noticed Seifer and Squall. Seifer and Squall were always fighting."

"Yeah…" said Squall. He also remembered. "Quistis always used to break us up."

"Yes! That's right!" Quistis exclaimed. The memories were coming faster now. "Seifer was a kid who always needed to be the centre of attention." She looked over at Squall. "But Squall always used to ignore him… But eventually they would end up fighting. Squall could easily have walked away from it, but always took up the challenge. He should've just ignored him, but Squall, almost in tears, would say… 'I gotta do my best by myself. Or else I won't be able to see Sis'."

She chuckled at the memories. In her mind's eye she saw Squall, aged just nine-years-old. He stood on the brink of tears in front of a ten-year-old Seifer, who was being held back by the Garden staff. Both boys had bruises forming on their faces where they had fought against one another. Headmaster Cid was standing nearby with a fond look on his face, as though he had seen it all before.

Quistis also remembered feeling a surge of emotion that day, and since then she did all she could to keep watch over Squall and get close to him. Yet try as she might, Squall had never let her get close enough. There was only one person Squall wanted to be close to, and that person was 'Sis'—Ellone.

"I guess I was trying Sis… I mean, Ellone's place," Quistis realised with sudden clarity. "I tried but to no avail… That's probably it. Even after becoming an instructor, I couldn't stop thinking about Squall." The woman was talking mostly to herself now, as though she was finally voicing feelings she had longed to say aloud. "I thought it was… love. I had to hide my feelings because I was an instructor, but I've come to realise it wasn't. It was my childhood feelings as a big sister that lingered… Oh well…"

She then turned away from the others, who stood shocked at this startling revelation. Quistis folded her arms tight around herself, holding herself.

_A misunderstood love…_ she thought, shaking her head. _Actually, I had completely given up when Rinoa came into the picture._

At first, when Quistis saw how Squall and Rinoa were together, she had felt just a little bit jealous. Rinoa was so carefree and so strong, acting entirely from her heart's own will. She was able to communicate with Squall in a way Quistis never could, and that made her feel frustrated. If she were honest with herself, her outburst in Deling City had been born entirely out of that jealousy, and that had sent Rinoa straight into the hands of the sorceress. Quistis squeezed her arms around herself. What a fool she had been!

Another thought then occurred to her. "Hey!" she said, turning back to the others. "It must be the same for Seifer! I'm sure Seifer has forgotten his childhood, too. But whenever he sees Squall his inner feelings start to boil, and…"

"Is that why he's always pickin' fights with Squall?" asked Zell.

Squall lowered his head. All of this stuff about them growing up together… it sounded very convincing. But there was still one thing that did not make sense. "…Why is it that we forgot?" he asked. "We grew up together as kids… How's that possible…?"

"How about this?" said Irvine, leaning against a rock. "The price we pay for using the GF. The GF provides us its power. But the GF makes its own place inside our brain…"

He was referring to the method of junctioning a Guardian Force to a human soul; a magical bond that joined human and Guardian Force as one being. Not much was known about Guardian Forces beyond that they _did_ exist and grant those who bonded with them magical power. Nobody had ever discovered the real implications of what happened once a bond with a Guardian Force was made, but all those who used them agreed that it was like the summoned beasts had taken root inside the summoner's mind. Everyone frowned, thinking this over.

"So you're saying that the area is where our memories are stored?" Quistis asked. "No…! That's just a rumour the GF critics are spreading."

"So if we keep relying on the GF, we won't be able to remember a lot of things?" asked Zell, looking alarmed.

Quistis shook her head, adamant. "There's no way Headmaster Cid would allow such a dangerous thing!" she insisted.

Irvine waved a finger at her. "Then how is it I remember, while everyone else has forgotten?" he pointed out to her. "Well…? In my case I hadn't junctioned a GF until recently. That's why I remember a lot more than you guys."

Quistis opened her mouth to argue back, but she had no answer to give. There was no other way to explain why she, Zell, Selphie, Squall, and even Seifer should forget their childhood. They were all students of Balamb Garden, and had been using Guardian Forces for a long time. Then Quistis remembered that Selphie was a former student of Trabia Garden, which did not sanction the use of Guardian Forces in its curriculum.

"How about you, Selphie?" asked Quistis. She was desperate to find some other reason for their memory loss. She was unwilling to believe the headmaster had allowed the use of them, knowing what they would do to his students. "Your first experience with the GF was when you came to Balamb Garden, right?"

Selphie nodded. "…Yeah," she said, but she sounded hesitant. She shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, and then stood at attention and raised her hand. "I have a confession to make!" she announced.

The scenery around them changed, and the party found themselves stand inside one of the orphanage's bedrooms. There were quite a few rooms just like this one, with large windows that provided a beautiful view of the Cape's coastline. The wind blew through the open windows, carrying with it the scent of the sea. Selphie crossed the paved floor, her arms folded behind her.

"When I was twelve," she explained, "I went on an outdoor training exercise. I found a GF in one of the monsters I defeated… I junctioned that GF for a while. So I have experience with GF, too," she concluded, with an apologetic look at Quistis. "But… but, it's really weird! I can't remember the name of that GF!"

Quistis shook her head. "It must be the GF's fault," she said at last, unable to deny it any longer. "What should we do?"

"What should we do?" Squall repeated, looking out of the window. "…Nothing."

Zell spun to face him. "What do you mean nothing!" he demanded, shocked.

"So what do you want to do?" Squall retorted. He turned from the window. "You wanna stop using GF now? As long as we continue fighting, we're indebted to the powers of the GF. If there's a price I have to pay for it, I'll gladly pay it."

Zell stepped back and looked at the floor. Squall… had a point. They had used the powers of the Guardian Forces for this long already, and much of their strength came from the gifts the GF bestowed upon them. To give up that power was a sacrifice as equally great as the cost of using it. Each of them was strong, but without the Guardian Forces they could not hope to stand against the sorceress.

"Heeey, I know!" said Selphie, excited. "Let's all keep a diary! That way we'll always have something to remind us!"

"Are you sure that's what you want!" Zell asked her. His fists trembled. Then Zell sighed and relaxed his fists, letting his body sag. "Maybe… that's for the best," he said at last. "Yeah… I don't care if I forget about my childhood, when Seifer used to pick on me." He looked up. "What's important to me now is having the power to protect my parents in Balamb. They adopted me. There's no way I'm lettin' go of that power!"

Everybody nodded and then fell silent. Outside, the wind whistled through the cliffs, making the windows rattle.

"Hey…" said Quistis after a moment. "Do you all remember Matron?"

Everyone began to think. "She was always wearin' black…" said Zell.

Squall closed his eyes. _Matron... Dressed in black…_ An image started to form in his mind, and he frowned. _She's the…_ he started to think, but his words cut short.

"Let's see…" Selphie murmured.

"Very kind…" said Quistis. "Long black hair… Yes, I really admired her."

Everybody thought hard.

As though summoned from their memories, the door opened and Matron entered the room. She was a young woman, incredibly beautiful, with long black hair that trailed down her back, perfectly straight and glistening in the sunlight. She wore a plain black dress that went right down to her ankles, swishing around her slender frame. Her face was kind, full of warmth and love, with full, pink lips that smiled. Her eyes were by far her most prominent feature, for they were an unusual shade of gold and seemed to glitter with an almost magical aura.

"I see a resemblance," said Zell, watching Matron as she walked over to the windows. She peered out at the ocean, brushed back her hair, and then returned to the centre of the room, standing in the middle of the group. Zell stared at her, suspicion in his face. "They look alike…"

"Wait…" Selphie said. "I just pictured her face, and…"

"Look alike?" Irvine interrupted. "Nah, that's not it." He shook his head. It was time that they finally knew. "Matron's name is Edea Kramer." He gestured to the black-haired woman now standing before them. "Matron IS Sorceress Edea."

At this everyone jumped or gasped in shock. As though she had heard their gasps, Matron turned and looked around the room.

Everybody stared at her face. Now that they knew, they could easily see the resemblance between them. Matron… and Sorceress Edea… were one and the same. There were subtle differences between them. The Matron who appeared before them now was warm and kind, yet the Sorceress Edea they had seen and fought seemed cold and heartless.

"Matron…" Selphie murmured. "Sorceress Edea…"

Quistis shook her head, not understanding. "But why is the Matron…?" she began.

"Why?" Irvine asked. He gestured at Matron again, who was laughing to herself. "You're wondering why Matron would take over a country or fire missiles or whatnot?" The gunman gave a snort and shook his head. "At this point, we probably wouldn't comprehend it even if we talked about it."

…_You're probably right,_ Squall agreed, folding his arms.

Matron—Edea—ceased laughing. She took one final glance around the room and then walked out of the door, her heels echoing on the stone floor. Everyone stared after her, watching as she disappeared into the shadows of memory. Once she was gone the others shuffled uncomfortably, unable to accept this harsh truth. Their attention was only recaptured when Irvine moved to stand in the doorway and clapped his hands.

"…Hear me out," he said to them. Everyone listened. "SeeD and Garden were all Matron's idea, right? I'm not a SeeD, but I share the same feeling with all of you. SeeDs were supposed to fight the sorceress, right?"

He carried on talking, but Squall was no longer listening. He turned away, his thoughts starting to race. Why was this happening? Matron, the sorceress, SeeD, and Ellone… Everything was becoming so… twisted. And Irvine… he had known this all along?

He thought back to what happened in Deling City. During the parade, Irvine had frozen at the critical moment—the moment when he was supposed to shoot and assassinate the sorceress. Irvine had said it was the pressure of the moment that caused him to freeze, but now Squall knew that was not true.

Irvine had frozen because he knew what they didn't—that the sorceress he was ordered to assassinate was the one woman in his life he could not bring himself to kill: Matron, the woman who had brought him up. And yet, if the sorceress was indeed Matron, if SeeD had been _her_ idea along… Squall held his head, feeling it begin to throb.

_This is strange,_ he thought._ That's right… It was when I was being tortured by Seifer. He wanted to know what SeeD was. Matron should know… But Matron is Sorceress Edea. There's no denying that. What does this mean?_

"Squall, you listening?"

Squall blinked, snapped from his thoughts. He looked over at Irvine, who gazed at him with an irritated look in his eyes. The gunman sighed and then turned away. He motioned for the others to follow him.

He led them out into the gardens at the front of the orphanage.

"So like… this is what I wanted to say," he began, tipping his hat. "Let's see… Oh yeah. I understand what Rinoa's saying. I understand, but I'm still gonna fight. I want to stay true to everything I've stood for. I'm sure it's the same for everyone. I thought it'd be best if everyone knew we would have to face Matron.

"You've all heard this before. How life has infinite possibilities. I don't believe that one bit. There weren't many paths for me to choose. Sometimes, there would only be one. From the limited possibilities I faced, the choices I made have brought me this far. That's why I value the path I chose… I want to hold true to the path that HAD to be taken.

"I know our opponent is Matron whom we all love very much. We might lose something important on account of the GF. But I don't mind. It's not like I drifted here on the tides of fate. I'm here because I chose to be here.

"And more importantly… We all grew up together. But due to various circumstances, we were all separated. As a kid, you couldn't really go out on your own… There were no paths to take… All I did was just cry… But…" He closed his eyes at this point, and when he reopened them, they were all back in the playing field of Trabia Garden.

"But… somehow, we're together again. Just like old times, though a lot's changed. We're not kids anymore… We're strong enough to take care of ourselves. Make our own decisions… We're confronting a big one right now."

He walked forward, turning to look at each of his friends in turn, to see that they took in the full meaning of his words.

"Do we fight Matron or not…?" he asked them. He paused, and then he said: "I say we fight… Shoot for a common goal… Hey," he added with a smile, "at least it'll keep us together a little longer."

It was a long speech. Everyone was silent for long moments, letting his words sink in. Then Zell, who was sitting on the floor, got to his feet.

"…Yeah," he agreed, clenching his fists. "Let's do it. We can't run from her for the rest of our lives."

"It's such a bummer…" said Selphie, her voice low. "I can't believe we have to fight Matron."

"I know…" agreed Quistis. "But Zell's right. We can't run from her forever."

Everybody then looked at Squall, awaiting his final decision. But Squall had already made up his mind, long before ever finding out Sorceress Edea's true identity. She was their Matron and an important figure in their lives, but she was also their enemy. Matron herself had created SeeD for this very purpose—to defeat the sorceress—and they had no choice but to carry it out.

The swordsman walked forward, past the others, and stopped in front of Rinoa. The young woman had remained silent throughout this whole exchange, watching them all in solemn silence.

"Rinoa…" he said, and she looked up at him. "It's up to you. We're gonna fight… I think it's the only way we can move on with out lives. If that makes any sense at all, come with us. I'm sure that's what everybody wants."

Rinoa stared at him and then looked around at the others. Irvine smiled and tipped his hat to her; Zell gave a broad grin and raised a fist; Selphie jumped and clapped her hands; and Quistis smiled and gave her a nod. Rinoa, overcome by this unanimous desire for her to continue travelling with them, could not speak. Instead she placed her hand on her heart and bowed her head. She looked back at Small and nodded. Yes, she would come with them.

As they looked at one another, a white speck flew down between them. The two stared at it. Squall held out his hand, catching the speck in the palm of his hand. It was a snowflake, pure white and tiny, like a watery crystal. Rinoa leaned over, watching as it melted into his glove, when another flake blew past her face.

"Look! Look!" Selphie cried. She ran to the centre of the court, her face turned to the sky. "A gift from the faeries!"

Everybody looked up as more snowflakes began to drift down from the cloudy sky. The flakes were sparse at first but then grew thicker, falling over the playing field. Selphie, in delight, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A few stray flakes landed on her tongue. Selphie shivered; they were cold.

They all watched the snow for a moment or two, standing in silence. Then Zell turned to the others and said: "Yo, you wanna go check out Edea's orphanage?"

Irvine rubbed his chin. "We might find a clue?" he wondered.

"Clue?" asked Quistis. "You mean as to why Matron turned out like this?"

Squall frowned. _It probably has to do with something that happened in the past,_ Squall thought. _But the past is the past… it's over, done with._ "Despite what truth we find," he said aloud, "it's not going to change the present. But… I wanna see, too." He laid a hand on his hip. "I don't know what we'll find, but… let's head for Edea's house."

The others cheered. With their business concluded, the companions began to head out of the basketball court. Selphie and Irvine talked earnestly about their past days in the orphanage, recovering more memories that once lay buried. Squall watched the others as they walked on ahead. It was still strange, realising that they had worked together all this time without even realising the common past that they all shared. He wondered if it was more than just a coincidence.

Rinoa also watched the others leave. She waited until they had all gone, until only she and Squall remained in the courtyard.

"I guess that's it…" she said in a low voice. "We're fighting." She lowered her head, letting her hair fall over her face. "…You guys are fearless."

Squall looked at her. _Fearless,_ he repeated. _I don't think that's quite right. If you think too hard, you become lost… I think that's what everyone's afraid of…_

He faced Rinoa. "I wish we didn't have to fight, either," he told her.

Rinoa raised her head and gazed at him. Her mouth opened, but she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth again, gave him a smile, and then walked out of the court. Squall followed her. He wondered what she had been about to say.

Meanwhile Angelo, who had been forgotten amongst all the talking, got to his feet. A snowflake flew down and landed on his nose. The dog's eyes narrowed to look at it. He then shook his head and ran after his mistress.

* * *

><p>They bid farewell to the students of Trabia Garden and returned to Balamb Garden. Before leaving, Selphie made a promise to her friends that she would return once everything was over and help them to rebuild their home. Selphie's friend had told her not to bother, as they would have already restored the Garden to its former glory by the time that happened. Selphie had laughed, hugging her friend goodbye.<p>

Once back in the Garden, Squall and Quistis returned to the bridge to inform Xu and Nida of this extraordinary new development. Both SeeDs were amazed when they heard the story, and shocked to learn of the sorceress's true identity.

The swordsman looked out of the window, watching as Nida navigated his way through the winding paths of the mountains. As they turned a corner, bypassing a large crater that Nida had informed them played havoc with the Garden's controls, Squall instructed him that they were heading for Edea's orphanage.

"We're looking for an orphanage near a lighthouse?" said Xu. "Well, I thought there was a lighthouse on the tip of Centra."

Squall nodded. Edea's orphanage was located on the Centra continent, a barren land. It had been a long time and he did not know exactly where it was, but they had to find it.

Quistis folded her arms. "The orphanage…" she murmured. "I wonder what it's like now."

Nida looked to Squall. The swordsman nodded, not even having to speak. They set off for Edea's Orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Part Six]<strong>

**[Coming Next: Part Seven: Battle of the Gardens]**


	29. Part 07: Chapter 28

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Part Seven: Battle of the Gardens**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It took the Garden the best part of a day to reach the Centra continent. After leaving Trabia they headed north, as the southern route between Esthar and Galbadia was blocked by the Horizon Bridge. When it became too dark for them to navigate, Nida brought the Garden to a halt, letting it bob on the ocean waves. Once light began to dawn they set off again, continuing northwards.

They reached Centra early that afternoon, when the sun was just beginning its downward descent. Once, Centra was a large, single landmass, which was as great in size as Galbadia. However, a terrible catastrophe eighty years ago had devastated the continent, wiping much of it from the world map. Almost fifty percent of the continent's vast land was now underwater, leaving two large landmasses and numerable islands of varying size.

According to a map Zell had found in the library, the Cape of Good Hope was located on the western side of the southern subcontinent. When asked where he had found the map Zell became evasive, refusing to explain any further. Later Quistis secretly let on to Squall that he got the book from a girl in the library who, rumour had it, had taken a liking to Zell.

Using the map as a guide, Nida led the Garden westward, following the coastline. Squall and Quistis stood side-by-side as the Cape finally came into view. The coastline was just as they remembered, with tall, rising cliffs that loomed over the sandy beach, and water as blue as sapphires striking the shore.

The Cape rounded off at a narrow point, and it was on this point that the lighthouse stood. The whitewash walls were now grey, and Squall saw glimpses of large cracks that had formed in the stone. The windows at the top were smashed by some violent storm, and birds now nested in the ruins.

Squall turned his gaze northward and saw the building he had hoped to see—Edea's orphanage. The great stone building loomed in the distance, just visible over the top of the cliffs. Squall sighed in relief—it was still standing.

Unfortunately, because of those same cliffs, Nida was unable to take them straight up to the orphanage. Turning the Garden away from the cliffs, he began to look for a place where they could get on land again. He soon found a suitable shoreline just over a mile to the east. Nida guided the Garden on land, careful to ensure that the giant wheel was completely out of the water before trying to cross the sand.

He had just turned the Garden west again when a startling sight made him stop. Bringing the Garden to an immediate halt, he called Squall back to the bridge.

Squall returned at once. Nida turned to him, looking anxious.

"Squall, take a look," he said, holding out a pair of binoculars.

Squall took the binoculars and looked out.

Just to the north was a densely-packed forest. Squall remembered it from his childhood (another memory that had now resurfaced); Matron had once taken him and the other children on a walk through the forest, teaching them about wildlife. (Zell, he recalled, had gotten lost after Seifer had chased him. They had found him an hour later huddled next to a tree, bawling his eyes out and crying for Matron.) Yet it was not to admire the forest that Nida had called him to see.

Hovering above the forest was Galbadia Garden. Like Balamb Garden it too was flying, with its power ring now spinning beneath it. The Garden was standing stationary over the forest, facing them, but not moving.

Squall was not surprised to see Galbadia Garden. Galbadia Garden, like its siblings, was built on top of an abandoned shelter. It was no stretch of the imagination to guess that the Gardens would share the same abilities. Once the Galbadians learnt that Balamb Garden had the capability of flight, they would try the same with their own Garden.

He twisted the dials, bringing the Garden into sharper focus. He had expected Galbadia Garden to fly, but what he had not expected was for the Garden to be _here,_ on Centra_._ Had the Galbadians known that Balamb Garden was going to be here? How could they have known, unless someone in Galbadia Garden had told them to come here? The sorceress perhaps, or maybe it was Seifer. Perhaps Seifer had remembered his lost past as well.

Squall lowered the binoculars and passed them back to Nida. "What do you think?" Nida asked him. He raised the binoculars and peered out at the Garden.

_They probably know we're here, too,_ Squall guessed, folding his arms. _If not, we'll make the first move._ "The battle is inevitable," he said to Nida.

Nida nodded in agreement. "The sorceress is with them, huh?" he said. "So this is going to be the final battle?"

"I hope so," said Squall.

Nida turned back to his controls. Balamb Garden hovered at the edge of the forest, making the trees rustle.

Squall drummed his fingers on his arms. Throughout the journey from Trabia to Centra, he had been trying to come up with some plan of attack. He had a few plans in mind, and some of those did include the possibility of Galbadia Garden also being capable of flight. Yet now that the moment had finally arrived, he was not sure if his plans would work.

_What should I do first,_ he wondered. _I have to give orders to everybody. It's my responsibility. I have to try to keep it simple. If I give out too many orders, it could lead to chaos. What should I say! Come on, think! There's no time!_

As though sensing his unease, Nida turned and gave him an easy smile. "Give out your orders when you're ready," he said.

The drumming of Squall's fingers grew faster. When he was ready…? He wished it was that simple. No doubt Galbadia Garden was already mobilising for an attack. They needed to respond quickly.

A dozen thoughts raced through his mind. Should they focus on their attack or their defence? There was always a chance the enemy could penetrate the Garden; if he placed skilled forces at each of the likely entry points, then they could switch between attack and defence as needed. Most of all, they needed to minimise the damage sustained to the Garden and their own forces. The engines had had a working over by the technicians in Fisherman's Horizon, but they were still old. They could not afford for them to fail in the midst of battle.

Making up his mind on what orders to give, Squall nodded to Nida, who turned on the intercom. Squall cleared his throat and began to speak, loud and clear, so his orders could not be misunderstood.

"This is Squall speaking," he said. "This is an emergency so listen carefully. We're going into battle against Galbadia Garden. The Garden will proceed straight ahead. 1st and 2nd Class Sabres, assemble in the parking lot. Those with MG Rank 3 or above, head for the 2nd floor deck and await instructions. Be sure to warm up.

"The enemy will probably come aboard. We must concentrate our forces at the front gate and the quad. If your Student ID number is even, report to the quad. If it's odd, report to the front gate. Those who have Student ID numbers ending with an eight, take care of the junior classmen."

He then paused, wondering if that was enough. There were other instructions he wanted to give, like what to do if the enemy did manage to penetrate their defences, but there was no time. He would just have to hope that their defences would be strong enough and they would be able to keep the enemy out of the Garden, at least long enough for himself and the others to sneak on board and take out the sorceress.

He was just about to order Nida to begin their advance when Irvine's voice called up to him from below. "C'mon, Squall…!"

Squall ran onto the lift. He told Nida to call him if Galbadia Garden made any moves to attack them, and then headed down to the office. Irvine was here, along with Quistis and Selphie. Zell and Rinoa were nowhere to be seen.

As Squall stepped off the lift, Irvine folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot. "I thought I was part of the gang," he said to Squall, looking hurt.

"Sorry about that," Squall apologised.

"What do you want us to do?" Quistis asked him.

Squall looked around at the three. "I want you guys to help me lead the others," he answered. "When Zell gets here, we'll divide into two teams."

"Zell…?" asked Selphie. She scratched her cheek. "Umm, I think he's taking a nap. Yeah, he said he hasn't slept at all lately." She looked over at Quistis.

Catching her eye, Quistis frowned. "What…?" she asked. Selphie gave her a look, and Quistis quickly nodded. "Oh yeah," she said, and Irvine did the same.

Squall looked at them, confused. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Quistis, replying a little too quickly. "It's our little secret."

The swordsman shook his head. _…What's he doing,_ he thought with a frown. _We don't have any time!_ He shook his head again. There was no time to worry about what Zell was up to. They would just have to go into battle without him. "I'm going to the quad," he said. "Who's coming with me?"

Selphie and Quistis stepped forward. Squall nodded at them and then turned to the gunman. "Irvine, find Zell," he ordered. "You guys work together and lead the team at the front gate."

Irvine tipped his hat back. "Alrighty!" he said.

The swordsman frowned and folded his arms. "We still have some time," he said after a moment, "so don't bother equipping your GF yet."

Selphie, Quistis and Irvine nodded. Ever since their return from Trabia Garden, the companions had put a temporary stop on their bonds with the Guardian Forces. The startling revelation that they could lose more of their memories had a profound effect upon them, and they wanted to limit that loss as much as possible. The GF were still there, ready to be called upon at a moment's notice, but now the others would only call upon them in times of real need.

"Alright," said Squall, recapturing their attention, "let's go to the quad."

He hurried over to the lift, with Selphie and Quistis running behind him. Irvine watched them and then, remembering something, ran over to catch up. "Hey, what about Rinoa?" he asked Squall.

The swordsman folded his arms. He had almost forgotten about her. _Rinoa…_ He closed his eyes, thinking. Knowing her, she would not want to be left out of the battle. "You guys take care of her," he told Irvine.

The gunman flicked his hat, acknowledging. Squall then pushed the button and the lift doors closed, taking them down.

* * *

><p>At that moment, in the forests of Centra, a lone antelope grazed on the tall grass that grew at the edge of the forest. A strong breeze began to blow, followed by a loud, unnatural hum. The antelope raised its head as Galbadia Garden powered up and began to make its way over the forest. The ring beneath the Garden turned slowly, causing the treetops to tremble. A few stray branches were blown off and landed by the antelope, which took flight and dashed back into the forest.<p>

The antelope was not the only thing that chose to run. Much of the fauna living in the forest were fleeing, sensing the impending battle. They ran deep into the forest, away from where, at any moment, the sounds of battle would rage.

* * *

><p>The lift doors pinged as they slid open, and Squall's team came running out.<p>

The lobby was full of activity. Following Squall's instructions, all the students whose ID numbers were odd-numbered had gathered here, and were forming into ranks around the front gate. A few SeeDs had taken charge and were directing the squads, lining them up in terms of their ranks and skills. Squall glanced around and then, once he was satisfied that things were organised here, he led his team towards the quad.

To his surprise he saw Zell in the courtyard outside of the quad. The fighter stood at the head of a squad of nervous-looking students, barking orders at them.

"You guys are over here!" they heard him shout to two students, both of whom had swords. "Back up the advance guards!"

The students nodded and saluted him, before they went running through the lines of students to the squads that were still forming at the front of the quad. Zell looked around at the squad he had just assembled, all of them a combination of MG Ranks 1 and 2. He nodded and then left them, running into the quad.

"Zell!" shouted Squall, but over the clamour of the organising squads, Zell could not hear him. "Come on!" Squall said to Quistis and Selphie, and they went running into the quad after him.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Squall felt the floor beneath him start to hum. A loud rumble came from below. Nida had powered up the engines, beginning their first advance. Galbadia Garden was probably on the move as well, Squall realised. He quickened his pace.

In the quad, the stage and everything left over from the Garden Festival had been cleared away, leaving the area empty. More SeeDs and students had gathered here, all of them a combination of close and mid-range fighters. Every man and woman was armed—swords, whips, chains, nunchakus, throwing knives, rope knives, weapons of every kind.

Zell stood at the head of the squads. "Alright, listen up!" he shouted to them. "This is the big one, guys! We gotta win, no matter what!" The students cheered. They then saluted as Squall walked over. Seeing him, Zell grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "S'up, Squall!" he said. "I got this place covered."

Squall looked at him, suspicious. "I thought you were sleeping?" he said.

Zell looked confused. Then, seeing Selphie and Quistis gesturing behind him, he grinned and scratched his head. "Oh…! Yeah, your announcement woke me up!" He laughed, but Squall felt that it was forced. Zell carried on, oblivious. "My student ID is even, so I'm supposed to be here, right?"

Squall laid his hand on his hip. He had wanted Zell in charge of the front gate teams where the enemy was likely to try and enter, but he may as well stay now that he was here.

He looked at Zell, who was still laughing. He also glanced back at Selphie and Quistis, both of whom seemed to be avoiding looking him in the eye. Squall raised an eyebrow. Everyone was acting so strange. What had Zell been up to?

Before he could ask, Zell stopped laughing and gestured to Squall. "Yo, Squall," he said, "come here for a sec."

Without waiting for a reply, Zell ran to one side. Squall, who could not help but feel curious, followed him. The fighter glanced around. Then, once he was satisfied that no one was listening in, he turned back to Squall.

"It's about your ring," Zell said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "This might not be the time, but…"

Squall frowned._ …What is it?_

Zell grunted. He looked around him again, though for what he was looking for, Squall could not guess. Then, deciding to just come out and say it, Zell stamped his foot and blurted out: "Give me your ring, will ya? I just wanna borrow it for a while. I won't lose it or anything. C'mon, what do you say?"

Squall looked down at his hand. His silver ring, with its carved lion motif, stood out against the dark leather of his gloves. The swordsman ran his fingers over it, feeling the shape of the carving. "Why do you need it?" he asked, looking at Zell.

"Uh… I can't tell you that," the fighter replied, sounding evasive. "C'mon, just give it to me. You can trust me."

Squall hesitated. It wasn't that he did not trust Zell with his ring. It was just that the ring was very important to him. It was like another part of his body, and he hated to risk losing it. And why couldn't Zell tell Squall why he needed it. It just didn't make sense.

He looked down at his ring again. _What the hell… I like this ring…_ He took a breath and sighed. _…I… guess it's all right if he just wants to borrow it…_

Reluctant, Squall slipped the ring off his finger. His hand felt odd without it. Squall looked down at the carving of the lion's head, a symbol that was very important to Squall. With a sigh, the swordsman held out his hand to Zell.

"Don't lose it," he warned the fighter.

Zell nodded eagerly. He reached out to take the ring, but then he paused and wiped his hand on his trousers. He checked it to make sure it was clean before taking the ring from Squall. The fighter turned it over in his hands. Then a wide smile spread on his face as he closed his fist around the ring and thrust his hand into the air, triumphant.

"YEAH! THANKS MAN!" he cheered. He lowered his hand. "I didn't think you were gonna give it to me. Rinoa is gonna be so happy!"

Squall tilted his head. "Rinoa?" he asked.

But Zell did not seem to hear him. "Alright, Squall!" he said, slipping the ring into his pocket. "Leave this place up to me!"

He ran back to the squads. The SeeDs and students were watching the exchange with interest, wondering what was going on. Squall, meanwhile, folded his arms and frowned in thought. This was getting stranger by the minute. Now Rinoa had something to do with it? What were they all up to?

As Zell took his place at the head of the squads, Irvine entered the quad and stopped on the stairs.

"Zell," the gunman said, sounding irritated. "So like… where were you?"

There was a flash of blue behind him as Rinoa also came running into the quad. She had Angelo at her heels, as always, and her Pinwheel strapped to her arm.

"Guys," she called, running down the steps, "I'm gonna fight, too." When she reached the bottom she jumped, skidding on the floor. She flailed her arms and then, once she had regained her balance, she ran over to Squall. "I don't wanna just hide," she told him, "I know I can fight. I want to fight alongside everyone."

"I hope this is the last time we have to fight in our home," Zell said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Squall went over to Rinoa. "I have to fight," she told him before he could speak. "To prove to myself that I can do it… That I belong with you guys."

Squall looked down at her. He remembered her words in Trabia Garden; her fear that was always so far behind everyone, unable to catch up. He wanted to tell her that her fears were unfounded. She was not a SeeD, but she was already one of them. Rinoa had proven that already, and he could not think of going into this battle without her at their side.

"…Take care of yourself," he told her.

Rinoa nodded and then ran over to the squads. The students shifted their ranks, allowing her to stand beside them. The students even made way for Angelo, who also joined the ranks as though he too were a member of SeeD. The dog glanced around him, and then, seeing how still everyone was standing, he stiffened and drew back his head. He even stopped wagging his tail. A few students giggled.

Squall was just about to address the new squads when the PA system overhead crackled and Nida's panicked voice shouted out to him.

"Squall! Get back to the bridge right now!"

Squall narrowed his eyes. So it was finally time. "Zell," he said, turning to the fighter. "I'm counting on you. Good luck, everyone!" he said to the rest of the students.

The students, including Rinoa, all nodded and saluted. Squall motioned for Quistis and Selphie to come with him before he dashed for the stairs, heading back towards the bridge. Squall gave a nod to Irvine as he passed, wishing him luck. The gunman tipped his hat and ran in the opposite direction, standing beside Zell.

Once Squall and the others were gone, Zell turned to his squad and raised his fists, his eyes elated.

"Time to get it ON!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS<strong>_

_Well, it's almost the end of another year. I think I've achieve much this year, being so close to the end of this fic. In case I don't manage to get the next chapter up before Christmas, I hope you all have a merry one!_


	30. Part 07: Chapter 29

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Squall and his team left the quad and crossed the lobby, heading back to the bridge. As they passed by the front gate, Squall noticed that Xu had arrived and was taking charge of the newly-formed squads there. Everybody obeyed her commands without question, doing just as they were instructed.

They took the lift back to the bridge where Nida was waiting for them. He looked more anxious than before, and when he saw them he turned and pointed ahead.

"Look!" he cried.

Squall picked up the binoculars and looked ahead. Galbadia Garden was just ahead of them now and was drawing closer. He used this moment to look at the Garden, casting a strategic eye over it. The obvious difference between their Garden and theirs was that Galbadia Garden was a lot bigger and heavier. This meant that Galbadia Garden had a lot more striking power, while at the same time being slower. This meant that Balamb Garden had the advantage of speed, but it was a trifling difference. However it was not to observe the Garden's manoeuvring capabilities that Nida had wanted him to see.

He turned his gaze to the Garden's 2F deck, where he spotted a figure. Squall did not need to focus the binoculars to see who it was, for he already knew.

It was Seifer. Squall's old rival stood alone on the outer deck, his grey trenchcoat flapping in the wind. Seifer had his gunblade in his hand and was looking straight at Balamb Garden with an unflinching gaze, giving Squall the unnerving impression that he could see them even at this distance.

"Seifer is in charge over there," said Nida, reporting what he had seen. "They're heading right for us.

Squall lowered the binoculars. No doubt Galbadia Garden was trying to force them onto the defensive, or to scare them into retreating. Retreating was pointless. As Squall himself had said earlier, this battle was inevitable. It was better that they faced their enemy head on, and bring an end to it.

"Just keep going," he ordered.

Nida nodded. He pulled on the control stick, pulling it towards him, and then thrust it forward as far as it would go. The engines gave a loud heave as the Garden picked up speed, heading straight towards Galbadia Garden. Squall stood beside Nida and watched as they drew closer. Now they would see who would chicken out first.

* * *

><p>On Galbadia Garden's 2F deck, Seifer smiled as Balamb Garden started to move towards them. As he predicted, Squall had played right into his hands.<p>

Seifer glanced behind him. The 2F deck sloped inwards, and had several tracks built into the slope. Instead of a viewing deck, Galbadia Garden's 2F deck was a launch pad for the Garden's many vehicles and armoury. Now, however, it was home to the Galbadian army's weaponry, and positioned along the tracks were several Galbadian soldiers. The soldiers sat on motorcycles with powerful booster rockets affixed to their engines, awaiting Seifer's command.

Seifer turned his attention back to Balamb Garden. It was almost within range. Seifer raised his hand and then, when the Garden moved within range, he brought his arm down sharply. The command was given.

The soldiers responded at once, revving their engines. They released the brakes and fired up the rockets. The cycles went shooting up the ramps, gaining in speed. They passed by Seifer, shooting straight off the deck and into the air. The rockets carried them higher and higher, over the gap between the two Gardens.

When they reached as high as they could go, the rockets spluttered and detached. The motorcycles began to fall, descending upon Balamb Garden.

They landed on the roof overhanging the 1F. As the soldiers landed they revved their engines once more and began to move across the painted roof, leaving dirty marks in their wake. They knew where they were going, for Seifer had pointed out every way into the Garden. They drove along the deck until they found their assigned entry point: the roof overlooking the quad. When they reached the wall they drove straight over, dropping into the quad.

The students in the quad cried out in alarm as the soldiers suddenly appeared from above. They scattered; some running for safety while the more experienced rushed to draw their weapons and strike back. The soldiers used their surprise to break right through the advance lines. They headed into the Garden.

* * *

><p>On the bridge, Nida's eyes widened as Galbadia Garden continued to draw near. They were not going to move out of the way. "We're gonna crash!" he cried.<p>

"Go right!" yelled Squall.

Nida grabbed the control stick and shoved it to the right. The engines roared and the Garden rumbled, beginning to turn.

* * *

><p>The Garden gave a shudder and started to turn, startling those who were fighting in the quad. Zell's stomach gave a sickening lurch. He wrapped his arms around it and keeled over. He watched as the ground tilted a little to one side, and the topside of the forest came into view over the edge of the quad.<p>

Around him, the quad was in chaos. The soldiers' sudden arrival had caught them by surprise, allowing many of the soldiers to break through their lines and enter the courtyard. Most of the students, including Zell's team, were forced to fall back to defend the courtyard. This proved to be a struggle even with the help of Irvine and Rinoa, for the soldiers just kept on coming.

Even now the soldiers continued to break through their ranks and drive out of the quad, entering the lobby. The air was filled with the sounds of battle, and the tingle of magic could be felt as the students gave their all to defend their home. Yet it all seemed in vain, for more soldiers kept coming, and more were breaking through. They were being quickly overwhelmed.

In the midst of battle the intercom sounded and Squall's voice called out to them.

_"The enemy Garden is right by us! Quad team! Watch out!"_

Zell did not need to be told. He could already see the walls of Galbadia Garden looming overhead, casting a shadow over the quad. Zell clenched his fists. They had to prevent more of the soldiers from breaking through the quad's defences.

"Go straight ahead, to the left!" he said to Irvine and Rinoa, who were right behind him. "We gotta stop 'em from comin' in! Don't forget to equip your GF!"

The trio headed back into the quad. The first wave of soldiers was coming to an end, and now only a handful of soldiers remained in the quad. The students who had not fled were engaged in battle with the soldiers, trying to hold the lines.

"C'mon, c'mon, they're dead ahead!" shouted Zell, running down the steps.

One soldier, still on his motorcycle, burst through the student lines. He made a break for the courtyard. He drove right past Zell's group, then stopped and turned, heading back towards them. He drew his sword from its sheath and raised it high; ready to cut them down where they stood.

Rinoa whistled, and Angelo leapt from her side. He jumped at the soldier, who cried out and dropped his sword. He swerved to avoid the dog, and in doing so he lost control of his motorcycle. The soldier skidded across the ground and crashed into the wall. A moment later his bike exploded, engulfing the soldier in flames.

The group wasted no time in lamenting the loss. They hurried on, passing the students and soldiers and heading to the far end to reinforce the front line.

Suddenly Zell came to a stop, remembering something.

"…OH yeah!" he exclaimed. He turned back. "Rinoa, here you go."

Rinoa walked over and took the ring that Zell offered to her.

"I got it from Squall," the fighter told her. "Like I said, I'll make you one just like it. 'Til then, hold onto it for me, will ya?" He could not imagine what he would say to Squall if he lost the ring.

Rinoa held the ring in her palm. It was heavier than she expected. She gazed down at it. She had always wanted to try on this ring, ever since she first noticed Squall wearing it. "What did you say to him?" she asked.

Zell smirked. "I just told him to hand it over," he answered.

Rinoa's fingers traced over the lion carving. It was such a fascinating ring. She'd never seen one like it before. When she had finished tracing she slipped the ring onto her finger and raised her hand, admiring how it looked on her.

"It looks cool," she said, "but it's too big."

"It's not like you're gonna wear that one…" Irvine pointed out. "Come on, let's go."

He and Zell ran on. Rinoa stayed behind a moment, still admiring the ring. Then she took it off and unchained her necklace, which had her own ring on it, and then slipped Squall's ring onto the chain. The two rings dangled side by side, almost like a pair. Rinoa liked how they looked together. She then put her necklace with its new attachment back on and ran to catch up with the others.

She caught up to them at the end of the quad. The two men had stopped near to the rail, which overlooked the power ring spinning far below them. Rinoa ran over to them and followed their gazes, which were turned upwards.

Galbadia Garden was very close them, and a collision was imminent. Rinoa gazed at the Garden, following the slope of its deck, until her eyes settled on the 2F deck. For a moment, she thought she saw Seifer on that deck, but when she tried to peer closer he was gone. Had she imagined him? Rinoa walked forward until she was by the rail, her eyes fixed on that deck.

At that moment, Galbadia Garden swerved and struck the Garden from its left-hand side. There was a loud crunch and the painful scream of metal scraping on metal as the two Garden's collided and scraped against one another.

The collision caused the ground in Garden to tremble. Zell and Irvine both dropped to their knees, while Rinoa lost her balance and fell against the railing. Angelo snarled and barked up at the Garden.

From somewhere nearby, Rinoa heard a loud crack. She opened her eyes and saw that a crack had formed in the ground where she and the others were standing. It was small at first but was rapidly growing larger, until it spanned the full width of the quad.

When the crack reached the end, the ground gave a sudden lurch downwards. Rinoa clung to the rail. Another crack appeared, splitting the broken ground again. Angelo bounded back to safety, still barking. Zell and Irvine saw what was happening and also leapt out of the way. Zell turned and saw Rinoa still by the railing. He called for her to hurry.

Hearing him, Rinoa threw herself away from the rail and made a dash for the other side. The ground gave another heave and Rinoa staggered, falling to her knees. She looked up and saw Zell, his hand outstretched for her. Pushing herself to her feet Rinoa dashed and then jumped, reaching out for Zell's hand.

She missed his hand. The ground then pulled away from her, and Rinoa fell. She tried to grab the edge, but her fingers slipped away.

Everything then became a blur for Rinoa as she slid down the wall. Pain shot through her arms and her knees as she scraped the side of the rock. By instinct along she scrabbled for something to hold onto, but she was moving too fast and she could not see what she was scrabbling for. Finally her hands caught hold of something. Rinoa gripped with all the strength she could find and held on tight.

Rinoa opened her eyes. She was dangling several feet down the side of the Garden's outer wall, holding onto a small outcrop of rock left behind when the rest of the wall fell away.

Rinoa looked downwards, and wished that she hadn't. The ground was a _very_ long way below her, but that was not what frightened her. Between her and the ground was the power ring. The debris from the broken wall was heading straight towards this ring, and when it hit the rock was churned up into pieces.

A cold fear came over Rinoa. She tightened her grip on the wall and looked up, shouting for help.

Zell and Irvine were at the edge of the broken wall, peering down at her. Zell knelt as far as he could over the edge, his hand outstretched, but he could not get anywhere near her. She was too far down the wall.

"DAMMIT!" Zell cursed. "I CAN'T REACH HER!"

He tried to lean over further, but Irvine grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Let's find something to pull her up!" the gunman said.

Zell hesitated. He hated to leave Rinoa dangling there, but without something to pull her up there was nothing he could do. Rinoa would just have to hold on until they found a way to rescue her. Beside him, Angelo was barking incessantly.

"Rinoa!" Zell called down to her. "HOLD ON! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Down below he saw Rinoa give a nod. She shouted something back, but her words were drowned out by the sound of the Gardens, which were still pushing against one another. Zell looked at her, torn, before he turned and ran. Angelo pawed at the edge of the broken floor, whined, before he also turned and ran after Zell.

Almost as soon as the dog moved, the Garden gave another hefty shudder. Galbadia Garden had won out in the battle of strength and scraped past the Garden, showering the quad with sparks. Zell froze and looked back as the enemy Garden passed them by. He hoped Rinoa could keep holding on.

He and Irvine made a quick search of the quad, but they could find nothing that they could use to pull Rinoa back up. All the stuff from the Garden Festival had been cleared away, and with the battle still going on around them, there was nothing that they could do.

"C'MONNN!" Zell cried, desperate. "Isn't there anything we can use!"

But there was not. Zell stopped and kicked the ground. Angelo walked up beside him and pushed his wet nose into Zell's hand. The fighter looked down at the dog, with his large, doe-like eyes. The fighter took a breath to calm himself. Their only option was to find Squall and let him know that Rinoa was in danger. He'd find a way to save her, Zell was sure.

They left the quad and ran into the lobby. They saw that Galbadian soldiers had managed to penetrate their defences and were now terrorising the Garden. Zell saw students scatter as they fled from the soldiers, who drove through on their cycles using swords and magic to destroy everything in sight. A number of students ran towards the Infirmary, where a group of SeeD had set up a strong defence line to keep the soldiers out. In the other direction Zell saw a flash of flame go shooting across the lobby. The flames hit the gardens, setting them ablaze. Zell and Irvine shared a look with one another and ran faster towards the lobby. They had to find Squall and fast.

They were in luck. As they arrived at the main lobby they saw Squall running down the steps from the lift, with Quistis and Selphie close behind him. The group was running after Xu, who was running back towards the front gate.

"Squall!" cried Xu. "They're coming in from the front gate!"

Squall's team followed her to the turnstiles, and so did Zell and Irvine. As they reached the gate Zell saw that more than two dozen soldiers had managed to break through the front gate's advance lines and were making a dash for the turnstiles. Blinding flashes of fire and lightning lit the courtyard as a squad of students and SeeDs ran to intercept them, engaging them in battle. Zell saw Squall draw his sword and place his boot on the turnstiles, preparing to leap over and join them in the battle.

"Squall!" shouted Zell, running over to him. "Rinoa's in trouble!"

"We gotta hurry!" said Irvine, running up as well. Angelo barked.

Squall stopped and lowered his leg. _…Damn,_ he cursed. The battle had only just begun, and already things were getting worse.

Overhead, the intercom sounded and Nida's voice called through. _"Squall, listen up!"_ Nida shouted. _"The enemy is attacking the classroom. The junior classmen are there. We have to do something fast!"_

Squall cursed again. Xu turned to the front gate, where Galbadia Garden came into view. The enemy Garden moved right in front of Balamb Garden and began to swerve, beginning its second advance.

"The enemy's heading this way!" she reported.

"Squall," Zell shouted, "DID YOU HEAR ME!"

Squall spun around to face him. "YEAH!" he shouted back. "But she's not the only one in danger!"

"Didn't think you were so heartless, Squall," said Irvine, giving Squall a dark look. "Rinoa is gonna die! Don't you realise that!"

Squall groaned and held his head. Of course he realised that. He wasn't heartless. He didn't want Rinoa to die anymore than they did. It was just that Rinoa was not the only one in Garden who was at risk. They all were, if Galbadia Garden managed to overwhelm their defences. The swordsman clenched his fist, tugging at his hair. How did they all expect him to protect everyone at once!

The swordsman took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _We have to divide into three groups…_ he told himself, reasoning it out. One group was to stay at the front gate and maintain their defences. The second group needed to go upstairs and defend the classroom and the junior classmen. The last group needed to go and help Rinoa. That covered all the current bases.

Squall opened his eyes and looked at Selphie. "Selphie," he said, "you go with Xu." Selphie's expert skills in both magic and weaponry would be essential in defending the front gate.

Selphie nodded and raised her hand. "Gotcha."

The swordsman turned again. "Quistis, Irvine, come with me. We'll head for the classroom." The two nodded. Lastly, Squall turned to Zell. "Zell, you help Rinoa. Do whatever it takes, alright!"

Zell raised his fists. "Leave it to me!" he said, and he ran off towards the quad with Angelo in tow.

Selphie gave a nod. She and Xu then leapt over the turnstiles and into the courtyard to help the other students.

Quistis and Irvine gathered around Squall. Quistis gave a gasp and pointed outside, and Squall turned just as Galbadia Garden came crashing into Balamb Garden.

The ground gave an almighty heave as the two Garden's collided. The power rings of both Gardens clashed against one another, creating a deafening screech that made all those at the quad and the front gate cover their ears. When the sound passed Squall lowered his hands and signalled to Quistis and Irvine. They hurried towards the lift, leaving the defence of the front gate in the hands of Xu and Selphie.


	31. Part 07: Chapter 30

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Squall! Go to the 2F classroom. The enemy is coming in from the sky."

_The sky…!_ So the army was commencing its second wave. Squall cursed. "We're going to the 2F classroom," he shouted to Irvine and Quistis, running behind him. The two nodded and ran faster.

When they neared the stairs, a Galbadian soldier drove up from the direction of the quad and skidded to a stop. He drew his sword and the blade glowed hot. When he swung his blade a _Fira_ ball was released, heading in their direction. The trio dodged the fireball and then ran forward. Squall leapt, his sword raised. The soldier dived from his bike as Squall's gunblade came crashing down, slicing his bike in two. The soldier got to his feet and charged, but then he stopped and looked down. Ice was forming around his feet and was spreading upwards, along his legs and his waist, until at last it reached his face. The soldier's last cry was one of horror as the ice crept over his face, trapping him inside.

The group ran on. They got into the lift, which seemed to move agonisingly slow as it moved up to the 2F. Squall wished he could see through the doors and see what was going on with the Garden outside. He could hear, though. The sounds of battle echoed all around them. Squall wondered just how long they would be able to hold out. Their defences were already beginning to weaken. The army was full of experienced fighters and was showing them no mercy. It was only a matter of time before they were completely overwhelmed.

The Garden gave another shudder as Galbadia Garden slammed into it. The lift groaned and then stopped; the lights flickered and went out. Squall looked up in alarm. He was just thinking that they may have to get out and climb again, but then the lights came back on and the lift started moving. When it reached the top they piled out and hurried along the corridor, heading to the classrooms.

* * *

><p>Slit windows opened up in the side of Galbadia Garden. Lined up inside were a squad of Galbadian soldiers in green uniforms, strapped into the aerial vehicles designed by the Garden. As the windows opened, the soldiers turned and put their backs to the outside. At their commander's orders the soldiers let themselves fall back, out of the window. The tumbled towards the ground, and towards the power ring spinning below.<p>

Jets fired just seconds before they would have hit the power ring. The vehicles righted themselves and then flew up, carrying the soldiers over the gap towards Balamb Garden. They did not head to the quad or the front gate but instead headed towards the second floor. They picked up speed as they approached and then slammed into the wall. The arms of the vehicles pierced the Garden's outer wall and became stuck.

The soldiers unstrapped themselves from the vehicles and descended, with cables attached to their waists, down the side of the Garden. They slid down until they reached the classroom windows, where four of the soldiers lined up side by side. They planted their feet firmly against the glass and, at a nod from their commander, they jumped. They stretched out their bodies and struck the window with full force. The glass smashed, and the soldiers swung into the classroom.

Inside, a female SeeD screamed and ran back. She grabbed the two junior classmen she was protecting and pulled them behind her. The soldiers landed, detached the cables, and drew their swords. They advanced on the SeeD, who unhooked a whip from her belt and gave it a crack, ready to fight.

The classroom door burst open, and Squall and his team ran in. When they saw the soldiers about to attack the junior classmen, they also drew their weapons and ran at the soldiers. The soldiers turned and ran to meet them.

"Dispose of this Garden as planned!" the soldier commander ordered, as he clashed blades with Squall.

"Dispose!" Irvine repeated. So the army's plan was not to simply overthrow Balamb Garden, but to destroy it completely. His eyes narrowed. Knowing he could not let that happen, Irvine raised his gun and fired a shot through the chest of one of the soldiers. The soldier slumped to the floor.

"You little SeeD twerps!" another soldier cried, and he ran at Irvine. The gunman dodged a blow from the soldier's sword and then raised his gun, but the soldier was too quick. He thrust out his sword, and the blade sliced along the side of the gun. It scraped over Irvine's hand. The warmth of blood washed over him. The soldier struck again, forcing Irvine back against one of the desks. He pressed his sword against Irvine's gun, trying to pin him down.

Irvine grunted. He struggled. Raising his boot, he pressed it against the soldier's chest and shoved him away. While the soldier was recovering Irvine fired, and the soldier dropped to the floor.

On the other side of the classroom, Quistis cracked her whip. The tail lashed around the neck of the soldier she was fighting. She dragged him onto the floor and then, placing her hand on his chest, she shouted: _"Quake!"_

A powerful vibration emanated from her hand, through the soldier's body, and into the ground. The classroom began to tremble, causing the chairs to rattle and the junior classmen to shriek. As for the soldier, he gave a loud cry as the vibration tore through his body. He shuddered and dropped his sword. His head rolled to one side, and his body went limp.

The commander gave a yell as he brought his sword down hard. Squall blocked it and then retaliated with a strike of his own, which the soldier also blocked. They both jumped back. Squall caught a glimpse of firelight in the soldier's hand. Realising that he was channelling his energy for a powerful magic attack, Squall charged straight towards him. He drew back his sword and then thrust it up. The gunblade sliced through the soldier's gut and came out the other side. The soldier gave a choke, the flames in his hand dissipating. Squall pulled out his sword and kicked the soldier to the floor, along with the rest of his comrades.

Squall wiped his blade clean. He then walked over to the female SeeD, who was kneeling on the floor with the two junior classmen. He looked down at the junior classmen. They were both trembling, but they were unharmed.

"Good work!" he said to the SeeD. "Take them somewhere safe."

The SeeD stood and saluted him. "Yes, sir!" she said. She turned to the two children. "Come on guys. Let's go."

The SeeD and the children ran out of the classroom. Squall was unsure if there was anywhere safe left in the Garden, but he hoped they would find somewhere they could hide. He had no sooner sheathed his sword when the intercom sounded once again.

"Squall! Squall!" shouted Nida's voice.

Squall looked up at the speaker with a frown._ Now what?_

"Squall, come up to the bridge. Dr. Kadowaki is here."

The doctor? Squall folded his arms. _What does she want,_ he wondered. He had expected Dr. Kadowaki to be in the infirmary, tending to the wounded students. Whatever she had to say must be important for her to leave her patients.

They left the classroom. As they headed down the corridor, Balamb Garden gave yet another violent shake. Galbadia Garden had rammed into them again, and this time they managed to knock the Garden off-course. The Garden tilted to one side, and all those in the corridor cried out as they lost their balance.

Squall's group was among these. Quistis slipped and slid along the floor, hitting the far wall. Squall and Irvine came staggering beside her. A little further down the SeeD with the two junior classmen fell to her knees. She pulled the children towards her, and they clung to her uniform in fright.

After a few moments the shaking stopped, as Balamb Garden righted itself. Those in the corridor at once got back onto their feet and kept on running. The SeeD and the classmen headed into another empty classroom, while Squall and his team went straight to the lift and headed up to the 3F.

When they arrived at the headmaster's office, they saw that Dr. Kadowaki was waving for them. Squall noticed that her usually pristine white uniform had smudges of dirt and blood on it, and her hair was falling out of its bun. She had a grave look on her face as she turned to Squall.

"What's the situation?" she asked him at once.

Squall was unable to answer her at first, for he was breathless from all the running. "We were able to stop the first two waves of the attack," he reported when he could speak. "But our forces aren't looking too good. Many are injured. If they send another wave, I don't know if we can hold them."

Dr. Kadowaki nodded. She then turned to the door as it opened and Selphie also walked into the room. She looked as fatigued as Squall did, and Kadowaki noted she had cuts and scrapes all over her body from her battle with the enemy.

"How's your team?" Kadowaki asked her.

Selphie wiped a dirty scorch mark from her face. "Bad," she replied. "They're barely holding them off."

The doctor closed her eyes, mulling this over. Her frown deepened. "So…" she said at last. "Looks like this is it."

"Their Garden has more experienced fighters," Quistis said, folding her arms. "On the other hand, most of our troops are students who are still in training. Like Squall said, one more wave and we might be finished."

Squall looked grim as he listened to these reports. Had he made the wrong decision in trying to focus their defences at the entry points? _Maybe I should've focused on attacking instead of concentrating on our defence…_ he wondered. It was too late to regret his decisions now. All they had to focus on was maintaining their defences and find a chance to counterattack before another wave came in.

"Seifer is with them, right?" Kadowaki said, looking at Squall. The swordsman nodded. "You said it yourself. There's no way you can run from him… It's kind of like your destiny to face him."

The swordsman frowned. Destiny… There was that word again. Why did everyone talk like all of this was his destiny, like it had already been chosen?

Dr. Kadowaki walked up to him. She gazed into his eyes. "…Looks like it's now or never!" she declared. "You've come this far already." Seeing the look in his face, she frowned. "What's there to think about? You're not gonna run away are you?"

Squall's eyes hardened. _Never!_ "There's no way I'm gonna run from him!" he replied with fierce determination. "Besides, attacking them might be our only chance. The only problem is, how are we going to board their Garden?"

"Say," said Irvine, stepping forward, "how about if we crash into their Garden? I know it sounds crazy, but at least we'll be able to get in. Their pilot's been ramming us all along. I'm sure Nida can do it, too."

Everyone thought this over. Irvine was right: that _did _sound crazy. Yet it could also work. When Galbadia Garden rammed into Balamb Garden, the gap between the two was narrowed. It was at these moments that the soldiers had chosen to strike, taking advantage of that narrow distance to board. If Nida could get them close enough, then it just might be possible.

"We have no choice," said Squall, with a nod to Irvine. "Let's do it."

Everybody nodded. The office door flew open and this time Zell ran in, red-faced and sweating, gasping for breath.

Squall turned to him. He glanced over Zell's shoulder. He saw Angelo sitting by the lift, but there was no one with him. "Where's Rinoa?" he asked.

Zell spoke between laboured breaths. "Sorry, man. There's nothin' I can do! There's no way to get to the quad! Those bastards have the area barricaded!" The fighter coughed and then sank to his knees, exhausted. "Man! The only way we can get to her is by going over the roof or flying there."

Hearing this, Squall slowly nodded his head. He turned away, his eyes closed.

…_Rinoa._

Irvine caught the look on Squall's face, and he frowned. "Whoa, wait a minute. You just gave up on her, didn't you?" The swordsman looked up as Irvine stormed over to him. "Listen…" said the gunman. "Do me a favour. You…"—he prodded Squall in the chest—"go help Rinoa. It may be too late, but don't give up until you are CERTAIN that there's nothing you can do!"

Squall blinked. "I… I have to lead the attack," he said, hesitant.

Irvine gave an exasperated yell. "I don't care what you have to do, or how you feel," he snapped. "Just do it… please! For Rinoa!"

"Listen to Irvine, Squall," Quistis reasoned with him. "She's one of us."

Selphie stamped her foot. "What are you waiting for!" she demanded, outraged. "I can't believe you!"

"C'mon, Squall!" said Zell. "Please! It's got to be you! You're the one that has to save her!"

But still Squall hesitated. It wasn't just about saving Rinoa. There was more at stake than that. The fate of the whole Garden rested on the outcome of this battle. No matter what the sacrifice, they had to win it. If that sacrifice meant losing Rinoa… Squall shook his head. He did not want to picture that outcome.

Seeing Squall's will begin to waver, Irvine stepped up to him and placed his hands on Squall's shoulders. "I'll take everyone inside Galbadia Garden," he assured Squall. "Don't worry. I know the place like the back of my hand."

"We'll clear a path," said Quistis. "Once Squall arrives, we'll move in."

Squall looked at his friends. Everything was moving so fast, Squall did not know where to begin. He looked up at Irvine, and he saw that the gunman was smiling. Squall stared back at him. What was it Rinoa had said, about how when things started moving, she felt like she was being left behind? Was this what she meant?

"Squall," Dr Kadowaki said suddenly, cutting in as Squall held his head. "You're forgetting something very important."

The swordsman lowered his hand. _What,_ he wondered.

Dr Kadowaki crossed the room and stopped beside the lift. She signalled for Squall to follow her, before she stepped onto the platform. Squall hesitated, and she signalled again. The swordsman joined her, and they went up to the bridge.

When they arrived on the bridge, Nida was still at the controls, his attention fixed on Galbadia Garden. The enemy had pulled away from them and was trying to build some distance between them, ready for another strike.

Dr Kadowaki stepped off the platform. She stood beside Nida, who glanced at her. The doctor turned to Squall and smiled. She moved her hand and gestured to the control panel. Squall saw what she was pointing to. It was the microphone. Squall stared at it and then at Kadowaki, looking confused.

"Talk to your men, Squall," the doctor said to him. "Encourage them. As their leader, it's your duty." Beside her, Nida let go of the controls and turned around to listen. Kadowaki went on. "You probably don't know, but everybody in this Garden looks up to you. They like you."

Squall's lips parted, and he took in a sharp breath. He looked at Kadowaki in surprise. Everybody… liked him? The swordsman's eyes slowly widened. How was that possible? He was always so cold and distant towards others who never got involved in other people's affairs, and never allowed others to get involved in his. He was Squall, the lone wolf of Balamb Garden. And yet, despite all of this, everybody liked him and looked up to him?

He looked to Nida, who smiled and nodded his head. Kadowaki, too, gazed at him with a fond smile. They saw, as did everyone else, that there was a brave and noble heart beating in Squall's chest. The swordsman was cold and aloof at times, he was awkward in social situations and to some he appeared insensitive, but as a leader and a friend he commanded only the greatest respect. Every student knew this, and it was for this reason that not one person had objected when Headmaster Cid named him as the leader of Balamb Garden.

A lump formed in Squall's throat. He swallowed it, and then nodded his head. Dr Kadowaki stepped aside, while Nida turned and turned on the intercom. Then he too stepped out of the way, leaving the way clear for Squall. The swordsman stepped up to the microphone—stepping up willingly for the first time—and began to address the Garden.

"…Everybody," he said. His voice cracked; his throat dry. He cleared his throat and started again. "This is Squall. How's everyone doing? You're all probably too tired to even stand up after all the fighting."

* * *

><p>When Squall went up to the bridge with Dr Kadowaki, Irvine and the others returned to the 1F lobby. Irvine was making his way down the steps when Squall's voice began to echo throughout the Garden. He stopped to listen.<p>

"I want everyone to listen to me… We still have a chance to win and I need your help. This is going to be our final battle. We're going to attack them before they come in again."

Irvine tipped back his hat and smiled. Down in the lobby, Selphie jumped and clapped her hands together, while Zell threw his fists into the air and Angelo barked encouragingly at Squall's words. By the front gate, Quistis and Xu stood side-by-side, calling for them to hurry. Selphie and Zell ran to catch up, but Irvine stayed put. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Squall's speech.

"To do that, we're going to head straight into their Garden. So I want everyone to prepare for a major collision. Take care of all the junior classmen."

Over by the lift, a female student ran over to a male student who had collapsed at the top of the stairs. Her hands glowed as she cast _Cura_ into the wounds he had sustained during the battle. When they were healed she put his arm around her and helped him to his feet. They raised their heads, listening in awe.

"Irvine, Quistis, Zell and Selphie will lead the attack into their Garden. As for everyone else, please support them if you can."

On the 2F corridor lay the bodies of several Galbadian soldiers. Around them, a dozen students sat slumped against the walls, panting hard. Some students who had lost their strength completely had fallen to the floor and were unable to move, their bodies twitching in pain. When they heard Squall's voice, the students all opened their eyes and those who could raised their heads.

"SeeD was formed to fight the sorceress: at least, that's what I heard. And Garden was created to train SeeDs. So this battle is Garden's destiny and also our destiny. It's a gruelling battle, and I'm sure you guys are all exhausted.

"But I don't want to have any regrets. I don't want anyone to look back and regret this day."

The students shared looks with one another. One student nodded, and then together they began to move. Though their muscles burned and their bodies were wracked with pain, they forced themselves to their feet. Even those students who had fallen to the floor found strength they did not know they had, as they too got to their feet. Fighting against the pain of their bodies, the students picked up their weapons. They raised their heads high, their faces filled with pride.

"So just this once, I want you guys to give everything you've got! For yourselves and for me!"

Outside the classrooms, more students were getting to their feet. In fact, all throughout the Garden, SeeDs and students alike were finding their strength again. They picked themselves up, brushed off the dirt and blood from their weapons, and stood tall, proud to be members of Garden. Inspiration was spreading like wildfire throughout the Garden, and there was no student or SeeD who was left untouched by Squall's words. His belief in them, and the love they had for their home, gave them that strength. They would keep on fighting and fulfil their destinies as SeeD.

* * *

><p>His speech over, Squall lowered his head and let out a sigh. Destiny… So he had ended up using that term, after all. Beside him, Nida, his lips parted in awe, leaned over and flicked off the intercom.<p>

"You did great," Dr Kadowaki told him. "That was wonderful." She wiped a tear from her eye, sniffed, and then tightened her fist. "Ok! Let's bash into them!"

Squall's eyes hardened. He nodded to Nida, who retook his position at the controls. The pilot cast his eyes around him, taking in the enemy's position. Then he pulled the control stick back and thrust it to the right.

Almost at once the Garden started to turn. The building did not even shudder as it turned, as though it too was inspired by Squall's speech and wanted to give everything it had into the attack.

Balamb Garden surged forward and slammed into the side of Galbadia Garden. The two power rings clashed against one another, sending more sparks raining down onto the forest. Galbadia Garden's engines revved and then pushed back against Balamb, which did not relent. The two Gardens pushed against one another, locked in a battle of strength.

At that moment when the two Gardens collided, Irvine's squad was in position at the front gate. The collision had almost sent them flying, but they were prepared and had secured themselves beforehand. Now that the Gardens were close together, they hurried over to the end of the courtyard.

Irvine stepped up to the edge and peered over. As he had hoped, the front gate courtyard was hovering right over one of Galbadia Garden's rear gardens, which had been pulled up along with the rest of the building. A strong breeze was blowing up from the power rings, and the gunman held onto his hat to keep it from blowing off.

The courtyard trembled as Balamb Garden inched forward, bringing the garden within range. At Irvine's signal the team, including Angelo, leapt from the courtyard and landed inside the perimeter of the garden. Moments later a group of students jumped down after them, not willing to be left out of the final battle. They followed Irvine and his team, swarming the courtyard.

"OHHH YEAHHH!" Zell cried in triumph. "We're in!"

"Ready guys!" asked Quistis.

"You betcha!" replied Selphie, unhooking her nunchaku and whipping them in front of her.

Not wanting to be left out, Angelo gave a loud bark.

Irvine looked ahead. Directly ahead of them, a set of doors leading into Galbadia Garden opened and a squad of soldiers emerged. They shouted and drew their weapons, running to meet them. The gunman raised his gun and placed it against his shoulder, his fingers running over the trigger.

_For me and Selphie,_ he thought.

_This is it! For the world,_ thought Quistis.

Selphie's eyes narrowed. _For Balamb and Trabia._

Zell grinned. _It's payback time!_

The soldiers were drawing close, and more were emerging from the doorway. Zell raised his fists and smacked them together. Adrenalin rushed through his veins, heightening his senses, in anticipation of the battle. Around him, the others also readied their weapons, and behind them the students also prepared themselves. Zell glanced around, smirked, and then raised his fist high.

"Let's rock!" he shouted.

Everyone shouted back, and they charged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS<strong>_

Well, it's almost the end of 2011! I, uh, actually have the rest of this instalment finished. So, for an end-of-year special, I am going to upload one chapter each day and complete this instalment by New Year's. There is also a special chapter right at the end that I prepared. So, this is update one. I hope you enjoy!


	32. Part 07: Chapter 31

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

After leaving the bridge, Squall jumped back into the lift and pushed the 1F button. As the doors closed and the lift started to descend Squall leaned back against the wall with his arms folded, thinking about Rinoa.

Irvine's words played in the back of his mind. _"You… go help Rinoa. It may be too late, but don't give up until you are CERTAIN that there's nothing you can do!"_

Irvine had been right when he said Squall had given up on Rinoa. If even Zell could not find a way to save her, then what chance did he stand? What did they expect him to be able to do? The others were acting very strange around him and Rinoa lately, and Squall had a feeling he knew why.

Shaking his head, Squall tried to focus his thoughts on the matter at hand: saving Rinoa. Zell had said that the enemy had taken the quad and had barricaded it, making getting into the quad impossible. The only way to get to her, he had said, was to go by air or over the roof. Balamb Garden had no aerial vehicles like Galbadia Garden. That left the roof. The only way to access the roof was via the 2F deck. Squall frowned and then punched the button for the 2F. The lift slowed to a stop and then headed back up again.

The lift gave a _ping_ as it stopped, and Squall stepped out onto the second floor. The doors had no sooner closed when a female student came running up to him, her eyes wild and in a panic.

"Please help me!" she cried. "Mark is gone! Please help me find him!"

Mark, if Squall recalled correctly, was one of the junior classmen. _…Dammit,_ the swordsman thought. This was all he needed. He nodded at the student.

They both ran back down the corridor to the junction. They looked down the left and right corridors, but there was no one in sight. Squall instructed the student to stay where she was while he headed down the west-side corridor.

The first few classrooms Squall checked were empty, except for the bodies of a few Galbadian soldiers. As Squall headed to the last classroom he caught sight of a young boy wearing a SeeD student uniform running in the direction of the 2F deck. Squall's eyes narrowed: there was a Galbadian soldier chasing after him. Drawing his sword, he chased after them.

He caught up to the pair just as they reached the exit door. The boy had tripped and fallen, while the Galbadian stood over him with his sword raised high, ready to cut him down. Squall gave a yell to capture his attention before skidding in front, blocking the blow with his gunblade. The Galbadian jumped back, startled, and Squall used that moment to strike. His blade sank into the soldier's gut, and when Squall removed it the soldier fell to the floor.

Sheathing his sword, Squall turned to the boy. "Hey kid, you all right?" he asked.

The boy, Mark, raised his trembling head. "…Yeah," he replied in a shaky voice. He gave Squall a fearful look."

"There's a person waiting for you down the hall," Squall told him, kneeling down in front of him. "I want you to go over to her, ok?"

"…Yeah," Mark said again, too scared to say anything else. He refused the hand Squall offered him and got onto his feet. He ran down the corridor.

Squall was just about to go with him and make sure he got to the student safely when he heard a loud bang behind him. There was a rush of cold air but before Squall could turn to see what it was, something large and heavy crashed into him from behind and knocked him onto the floor.

The swordsman groaned and raised his head. In front of him he saw a Galbadian soldier, suited up in one of those armoured chairs they had used to infiltrate the classrooms. Squall still felt the breeze on his back, which came from the open door leading to the 2F deck.

Squall started to stand. He had not even gotten to his feet when the Galbadian swerved around and struck him from the side, shoving him up against the wall. Squall gave another groan as the air was forced out of his lungs from the impact. The soldier then pulled away from him, hovering nearby.

With a cough, Squall forced himself to stand. His chest ached, and when he took a deep breath a sharp pain shot through his side, but he dared not heal it yet. The soldier was still in front of him, watching his every move. Squall glowered at the soldier, but he could not see the enemy's face through his visor.

_What should I do,_ he wondered.

It looked hopeless. There was nowhere for him to run. If he so much as tried to make a run for it, the soldier would run him down. The armoured chair the soldier was in had no weapons that Squall could see, but that did not matter. The suit itself could be used as a weapon, as Squall's body could attest.

In front of him, the soldier was still waiting for him to make a move. Squall tried not to move his head as he let his eyes glance around him, taking in his situation. The exit door was out of reach, and the soldier would strike the moment he made a move. Squall looked to his right and spotted a button marked 'emergency exit'. Squall started to frown, but then he realised where he was. Aside from the exit leading to the 2F deck, there was also an emergency exit that led out over the Garden's rear courtyards. Squall was pressed right up against the exit door. If h could just pressed the button…

Squall's hand inched towards the button. The soldier saw the movement and punched his controls. The suit whirred and darted forward. He crashed into Squall just as his hand pressed onto the button. The emergency door flung open, and both Squall and the soldier went flying out of the Garden.

A ramp unfolded as the door opened. Squall and the soldier crashed onto it and began to roll. A strong wind blew past Squall's face, drowning out all other sounds. In the suit he saw the soldier. He could see through the visor now, and the soldier looked lost and in a panic as he fumbled with the suit's controls, trying to bring the suit back under control.

They were halfway down the ramp when the jets fired up, and the armoured chair swung back into the upright position. It moved away from the ramp and soared into the air.

In the confusion, the soldier slapped his hand on the Cable Release button. The straps holding him into the chair unclipped and he slid out, dropping through the bottom. He grabbed hold of Squall's ankle, dragging him down as well.

The cable slid out until it reached its full length. Both men grabbed hold of it, feeling the heat in their hands as they slid down to the bottom. There was a hook at the bottom and their feet caught onto it, bringing them to a stop.

Squall's head was reeling, and his eyes were watering in the blowing wind. He looked around him to take in his surroundings, before his eyes went downwards. Right below them was the Garden's power ring. It was spinning at a steady pace, with sparks still showering where it scraped against the enemy's power ring. The armoured suit, unable to bear the weight of both men, started to float down, towards the rings.

Squall turned back to the soldier, who was giving him a malicious smile. "Die, SeeD!" he shouted, and he punched Squall in the jaw.

The swordsman's hand slipped on the cable. Though dazed from the punch, Squall tightened his grip and pulled himself back up. The soldier was smirking in satisfaction. Squall scowled and then retaliated, striking him a similar blow across his helmet. His punch echoed inside the helmet, causing the soldier to loosen his grip on the cable. His feet began to slip off the hook, but he repositioned himself.

What began then was a fierce battle of dominance, as both men fought to remain on the armoured suit. They landed blow after blow, each trying to knock the other off the cable. The Galbadian soldier was stronger but hampered by his armour, while Squall, free of restriction, was able to land more blows to his head.

Drawing back his fist, the soldier landed another punch to Squall's jaw. Squall's hand slipped and he slid down a couple of inches. Seizing his chance, the soldier grabbed Squall's hand and began to pry his fingers away from the cable. Squall held on as tight as he could, and when he failed to push the soldier's hand away, he punched the soldier once more time in his unguarded face.

The visor shattered. The soldier cried out and instinctively reached for his face, and in doing so he let go of the cable. Too late he realised his mistake. The soldier fell away from the suit, falling towards the power ring spinning below.

Squall watched the soldier as he fell. When the soldier hit the power ring, Squall quickly turned his eyes away.

Yet it was too early for Squall to relax. The armoured suit was still descending towards the power ring. Squall tugged on the cable, trying to shake the suit back into life, but it kept on descending. Squall cursed and started to shimmy his way up the cable to reach the controls.

The roar coming from the wheel grew louder. Squall could feel the air rushing past him and he climbed faster. Just as he was about to give up hope, the suit rumbled and the jets gave a _whoosh._ The suit soared upwards at speed, carrying Squall with it.

Squall kept on climbing until he reached the suit. He grasped onto the arm and let out a sigh. Whether it was destiny or just sheer dumb luck, Squall now had a means of traversing the rooftops of Balamb Garden and rescue Rinoa. The swordsman reached over the arm and grabbed hold of the control stick. He jerked it towards him and the chair swerved to the right.

Squall navigated the chair across the rooftops and towards the quad. When he saw the damage left by the collision with Galbadia Garden, his heart dropped through his chest. A great chunk of the wall was broken away and, as Zell had said, the quad was swarming with Galbadian soldiers. There was no sign of Rinoa.

Squall scanned the area around the quad. He caught a glimpse of blue part way down the wall and at once he dived down towards it. It was Rinoa. The young woman was clinging to the rocks, her feet scrabbling on the wall. Squall pushed the control stick and the chair swerved towards the quad.

"Rinoa!" he called out.

Hearing his voice, Rinoa raised her head. Her face flooded with relief when she saw Squall coming towards her. Squall noted that her fingers were close to the end of the rock she was clutching, and she would lose her grip at any moment.

Squall moved the suit as close to the wall as it would go. He spared a quick glance at the soldiers in the quad, but their backs were turned to him. He turned his attention back to Rinoa and guided the suit downwards. The cable, still hanging loose beneath him, swung in Rinoa's direction. Rinoa reached out and grabbed it. She then let go of the wall and swung away.

Once he was sure that she was safe, Squall manoeuvred the chair away from the quad. Rinoa, her feet positioned on the hook at the end of the cable, looked up at him with a grateful smile.

Balamb Garden was still locked with the enemy's base. The two Gardens heaved and pushed against one another, and it looked like Galbadia Garden was winning. Squall had given Nida orders to retreat once he and Rinoa had boarded the enemy Garden and go to a place of safety. He and the others, he had said, would finish off the sorceress.

The front gate swung into view as Squall led the chair onward. Beyond the front gate he and Rinoa both saw the courtyard, and saw that in it a furious battle was raging between SeeD and the Galbadian army. Squall's eyes scanned the battlefield for signs of Irvine and the others, but he could not see them. Maybe they are already inside, Squall hoped.

He cut the power to the jets and the suit began to float down towards the courtyard. When she was close enough, Rinoa let go of the cable and dropped into the courtyard. Her leg twisted and she started to fall but Squall, who landed just a second behind her, grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto her feet.

All around them the battle was raging. Flames shot across the battlefield and made the air hot, and the ground was soaked with water and melting ice. The melted water turned the ground into mud, which splashed and squelched as the battle continued. Broken weapons from both sides were scattered across the ground and were sinking into the mud. Each side was giving their all into the battle, unwilling to give in.

Rinoa looked around the battlefield until she spotted an open door at the far end of the courtyard.

"Over there!" she cried, tugging Squall's sleeve and pointing. "The entrance is there!"

They made a dash across the courtyard. The battle provided them with ample cover, for everyone was so busy fighting each other they had no time to pay attention to them.

A nearby soldier was thrown from his bike after a well-aimed shot from one of the Garden's gunmen struck him in the chest. His bike went on without him, until at last it tilted and swerved, out of control, and crashed into a tree.

Fireballs descended from the sky and struck the ground. The dry grass ignited at once, sending flames sweeping across the courtyard. The sky flashed white as _Thundara_ magic was cast. Several bolts hit the round in quick succession, sending those in the immediate vicinity flying in all directions.

Debris from an exploding bike flew towards them. Squall and Rinoa ducked as the debris flew over them. They kept on running. Rinoa then skidded to a stop as a soldier crashed down in front of her, his armour crackling with electricity.

Eventually the fighting thinned out and they reached the entrance. Safe for the moment, Squall and Rinoa stopped outside the doors to catch their breath. Once her lungs stopped burning, Rinoa turned to Squall and gave him a smile.

"Squall!" she said, her eyes glistening. "Thank you."

For the first time, Squall did not know what to say. "It was, an…" He paused and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was my job. We're still under contract. And it was everybody else's idea, too. And I just happened to find you. So like I said, don't worry about it."

It was a feeble lie, and Rinoa's giggles proved that she saw right through it. The swordsman scratched his head, silent.

Rinoa took a breath and wiped a tear from her eye. "You know something," she said. "I couldn't afford to fall off that cliff and die. I have something very important that belongs to you. I can't die until I give it back to you, right?"

Squall looked confused. Rinoa grinned and help up her necklace, on which hung the two rings: hers and Squall's.

"Zell gave it to me, see?" she said. "I've been holding onto it."

Squall stared at the two rings. So this was what Zell meant. _I'm gonna kill him…_ he vowed. "That's my favourite ring. You'd better give it back."

"I'm sure it is," Rinoa replied with a nod, though she made no move to take off the ring. "It's a cool-looking ring." She turned the item over in her hands, running her fingers over the lion-carving again. "What's this monster on it, anyway?"

"It's not a monster," Squall corrected. "It's a lion. Lions are known for their great strength and pride."

Rinoa finished tracing the carving and let the ring fall back onto her chest. It clinked against her ring. Folding her hands behind her, Rinoa began to walk in a slow circle, her face crunched up in thought.

"Hmm…" she muttered. "Great strength… Pride… …Kinda like you, Squall."

The swordsman snorted and put his hand on his hip. "I wish…" he said.

Rinoa disagreed. Squall was very much like the lion he described, even if he could not see it in himself. "Hmm… So this LION of yours. Does it have a name?"

"Of course. Griever."

Rinoa stopped pacing and unfolded her hands. "So that's what you call it. You know, Zell said he'd make me one exactly like it. Who knows, maybe I can become like a lion, too." She grinned at Squall. "That'd be crazy, huh! I mean, everyone might, y'know, get the wrong idea about us." And she giggled.

Squall folded his arms and stared at her. _If it's so crazy,_ he thought,_ why do you sound so delighted?_

He closed his eyes for a moment. He thought of the Garden Festival. That night had seemed like a deliberate ploy to get him and Rinoa alone together, under the pretext of encouraging him to 'open up' to them. Then there was this business with Rinoa being in danger, and everyone saying that only _he_ could rescue her.

_Everyone is trying to get us together,_ Squall realised, opening his eyes. _It's so obvious even I can tell._ "You sound like you want everyone to get the wrong idea," he said to Rinoa.

Rinoa stopped giggling and shook her head. "No-no-no-no-no!" she said quickly.

Squall was not convinced, but this was no time to press the issue. "Well… everyone's waiting," he said. "Rinoa, let's go."

"Ok!" said Rinoa. She ran over to the doorway. She turned back to Squall and then did the SeeD salute. "Squall, let's go!" she said, and then ran through the door.

Squall watched her as she ran into the Garden. He had come very close to losing Rinoa back there. He had not realised it yet, but the thought of losing her was beginning to scare him. He had managed to save her this time, but how many times would he be lucky like that? How many steps must she take before she, like Ellone, disappeared from his life?

He looked at Rinoa's back, her dark hair swishing over the white wings emblazoned on the back of her duster. Squall placed his hand on his chest. His heart was racing.

He… did not want anything to happen to Rinoa.


	33. Part 07: Chapter 32

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Rinoa was waiting for him inside the Garden. Squall ran to catch up with her. When she saw the look on his face she tried to ask what was wrong, but Squall just avoided her gaze and said that they needed to catch up to the others. Rinoa hesitated but eventually agreed, and so they headed on.

It was not long before they found their friends. Quistis, Zell and Selphie had stopped for a breather at a cross-junction further down that same corridor. Zell, as usual, was unable to keep still and kept glancing about the corridor, as though he was looking for someone. He turned around, and when he saw Squall and Rinoa running towards them he jumped for joy, startling Quistis and Selphie.

"Rinoa!" Selphie cheered when she turned and spotted them.

"You're here!" exclaimed Zell.

"Are you alright?" asked Quistis, looking relieved.

When Angelo saw her, he ran forward and began to jump around her. Rinoa, touched by their concern, could say nothing. All she could do was nod.

Footsteps could be heard from the eastern corridor and everyone turned as Irvine walked up to them. When he saw that Rinoa was with them he turned to Squall and gave him a knowing smile. Squall did not return the gesture and folded his arms. Irvine's face then grew serious, returning to the business at hand.

"The sorceress should be here somewhere," he informed everyone.

Everyone fell silent. The sorceress—Matron—was somewhere within this Garden, waiting for them. Squall then raised his gaze and strode forward. All eyes turned to him as he walked past to stand at the head of the group. He stopped before them, not turning, his face set.

_No turning back now…_ Squall thought. Clenching his fist, he turned back to his friends. "Forget about the past!" he declared. "She's our enemy now! Don't think twice for a second. There's no way we can fight her like that. I, for one, can't." Around him the others stood silent, but Irvine and Rinoa nodded in agreement.

"She chose to fight and became our enemy," Squall continued. "We choose to fight back. We have no choice." He hesitated. "At least, I'd like to think so."

He looked around at the solemn faces of his friends, all of whom were listening intently to what he was saying. The swordsman sighed and held his head. _Seems like I'm the only one confused…_ he thought.

"We've come this far," he said aloud. "I guess there's no need for me to say anything."

At this point Squall fell silent, still looking unsure and confused. Rinoa, seeing that look, walked over and laid her hand on his arm.

"We're still listening," she said to him. "Squall, we want to know how you feel."

The swordsman looked at her and then turned away. This 'opening up' and talking about what he felt… it made him feel awkward. Besides, this was hardly the time or the place for a heartfelt discussion. "I'll tell you later," he promised Rinoa, turning back to her. "After we all get out of this." Rinoa frowned, mulling this over. Then she nodded. Squall looked at the others. "Let's go," he said.

Everybody nodded, and they set off. Irvine took the lead as he led them down the corridor he had been exploring when Squall and Rinoa arrived. As they walked Irvine informed them of what he had found out. The army had sealed off most of the rooms—classrooms, storage rooms, etc. This meant they could not access most of the rooms they needed in order to make their way through the Garden.

Galbadia Garden implemented a very secure security system, whereby people could only access other rooms through the use of special key cards. Not all key cards, he pointed out, allowed access to all rooms, and so without the right key cards, they would not be able to get very far. On seeing the disheartened looks on their faces, Irvine quickly reassured them that everything would be all right.

When they were halfway down the corridor, Irvine came a dead stop. He spread out his arms, bringing the others to a stop also. The gunman turned and put a finger to his lips. The others nodded and kept silent. They listened.

Up a set of nearby stairs they could hear voices—two familiar voices. They were speaking in whispers, as though they were afraid of being heard. Irvine turned to Squall, who nodded as he too recognised the voices.

"Raijin and Fujin…" Squall whispered, folding his arms. So, they had gone running straight to Galbadia Garden and Seifer. Had they been sent to stop Squall and the others from reaching the sorceress? Why were they waiting, then?

Squall drew his gunblade, the chain rustling. Irvine and the rest of the group did the same. If Raijin and Fujin had been sent to stop them, a fight was inevitable.

The swordsman made slow, sure steps as he approached the stairs. He walked as quietly as he could so as not to alert the people above as to his presence. He made his way up the steps until he was about halfway up, where he stopped and peered up above him.

Sure enough, there was Raijin and Fujin. The two were standing together at the top of the stairs. They had not noticed Squall yet, and continued to talk to each other in low voices. Squall raised a hand, signalling for the others to remain behind, and then he walked up the stairs towards them.

Raijin turned his head and spotted Squall. Instead of drawing his weapon, which was still stuffed into his pockets in two broken pieces, he turned to Fujin.

"Let's just go," he said to her. "…Let's get it over with, ya know?"

Fujin closed her good eye and sighed. She had also made no move to draw her weapon. Both of them, Squall noticed, looked withdrawn and fatigued, as though they had not slept for some time.

Fujin brushed her hair from her face and turned to Squall. "…REQUEST," she said.

Squall looked from one to the other. He lowered his gunblade and gave a slight nod of his head, indicating that he was prepared to listen.

"…We're leavin' Seifer up to you now, ya know?" Raijin said, as Fujin nodded her head. "We don't know what's going on anymore, ya know? …We just want the old Seifer back, ya know?"

_Seifer…_ Squall thought as he sheathed his gunblade. _He probably thinks he can't go back now._ Seifer was no different from them. He had come too far to just turn and walk away. His fate was now entwined with theirs and that of the sorceress. Seifer had chosen his path and became the sorceress' knight, while Squall and the others had chosen theirs and became his enemies. Raijin and Fujin had gone as far as they could go, and went further only out of loyalty to Seifer.

"All right," Squall replied, returning his attention to Raijin and Fujin.

Fujin inclined her head in thanks, and her silver hair fell once again over her face. With a tired look, she brushed it away. "…FATIGUED," was all she could say.

Irvine and the others, tired of waiting down below, came up the stairs. When Fujin saw them a relieved look passed over her face, and she gave a rare smile.

As Raijin and Fujin had access to Galbadia Garden, they tried to question the two on the Garden's current situation. They confirmed that the army had invaded Galbadia Garden shortly after the assassination attempt on the sorceress at Deling City. They had overthrown Headmaster Martine, took over the Garden and then proceeded to seal off various areas, allowing access to no one but the army. Unfortunately, Raijin and Fujin did not have any of the keycards needed to break through the locked areas.

They did, however, know that some of the Garden students had managed to obtain some of the keycards and were using them in defiance of the army. Irvine's face glowed with pride as he was told how these students had caused no end of trouble for the army, messing with doors, hiding supplies, and misplacing weapons. He tried to ask what had become of the rest of the students, but Raijin and Fujin just shook their heads. They advised the group to search throughout the floors to try and find the students who possessed the keycards. Raijin was sure that one of them was on the very floor they were on, for he had heard voices coming from one of the classrooms further down.

They left Raijin and Fujin and headed left, down the corridor.

As they expected, most of the classroom doors were sealed off, requiring Level 1 or Level 2 keycards to open them. In fact only one of the classrooms on that corridor was unlocked, and so the group walked straight in.

The classrooms in Galbadia Garden were very different from the ones in Balamb. Instead of paired-off desks and open windows, the classroom was organised into an auditorium, with several rows of raised desks gathered around the instructor's desk at the head of the room. A large, wide-screen monitor stood behind the instructor's desk, but it was turned off right now. The rows, the desks, the walls and the floor were all coloured a dull metal grey. Distraction was something that was prevented at Galbadia Garden, Squall thought.

At present the classroom was empty except for one male student. He was sitting on the instructor's desk and appeared to be studying, but when the door opened and Squall's party entered he leapt off the chair and sent his papers scattering onto the floor.

"Please don't kill me!" the student cried, hiding his face. "I'm not your enemy!"

Squall and the others piled into the room and closed the door behind them. "We know that," Squall told the terrified student. "We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden." He looked around at the classroom and its empty desks. "What happened here?"

After realising that they had not come here to kill him, the student calmed down. "These bastards stormed in during class and just took over the place," he told them, as he bent down to pick up his papers. "Most of the students were kicked out then." He put his papers back on the desk before turning back to the group. "You guys are here to fight the sorceress, right? Here, you can have this."

He delved into his trouser pocket and pulled out a keycard. He blew off a bit of fluff and then shoved it into Squall's hand. The swordsman looked down at it. It was a plain-looking swipe card with a big number '1' printed onto the front.

"I know two other students are hiding somewhere," the student went on. "They also have keycards to open the restricted areas. Be careful, guys."

They left the classroom and headed back down the corridor. They passed Raijin and Fujin, who were sitting on the stairs looking tired, and searched down the other corridor. The keycard they now possessed opened up some of the closed-off classrooms, but all of them were empty. They even headed up to the 3F and tried the door there, but that was sealed off with a Level 2 keycard.

After checking all the doors on the second floor, they headed back down to the first floor to search the lower corridors. During their search of the eastern corridor they ran into a group of Galbadian soldiers on their way to the courtyard to join in the battle. It was needless to say these soldiers never made it to the courtyard, and their unconscious bodies were locked inside one of the classrooms.

Through one of the doors they managed to unlock their keycard, they found not a classroom but an ice rink. They expected the rink to be abandoned, but to their surprise and horror they saw that the rink was filled with monsters. They were not like monsters they had ever seen before, for they were dressed in sports gear and were engaged in a game of ice hockey. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, the group snuck around the perimeter of the ice rink and then slipped into the changing rooms, leaving the creatures to their game.

The changing room was in disarray—clearly some students had been in the middle of their physical training when the army came to throw them out. A door at the other end led into another empty corridor. Irvine headed down to the double doors at the end that _should _have taken them to the lobby, but it was locked with a Level 3 keycard. With their way blocked once again they resumed their search of the corridor, checking the classrooms they were able to unlock.

In one of the unlocked classrooms they found another male student. He did not seem surprised to see them here, and Squall noticed that he had an earpiece fitted into his ear, and a small microphone along his cheek.

"We don't stand a chance against them," the student said as he pushed a Level 2 keycard into Irvine's hand. "You're our last hope."

Irvine pocketed the card and then tilted his hat in thanks, and they left the classroom.

They went back to the sports arena and crept around the ice rink again, avoiding the hockey-playing monsters. They then returned to the cross-junction, where they paused to discuss their options. The only corridor they had not checked was the northern corridor. Irvine informed them that door led to the basketball court, but it was sealed with a Level 3 lock, and so they could not go out that way.

They returned to the 2F junction. Raijin and Fujin were still here, talking quietly to one another. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they paid no attention to Squall and his party. Seeing them like that, Squall felt a little bit sorry for them. They had not wanted any of this. All they wanted was to have Seifer back to the way he was.

They left the pair and made a search of the classrooms again, this time opening the ones with a Level 2 lock, but all the rooms were empty. Then, remembering the locked door on the level above, they headed on up the stairs again. Squall swiped the card through the lock. It beeped and then the door slid open.

They walked through the door and found themselves on an outdoor balcony overlooking the Garden's basketball court. One by one they jumped off the balcony and landed on the rubbery playing field. The last one to jump down was Angelo, who required some prompting before he jumped, landing, unfortunately, on Irvine again.

Luck was on their side: the door on the other side of the court was unlocked. They ran straight on through, and entered the Garden.

"The sorceress is probably on the 3F," Irvine said to Squall as they ran.

"The 3F?" repeated Squall. "Why do you think she'll be there?"

"The 3F is the headmaster's office," the gunman explained. "If the sorceress is to be anywhere then that is where she will be."

"Makes sense," Squall admitted. The one position of total power within Galbadia Garden would be the office of Headmaster Martine. It made sense that the sorceress would claim that room as her own. But then what had become of the headmaster, Squall wondered. Had he been thrown out like everyone else?

They reached the stairs leading up to the 2F. By now everyone knew where they were going, for they had been to this part of the Garden before. Irvine took them straight to the lift that would take them to the headmaster's floor. However there was where their luck ran out, for the lift was sealed by a Level 3 lock.

"Well, now what do we do?" Rinoa asked, kneeling by Angelo.

"We have no choice," said Squall. "We need to find the student who has the Level 3 keycard. It's the only way we're going to get up there. Come on…" He paused and looked around him. "Hey," he said, "where did Selphie go?"

Everyone looked around. Then they heard Selphie's voice, calling at them from further down the corridor. They spotted her on the 2F balcony overlooking the lobby. She was leaning over the edge of the bannister and waving her hand, signalling for them to come over.

"Umm… guys? Squall? You'd better come take a look at this!"

The others did as she bade and gathered around her. They peered down into the lobby. Zell's eyes widened and he pointed down.

"What is THAT!" he asked.

"Is it a monster?" Rinoa wondered.

Standing in the centre of the lobby was a hound. He was no ordinary hound, for he was taller than the average human, and had three monstrous heads filled with yellowed teeth as thick as a human's wrist. Saliva dripped from between those teeth, and their nostrils flared and snorted. His flesh was jet black and rippled with muscles, and behind him a long tail lashed back and forth.

"That is no monster," said Quistis, folding her arms. "That is the GF Cerberus."

As though he had heard his name, Cerberus's three heads snapped up to face them. Three pairs of yellow eyes fixed upon them, giving them a cold stare. The lips of each head curled back to bare their yellow teeth, and he snarled.

Squall looked down at the Guardian Force. The six eyes turned and settled on him. He could feel the malice within the GF, and the power he held. A GF here could only mean one thing: someone had summoned him here to prevent them from going any further. That meant that if they wanted to progress any further, they would have to get past _him_.

Zell and Selphie must have thought the same, for they both climbed onto the banister and then jumped down into the lobby. Rinoa, after a moment's hesitation, did the same.

"Never knew about this one," Irvine commented as he drew his gun and pushed two shells into the barrel.

"I don't think G Garden uses GF," said Quistis, unhooking her whip.

Squall laid his hand on the hilt of his sword. One of the GF's three heads was still focused on him, while the other two had turned their attention to the others, who had gathered below.

"Ahh… Let's just take it," he said. He jumped from the banister and landed behind the others. Drawing his sword, he ran to join them.

Cerberus, who had heard every word, turned his heads towards him. Each head split into what looked like a malicious, hungry grin, his sickly-yellow eyes glinting.

"…PRETTY CONFIDENT," the three heads said as one, in a deep, rumbling voice. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO." The heads then dropped down low, and he raised his tail high. With a roar, he leapt into the air.

The companions responded quickly. Selphie and Zell dived out of the way as Cerberus landed between them, the jaws of his two side heads snapping at the spots where they stood. The two jumped back and made way for Squall, who swung his sword and unleashed a fireball into the air. Ifrit emerged from the flames, swinging his massive fist and dealt Cerberus a powerful blow to his middle head. The impact sent the hound flying back across the lobby. He rolled across the ground until he reached the turnstiles, crashing into them.

Cerberus scrabbled back onto his feet. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and the three heads were smiling wider, exhilarated by their show of strength.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" the hound roared, and he charged again.

Ifrit's body vanished into flame. Squall ran straight through the flames and charged right at Cerberus. The GF skidded and swiped a paw at him, but Squall dived out of the way. Swinging his sword, he cut a scrape into the GF's foreleg.

Before Cerberus could turn to retaliate, gunshots sounded and two bloody holes were punched into the hound's flank. Cerberus's right-side head glanced at the wounds and then snarled at Irvine, who was standing nearby. The gunman only grimaced as he loaded two more rounds into the barrel, but Cerberus dodged these shots and then dived at him. Irvine narrowly escaped the blow, feeling the tip of Cerberus's claws on the ends of his coat.

At a signal from Squall, Selphie ran in. She ran around the GF's left-hand side. She stretched out her hand and ice crystals dripped from her fingers and onto the floor. The ground hardened into ice, causing Cerberus to skid and scuttle, trying to maintain his balance. One paw slipped and the GF fell down onto his knees. Selphie clenched her fist and Cerberus, seeing the ice start to glow, regained his balance and leapt back just as several ice spears burst out of the ground.

Cerberus landed a few feet away. He shook a few stray crystals from his body and then ploughed forward. He broke through their lines, forcing them to split up. The group surrounded him on all sides, with Cerberus standing at the centre. Cerberus's three heads turned this way and that, taking in their positions.

The moment his left head turned away, Zell darted in to attack. Flames glowed around his fist, but before he could strike Cerberus's tail whipped around and struck him in the side. Zell was knocked aside and skidded across the floor. He rolled off the lobby steps until he stopped at the bottom, groaning.

The left head of Cerberus turned to look at him. The yellow eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth, and lightning crackled between his teeth.

"_THUNDAGA!"_ the hound bellowed.

He spat out the lightning. It hit Zell as he tried to get up. The charge struck him in the chest and enveloped him, trapping him in a shield of lightning. The fighter's cry could be heard over the hum of the lightning, and when it parted Zell was thrown clear. He hit the far wall and slumped to the ground, smoke rising from his clothing.

Cerberus opened his mouth again to fire another blast of _Thundaga_ magic. He spat it out, but before it could hit Zell the hound saw that Rinoa had run in front of him, her palms outstretched before her.

"_Reflect!"_ she shouted.

The barrier rose just as the lightning hit. A loud explosion ripped through the air as the magic hit the barrier, followed by a blinding flash of light that covered everything in a sheet of white. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes, all bar Cerberus, whose yellow eyes looked straight into the light.

When the light faded, Rinoa lowered her arms. The _Reflect_ barrier still stood strong before her, unharmed by the lightning. With a wave of her hand, Rinoa cancelled the barrier. Her gaze was firm as she raised her arm and pointed her Pinwheel at the GF.

Cerberus gave her an appraising gaze. For a human to be strong enough to create a barrier able to reflect the highest level magic he possessed was no mean feat. This one, he sensed, had great magical potential, and Cerberus could not deny he was intrigued. His lips curled back and he turned towards her. He wanted to see more of that magic.

Catching movement from his right flank, Cerberus's heads snapped back around. Squall was running towards him again with his sword at the ready. Cerberus started to turn when something silver slashed across his jaw—Rinoa had released her Pinwheel.

There came a crack from behind as Quistis flicked her whip, and the end wrapped around Cerberus's tail. The hound jumped back to avoid Squall's strike and then lashed his tail, throwing Quistis clear.

After being healed by Selphie, Zell was back on his feet and running towards Cerberus. The left head started to turn when Zell jumped and delivered a shocking blow to the hound's face, knocking him off-balance. As Zell dived back Rinoa's Pinwheel came sweeping in again. It hit Cerberus on his calf, forcing him onto his knees once more.

Irvine signalled to Squall and together they ran forward. They charged Cerberus from the front, Squall providing the gunman with cover until they were right up close to Cerberus's heads. The middle head snapped its jaws. Squall dodged and then brought down the flat of his blade onto the GF's snout and pinning it to the floor. In that moment Irvine leapt over Squall and onto the hound's head, and from there onto his back. Once he was up Squall leapt out of the way, avoiding chomps from the two other heads.

While Squall and the others worked to keep Cerberus busy, Irvine positioned himself on the GF's back. Cerberus knew he was there and started to thrash, but a few strikes to his legs soon brought him down again.

Irvine knelt down at a spot between the hound's shoulder blades. There was a small dented spot that marked the central point, and it was here that Irvine placed his hand, palm down. The gunman closed his eyes and brought a picture of the GF Brothers into his mind. He felt the familiar tingle as the two Guardian Forces stirred in his mind. At Irvine's will the GF's power flowed into him, empowering him and giving him strength. Irvine drew as much energy as he dared, knowing that the more he extracted, the more his memories would dwindle away. He concentrated that energy into his hand and then drew his shotgun. Opening the barrel, he slipped in a single silver-plated bullet.

Cerberus continued to thrash. His tail raised and thumped against the ground, making it tremble. But that tremor was mild compared to what Irvine had in mind. The gunman stood and took aim at that central point in the hound's back. When the hound stilled for a moment, Irvine pulled the trigger.

The shot that landed on Cerberus carried in it more power than a 3.0 magnitude earthquake. The shockwave that followed it tore through the GF's body and then passed into the ground. It caused the beautifully paved floors of Galbadia Garden to crack and burst open. The symbol of Garden, bathed in golden light in the centre of the lobby, was split in two.

As for Cerberus, his three heads were open wide in a silent screech. Had he been a normal hound, that blow would have killed him instantly. Luckily, he was a Guardian Force and not a mortal creature, yet despite that the power behind the blow was shocking. When it ended the GF slumped onto the floor, each head rolling to the side with its tongue hanging out.

Irvine slid off the GF's back and walked around to the front. The three heads were silent, the yellow eyes closed, defeated. Irvine blew steam from the shotgun's mouth and then placed it back in its holster. He tipped his hat.

After a moment, the GF opened his eyes. With great effort he raised his three heads to look at the humans now gathered before him. He growled, disliking how quickly these humans had defeated him. It had been a long time since he was last summoned, and his body was still weary from sleep. He had to admit the humans had put on an impressive show of strength and skills, and each one had faced him directly and without fear. Cerberus had always disliked having to deign serving a human master, but when a worthy one came along, he could not refuse their right to share his power.

"NOT BAD… MORTALS…" the GF growled.

Cerberus struggled to his feet. He hunched his shoulders and there was a crunching sound as a broken bone in his right shoulder moved back into place. The Guardian Force then raised his heads high and puffed out his chest. "COME," he ordered the humans.

The companions came forward. Cerberus's six eyes looked them over before he leaned over, bowing his heads to them. Squall and the others placed their hands upon his cold snout—after a moment's hesitation. Once the Guardian Force's power had transferred, Cerberus raised his heads and growled, vanishing in a flash of light. The companions sheathed their weapons and then headed on in search of the final keycard.

* * *

><p>They found the last student in another of the empty classrooms down one of the side corridors leading away from the lobby. This one was female and, like the others, she had an earpiece in her ear, furthering Squall's suspicions that the students were monitoring every move in the Garden.<p>

"Here's the last card key," the student said as she passed over the keycard to Irvine. This one had a big number '3' on it, much to their relief. "The sorceress' room is on the top floor." She closed her hands around Irvine's and gazed into his eyes. "Good luck guys," she said.

Irvine tipped his hat to her, telling her that they did not need luck to win. The student looked relieved to hear such confidence, but Squall wished he had not said it. Fighting the sorceress was not going to be an easy task, if their last encounter with her was anything to go by. Only luck had kept them alive then, and Squall doubted that luck would be with them this time around.

They left the classroom and hurried back to the 2F lift. Now that they had the last keycard the lift doors opened, and so they piled in. They had barely made it inside when the doors slid closed and the lift began to move up. Everyone glanced at one another. It seemed they were expected.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. The companions stepped out and entered the headmaster's chamber. They stood together, their eyes turned ahead, on the person who had been waiting for them to arrive.

Seifer.


	34. Part 07: Chapter 33

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have…" said Seifer, smiling down at them. "I was gonna come visit you at my old home."

The swordsman was standing on a raised platform at the far end of the room. The room, which had formerly belonged to Headmaster Martine, had been cleared of everything that identified it as being a part of Garden. Seifer raised his gunblade and rested it against his shoulder. He smirked, his fingers caressing the trigger.

Behind Seifer was the sorceress. Edea Kramer, their former Matron, reclined in a sloped-backed chair that was draped in silk curtains of the purest white. These curtains seemed to glow as they flowed around the sorceress, pulsing with the magical energy that radiated from her body. Sorceress Edea's skin was pale and her eyes were closed, as though in sleep. Her lips were just as pale as her skin and slightly parted, breathing softly. Aside from her gentle breathing, the sorceress did not move or even acknowledge their presence.

Squall looked at the sorceress and then turned back to Seifer. "Shut up," he snapped, and he laid his hand on his sword.

Seifer saw the gesture, and his lips twisted into a mocking smile. "Did you guys come to fight Matron?" he asked. "After all that she's done for us?" He waggled his finger at them, pleased at the shocked looks on their faces. He then looked around at the former friends who were assembled before him. First he looked to Zell, whose face was already turning red with anger. "Hey, Chicken-wuss," he said to Zell. "Lot's happened between us, eh?"

"Yeah!" replied Zell. He raised his fists. "I'm dyin' to get even!"

"Selphie, right?" Seifer carried on, ignoring Zell and turning to Selphie. "I wish we had time to get to know each other."

Selphie stuck out her tongue and shook her head. "Nahh. You're not my type."

Seifer smiled and shrugged his shoulders, showing that he did not really care either. Next he turned to Quistis. The former instructor had a forlorn look on her face as she gazed at Seifer, and he could see that she was torn. "Instructor Trepe," he said to her. "I'm still one of your dearest students, aren't I?"

Quistis stared at him. Then her eyes hardened, and the forlorn look vanished from her face. "Not anymore," she replied, unhooking her whip.

Again, Seifer just shrugged. He had always known that Quistis was not fit to be an instructor. He had even told the headmaster as much, and he liked to think that he had a personal hand in having her instructor's license revoked. His eyes then fell on Irvine, standing beside her. "Hey," he said with a scowl. "You're a Galbadian student. Come over here."

But Irvine made no move to join him, and he stayed by Squall and Quistis. "I'm happy right here, thank you," he said, and he clicked shut the barrel of his gun.

Putting his hand to his head, Seifer shook it. All of these Galbadian students were such a disappointment. Not one of them had chosen to side with the sorceress. Even that disgrace of a headmaster had chosen to flee for his life, abandoning his Garden to its fate. Headmaster Cid was just as big a disappointment as Martine, but at least he had not chosen to run away.

Movement caught his eye, and Seifer turned his head. Rinoa had walked away from the others and was walking towards him. There was a firm look in her large, brown eyes, and her hand rested on the release latch of her Pinwheel. Looking into her eyes, Seifer felt his own gaze soften a little, recalling past memories.

"Rinoa," he said, his voice quiet and gentle. "What are you doing here? You're gonna fight me, too?"

Rinoa said nothing. She stopped at the foot of the platform. Raising her left arm, she pointed it at Seifer. The Pinwheel's sharp edges glinted in the white light radiating from the curtains surrounding the sorceress.

"Come on," urged Seifer. He extended his hand to her. "Remember a year ago we…"

Rinoa jumped. "Stop it!" she snapped, and she stepped back to rejoin the others.

"It's too late, Seifer," Squall said, walking forward to stand in front of the group. "You can't mess with our minds." He closed his hands around the hilt of his sword. He drew it from its sheath and held it out in front of him. "To us," he said, pointing it at Seifer, "you're just another enemy, like one of those monsters."

The expression on Seifer's face changed in an instant. The soft, warm look vanished, twisting back into the cold, callous face they had come to know so well.

"You're comparing ME to one of them?" he demanded.

He threw back his head and laughed. His laughter echoed inside the empty chamber. Still the sorceress, reclining in her chair, did not even stir.

"I ain't no monster," he said, once he had finished laughing. "I'm the sorceress' knight." The swordsman walked to the end of the platform. "And look at you," he spat. "Attacking like a swarm." He raised his gunblade and pointed it at Squall. "You guys are the monsters."

His eyes narrowed. Seifer held his gunblade ready, and the blade began to glow red. "Let's go after them monsters!" he cried.

The swordsman swung his sword. Several red-hot fireballs leapt from the blade, and the companions dived out of the way. Seifer gave a loud laugh and then leapt from the platform. He charged at the group, heading straight for Squall.

Squall saw him coming and raised his sword to block the attack, but still his arms jarred when Seifer's gunblade collided with his. He was trying to force Seifer back when his opponent suddenly leapt back of his own accord. Twisting his body around, Seifer tried to strike him from the side. Squall only just responded in time to block the blow, and then had to block again as Seifer struck him again from his other side.

Squall stepped back. Seifer's sword skills had improved greatly since their last battle. Defeating him was not going to be an easy task.

Even while he was thinking this, Seifer changed his tactics again and charged Squall from the front. With a yell he brought down his blade and Squall leapt back out of the way, missing it as it slammed into the ground.

Seifer, who was on his knees, raised his head and grinned up at Squall. "Is that all you got!" he demanded. "I can't be beaten." He charged Squall again.

He caught Squall off-guard, catching him on the head with the flat of his blade. As Squall staggered Seifer thrust out his blade, but missed as Squall raised his own sword and forced it off-course.

Squall darted to the side and Seifer start to turn to follow when Quistis ran in front. She cracked her whip and the tail wrapped around Seifer's sword-arm. Seifer glanced at her and scowled before he yanked her towards him. Flames swept around his other hand as he thrust it out at her, and Quistis leapt backwards just as they exploded around her.

Running in from the other side, Selphie swung her Crescent Wish and whacked Seifer around the side of the head. The swordsman stood dazed while he regained his senses and when he did he saw a flash of blue and black as Zell came running towards him. The fighter's fists were raised and there was fury in his eyes as he ran at Seifer.

The fighter's fists started flying. Seifer dodged the first few blows and then found an opening as Zell lowered his guard. He swung his sword, but Zell saw the movement in time and jumped back out of the way. He tried to keep out of reach of Seifer's sword as he swung it at him. Back and forth Seifer's blade swung, and Zell kept dodging and weaving out of its way.

Seifer changed his angle and brought his blade down in a tight arc, but Zell sidestepped out of the way. He kicked Seifer in the back, knocking him off-balance. Seifer put all of his weight onto his sword and then threw himself back. He slammed into Zell and this time knocked _him_ off-balance. Seifer then spun around, grabbed Zell's collar and flung him onto the floor.

While the others were moving in for the attack, Irvine was holding back. He kept at a safe distance in a corner of the room and was peering down the gun sight, looking for an opening. One finally appeared after Seifer dodged a couple of blows from Squall and Zell, but when it came Irvine hesitated. Despite their resolve to fight no matter what, Irvine did not feel right in just killing Seifer outright. By the time he did fire his moment had already passed, and the bullet sailed harmlessly through the trailing ends of Seifer's coat.

Rinoa's Pinwheel whizzed through the air. At the same time Angelo leapt from her side to join in the battle. Seifer saw the Pinwheel coming and knocked it aside with his sword. By the time he noticed Angelo, the dog was already in mid-leap. Seifer stepped back as Angelo landed, and with a wave of his arm he cast_ Fira_ at the dog. Angelo gave a pained yelp as the flames threw him back. Landing, the dog began to roll across the floor, whining and trying to put out the flames.

At once, Rinoa ran to Angelo's side. She used _Cura_ to put out the flames and then began to heal the minor burns that had scorched the dog's tender skin. Angelo gave a whimper and then scrabbled to his feet, nuzzling Rinoa's still-glowing hand. Satisfied that her dog was unharmed, Rinoa turned to glare at Seifer. He stood nearby with a smirk on his face. She soon saw why he was smiling: there were more flames encircling his hand. The flames rapidly grew stronger and pulsed as they moved to the next level:_ Fire, Fira,_ and then… _Firaga._

"Rinoa!" Quistis cried as she saw the final pulse. "Get back!"

Rinoa got to her feet, but she made no move to get out of the way. Standing in front of her dog, she crossed her arms in front of her. Her fingertips shimmered as icy crystals began to form. The ice magic pulsed as it too grew stronger and transformed:_ Blizzard, Blizzara…_ and _Blizzaga._

"_Firaga!"_ Seifer shouted.

At the same moment, Rinoa cried: _"Blizzaga!"_

The two magicks leapt from their hands at the same moment. As Fire and Ice magicks collided, a powerful explosion rent the room. Both Seifer and Rinoa raised their arms to protect their faces as fiery clouds and icy shards were sent flying in all directions around them. A few sharp shards of ice slashed against Seifer's face and became embedded in his clothing. A few stray flames passed over Rinoa and burned her skin, singing her clothes. Even the others were caught up in the blast, forced to protect themselves from the impact.

Some of the debris from the collision headed towards Sorceress Edea. Throughout the battle, Edea had not moved at all from her chair, and she had not blinked. Yet as the debris headed towards her, they started to slow down. The flames dwindled and died out, and the ice shards melted, sizzled, and then evaporated in the air. Not a single spark of flame or a single drop of water touched the sorceress' immobile body, and not once did her face stir.

Seifer lowered his arm. He stepped back and felt the prick of a blade against his back. Squall was right behind him. The swordsman raised his gunblade and Seifer turned and dived out of the way. The edge of Squall's sword caught against Seifer's shoulder, tearing the fabric of his coat. Squall pulled the gunblade's trigger, and the resounding blast sent Seifer flying forwards.

He had no time to retaliate, for Rinoa had now run over. Wielding her Pinwheel like a handheld weapon, she swiped it at Seifer. Her first blow missed, but the second slashed Seifer across the face and sliced a gash in his cheek.

Teaming up, Squall and Rinoa worked together to drive Seifer back. Seifer used his gunblade to block their strikes, and white sparks flew with each block. Once he found an opening he hit back at them, swinging his sword and pulling the trigger of his gunblade. A _Fire-_charged blank fired from the barrel, sending a cloud of smoke and flame billowing around the pair. Squall and Rinoa were forced to retreat and jump back out of the smoke.

Seifer spotted movement to his right and turned to see Zell running towards him again. The swordsman raised his gunblade and caught Zell's fist as he punched. The fighter's knuckles scraped across the sharp edge of the blade, which sliced through his glove. Blood dripped from inside the glove and down the sword.

Through gritted teeth, Zell tried to punch Seifer with his other fist. Seifer responded by grabbing hold of Zell's fist before the punch could land. Zell glared at Seifer, who gave him a smug smile.

There came a _crack_ and Seifer winced in pain. Lashed around his arm once again was Quistis's whip. Glancing over his shoulder, Seifer saw Quistis standing close by. She pulled on the whip and pulled his arm back. Zell saw his chance, pulled his arm free, and punched Seifer with all the strength he could find. All the years of torment he had suffered at Seifer's hands was released in that one punch. Striking Seifer in his jaw, he sent the swordsman flying across the room.

Seifer landed on the floor, rubbing his jaw. Instead of celebrating his victory, Zell turned and shouted: "Now, Squall! Go for her! Get the sorceress!"

Squall did not need to be told twice. He turned to face Sorceress Edea, who was still sitting motionless in her chair. He did wonder why she had made no move against them yet, but there was no time to think about it. This was their chance to strike and end it.

Raising his sword, Squall charged at the sorceress. He leapt onto the platform, landing a few feet before her. Sorceress Edea still had not moved. Her long, gloved fingers lay still at her sides, and her eyes remained closed. Up close Squall noticed that looked very pale and that her chest was barely moving. She looked dead. Not wanting to be deceived, Squall gripped his sword tight in both hands and thrust it out.

His sword hit a barrier. A bright light filled his vision. He felt himself being lifted up and then thrown back by an unseen force. The ground rushed past him and he hit it hard, rolling over and over. He did not stop until he hit the far wall. He slumped, and his gunblade clattered next to him.

Rinoa ran to Squall's side. She started to use _Cura_, but Squall pushed her hand away. Instead she helped him up onto his knees. He reached for his gunblade, and Rinoa passed it to him. Squall closed his fingers around its hilt, his hand feeling strangely numb.

He looked over at the sorceress. Sorceress Edea was still in her chair; she had not moved even a finger. A _Protect_ barrier was shimmering around her, its light intense and powerful. Squall grasped his shaking hand, his nerves jarred by the impact. The barrier was stronger than it had been the first time he had fought the sorceress; evidently she too had grown much stronger. The barrier also proved beyond a doubt that she was very much alive, though her body was still as death.

There came a laugh from nearby, and Squall turned to see that Seifer was back on his feet. He had a Hi-Potion bottle in his hand, which he had just drunk.

"You see," Seifer said, as the gash in his cheek healed over. "It does not matter how you try. You will never defeat her!" He threw the bottle down and raised his sword. "As her knight, I will make sure that you do not touch her again!"

He ran towards them. He did not get far before Selphie ran in front, flicking her nunchaku. The chain latched around Seifer's gunblade and Selphie yanked, trying to pull the weapon from his hands. Unfortunately Seifer's grip on his sword was stronger and instead he pulled Selphie towards him. Grabbing her by her hair, he threw her to the floor. She landed hard, banging her knee, and when she looked up Seifer was standing over her with his sword raised high. Selphie rolled, dodging the blade, and got back onto her feet.

Seifer swung his sword at her again, and again Selphie dodged, using her nunchaku to keep him at bay. She spotted Irvine to her left, and so she jumped back to give him room. This time Irvine did not hesitate and he opened fire on Seifer, who blocked the bullet with _Protect_. Seifer turned his attentions on the gunman and charged up to him. Before Irvine could respond, Seifer swung his sword and sliced the gun from Irvine's hands. Catching it in one hand, Seifer turned and fired the shot at Zell, who was moving in for another strike. The fighter cartwheeled out of the way. Thrown the gun aside, Seifer ran at Zell.

Meanwhile, Squall and Rinoa were still kneeling on the floor. Angelo hovered close to Rinoa's side, his eyes on the battle.

"Squall," Rinoa said. She laid her hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. "You may have no choice. You can't run away. …Can you do it?"

Squall knew what she was asking: could he kill Seifer? He looked over at his fellow swordsman, who was locked in a fierce battle with his friends. Seifer… even knowing the truth, he was as determined as ever to be the 'sorceress' knight'. There really was no other choice. If Seifer would not yield or change his mind, then they would have to kill him.

He nodded his head.

Rinoa closed her eyes. Just a year ago, Seifer had been someone very precious to her. She had found a man who understood her ideals and her with to make Timber a liberated nation. Seifer had encouraged her to come to Garden and had introduced her to Headmaster Cid. Through him, she had even met Squall. She had thought, then, that she was in love with Seifer. But as Quistis herself had realised, that love was misplaced. Rinoa had been young and naïve, but those days were over. She had seen and learnt too much about how things really were, and she saw how foolish she had been. She even regretted her attitude towards her father, who had only sought to protect her from the realities she now knew. Rinoa's eyes had been opened, and she knew what had to be done.

"Squall," she said, opening her eyes. "Let me help. I can distract his attention with a GF, and then you can move in to finish it. Would… that work?" She looked at him, hopeful.

Squall looked back at her. Rinoa really had changed since they first met. In the beginning, she fought without thinking about the consequences. Her actions had been those of a rebellious teenager. However, hearing that the army might have killed Seifer, and her own encounter with Sorceress Edea, had changed all that. Now Rinoa knew what she was fighting for: to protect the people most important to her, even if her enemy was once someone she had cared about. Gazing into her eyes, he nodded. It was worth a try.

Rinoa got to her feet and turned to Seifer. The enemy swordsman was still trying to fend off the others, who had teamed up to try and beat him down. Rinoa placed her Pinwheel back on her arm and then raised her arms above her head. She did not even have to think about which Guardian Force she would summon. Her choice was crystal clear. She would summon the GF from when she had first fought properly alongside Squall and his companions, when they had fought together as a team for the very first time. She had been told, then, that she had talent, and as a result she had made her very first pact with a Guardian Force.

"_Diablos!"_

A cloud of dark energy formed around her hands. It expanded, spreading along her arms. Seifer, sensing it, started to turn his head but a powerful blow smacked him in the jaw. Irritated, Seifer swung his sword at Zell, but the fighter hopped nimbly out of his reach. The swordsman flung a fireball at him and one at Quistis, before he returned his attention to Rinoa.

Except that Rinoa was no longer there. In her place, a large dark cloud had formed. It was growing larger by the second, spreading out around the walls and the floor. Tiny, wispy tendrils emerged from the edges of the cloud and crept along the floor, reaching forward as though searching for something.

From the heart of the cloud, the GF Diablos emerged. His long, pointed face was pulled back into a spiteful sneer as he squeezed his way out of the cloud. His wings were folded around his body, but as his body emerged those wings creaked and started to unfold. The GF's yellow eyes opened to slits. They gazed ahead at Seifer, who stood alone right in his path.

With a start the GF spread his wings. Clenching his pointed fingers, Diablos threw back his head and roared. A whirlwind of dark energy blew around him and filled the room. It whipped Seifer's coat and even rustled the white curtains draped around the sorceress, though Edea herself did not move.

As he finished roaring, Diablos surged forward. He drew back his as though to strike, but when Seifer started to raise his sword the GF turned and leapt up into the air above him.

The dark clouds that were still moving around Rinoa drew together and floated up to swirl around Diablos. The GF raised his hand, and the clouds separated, condensing to form several tightly packed balls of gravitational energy. One of these balls drifted to settle in Diablos's outstretched palm. The GF's long fingers caressed the ball, then grasped it tightly and threw it down at Seifer.

Seifer saw it coming and dived out of the way. He rolled back onto his feet but was forced to dive again when a second ball came crashing down next to him. Another one fell and Seifer leapt back for a third time. Diablos grabbed a cluster of the balls and threw them down. Seifer turned to run out of the way, but a gunshot landed at his feet and he was forced to stop.

One of the balls landed right behind him and burst open. Instead of being propelled forward, Seifer found that he was being dragged back into it. He fought against the gravitational pull and would have broken free if a second and third ball had not landed alongside the first one. Now unable to fight against the increasing pull, Seifer was pulled off his feet and dragged into the cloud.

The remainder of the balls landed around him. They all moulded together to form a single giant ball of energy. The pull from this energy ball was so strong that even Rinoa and the others had to fight against its pull. Above them, Diablos's hand was still outstretched, his fingers twitching as he himself fought to contain the immense energy that he had created.

Seifer, in the centre of that ball, received the full blow of that powerful energy. He could not be seen through the darkness, though his agonised cries could be heard. Diablos, still grinning, clenched his fist. The ball shrunk and then exploded, releasing its captive. Seifer hit the ground, coughing and gagging, while the energy around him began to disperse.

As for Diablos, his job was now complete. Folding his wings around him, he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

While Seifer was on the floor, Rinoa turned to Squall. "Now, Squall!" she said.

Seifer was just getting to his feet. He saw Squall coming, and with a grunt he forced himself to stand and picked up his gunblade, which he had dropped in the midst of the GF's attack. With a yell, he charged at Squall.

Their blades clashed against one another, creating sparks. Despite having taken the full brunt of a GF attack, Seifer still had plenty of strength to spare. The two men stood locked together for a long moment, their blades pushing against one another as they tried to force the other into submission.

Around them, Irvine and the others all stood together and watched the confrontation. Rinoa, drained from the summoning, sank down onto her knees. Angelo put his knee in her lap and she held him close, keeping her eyes on Squall.

The two men ceased their struggle and leapt apart. Seifer, sweating and blue eyes blazing, laughed in exhilaration. He had always dreamt of a battle like this, with he and Squall locked in deadly combat, each fighting for the other's dream.

His smile growing wider, Seifer stepped back and crossed his gunblade in front of him. "Ready to die, Squall?" he asked, though his voice was hoarse. "Kneel before me!"

He waved his hand, throwing out a fireball that Squall narrowly dodged. Seifer then raised his sword. He swung it, and a trail of glowing green energy was left in its wake. Seifer then started to spin in a circle, swinging the blade around him. A whirlwind of energy formed around his body. Seifer's feet lifted off the floor and the whirlwind moved towards Squall.

Squall acted quickly. He held his blade behind him and then charged at Seifer. When he was within range of the whirlwind he brought his blade forward in an upward arc. The blade sliced through the wind, cleaving it in two. Its energy then turned upon its master, and Seifer gave a yell as he was hit by the blast. His gunblade was thrown from his hand as he flew across the chamber, only to land face down at the foot of the platform. The gunblade landed seconds after, skittering across the ground until it came to a stop out of his reach.

Squall lowered his sword and looked down at Seifer. His rival's body twitched and he groaned in pain. Seifer tried to stand, but his strength failed him and he slumped to the floor. His blond hair, normally so perfectly slicked back against his head, lay strewn across his forehead.

"This can't be!" he heard Seifer whisper. "Why!"

The swordsman raised his head and looked up at Squall, who was standing over him. Squall's face was cold and impassive, but there was a flicker of emotion behind those blue eyes. Squall saw that look and recognised it: pity. Squall pitied him. Seifer's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists in rage. He started to speak, but then froze as he caught sight of movement from his right.

Squall saw it too, and he turned towards the platform. With Seifer's defeat the sorceress had stirred at last. Her body raised out of the chair, lifting like a puppet being held by strings. Her arms hung limp at her sides as she stood, and her head bobbed as it settled. She then raised her head and her eyes opened.

One look into those cold yellow eyes sent an icy shiver down Squall's back. His hand drifted to his chest, where her ice spear had pierced his body. Despite how pale and deathly her body looked, those eyes were very much alive.

Sorceress Edea's lips flushed pink, and then twisted into a scowl. She looked down at Seifer, lying at the foot of the podium.

"Worthless child," she said in a soft, whispery voice. This had a profound effect on Seifer, who flinched and turned his gaze away.

Sorceress Edea turned her eyes back to Squall, standing at the foot of the platform before her. Her lips flushed more, and there was even a tinge of colour in those cheeks. Gazing into her face, Squall became even surer that this _was_ Matron. There was no mistaking that face, although the expression was unrecognisable.

The sorceress raised her hands. A cloud of black energy formed around her feet like a puddle, and she started to sink. The darkness crept up her body, over her thighs and her hips, her chest and at last her head. She sank into the puddle and when she was completely submerged, the cloud dissolved, leaving nothing behind.

Sheathing his sword, Squall walked up to the spot where Edea had stood. He could still feel her presence somewhere close by.

…_The auditorium is right below,_ he thought, trying to recall the Garden's layout. He turned to the others. "Let's go to the auditorium!" he told them. Everyone nodded, and they ran to the lift.

As the lift doors closed, Seifer raised his head. Though his body was wracked with pain, he forced himself onto his knees. A sharp, stabbing pain hit him in the side, and he coughed. When he got his breath back he crawled along the floor to where his gunblade lay. Using it as a support, Seifer stood up. He wiped the sweat from his brow and then looked over at the lift, which was moving down to the floor below.

"There's no way you guys can beat her," he promised, and he shuffled towards the door.


	35. Part 07: Chapter 34

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

It was quiet inside the auditorium. Too quiet, Squall thought, considering the battle that was still going on outside. It was as though all sounds outside had been muted out to leave nothing but an unsettling silence. The auditorium itself was empty; the many rows of seats stood empty and devoid of life. This room should be bustling with students piling in to receive their daily lectures. Instead it was abandoned, the chosen battlefield for their final battle against the sorceress.

The party piled into the chamber. They walked gingerly to silence their footsteps, yet they still echoed. Their breaths came shallow from their chests, and each was sure the others could hear the sound of their nervous heartbeats.

As the last of them entered, the door closed behind them. There was a _click_ as it locked, sealing them all inside. Squall glanced over his shoulder. So they were trapped inside the auditorium, he realised. He laid his hand on his sword, his fingers closing around the familiar shape of the hilt. So be it…

Squall looked around him. The lights were turned off; the only source of light came from the glowing display screens scattered around the room. They cast a pale blue light over the room, giving it a ghostly, sinister feel. It made him feel nervous, and sweat ran down his brow. There was no sign of the sorceress.

The others also looked nervous. The atmosphere inside the auditorium was tense. Though she could not be seen, the sorceress' presence was like a heavy weight pressing down on them as though trying to crush them. Even Angelo could feel it. The dog lowered his head and whimpered, shifting from paw to paw whilst shoving his nose against Rinoa's thigh. Rinoa, in turn, moved her hand to ruffle Angelo's thick fur, reassuring herself with his presence. Selphie moved close to Irvine, who put a hand on her shoulder. Zell, eyes wide, raised his fists and glanced around him. Quistis kept her lips set in a firm line, suppressing her fear.

Fighting against the growing tenseness, Squall walked forward and stopped at the foot of a podium. The podium where lecturers stood to teach rose above him. It had an altar and a microphone that reminded Squall of the Presidential Residence in Deling City, where the sorceress had given her speech to the enthralled citizens cheering her ascension to power.

Standing in front of the podium, Squall placed his hand on his hip. His brows came together in confusion. _What's going on,_ he wondered. The sorceress was here, of that he had no doubt. But then… what was she waiting for?

As though answering his thoughts, he heard a sound coming from above him. Squall looked up, and his gaze fell on one of the overhead screens. A crack had formed on the screen, causing the blue light to flicker. A shadow appeared behind it and then Sorceress Edea broke through the screen. Squall and the others raised their hands to protect their eyes as broken glass rained down on them, clattering around them.

The sorceress fell from above, heading towards the podium. She spread her arms wide and her body shimmered as she used her magic to slow her descent. Her body turned in mid-fall, righting itself. She floated down until she came to a graceful stop in front of the altar.

Squall lowered his arm and looked up at her. From where he stood, the blue light of the room cast a ghoulish pallor over her face. She looked like a living corpse, a mere puppet being moved by strings he could not see. Yet the power and the fear that she radiated was stronger than ever before.

Edea Kramer—the sorceress, their Matron—stepped up to the podium. She laid her hands on the stand, curling her long fingers around its edges. The sorceress gazed ahead and then lowered her eyes to the group standing before her.

"So the time has come," she said. Her voice was quiet, yet it seemed to echo around the auditorium. "You're the legendary SeeD destined to face me?"

She was looking right at Squall as she spoke. Those cold yellow eyes of hers were fixed upon him. He could feel, as well as see, the hatred and malevolence within her. The swordsman frowned. _What is she talking about,_ he wondered.

Those pale lips of hers flushed pink as Edea twisted her mouth into a small, scornful smile. "I must say that I am impressed," she admitted. She started to chuckle. "…An impressive nuisance," she corrected. She raised one hand and pointed a single, long finger. "Your life ends here, SeeD."

Again she was addressing Squall, and her finger was pointed right at him. Before Squall could question this, the door behind Sorceress Edea opened and Seifer entered the auditorium. The swordsman's leg was injured and he was limping, using his gunblade as support.

Hearing him enter, Sorceress Edea turned her head. On seeing him she scowled, a hissing breath passing through her lips.

"Worthless fool."

Her words were sharper than a blade. Seifer hung his head in shame.

Squall looked hard at Sorceress Edea. _You're not our 'Matron',_ he realised. The face was the same, though it was pale and lifeless now. The eyes, they were the same as well, though they were cold and full of hate. It was so hard to recognise her as the kind and beautiful lady who had taken them all in as orphans and raised them like her own. A woman they had all loved so dearly, like a mother, when they had none of their own.

The swordsman shook his head. He could not think of the past. This woman was not his 'Matron' any longer. She was Sorceress Edea, his enemy. As he had preached over and over, all thoughts of the past had to be pushed aside. All that mattered now was this moment, him against his enemy, the sorceress.

Overhead, the sorceress turned her eyes away from Seifer and looked back down at the group. Once more, her eyes sought out Squall's. As their gazes connected, Squall felt them surge with startling hatred. She held his gaze for a few seconds and then cast her eyes around the rest of the group. Her lips flushed to a deep crimson as she smiled once again, and she raised her arms high.

"All SeeDs," she hissed, "must perish!" And she laughed.

At her laugh, Seifer lifted his gunblade and ran forward. He ran past Sorceress Edea, who continued laughing while her knight leapt onto the barrier and then jumped over the edge.

He landed at the foot of the podium. At once Squall and the others jumped back and then spread out, drawing their weapons. Seifer started to stand but then winced and sank back onto his knees. With a great effort he forced himself onto his feet, using his gunblade as support. His face was scrunched up in pain and drenched in sweat, his blond hair falling loose over his forehead.

"I'm the sorceress' knight," he told them, his words broken by laboured breaths. "You'll never… get past me."

Taking a deep breath, Seifer darted forwards. He was able to move at speed despite his injuries, as though his own willpower and resolve gave him renewed strength.

As expected, Seifer headed for Squall first. His blue eyes blazed, not with hatred but with determination. Zell ran in front to block his approach and threw a punch at Seifer, but the enemy swordsman dodged it and kept on going. He ran in close to Squall and swung his gunblade in an upward arc, aiming for Squall's throat.

Except that Squall had already begun to move. The swordsman jumped back and raised his own gunblade, bringing it down in a counter-strike. The two gunblades clashed together, and there was a splitting _screech_ as the blades scraped against one another.

Feeling himself losing out against his opponent, Seifer put all of his weight into the blade and pushed upwards. He managed to drive Squall just off-balance, and once that happened Seifer pulled the gunblade's trigger. A _Fire-_charged blank left the chamber and exploded, shrouding Squall in a blanket of fire. The swordsman gave a yell and leapt back to escape the flames.

As Squall jumped back, Seifer charged forward. He ran right through the wall of fire and threw himself against Squall. The two men fell to the floor, dropping their gunblades. Rinoa started to run forward, but Irvine grabbed her shoulder and held her back. The gunman shook his head. "For the moment," he said, "this is Squall's fight." Rinoa glared at him, but she said nothing. She turned back, though she kept her fingers close to the Pinwheel's release catch.

Squall and Seifer continued to grapple with one another. They rolled across the ground, punching and kicking, trying to overpower the other. They rolled close to where the two gunblades lay. Seifer, on top, snatched up his gunblade and Squall did the same. Seifer brought down his sword and it clashed against Squall's. A smile appeared on Seifer's face as he realised that he had the advantage. He pressed down his sword, gradually pushing Squall's back. The edge of Squall's gunblade touched his throat. Seifer grinned.

"STOP!"

A rush of blue came from Seifer's left. Rinoa slammed into him, knocking him off Squall, who sat up, coughing. He made to stand up and run to help Rinoa, but a hand touched his shoulder. It was Irvine. The gunman gave him a smile before hoisting his shotgun onto his shoulder and running across the auditorium. Squall heard a growl and then Angelo shot past him, running alongside the gunman to where Seifer and Rinoa lay.

Seifer had managed to scrabble on top of Rinoa. He raised his gunblade, the point aiming at her throat. When he looked into her face he hesitated, remembering, for a brief moment, the intimacy they had shared a year before. That hesitation was all Irvine needed. He struck Seifer around the head with his gun, and then Angelo leapt and latched his jaws around Seifer's flailing arm. He dragged Seifer off his mistress, who scrabbled away and ran over to help Squall.

This was just the opening the others were waiting for. Zell, Selphie and Quistis ran in with their weapons raised, working together to drive their foe back.

Seifer blocked each of their blows with his sword, but in his weakened state more and more of them were getting through. After a stinging lash from Quistis's whip, Zell broke through Seifer's guard and brought his knee up hard into Seifer's gut.

Seifer keeled over, clutching his gut. His muscles were burning; each breath felt like flame. That last blow had winded him, and he found his vision starting to blur. He would not last much longer, that he knew. He had already used his only Hi-Potion, and he wished he had not. He raised his eyes and glared at the group standing before him. His eyes turned to Squall, with Rinoa kneeling beside him, her hands glowing green as she healed him.

"I can't," he grunted, forcing himself to his feet, "afford to lose."

Raising his sword, he charged.

Meanwhile, overhead, Sorceress Edea watched the battle from the altar. Her golden-yellow eyes did not even move as she watched her knight battle with the SeeDs and, as always, her face remained an expressionless mask. Not a single flicker of emotion passed over her face, not even when the searing heat of _Fira_ magic filled the air, or the rumble of _Quake_ or _Thundara_ magic rocked the room. The flames could not even ignite colour into her pale face. Edea remained like a lifeless statue overseeing a show that was being played out in front of her.

"Ughaah!"

The scream came from Seifer. Now the sorceress' eyes moved downwards, and she watched as a powerful lightning blast hit Seifer head on. The shock sent her knight flying across the auditorium floor. He hit the wall at the base of the podium, leaving a dent. His gunblade was thrown from his hands, clattering onto the floor. A second later Seifer slumped down beside it. Blood poured from a bloody gash on the side of his head.

Seifer put his hand to his head. His glove came back wet. The swordsman swore and pressed his hand against the wound, slowing the flow of blood. Raising his eyes, he looked up at Squall and his friends.

"…Damn," he cursed, his face burning with shame and rage. "I'm disgraced."

With Seifer now out of the way, Squall raised his head and met the gaze of Sorceress Edea. Those cold eyes of hers were fixed upon him once again. Like before, he could feel the irrational hate radiating from her like a cloud. Why, Squall wondered. Why did she hate them—hate SeeD—so much? What had happened to their Matron to instil such hatred in her heart? And why did she look only at him with that hatred?

The sorceress averted her gaze and looked down at Seifer, still slumped at the foot of the podium. Her eyes narrowed, and now it was he who was the object of her hatred and her rage. Underneath that gaze Seifer flinched, as though a sharp knife had been thrust through his heart.

"Defeated… Useless fool," Edea hissed, and then she turned her eyes back to Squall. "Enough play," she said, her lips twisting. "SeeDs must die!"

She raised her arms above her head.

At once, Squall readied his sword. _This is it,_ he thought._ Here she comes._

A wicked smile played on the sorceress' lips as she crossed her hands, extending her long fingers. Her lips parted. _"Maelstrom!"_ she cried.

And so it began. A flash of white light surrounded the sorceress, like a flash of lightning. It was then followed by an impenetrable darkness through which they could not see. Squall looked around as the darkness surrounded him, shutting out everything except for himself and the others, including Seifer.

A strong tug began to pull Squall into the centre of the darkness. The swordsman tried to fight against the pull, but it was too strong. He was lifted off his feet and carried into the centre of the darkness. He was not along in his plight: Rinoa was alongside him, as well as Angelo and the rest of the group. Even Seifer was not spared this, as he too was pulled along for the ride.

The pull grew stronger as they reached the centre of the darkness. It seemed to close around them like a living presence. It kept them moving, orbiting the heart of the darkness, causing them to bump into one another. Zell struggled, punching and kicking, but he hit nothing but air.

Outside of the darkness, Sorceress Edea extended both her hands in front of her. She started to slowly curl her fingers, causing the pressure inside the darkness to increase. Her lips twitched and she then clenched her hands tight.

All at once the pressure increased. The pain was beyond imaginable. It tore through their bodies; crushed them on all sides. It ripped right through their flesh until it seemed to crush their very souls. Squall threw back his head and screamed, but no sound left his mouth. He writhed, but it was difficult to move.

Through the waves of increasing pain, he caught glimpses of the others. To his left he saw Rinoa, her own head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. To his right was Zell. The fighter had raised his arms to defend himself, but there was nothing that could stop the immense pressure from closing in on him. A bump from behind acknowledged him of Quistis's presence. From somewhere in the darkness he heard a strangled yelp that came from Angelo.

The pressure continued to increase. Just when it seemed that they would snap, Sorceress Edea opened her hands and the darkness dissipated in a flash. Squall and the others were thrown clear. They each hit the floor hard, rolling across the cold floor until they came to a stop.

With her spell over, the sorceress lowered her arms. The expressionless mask was back on her face as she looked down at them, surveying them.

Squall struggled onto his knees. Each movement was a struggle and sent a shooting pain through his muscles. Still, he could not afford to give in, not after the first attack. He dug the point of his gunblade into the ground and then pulled himself onto his feet. As he stood he gasped and clutched at his ribs. His fingertips shimmered with green light, and the pain eased.

He looked up at Sorceress Edea. She was even more powerful now than she had been in Deling City. Squall grimaced. This was the battle they had all pushed themselves to fight. They could not afford to lose now, not now they were all here. Behind him, Squall heard the others also rising to their feet, and he knew that they shared his thoughts. Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine… and Rinoa. They were all here together with him. They had to fight with everything they had and bring this battle to its end. Sympathy—even for their once-beloved Matron—was something they could not show. No matter what the cost, they had to win!

Forcing himself to stand straight, Squall thrust out his hand. "Ifrit!" he called.

Flames shot forth from his hand. They swirled in front of him, growing stronger by the second. The flames then merged and took shape into the form of the Guardian Force Ifrit. The GF burst out of those flames and slammed into the ground in front of Squall. Ifrit leaned over, resting his hands on the ground, and then raised his head to the podium. When he saw Sorceress Edea standing there, Ifrit threw back his head and roared. More flames erupted over his body as he roared, his rage ignited. Ifrit smashed his fists on the ground and then leapt into the air. He landed on the podium beside the sorceress. Drawing back his fist, he punched at her with all of his strength.

Before the blow could connect, the sorceress' barrier flashed. Ifrit gave a roar as he was flung away from her. With a wave of her hand, the sorceress sent a cloud of ice wafting over to the GF. Ifrit snarled in pain as the crystals landed and encased over his body. His natural flames were put out, and a second later the GF vanished in a puff of smoke.

As Ifrit vanished there was another flash of white light as another GF, this time Shiva, was summoned into the fray. The ice maiden landed in front Selphie, flicked back her long, shimmering hair, and then headed forward. She slid across the ground in long, fluid strides across the auditorium floor. Ice grew beneath her boots with each step she took, forming into a path that stretched out in front of her. The path then left the ground and sloped upwards. It moved around the perimeter of the auditorium and then up towards the ceiling, over the sorceress.

Sorceress Edea's eyes moved as she watched Shiva slide along the path. The GF's heels stuck to the path even as it carried her up the walls and across the ceiling. Once she was over the sorceress, Shiva leapt off the path and dived towards her.

The sorceress extended her hands above her. Like with Ifrit, her barrier flashed as Shiva hit. Shiva was thrown back in an instant. Her body then glistened as it hardened over, transforming her into an ice sculpture. The ice cracked and then shattered, breaking up into thousands of tiny ice shards. Edea raised her hand as these shards fell like raindrops over her body, gathering around her feet.

With the sorceress' attention diverted by the crystals, Zell saw his chance. He ran to the stairs leading to the podium and bounded up them, taking them three at a time, until he reached the top. Once there he readied himself and darted towards her.

The sorceress turned to face him. She tried to step back, but the ice crystals at her feet had already hardened over. Her left foot was trapped inside the ice, unable to move. With a snarl Edea stamped her right foot, and a ring of fire shot out from her heel. The ice melted, freeing her, and Edea jumped back out of the way just as Zell struck. She felt the wind from the blow pass by her face. The fighter then staggered as he slipped on the melting ice, and as he did so Sorceress Edea reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. She raised her other arm high above her head, fingers stretching up.

"_Thundara!"_ she cried.

Her fingers crackled, and lightning leapt from her fingertips. Zell stiffened and then screamed in pain as waves of electricity pulsed over his body. The smallest of smiles spread on Edea's lips. She tightened her grip on Zell's arm, her eyes shimmering as she strengthened her magic. With surprising strength she dragged Zell back towards her, turned and then threw him onto the ground. Zell hit his head on the floor and then slumped, knocked out.

The sorceress' smile widened, and she gave a low chuckle. Her laughter ceased as a bullet whizzed past her face, ruffling the thick collar of her dress. For the first time Edea appeared startled as she stepped back, missing another gunshot that whooshed past her.

Edea looked to the ground below. Her gaze at once fell on Irvine, standing at the back of the auditorium, peering down the gun-sight. The sorceress waved her hand and raised her barrier just as a third shot came whooshing towards her. The bullet bounced off her barrier with a dull ring, falling harmlessly to the floor.

A flash of silver at her other side caused Edea to ignore Irvine and turn around. Rinoa's Pinwheel was flying through the air towards her. The sorceress started to raise her barrier again but she responded too late, and the Pinwheel sliced across her unguarded arm. The bladed edge cut through the silky fabric of her gloves and across her pale flesh. The Pinwheel then returned to Rinoa, who caught it and then raised it, ready to fire again.

Blood pooled down the sorceress' arm. Edea pressed her hand over the wound and then held it up. A thick trail of blood ran down her middle finger, dripping off the tip and onto the floor. The sorceress stared in astonishment. Then her eyes darkened, blazing with uncontrollable fury. Shades of crimson and rouge suffused her lips and cheeks. Ignoring her bleeding wound, she raised her blood-stained hand high.

"_Fira!"_ she shrieked.

Flames rose from her hand. They grew and swirled around her, forming into a whirlwind. On the sorceress' direction the flames soared and then turned into a dive, heading straight towards Rinoa. Rinoa started to brace herself for the blow, but then Quistis ran in front of her and thrust out her hand.

"Carbuncle: _Reflect!"_ she shouted, and on her command a portal opened in the ground at her feet. Carbuncle leapt up in front of her, and the gemstone on his forehead glimmered brightly. A _Reflection_ barrier formed in front of him, spreading to shield himself, Quistis and Rinoa.

The firestorm hit the barrier. Its impact placed a great strain on even Carbuncle's reflective magic—Quistis could feel the diminutive Guardian Force struggle to keep it in place. Just when she feared that Carbuncle's strength would give out, the flames came to an end. The barrier shimmered as it absorbed the strength of the magic and then, with a great shudder, threw the flames back out again.

Sorceress Edea had no time to retaliate. The flames hit her in full force, engulfing her in a sea of red and orange. Her silhouette could be seen inside the flames, flickering back and to. A moment later, the sorceress' scream rang out from inside the flames. It pierced through the silence of the auditorium, shattering it like glass. It was such a terrifying sound, it sent shivers down everyone's spine. Even Zell, who had now regained consciousness, cowered at the sound of it.

At the foot of the podium, Seifer forced himself onto his knees. When he heard the sorceress' scream, his head snapped up. All he could see was a tower of flame rising over him, with the sorceress' silhouette flickering within. He tried to get onto his feet, but Selphie stood in front of him, her nunchaku at the ready.

"I don't think so," she said. She flicked her nunchaku at Seifer's knees, knocking him onto the floor again. Once he was down, Selphie turned to Squall, standing nearby. "Squall!" she shouted. "Now's your chance! Go for her!"

Squall did not need to be told twice. Sheathing his gunblade, he turned and ran across the auditorium floor. "Leviathan!" he called.

The Guardian Force responded to his call at once. A globule of water formed in the air alongside him. It grew and stretched out, moving with him. A shadow appeared within the water, growing into the form of a serpent. The waters parted and Leviathan emerged, sliding out of the water like a snake shedding its skin. Long and slender, with diamond-hard scales and a pointed face, Leviathan opened his mouth and let out a screeching hiss. He spread his fins and moved alongside Squall, who jumped and landed on the serpent's back. The scales were hard but were pressed down flat so they did not cut into his thighs. Leviathan moved forward, passing close to Rinoa who, after a moment's hesitation, leapt on as well. She crawled up the scales until she was behind Squall. She clung to his jacket, holding on tight.

With his cargo secure, Leviathan lifted his body and rose into the air. A torrent of water rose with him, formed out of nowhere and rising higher and higher along with the serpent. Leviathan rose up and over the podium, moving beneath Shiva's ice bridge, which was beginning to melt.

On the podium, the sorceress was still engulfed in the pillar of flames. While Leviathan soared, a bright flash of white light erupted from within the pillar. The flames _whooshed_ as they parted and the sorceress emerged. Clouds of ice were pouring from her fingertips as she used them to part the flames. Her purple dress was scorched and blackened, and her face was split into an expression of rage. Beads of sweat ran down the sorceress' brow as she forced her way out of the flames. Squall, on Leviathan's back, laid his hand on the serpent's neck. Leviathan nodded, understanding his thoughts, and turned his body into a dive.

As the sorceress made her way out of the flames, she heard a roar from above. Raising her head, she saw Leviathan diving towards her. The serpent's mouth was open wide, revealing rows of tiny, sharp teeth. Seeing his approach, the sorceress crossed her arms and raised her barrier, bracing herself for the attack.

Leviathan struck. Though the serpent pulled up a little at the last moment, the water he brought with him hit the sorceress head on. The water doused the last of the flames and threw itself against her barrier. The barrier strained under the force of the water, and inch by inch the sorceress was driven back. Then, with what sounded like glass shattering, the barrier broke, and the sorceress was flung backwards. She slammed against the back wall and the waters rose over her.

Overhead, Leviathan turned and swam to the side. He tilted his body ever so slightly, allowing Squall and Rinoa to jump down onto the podium. The water continued to throw itself against the sorceress, and spray fell over them. Squall drew his gunblade and held it ready, keeping his eyes on the sorceress.

Gradually, the magical waters withdrew. Leviathan, circling overhead, screeched as his body melted back into water. His body broke up into small water globules that hovered for a moment before dissolving in the air.

The sorceress stepped away from the wall. Her dress was wet and heavy; the ruffles were pressed flat and the frayed ends stuck together. Her head was low, her arms hanging at her sides, and she was breathing heavily. With a cough, she pushed herself away from the wall. Water dripped from her drenched ruffles, from her fingertips, and the curved horns of her headdress. There was a little more colour in her face now, as though life inside her was trying to break through.

Edea stopped in the centre of the podium. She raised her eyes, meeting Squall's. The rage he saw in her eyes was beyond measure. Gone was her expressionless mask, replaced with out-of-control fury. Her eyes moved from Squall and then settled on Rinoa, standing close behind him. Rinoa flinched under the sight of those eyes, and she reached out and clutched Squall's arm.

The sorceress turned her eyes back to Squall. Her lips pursed, flushing into a deeper crimson. "SeeD…" she hissed. She started to raise her arm.

"I've got you now!"

The sorceress halted and turned. She caught just a flash of movement before Zell, who was back on his feet, landed a punch on the side of her face. Sorceress Edea staggered under the force of the blow, and blood oozed from her lip where Zell's fist had busted it. There was a pained look in Zell's face as he saw it, but he drew back his other fist and punched again. The sorceress was ready this time and twisted her body out of the way of the blow. She brought up her arm in a backhanded strike. Her hand missed, but an unseen magical force hit Zell from the side and knocked him onto the ground. Not willing to give in, Zell jumped back onto his feet and ran at her again, throwing more kicks and punches.

Squall nodded to Rinoa and then ran in to aid Zell. Rinoa turned and whistled, and Angelo came bounding up the steps towards her. Rinoa knelt down beside him, popped a treat into his mouth and then whispered to him. The dog nodded in understanding and crouched down low, his ears low and fangs bared. With a snarl, he darted forward.

At that moment, Squall and Zell were working together to drive the sorceress back. With a wave of her hand Sorceress Edea struck Zell once more, knocking him aside. When he was down Squall jumped in and swung his sword. Like a puppet Edea pulled her body back, and the blade tip missed her by an inch. Squall shifted his angle and swung again, and in turn Edea swung her arm. There was a metallic _clang_ as the sword hit something unseen, but the impact sent a powerful shock all the way up his arm. Squall clutched his shoulder but kept his eyes raised.

Angelo then ran past him and leapt at the sorceress. Edea glanced down, startled. The dog snatched up the frayed ends of her dress and tugged, trying to yank her off her feet. It worked, and the sorceress fell onto the floor. With a look of rage Edea waved her arm, and a blast of energy hit Angelo and threw him back.

A shadow fell over her. Edea at once turned and waved her arm again, blocking another blow from Squall. The sorceress then looked at the stairs as Quistis and the others reached the top and came running in to join the fray. Edea cursed and threw back her head. Her body lifted as though it was on strings, pulling her upright. In front of her Squall stared in alarm, but not more so when Edea suddenly lurched forward and stopped just an inch from his face. The sight of his former Matron's pale face up close was startling, and he froze. Her face then twisted into a malicious smile and she placed her hand against his chest. A powerful shock hit him, and Squall was thrown back onto the floor.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Selphie's voice, as she and the others ran in.

Selphie swung her nunchaku, but the sorceress' body seemed to swerve out of the way. Quistis ran alongside Edea and cracked her whip, but again the sorceress somehow managed to pull her body out of the way. Selphie then leapt and brought down her Crescent Wish hard, but this time the sorceress jumped back out of the way, and the nunchaku hit only the floor.

Behind Edea, Zell was on his feet again. His fist was raised as he brought it down. The sorceress turned and caught the first in her palm. Her fingers closed around his fist and she swung him around her, throwing him to the floor. There came a crack as the tail of Quistis's whip latched around her wounded arm. The sorceress winced and glared at Quistis. Fire appeared in her hands and Quistis dived out of the way, missing the fireball.

With the sorceress' attention diverted, Irvine saw his chance and ran in. Lightning crackled around his right hand as he thrust it out, but before he could strike Edea suddenly turned and grabbed hold of his arm. She pushed it away from her and Irvine skidded to a stop, face-to-face with Matron. Without any reaction at all Edea clenched her fist. There came the sickening crunch of bone, and Irvine cried out. Edea flung him aside and then swiped her other hand, delivering a backhand strike to Angelo that knocked him down.

The sorceress drew her hands towards her. _Thundara_ magic crackled between her fingertips, gathering at a point in the centre. Sorceress Edea then spread her arms wide, and the lightning shot out around her. It struck the companions—Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and even Angelo—in one ferocious blow. Only Rinoa stood unharmed, standing apart from the others. Rinoa watched with wide eyes as her friends and even her dog cried out in pain.

The lightning flickered and faded. The others dropped to the floor. The sorceress, with a satisfied smile, lowered her arms.

Rinoa gazed around her. All around her, her friends were in pain. Selphie was twitching, her hands were shaking, her nunchaku out of her reach. Zell appeared to be unconscious, for his eyes were closed and he was not moving. Irvine also looked to be in a bad way, as did Quistis. Angelo also was not moving, though she could hear his faint whine.

Squall had landed nearest to her. Rinoa watched as the swordsman groaned, struggling to move. With a twitching hand he reached for his gunblade, which lay just beyond his reach. Traces of lightning still flickered over his body, and he flinched with each one.

Rinoa then looked up at the sorceress, and her breath caught in her throat. Sorceress Edea was looking right at her. A stabbing chill shot through Rinoa's body, freezing her to the spot. Rinoa knew that she was trembling. Her lips were quivering and her mouth felt dry. She feared she was going to faint under the sight of that gaze.

Knowing she could not stand there forever, Rinoa swallowed. It felt like she was swallowing an apple whole. She would never know how she forced her body to move, but somehow she managed to find enough courage to raise her arm and point it at the sorceress. Moving her other arm, she laid her hand on the Pinwheel.

Sorceress Edea glanced at the weapon and then at Rinoa. She smirked, let out a 'tsk' sound and then promptly turned from her and walked over to Squall. She stopped next to the fallen swordsman and looked down at him. Squall looked back up at her, his body still twitching. Sorceress Edea's face twisted into a cruel smile as she raised her hand, preparing to bring it to an end.

"No…!"

Forgetting all about her fear, Rinoa ran forward. She ran right at Sorceress Edea, who looked up in surprise. Rinoa drew back her hand, and lightning crackled in her palm. She leapt over Squall, drew back her fist and slammed it right into the centre of the sorceress' chest.


	36. Part 07: Chapter 35

**Final Fantasy VIII [2****nd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

As Rinoa's hand touched the sorceress' chest, a powerful explosion ripped through the auditorium. Several bolts of lightning shot out from the impact zone and flashed about the room. They shattered the remaining computer screens and even caused some of the chairs to be wrenched from their bolts and flung them around the room.

As the storm passed, silence returned to the room. On the podium, Sorceress Edea's face was locked in an expression of shock. Her eyes were wide; her pupils had narrowed into pinpoints. Her lips were parted, her mouth open in a half-scream. No sound passed through her lips.

Rinoa's hand was pressed against her chest. Her fingers were splayed and miniscule bolts of lightning continued to dance between them, leaving them numb. Rinoa let out a shaky breath. The _Thundaga_ magic she had cast was so powerful it had affected her, too. Her muscles felt tight, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled with a hot, itchy sensation.

Rinoa took a few more breaths, until her muscles began to ease. She withdrew her hand. The last of the flickering bolts faded from her hand.

Sorceress Edea stepped back. Her heel clicked against the floor, creating an echo in the silence. She took another step and then staggered, her heels sliding. The sorceress placed a trembling hand against her chest, over the spot where Rinoa had struck. The sorceress' eyebrows raised high.

"A… Ahhh…"

Her face seemed to crack. It was like a mask was slipping, crumbling into pieces. The sorceress' whole body shuddered, like strings being cut. She keeled over, clutching at her waist.

The ends of her dress rippled and a cloud of purple smoke billowed around her. It grew thick and then rose around her, shielding her from view. The cloud continued to glow and then, with a rumble, burst outwards.

Rinoa was the first to be caught up in the cloud. She raised her arms to defend herself as the cloud swallowed her up.

Behind her, Squall called her name and tried to stand, but then the cloud swept him up as well. The swordsman felt a powerful force fling him across the auditorium. He heard the cries of the others as they too were lifted and thrown away from the blast zone. For Squall the world spun in flashes of purple, grey and white. He hit the back wall, smacking his head against the metal. Then he was dropped, and he slumped onto the floor.

The purple cloud receded. In its wake was a hazy white light. Squall opened his eyes, winced in the brightness of the light. He groaned, closing his eyes again.

_What happened…_ he wondered.

He opened his eyes again. The white light was still there, making everything around him nothing more than a blur. Every so often, whether it was the light or his own vision clearing, he could see a little more clearly.

Squall looked around him. He appeared to be on the main floor of the auditorium, away from the podium. He could not see the others, but he could hear them, somewhere nearby. The only person he could see was Seifer, lying on the floor close to him. The sorceress' knight was on his back, his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed. Squall tried to turn his head to look for the others, but his body felt heavy and refused to move.

_My… body…_

Movement came from his right. Squall groaned as he forced his stiff head to turn just enough to see Rinoa approaching from the right. She walked slowly across the auditorium floor. Her arms hung limp at her sides and her head swayed as though she was dizzy. Her feet seemed to drag across the floor, shuffling in slow, uneasy steps. She shuffled across the room until she reached the spot where Seifer lay. She paused. Her knees then bent as she sank down onto the floor next to Seifer.

_Rinoa… _Squall thought, flinching in the bright light.

As he watched, Rinoa leaned over. She placed one hand beneath Seifer's head and lifted it, cradling it in her palm. With her other hand she grasped hold of Seifer's, holding it close to her chest. She leaned over, her dark hair falling over her face so he could not se what she was doing.

Again Squall tried to move, to go to her, but as he moved a shockwave of pain went shooting through him, paralysing him. The swordsman let his head fall back. His eyes rolled into his head, and everything went white again.

When his vision cleared again, Seifer was no longer on the floor. He was standing next to Rinoa, his eyes fixed ahead as though lost in some strange dream. Or maybe it was Squall who was dreaming, the swordsman realised in alarm. He looked over at Rinoa. The woman was still kneeling on the floor, her arms raised in front of her, completely still.

_Rinoa…_ he thought, his lips unmoving. _Seifer…_

Seifer picked up his gunblade. Without even glancing at Squall, he walked away.

Rinoa remained frozen on the floor. Her body shuddered; her arms fell limp at her sides, her head dropped onto her chest, and she fell facedown onto the floor.

His vision blurring again, Squall squeezed his eyes shut. His head felt thick and fuzzy… was he dreaming? When he opened his eyes again the white light was gone, and so was Seifer. Squall turned his head; it obeyed him at once. The swordsman shifted, his joints cracking, and he hissed in pain.

Footsteps clicked across the floor. In his fuzzy state, Squall was only vaguely away of Quistis running past him and kneeling at the spot where Rinoa and Seifer had been. "Rinoa? Are you all right?"

Squall tilted his head. Rinoa… Had something happened to her? Squall shook his head. It was still heavy and he could not focus. All he could think of then was getting to Rinoa and making sure she was all right. Using only that thought to drive him, Squall forced himself to stand. His body rejected every movement, fighting him, but he fought back until he was on his feet. He staggered away from the wall and was heading towards Quistis when a faint, familiar voice caused him to stop.

"Squall. Quistis. Selphie."

Squall felt his heart skip a beat. He knew that voice. It had laid buried in his deepest memories, but hearing it now brought all those memories to light once more. Quistis felt it too, for when she heard the voice even she seemed to freeze. The former instructor raised her head, looking up at the podium.

Squall did the same. His eyes rose until they rested upon the altar where Sorceress Edea now stood. She was leaning heavily against the altar, as though she was too weak to stand on her own. But there was something different about the sorceress who stood before them now. There was colour in her face, her eyes appeared soft and gentle, and her face was filled with emotion. But it was not hate that filled her. No… It was affection, warmth, and love. Her voice was filled with love, as she spoke the names of the children she had raised.

"Irvine. Zell." The sorceress' eyes filled, and tears began to stream down her smooth cheeks. "You've all grown so much… …and become so strong…" She was forced to pause as her voice broke, overcome with feeling. "I have waited for this day to come," she said when she could speak again. "And also feared this day would come. Is today a joyous day? Or an odious day?"

Again the sorceress paused, her lips trembling. Then the colour drained from her face once again as she looked up in terror. Fighting her own weakness, she gripped the sides of the microphone stand.

"Where is Ellone!" she cried, her voice and body shaking. "Have I protected Ellone!"

Protected… Ellone? Squall shook his head in bewilderment. _…I don't understand,_ he thought. Just what was going on?

"Squall!"

It was Quistis. The instructor was still kneeling on the floor beside Rinoa, who was lying facedown on the cold floor.

"It's Rinoa…" Quistis whispered.

Squall looked over at Rinoa. Her face was barely visible beneath her dark hair, which had fallen over her face when she fell. Angelo was sitting by her head, his head low and whimpering in a low voice.

…_Rinoa? What's wrong with Rinoa?_

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Part Seven]<strong>

**[Coming Next: Part Eight: Esthar]**

**[This is the end of the 2****nd**** Instalment. The story will be continued in the 3****rd**** Instalment]**


	37. Garden Festival: Eyes on Me

_**A Note from the Authoress**_

_Happy New Yeah, everyone! These last couple of updates complete the second instalment of this Final Fantasy VIII novelisation. And, as a thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, I would like to present you with this Bonus Chapter: Garden Festival ~ Eyes on Me._

_As most of the readers will know already, earlier this year I held a poll to decide which scene would be written up for the Garden Festival scene, either the Irish Jig or Eyes On Me rendition. The Irish Jig won the poll, but I also wrote up the Eyes On Me version to include at the end, so no one has lost out on their favourite scene._

_And also, time for a quick confession. I have actually had this instalment finished since the beginning of November. During the month's break I had before starting this story I was meant to be drafting up Crisis Core, but I found it was too difficult to draft without doing extensive research, which I was not prepared to do at that stage. So I switched back to Final Fantasy VIII and wrote up chapter after chapter, seeing how far I could get through before I started uploading. I managed to get ten chapters ahead, and I have worked to keep this distance so that, even if I writer's block strikes, I always have some uploads handy._

_On that note, I should say that I am currently ten chapters in on the third and last instalment. I will also be having another month's 'break' before I commence uploading the third instalment. So expect to see the third instalment online at the beginning of February. I will also shortly be changing my pen name to 'Grace Barton', which is my official pen name for when I write._

_I hope everyone has a good year ahead, and I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter!_

_Emerald Princess of Vernea_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VIII [2nd Instalment]<strong>

**Grace Barton**

**Garden Festival ~ Eyes on Me**

Squall opened his eyes. He yawned and rolled onto his back. What time was it? Almost 8:30pm, according to the bedside clock. Was it really that late already? He had missed the evening meal, but he did not feel particularly hungry anyway. He just felt… tired.

He had managed to get _some_ sleep, which had helped to calm down his thoughts. He was still not happy with the way the headmaster had thrust this situation on him, but he was feeling a little calmer about it and had come to a decision. He would do as he was asked and lead the Garden in the fight against the sorceress. Not that he had a choice in the matter. It had already been decided. All Squall could do was comply and the sooner they faced Sorceress Edea, the sooner everything would return to normal.

The swordsman turned his head away from the clock and looked up at the ceiling._ …I'm so bored…_ he thought, and then sat up.

He looked over at the door, which remained closed. Nobody, not even Rinoa, had come to check on him, or if they had he had been asleep. Still, it was odd that no one had thought to wake him up. Squall watched the door for a moment then looked down at the floor, frowning in thought.

_What's everybody doing,_ he wondered, before he got up and walked out.

The dormitory corridor was quiet. A little too quiet, Squall thought. It was getting late but there should still be students wandering around. The swordsman looked up and down the corridor. He listened. No, he could not hear anything from any of the rooms. That was odd.

Squall walked down the silent corridor and out of the dorms, where at long last he spotted someone. At the end of the corridor he saw Quistis, Zell and Rinoa. He noticed that Rinoa had changed clothes and was wearing a white dress, she same white dress she had worn… now, when was it? Squall shook his head. It probably didn't matter. Pushing that thought aside, he headed towards them.

Quistis turned and spotted Squall approaching. Dropping her voice, she hushed a warning to Zell and Rinoa. "Shhh, here he comes," she whispered.

"Okay, he's all yours," said Zell to Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded, and Quistis and Zell ran out of the dormitory corridor. Rinoa then turned and waited for Squall to walk up. When he reached her, she stood in front of him and thrust out her hand, standing right his path.

"You're not going anywhere," she told him sternly. Then she lowered her hand and smiled. "So what's up?"

_Tired,_ Squall thought.

Leaning over, Rinoa peered up into his face. "You look so down?" she said.

Squall, in response, just closes his eyes and turned his head away. Rinoa's gaze softened. Squall looked tired and troubled. She could not blame him, with everything that had happened. Headmaster Cid placing him in charge of the Garden was probably the last straw, and he looked resigned to his fate. Rinoa sympathised, but she was not about to let him sit around and mope all evening.

"Come on, Squall," she said, standing straight again. "How old are you? You're still a teenager. Why don't you act like one for a change?"

…_Just tired,_ Squall thought, without looking at her.

"Ok, come on. Let's go to the concert."

…_What?_ Squall frowned and opened his eyes. The 'concert'? The Garden Festival concert? He thought that was cancelled, what with the stage being destroyed. "Sorry," he replied, raising his head. "I'm not in the mood."

"How come?" asked Rinoa.

Once again Squall averted his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

There was a moment's silence, and then Rinoa began to laugh. Squall stared at her. Rinoa's cheeks flushed as she held her sides, overcome with laughter.

"…Quistis was right on…" Rinoa said between giggles. "Oh, you're so predictable." She laughed a few seconds more. Then, becoming aware that Squall was glaring at her, she took a breath and calmed herself down. "…Ok, I'm sorry. I can understand why you wouldn't be in the mood. You're probably still thinking about what the headmaster said today. He put a lot on your shoulders. It all happened so fast." She walked around him as she talked and then stopped in front of him. "So we thought it'd be good for you to come and unwind a little. Plus I have something important that I want to talk to you about."

Squall started to nod, but then he frowned. "Who's we?" he asked her.

"Who else? Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and, of course, me. Come on…" Rinoa took his hand and held it in hers. "Please, for me? There's no point if you don't show up." She gave him her most charming smile.

Squall looked into her eager, hopeful face. _I don't know…_ he thought. "…Sorry," he said out loud, and he pulled his hand away. "I just don't feel like it.

Rinoa's face fell. "Fine…" she said. She turned her back on Squall and stamped her heel on the floor. "I guess I'll just have to bug you for the rest of the night. And I'm gonna keep chanting 'concert, concert, concert' and drive you nuts." She looked back at him, an evil smile on her face. "Is that what you want?"

On seeing that smile Squall knew that she was being serious. He could see it all too well: Rinoa standing at his side for the whole night, chanting the word 'concert' over and over. Just thinking about the prospect made him twitch. The swordsman groaned and held his head. He knew he was beaten.

"…Oh man…" he moaned.

Seeing that she had won, Rinoa's evil smile turned to one of delight. "I'm getting to you already, huh?" she asked. "Looks like you have no choice!"

She took his hand again and pulled him forward. Squall could only look on helplessly as she led him out of the corridor. He looked at the back of her head as she walked, her dark hair swishing over her shoulders, and he could not help feeling that, some time ago, he had done all this before.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine o' clock when Squall and Rinoa finally arrived at the street overlooking Mayor Dobe's house. Squall was surprise to see that a large number of students had gathered here, along with many of the citizens of Fisherman's Horizon. So this was where everyone had gotten to, Squall realised.<p>

He looked up and down the street. A number of SeeDs had attended the festival and were working as attendants, dressed in their full military dress and carrying trays of drinks and foods and offering them to the people as they passed by. There was a good atmosphere in the air and even those citizens who had first frowned upon the Garden and its SeeDs could not help but smile and laugh in the light-hearted ambience that the Garden Festival provided.

Further down the street Squall spotted the mayor and his wife. Mayor Dobe still looked sullen from the day's events, but he managed a polite smile and a few words when one of the female SeeDs approached him and offered him a glass. As he took the glass he caught Squall's gaze. He held it for a moment and then looked away. Some things would take longer to change, Squall thought.

Rinoa turned and took his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. She pulled him along to the top of the stairs where Selphie and Irvine were waiting for them. Selphie smiled and she waved at Rinoa, who waved back. Irvine gave Selphie a wink and then left her, heading over to Squall.

"So she convinced you, eh?" he said. Squall did not answer, but one look into the swordsman's face told him this was the case. Irvine nodded his head, and the two men walked aside. "Looking good together," Irvine whispered with a glance back at Rinoa, who was now talking with Selphie. Squall did not follow his gaze. "So like…" Irvine said, turning back. "I found this place. It's perfect for you guys."

Squall had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Give me a break…_ he thought.

"It's by the stage," Irvine carried on. "You can't miss it. I left an old magazine there. You can thank me later. Have fun. Just let it all out tonight."

_Oh man,_ Squall thought. _This guy is sick._ He turned to Irvine, frowning. "Are you done?" he asked.

Irvine's lips turned up into a mischievous smile, and there was a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I might be there later with a special someone, too," he said.

He looked back at Selphie. The girl was unaware of Irvine's appreciative gaze and was giggling as Rinoa regaled her with the story of how she had 'persuaded' Squall to come to the concert. Irvine patted Squall on the shoulder and then left him to rejoin the women. The three talked for a moment and then Irvine and Selphie walked off together, looking down into the sun dish.

Seeing them together, Squall had to feel sorry for Selphie. She was the unwitting suspect of Irvine's affections, and Irvine seemed more than convinced that he would be able to win her over. He had no idea how Selphie felt about Irvine, but whatever the answer, it would be Selphie who was in control.

He recalled what Irvine had said about him and Rinoa 'looking good together'. What was that all about? This wasn't a date. What did it matter how they looked together? As for that talk about a 'place' that was 'perfect' for him and Rinoa… surely Irvine was just trying to mess with his head.

He walked over to Rinoa. Rinoa informed him that the concert stage was right outside of Mayor Dobe's house, and this was where they needed to go. Squall nodded and they headed to the stairs.

Selphie and Irvine were still there. Selphie was peering down the stairs, trying to see if everything was ready. Irvine, standing behind her, was just clearing his throat when Squall reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. The gunman jumped and turned around, and he looked irritated.

"Come on, man," he whispered. "I'm just about to make my move."

Hearing him, Selphie turned. "What's up?" she asked. Irvine said nothing, and so Selphie turned and ran down the stairs towards the stage. Irvine's mouth fell open, and he watched her run off. He turned and stared at Squall in dismay.

"Oh well…" said Squall, shrugging. Rinoa put her hand over her mouth, giggling.

Irvine closed his mouth. "Geez…" he complained. "Thanks a lot!" He turned and ran down the steps. Rinoa giggled harder, holding her sides.

Watching him go, Squall felt just a little bit cruel. At least he had managed to get Selphie out of an awkward situation, even if she did not know it herself. He wondered if she even knew about Irvine's feelings for her. …Probably not.

Once Rinoa was finished giggling, she took hold of Squall's hand again and led him down the steps to the mayor's house. She led him to the bottom, where a large stage had been constructed by the Fisherman's Horizon technicians. Squall stopped and stared up at it, and he could not help but feel awestruck.

It was an impressive stage—impressive because it was built in so short a time. There were four main tiers, each with glowing lights underneath the glass floors to give the impression that they were glowing. Laser lights shone up from the platforms, casting thin beams of colour into the sky.

On each of the four tiers were his friends. Selphie stood on the far left stand. She had an electric guitar in her hands, its strap resting over her shoulder. When she saw Squall she ran to the front of the stage and pointed down at him.

"Squall!" she shouted. "You big stud! This is all for you! Congratulations! Enjoy the show. Rinoa, don't let him get away!"

Behind Squall, Rinoa nodded and then grasped Squall's sleeve. The swordsman said nothing and just looked up at the stage.

_Whatever…_ he thought.

Selphie turned and walked to the centre of the platform. Around her the others stood waiting, each with their own instruments. Zell was on the platform in front of her, holding a bass guitar in his hands. Quistis was on the platform behind, sitting in front of a piano. As for Irvine, he was on the far left platform. He had removed his coat and his hat, leaving them next to the stage. His instrument was a saxophone, which he held carefully in his hands. He placed his lips near the mouthpiece, waiting for his cue to play.

Selphie looked around her. Everything was ready. She turned back to the front. She adjusted the strap of her guitar. Inside her chest she could feel her heart begin to race, and the butterflies increased. She had never played the guitar before, but she had received enough tuition from the musicians of Fisherman's Horizon to feel she could at least play this, the chosen song. She moved her fingers over the strings, checking one last time that the guitar was in tune. She held the guitar pick in her right hand, ready.

Selphie raised her hand. A vast silence spread through the crowds around the sun dish. All eyes were upon them—upon her and her friends. Squall and Rinoa also waited. Selphie took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she raised her head and looked into the waiting crowds.

"Ready!" she cried. "A-one, two, three…"

They began to play. Selphie, Zell and Quistis all started together. The rhythms they played were very similar and they blended together, almost as one. Selphie and Zell, on their guitars, strummed their picks along the strings, their fingers moving along the fingerboards with care and precision. Quistis, at her piano, took just as much care as she played the higher chords indicated on the sheet music. The chord sequence was a simple one, and so she played more from memory than the sheet music, much to her own amazement.

The trio played together for the first couple of bars. Then, on cue, Irvine joined in. He blew on his sax, adding to the rhythm the main part of the melody. He played more naturally than the others, who were complete novices at their instruments. Irvine was not an expert on the sax, but he knew enough about music to play more efficiently, and with ease.

There was a moment's silence from the crowd. Then, as one, everyone erupted into cheer. SeeDs, students, and citizens alike stopped what they were doing and watched in wide-eyed fascination. Even Mayor Dobe looked amazed, impressed that these 'warmongering' SeeD had talents other than fighting. Of course, he did not know that they were all novices, but he could not deny being impressed.

On the stage, Selphie's face glowed with delight. Hours of practicing had left her hands sore and blistered, but she kept on playing with all the effort she could muster. This was her moment—the moment she had worked for ever since she transferred to Balamb Garden. As she became more confident she moved about the stage, and at a brief pause in the music she raised her hand and waved at the crowd, who cheered back at her. Her smile widened further, and she returned to playing the music with her friends.

Rinoa, watching below, clasped her hands together and smiled. She had seen all the hard work and effort these four had put into learning this piece, and it was exhilarating to see that effort pay off. But she had her own job to do. She tugged at Squall's arm to catch his attention and nodded her head to the side. She then walked ahead and Squall followed her, leaving their friends to their music.

They walked around the stage to the side of the mayor's house. Remembering what Irvine had told him, Squall kept his eyes on the ground. He soon found what he was looking for—a magazine at the edge of the platform. Squall stopped and looked down at it.

_This looks like the place he was talking about,_ he thought.

Rinoa walked up next to him and looked down at the magazine, which lay open on a rather revealing page. "Ohh, a naughty magazine," she said, with a wink at Squall.

Seeing the picture, Squall held his head and groaned. _I thought he was kidding,_ he thought. Trying to block the image from his mind, he changed the subject. "You wanted to talk about something, right?" he asked her.

He sat down next to the magazine. He closed the book but the cover was no better, and so he tried to ignore it. Rinoa giggled and then knelt down on the other side of the magazine. The two sat in silence, looking out at the sun dish. Though there was no sunlight on the dish now, the plates still held some of the warmth it had gathered during the day. It radiated through the area, staving off the evening's chill.

After almost a minute passed, Squall broke the silence. "What is it?" he asked.

Rinoa hesitated. She looked down at the sun dish, where her reflection looked back up at her. "Umm… well, it's about your promotion," she began. "Things are gonna get real tough for you, huh?" She looked at him.

Squall tore his gaze away from her. He also looked down at the sun dish. The heat rising from the panels caused his reflection to waver, like water. He could also see Rinoa's rippling reflection, her head turned to him, waiting for an answer.

_I don't want to think about it,_ he confessed.

"Squall," Rinoa said, "I'm sure there'll be a lot of difficult things that you'll have to deal with from now on. We were talking about that, and saying how you'll probably try to handle everything on your own."

Squall looked up from the dish. _I probably will,_ he agreed.

Rinoa swung her legs over the side of the walkway, letting him dangle. "They know you too well," she said. "I do, too, although I haven't been around you that long." She sighed. "Y'know, when you start thinking, you tend to frown like this."

She frowned and put her hand to her forehead. At that very same moment Squall, who was becoming lost in thought, did the same. The two paused, and then looked at each other. Squall suddenly raised his hand and Rinoa rolled back, jumping to her feet. The swordsman glared, his cheeks flushed. Rinoa just smiled and then started to laugh, holding her sides.

"I'm out of here," Squall said, turning away. But he did not get up.

Rinoa was still laughing. "Oh come on!" she chuckled. "I'm sorry."

She forced her laughter to stop. Then she went over to Squall and knelt down behind him. "But really," she carried on, "we were saying that… well… You can't handle everything on your own."

She pushed Squall in the middle of his back. The swordsman, caught unawares, slipped off the platform's edge.

He landed on the sun dish. The plates were so smooth that he skidded, almost falling flat on his face.

He heard a click behind him. When he turned he saw that Rinoa had jumped down after him. Her heels skidded on the plate, and she had to spread her arms to keep her from losing her balance. Squall glared at her and gave an angry yell, swinging his fist. What was she playing at, pushing him like that!

Hearing his yell, Rinoa smiled and nodded. "That's it!" she said. "Just let out anything!" She took a step towards him and placed her hand on her chest, her eyes full of feeling. "Anything… We want you to talk to us a little more. That's all. Y'know, if there's anything you want to tell us or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more."

Squall groaned, and he held his head again. _Am I that untrusting…_ he wondered._ Maybe I'm this way because I'm scared. Nothing lasts in this world._

He lowered his hand and looked over at Rinoa. She gazed back at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

_It feels great to have friends who believe in you, and adults you can rely on,_ he thought, gazing into those eyes. _That's why it's so dangerous, especially if you become used to it._

He turned away from Rinoa then, looking out at the sun dish as it curved up and away from him to the streets where the people of Fisherman's Horizon all stood, cheering at the concert.

_Someday you're bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing. Nobody… It's so miserable. And it's inevitable. It's so hard to recover from something like that. I never ever want to deal with that again. I can't. Even if it means being alone…_

While Squall was thinking, Rinoa turned away and looked up at the stage. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, listening to the music. Her brow creased.

"I don't get it," she said suddenly. "What's going on?"

Squall, still wrapped in his thoughts, raised his head. _Huh! What,_ he wondered. Then he realised._ Oh me._ He had done exactly as Rinoa had predicted without even realising it. He had become lost in his thoughts and to top it all, he had even done his habit of frowning and holding his head. Squall never realised just how often he did that. It must have seemed very rude for Rinoa, who was trying to speak with him about something she felt was so important.

"Sorry about that," he began, but he saw that Rinoa was no longer paying attention to him. She had turned away and was walking around the plate in a slow circle, her hands folded behind her back, her heels tapping against the floor. As she completed her circle and stopped, Squall said. "So… are we finished here?"

"What?" Rinoa asked. She ran over to him. "No, I didn't mean you. I was talking about the music. I love this piece but it's been terrible for the last few minutes." Putting her hands on her hips, she turned and glared up at the stage where the others were playing. "Geez, what's wrong with them?"

Squall listened. He had not noticed it at first but the music _was_ beginning to sound very awful. The guitar pieces played by Selphie and Zell were now almost very noticeably out of time with Quistis and her piano. As for Quistis herself, she was starting to become agitated and making mistakes, playing the wrong chords. Only Irvine appeared to keep in time and in tune, although even his efforts failed when backed up by the others.

"Oh," was all Squall could say about it. "Well… I'll see you later, alright?"

"Wait!" said Rinoa, spinning back around. "You're not gettin' off that easy. You still owe me an answer."

Squall looked confused. _Answer for what…_ he wondered._ Oh…_ He gave a dismissive wave. "Fine. I'll ask for help when I really need it. I'll try to trust everybody more often. Ok?"

His lie was visible on his face, for Rinoa read through it easily. "What is your problem!" she demanded, shaking her head. "Why do you have to be like that!"

She looked up at him and her eyes were no longer smiling. There was a flash of anger in them, as she became irritated by Squall's apparent dismissal of what she had said.

"Are you mad or something?" she asked him. "Tell me you are, because this really can't be you!"

Squall paused, and then said: "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry!" Rinoa snapped, finally losing patience. "You just wanna get the hell outta here, that's all! Geez!" she said, and her eyes started to fill. "Why does it have to be like this! Why!"

She stamped her foot, yelling in anger. Then she turned and ran off along the sun dish. She disappeared around the corner, leaving Squall alone.

Squall stared after her. Then he sighed and put his hand to his head. He felt bad for Rinoa, but what else could he say?

_Oh well…_ he thought._ This won't change anything… I think I was honest. I prefer to be alone, right? …Yeah…_

Yet even as he thought about it, he felt a flicker of despair in his heart.

* * *

><p>When the concert was over, Squall returned at long last to his dorm. He fell almost at once into a restless sleep. Rinoa's words still echoed in his mind, and he could not get the sight of her hurt face out of his head.<p>

It was only when he went further into sleep that her face and her words finally faded. They were replaced by the sound of gentle rainfall, which grew louder as he sank further and further into the dream.

Once again he saw the small boy, the one with the unruly brown hair and bright blue eyes, taking shelter from the rain beneath a roof. The boy watched the rain as it fell into the water-logged garden. He followed its flow towards the gate, which remained closed, as it always did. The boy's eyes began to fill and he looked up at the rain clouds hanging low overhead.

"…Sis…" said the young Squall. "I'm… all alone. But I'm doing my best…" He wiped his eyes and then nodded. "I'll be okay without you, Sis. I'll be able to take care of myself."

And Squall, lying in his bed, rolled over, murmuring those same words once more.


End file.
